


A Fool's Study into Witchcraft

by 741AuthorNCS



Category: Little Witch Academia, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Slow Build, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 127,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/741AuthorNCS/pseuds/741AuthorNCS
Summary: The Magical World is declining as the Collective Consciousness of Humanity embraces modern technology. During that time, a Fool begins her journey by enrolling in Luna Nova to follow her missing idol's footsteps. Can she rekindle people's believe in magic once more? (She probably needs to study first though...)





	1. CH1: A Fool's New Beginning

Illustrator: My cousin [Artist741](https://artist741.deviantart.com/)  
  
Beta Reader: [RiceFieldRenigade](https://forums.spacebattles.com/members/ricefieldrennigade.348785/)

[FANFICTION](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12554876/1/A-Fool-s-Study-into-Witchcraft)

[SPACEBATTLE](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/a-fools-study-into-witchcraft-little-witch-academia-x-persona.574439/)

[SUFFICIENT VELOCITY](https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/a-fools-study-into-witchcraft-little-witch-academia-x-persona.43371/)

_** P.S. If you see Grammar mistakes, it will be helpful if you report it! Thanks! ** _

* * *

 

This brown haired foreign girl dressed in an orange coat and carrying nothing but a pink backpack sure is annoying.

"Oi… Oi...!"

"Hey…!"

"Can you hear me?!"

"You are definitely going to Luna Nova as well? Right?!"

First of all, Sucy Mambavaran is not a friendly person. She looks like a stereotypical witch with all the warning signs turned up to eleven. There is literally nothing about her appearance that even remotely hints at approachability. The gloomy aura she constantly emits and the ever-present frown on her face should logically drive away any person seeking her attention. How this foolish girl continued to attempt communication with her despite all these warning signs is just unfathomable.

As she continued to walk and the girl continued to follow, Sucy just did not understand why this girl picked her of all people to bother.

"I came all the way from Japan to attend this school all by myself you know! My name is Kagari Atsuko by the way, but you can call me Akko for short!" she introduces loudly, "anyway, ever since I saw Shiny Chariot's magic show when I was six, it's been my dream to become a witch as great as she is! You heard of her right? I'll bet she's very famous in the magical world, right?"

Is this girl serious? Not one person Sucy knew spoke of that Shiny Chariot stage-circus... thing with any kind of flattery. The gloomy witch mentally sighed. She needs to get rid of her ASAP.

The annoyance now dubbed as Akko continued. "You don't need to answer! Of course everyone knows that Shiny Chariot is amazing! Why did I even bother asking? How silly of me!"

Sucy reaches into her sleeves…

"...I guess it's because there are a lot people I know that don't like her… But oh well, I know the truth! They're just hiding the fact that they're sad that she left so suddenly-"

Akko paused just as she saw the gloomy witch extend a hand out to her, as if offering to shake her hand. "Oh! I'm sorry! Here, let me shake your hand!" the brunette grabs Sucy's outstretched hand with both of hers, "Nice to meet you-"

Just as Akko took hold of Sucy's hand, she felt something coil around her outstretched arms. She looks down to find two very venomous and very angry snakes wrapped around the appendages. Both animals hiss at her angrily, baring their fangs and ready to bite her.

Sucy smirks. Snakes are her go-to option when she wants something annoying to leave. This should do the job-

Much to the Filipino's unexpressed surprise, Akko is totally calm. She swiftly grabs the reptiles and flings them into the nearby river. No screaming, no nothing.

"How did those get here? But no biggie! There is not a snake in the world that can scare the next Shiny Chariot!" she proudly declares.

Hm. It would seem having a small brain does indeed give you guts. One mystery solved. Sucy resumes her walking, while reaching into her bag for plan B.

Dusting her hands, the brunette continued. "Was that a transformation spell? That was pretty neat, actually! Chariot used to do that all the time at her shows and turned herself into a lot of cool things! I can't wait to learn to do something like that myself!"

Finding what she was looking for, Sucy pulled a bottle out from her bag and opened it. She poured about half the bottle onto the ground, right in front of Akko's path.

"I have ordered some books about magic from the school… But I don't really understand them! Maybe you can teach me-"

Too busy talking, Akko slipped on the lubricated patch of ground, sending her falling forward and slamming her head into the unforgiving pavement.

Sucy grins. That looked and sounded painful. Hopefully this gets the girl to leave her alone-

The face planted girl's arms suddenly move. Her palms press onto a dry patch of ground and pushes. Astonishing Sucy with her acrobatic fineness, Akko back flips through the air and lands slightly ahead of her. Akko gives the gloomy witch a smile all the while brushing some dirt off her perfectly uninjured cheeks.

"Woah, didn't expect the ground to be this slippery! That was totally how my first time ice skating went! Good thing I'm super tough now!" She declares obliviously.

That was... unexpected. Just what is this girl made of? Sucy thought the girl's physical ability would be subpar at best considering just how scrawny she appears. But apparently appearances can be deceiving with just how skillful those backflips looked. Sucy quickly reevaluates her impression of Akko.

Akko continued to ramble on. "... I have been talking about myself for so long, I didn't even ask for your name! What is your name anyway?"

Sucy doesn't answer and just continues on her path, already thinking of another way to get this girl off her back. Thankfully, passing by some grass gives her the right idea. She reaches into her bag for another potion.

"... Still not much of a talker huh?" Akko's happy face remains undeterred, "I get it! I'll just keep introducing myself until you do! Maybe you'll tell me your name when you know more about me - Eh?" The brunette tries to walk another step, only to learn that her foot is caught on something. Looking down, Akko watches as some grass weaving themselves into ropes around her feet and locking her in place.

Suzy takes this time to walk faster to put some distance between her and the brown haired nuisance. The binding potion she used is some of the finest of its kind. Even the strongest of predatory animals have no hope of escaping; more than enough to keep that annoyance off her back.

Unfortunately, the sound of rope snapping shatters that train of thought along with her hopes of ridding herself of that annoying girl.

"...Have to give it to you! Those were really strong!" Akko compliments. "Magic is so useful, isn't it? I can't wait to learn it myself!" She kicks the remaining grass off her running shoes.

This is madness. _A tiger_ couldn't rip through those ropes let alone a scrawny Japanese girl like her! How is this possible...? A girl her age shouldn't have anywhere near the strength to-

This girl is… making her curious? Holy crap! Something other than mushrooms and poison has managed to catch her interest after so long!

A smirk so faint that one had to squint really hard to see it graced Sucy's lips. This girl has strength, agility, guts, and stupidity. This means she is safe to go all out on. Sucy reaches into her bag once more.

"Oh I know! Let me give you a bit of my backstory so you can get to know me better~!" Akko begins, "... You see, I come from a pretty normal family. They can't use magic and aren't very rich, so it took me a long time to convince them to let me attend Luna Nova! Well... actually, I earned all the money by myself. It was a lot of hard work, but nothing is too much for my dream I would say!"

Just as Akko finished blabbering out her past, Sucy points the mouth of a perfume bottle at her and pressed the button.

"What is this…?" Akko takes a good whiff of what she was sprayed with. "Why do I smell… delicious?"

As soon as those words leave her lips, barks and howls echo throughout the area. One by one wild, hungry dogs appear, attracted by the wonderful scent. Soon they surround both girls, leaving no room for escape.

"Eh…!" Akko whimpers, "Umm… nice doggies…?"

The dogs creep forward, their maws dripping with saliva.

"Bad doggies! No-!"

The dogs pounce at the brunette, ready to sink their teeth into her… Only for Akko to swiftly punch one out of the air and backflip away to avoid the rest. Upon landing, the brunette immediately took up a combat stance.

"Fine! Bring it! The next Shiny Chariot will not let herself be eaten so easily!" she declares as the animals charge at her.

Sucy observed how the girl fought the dogs off. She expected Akko, despite her strength, to struggle fighting off so many hungry animals. She is, however, proven wrong once more. Sucy has no knowledge of martial arts but even she could tell that Akko clearly is not an amateur. The Japanese girl exploited every opening the rabid canines left and countered every attack aimed at her with one of her own. The dogs were quickly proven to be no match against her as she dispatched them with ease one by one.

Just as the last dog went down, Akko turned to Sucy and dashed toward her, irritation plastered all over her face.

Sucy's eyes widen as she takes a step back. Is she…?!

 **"WATCH OUT!"** Akko screams as she leaps in for a drop kick. Her foot smashes into a dog about to pounce at the gloomy witch from behind, spending it flying.

The beaten animals wince collectively in pain, deciding that the wonderful smell emanating from Akko just wasn't worth the trouble. Akko stood protectively by Sucy's side until all the dogs have fled. She hasn't even broken a sweat from the conflict.

The brunette turns to the gloomy witch with concern. "Geez! You should've payed more attention! That dog could've taken a chunk out of you!"

"... Why?"

"Huh?"

"... Why did you protect me?" Sucy questions, annoyed. "So far I have been doing nothing but trying to get you off my back. Why do you still insist on befriending me when I have been terrible to you the entire time?"

Akko looks at Sucy. She smiles at her once more. "When I saw you earlier, I thought to myself: 'gee, that is one of the gloomiest people I have ever seen!'. So I said to myself, 'Wouldn't it be great if I tried to befriend her? She looks so lonely, I'm worried she'll have a bad time at Luna Nova!'" She explains, "so here I am. Trying to befriend you. That and I just wanted to ask you about stuff that I don't know about our school yet..."

Sucy deadpans at Akko, "... What a stupid reason. You are the biggest moron I have ever met in my life."

Akko chuckles back happily, "I get that a lot, but you know what? If following my believing heart and achieving my dream gets me called those names, then so be it," she points to herself proudly. "Feel free to call me the biggest fool there is!"

Sucy stares at Akko's cheerful grin. Faces like these usually irritate her, but why wasn't she ticked off right now? Was she… actually enjoying talking to this girl?

Thoughts after thoughts surface in her mind. So, what has Sucy learned about Akko from all those attempts to get her off her back? This girl is stupid and annoying; that's one thing. But she was shown to be super durable and is somehow very physically strong despite the skinny build. She is competent in a fight and displays more acrobatic ability than a girl her age has any right of having. And… she wants to be Sucy's friend, plain and simple.

The more she thought about it, the more interesting Akko became. She just cannot believe what she has encountered. Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, is a person you can only meet once in a lifetime; strong and tough enough to be the perfect toy, too dumb and happy-go-lucky to be completely humiliated and driven away. This is an opportunity Sucy will not pass up. If the price to keep her around for personal use was to be her 'friend', then so be it.

"...Sucy."

"-Huh?" Akko pauses.

"... My name is Sucy. Sucy Mambavaran," she introduces formally and holds out her hand.

"... You're going to give me snakes again?" Akko asks innocently.

"No. Not this time," Sucy shakes her head, showing her rare moment of genuine goodwill. "You win, I will be your friend."

Almost instantaneously, a bright, happy smile splits Akko's face. She rushes in to grab Sucy's outstretched hand. "Finally! Nice to meet you at last, Sucy!" She shakes it like there is no tomorrow, "you are my very first friend at Luna Nova! I can't believe this!"

Sucy retracts her aching hand. This girl is way too strong for her own good. She would need to refrain from making physical contact with her in the future.

To be honest, her new friendship with Akko is not an entirely selfless one. Technically speaking, she befriend her to get herself a personal Court Jester made of steel. What a nice thing for a natural born trickster like herself to have found. She is now free to do experiments and pranks that are normally too lethal for the average witch. Sucy just can't wait.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A blonde haired girl dressed in a Luna Nova uniform struggles with multiple packs, each of them too heavy for her to handle.

Obviously Lotte Jansson is not a physically strong person. Her jolly dad is, but she is definitely not. She is more of a book person to be honest. So to her, being forced to carry a dozen different items to her boarding school is a daunting task she struggles to complete.

Dropping another package, the Finnish girl collapses to her knees and pants heavily. "Mom and Janne sent me too many souvenirs!"

She now regrets not asking her family to mail these directly to the school beforehand. At this rate she is going to be late. Luna Nova is a strict school, and any students that fail to attend the entrance ceremony will be expelled automatically. Her family has sacrificed a lot to get her here and she doesn't want to waste her chance by being late...

"Do you need help?!" A voice suddenly calls out. An Asian girl comes running to her, and starts picking up her fallen objects.

"Ah, thank you very much!" Lotte uses her broom to help herself up. "I couldn't carry all of these by myself, I am glad you came to help me!"

"No problem! How can I be the next Shiny Chariot and standby doing nothing while someone needs help?" The girl exclaims proudly as her companion walks up to her.

A very gloomy person, Lotte thought.

"Shiny Chariot…?" Lotte ponders, "Oh, I remember her. I'm surprised that someone is still talking about her though. I thought she wasn't so popular these days..."

"Heh heh… Just you wait! Everyone will be talking about the Chariot again when I become her successor!" the brunette states proudly. "Anyway! What is your name? I am Kagari Atsuko, you can call me Akko for short!" she gestures to her gloomy companion. "This here is Sucy, Sucy Mambavaran! My first friend of Luna Nova!"

The girl known as Sucy rolls her eyes. "Hello," she simply greets, attitude indifferent to Lotte's presence.

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Lotte, Lotte Jansson," the blonde girl introduces.

"So, you can't carry all of your stuff right?" Akko asks. "How about I carry them for you instead?"

"You will?" Lotte says.

"She can," Sucy comments, "she's all muscles and no brain."

Akko smirks, "just watch me!" She takes off her backpack tosses all of Lotte's souvenirs into it. "There! I can give them back to you when we get to Luna Nova!" she closes the zipper.

Lotte and Sucy raise an eyebrow. What in the world? Akko's backpack didn't change in shape at all. In fact it doesn't even look full.

"Oh oh! Is this one of those magical backpacks that has extra space?" Lotte says, excited, "I heard those are super expensive and almost impossible to get! You actually have one?!"

"Something like that~" Akko answers, picking up the pack with ease and carrying it again. "Let's go! We are going to be late!" she grabs Lotte's hand and starts moving.

"Wait, wait! Not so fast!" Lotte struggles to keep up to the sudden movement.

Sucy silently follows the girls as they get familiar with each other. Akko's previous ramblings echo throughout the gloomy witch's mind.

_"You see, I come from a pretty normal family. They can't use magic and aren't very rich, so it took me a long time to convince them to let me attend Luna Nova! Well... actually, I earned all the money by myself. It was a lot of hard work, but nothing is too much for my dream I would say!"_

"She said she is not very rich… And that she worked for her own money..."

Sucy thinks to herself. _"Like hell some random girl can earn enough for both this school and some fancy fourth-dimensional magic backpack. Does this mean that there is more to her than just Shiny Chariot this, Shiny Chariot that…? Just what kind of job did she have?"_

Perhaps her previous evaluation of Akko is not as sound as she would like it to be.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So… there are no buses that lead directly to Luna Nova?" Akko asks as she looked up at the ceiling inside a tower with a sign reading "LEYLINE" in front of it. The ceiling glowed an ethereal green, twisting and pulsing as if it were a wormhole that led directly into another reality.

"Of course not, you idiot. What kind of bus would come to a place like this?" Sucy deadpans. "Do you even know what Ley Lines are?"

"They're like lines of magic that exists all over the world that witches can draw magic from, right?" Akko answers.

"That's correct Akko," Lotte nods, "but Ley Lines are more than just that. Since they spread all over the world, witches have been using them to travel far distances since ancient times."

"Oh! So they are like subways for witches?!" Akko exclaims. "So that's how Shiny Chariot exits her show all the time! I thought that was a spell all on its own!" she looks up on the ceiling again, "Eh… How are you supposed to get in from all the way down here?"

"You fly of course," Sucy deadpans as she mounts her bloom, " _Tia Freyre_." She rises into the air and heads for the portal.

Just as Lotte climbs onto her own broom, she then notices that Akko isn't doing the same. "Ah… You don't have a broom?"

Akko frowns. "... I-I thought they were going to teach me on how to ride one when I start class… I didn't expect that I would need to know that to even get to school… What am I supposed to do?" her face is that of defeat.

"... Okay. _Tia Freyre_ ," Lotte levitates, "Here, ride with me. This is my thanks for carrying my souvenirs for me."

Akko stared at the blonde as if she was the second coming of the messiah. She pulls Lotte into a crushing hug. "Oh thank you, thank you! ! !"

"Not so hard! I can't breathe!" Lotte struggles under the inhuman strength of the brunette.

"Are you two done yet?" Sucy asks, impatient.

"Oh- Sorry!" Akko quickly climbs onto Lotte's bloom, "Let's go, Lotte!" The witches begin ascending, eventually reaching Sucy's level.

" _Open, O path to the Luna Nova_!" Both broom riders chant as the Ley Line consumes them all.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So this is the inside of a Ley Line!" Akko excitedly says, looking all over vast green space of flowing magic, "this feels just like the Cognitive World!"

Lotte turns her head to Akko, confused. "Cognitive World? What's that, Akko?"

Realizing what she just said, Akko immediately covers her mouth. "D-Did I say that…? Heh heh…" she waves to Lotte in a reassuring manner, "d-don't mind me. I was just rambling! Just ignore me! Please!"

"O-Okay…" Lotte returned her attention to controlling her broom. Behind her, Akko sighed in relief and begin muttering to herself under her breath like a crazy person.

Flying behind the other girls, Sucy watches them as her eyes narrow. Her suspicions of Akko being more than meets the eye ever growing. For someone who said that she had never ridden on a broom before, this girl sure got the hang of it unnaturally quick; showing no shaky movements nor a word of a fear of heights.

Cognitive World… that term doesn't ring a bell. Just what is she talking about?

Suddenly, as if an earthquake had struck, the entire Ley Line begins to shake violently. The flow of the magical energy becomes chaotic, causing the girls to lose control of their flights.

"W-What's happening?!" Akko exclaims, holding onto Lotte closer.

"I-I've never seen a Ley Line do something like this!" Lotte says, while trying her best to keep things stable.

Struggling with her own flight, Sucy realizes, "wait a minute. I think I know what is going on. Are either of you carrying salt?"

"Salt?!" Akko questions.

"Ley Lines hate salt," Sucy states, "it's trying to send us away!"

"Eh…" Akko reaches into her jacket's packet and pulls out a small sealed jar. "Does this count?"

"What is that?!" Lotte asks.

"Oh, these are salty plums!" Akko replies, licking her lips, "they're snacks I just can't do without!"

"Please, throw it away!" Lotte pleads, "I can't hold on for much longer-"

Too late. A massive wave of magical energy crashes into Lotte, knocking both her and Akko off the broom. Their bodies slam onto Sucy behind them, dragging her off as well. The group of bodies drift into the flow of magic, being sucked down as if caught in a whirlpool.

As both Sucy and Lotte struggle under the current, they feel their hands being suddenly grabbed and held tight.

" _RAKUKAJA_!"

The last thing they heard before unconsciousness was the sound of shattering glass as they were ejected from the Ley Line...

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hm? What's wrong, Alcor?"

A young witch with dark hair sits at a desk reading a textbook. Professor Ursula Callistis of Luna Nova turns to her crying familiar; a white crow by the name of Alcor. The bird caws repeatedly, beak pointing skyward.

Understanding what her familiar means almost immediately, the young teacher pulls out her wand and activates the projector in her office. Soon, the room blackens and the ceiling is littered with stars and constellations. Narrowing her eyes to focus, she suddenly gasps.

"Someone entered the Arcturus Forest?!"

Quickly rushing out after grabbing her broom, the young teacher left for the forbidden woodlands.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As Sucy opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of a forest only seen in nightmares. The place is dim, dark, and filled with trees shaped like suffering, twisted humans.

"Hey, you're awake! Are you hurt?" Akko's happy face enters her field of vision and greets her.

"I am fine. Don't get so close," Sucy replies annoyed as she stands up.

Akko signs in relief. "I am glad… I thought my body wasn't enough to cushion the fall because you both still got knocked out anyway," she walks over to the still unconscious Lotte, shaking the blonde girl, "please wake up, Lotte!"

Sucy stared at the girl, surprised, "...you protected us?"

"Yeah!" Akko answers, proudly declaring, "a fall like that is nothing with a little defense! You can't break the next Shiny Chariot so easily!"

Taking a look at her surroundings, Sucy spots a deep human shaped hole just a few feet from where they were currently. She thought those only existed in cartoons. Seriously, just how tough is Akko? Even by Witch standards, which is just slightly more durable than the average human, she has already broken the limit many times over.

After awaking up Lotte, the girls decide to take a look around. They walk around the forest while the blonde girl mourns her broken broom.

"Just where are we? I have never seen this forest before!" Lotte asks fearfully.

"This must be the Arcturus Forest," Sucy responds.

"Arc-" Akko starts.

"-turus Forest?!" You are kidding!" Lotte interrupts. "Isn't that the forbidden forest?!"

"Yes. The one where students of Luna Nova are banned from entering." Sucy replies, "a forest of old legends- a sacred place protected by magical trees and filled with monsters."

"But I heard this place is difficult even for experienced witches to get out of..." Lotte elaborates uncertainly.

"No way! Then we wouldn't make it in time for the entrance ceremony!" Akko cries worryingly.

"Forget the ceremony," Sucy sighs, "we might be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

Akko frowns as she starts muttering to herself, almost as if she were having an argument with someone. Her actions causing both Lotte and Sucy to look at her with bewilderment.

 _"Looks like that fall actually did some damage after all,"_ Sucy thought, _"now not only is she stupid, she is also crazy- Oh, what's this?"_ Sucy spots something on the ground _, "is that…?"_

A massive footprint can be seen near a patch of soft mud. It seemed to belong to some land-based bird, if the said bird is the size a house.

 _"This must be it,"_ Sucy thought to herself _, "the rumored legendary cockatrice that lives in the Arcturus Forest, with feathers that contain a type of poison so special, poison collectors everywhere would gladly pay millions and an arm for it. What luck! Saves me the hassle of coming here myself!"_

Thanks to Akko, Sucy now had a golden opportunity to get her hands on that poison. If the brunette was just any normal girl, Sucy would have just trapped her where she is now and used her to bait the cockatrice. But since the girl can pretty much tear her way out of any trap she currently had, Sucy will need to alter her plan a bit. Thankfully, Akko is pretty stupid.

"Hey, Akko," Sucy calls out, "I have a plan."

Akko immediately snaps out of her own muttering, "-yes!?"

"I have a pass code we can use to call for Luna Nova."

"REALLY?!" Both Lotte and Akko responded positively.

"Yes. Repeat after me. _Cutiurca Tela Flarra_."

"Cuti… urca... Te...la Flarra?"

"Not bad, didn't expect you to mostly get it on the first try," Sucy compliments. "Now say it louder, yell it at the top of your lungs. Make sure the heavens can hear you."

Akko takes a deep breath, " _CUTIURCA TELA FLARRA!-_ "

Immediately, a monstrous roar bellows through the forest as the earth shakes and rumbles. Something huge is coming to their location…!

"Good job Akko. _Tia Freyre_ ," Sucy says as she hops on to her broom and flies off. "Keep it distracted, would you?"

"What do you mean-?!" Akko yells just as the trees part ways to reveal a rooster the size of a house with massive eyes, dragon wings, and a green snake for a tail. Upon spotting the girls, it roars at them with primal rage, the sharp teeth inside its beak on full display.

"Long story short, I need you two to keep it busy for me while I collect its feather," Sucy explains, flying toward the monster's backside.

"But don't you care that we're going to be late?!" Akko asks in confusion.

"To be honest, no," Sucy answers. "I originally applied to this school for this thing's feathers alone. I would have come to the Arcturus Forrest myself even if the Ley Line hadn't spat us out here," she explains. "Meeting you was just an added bonus, so thank you for everything. Considering how tough you are, I have faith you will not die on me."

"W-What are we supposed to do, Akko?!" Lotte yells, her legs shaking.

The cockatrice raises its head…

"WATCH OUT!" Akko tackles Lotte away, just in time to avoid sudden death. The peck from the cockatrice caused an explosion of dust; creating a miniature crater as well as blasting the girls back. Thankfully, this also give them an opportunity to escape.

Akko immediately gets back to her feet. She breaks off into a run, pulling Lotte alongside her. "Quick! We need to get away!" She tells Lotte, all while starting to mutter to herself again.

"Don't run so fast…!" Lotte pants, barely keeping up with Akko.

The cockatrice gives chase, its massive body smashing through twisted tree after tree without any signs of hindrance. Sucy follows close behind, ready to pluck her prize.

Suddenly the oversized poultry roars, sending a massive cloud of grey gas at the girls. Quickly helping Lotte dodges the grey cloud, Akko's jaw drops when she watches everything the breath attack touches turn to stone. "Oh, come on!"

"Just a heads up; the cockatrice's breath has powerful curses that turn things to stone," Sucy comments, still reaching and almost grabbing her feather.

Just then, Lotte loses her grip on Akko's hand and trips on some tree roots. Just in place for a sharp rock to slice through her right thigh, leaving a deep wound. "My leg!"

"Lotte!" Akko returns back by the timid girl's side again. "Come on! Please move!"

"I can't move anymore…" Lotte sobs, tears forming in her eyes.

The cockatrice arches its head back to unleash another blast of petrifaction breath directly at Lotte. Too tired and hurt to move, Lotte closes her eyes as her life flashes before her…

Akko clutches her fist and grinds her teeth as she steels her resolve.

**"NO. YOU. DON'T!"**

She rushes in front of the injured Lotte, throwing her right palm forward to meet the breath head-on...

The world erupted in blue flame...

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"A cockatrice!" Professor Ursula exclaims, "I need to help them as quickly as possible!" She steers her broom down, ready to rush to the aid of the running girls. But before she can reach them, she watches in disbelief as both girls are consumed by the cloud of ash colored fog.

"No…" she mutters as despair grips her heart, "I wasn't able to…"

So caught up in her sadness Ursula almost missed it, a faint blue glow seeping through the gray cloud of stone curses. Suddenly, a pillar of blue fire bursts outward and tears through the ashen cloud and erupts straight into the sky.

 **"Do you honestly think…"** Akko's voice echoes out, filled with determination. Coated completely in the blue flame, the girl holds her hand outward, blocking the entire stream of stone breath from getting to her new friend with not a single part on her body petrified. She is somehow completely immune to the effect of the breath! **"... that some pathetic curses can defeat the next Shiny Chariot?!"** She swings her arm to the side and the rest of the grey gas is consumed by the brilliant azure fire.

The cockatrice lets out a cry of utter confusion. Its instincts now screaming at it to run away as quickly as possible.

Sucy, with feather in hand, finds herself unable to close her dropped jaw, her mind still reeling at what she just witnessed. Just what does it take to hurt this girl?

Lotte stared at her new friend with absolute awe. This is like something straight out of a scene of her favorite novel series, the Night Fall! What Akko just did can fit right into one of its more action focused story lines! Like that one time when Edgar-

The irritation on Akko's face is terrifying to say the least. The girl in front of Lotte is completely different from the super happy Shiny Chariot fangirl from just a moment ago.

"I made plans and tried my hardest to not reveal myself! But noooo…! Things just have to go out of their way to ruin me!"

The blue flame surrounding her body gathers around the girl's outstretched hand, coalescing into the shape of a card. The card is a clear light blue, almost as if it is made of glass. Upon closer inspection, one would realize it is a Tarot card of the Fool arcana.

"Persona!"

The card shatters into countless shards as the girl crushes it in her fist. As soon as it does, light and dark energy, and wind erupts around her, eventually combining to form an intimidating figure that looms over Akko.

Terrifying. That is the only way to describe the dark figure. Standing over Akko at twice her height, its form is an archetypical witch with skin as pale as a corpse. Its hairstyle resembles Akko's, but it is much, much messier. A pair of demonic horns goes along with the sharp face it has. The witches hat it dons is so pointy that one might mistake it for the missing hook of some unknown torture device. The witch's cloak it wears is torn and tattered to the point it resembles multiple raven wings. Underneath, it wears white clothing similar to Shiny Chariot's, but the fabric is taunted and soiled. Its legs are thin and goat like and carries a scepter with the head of a satanic goat in its claw like right hand, candles burning on the horns. What seems like white runes of pagan origin are scrawled on a few parts of its outfit. Green and purple markings that vaguely resemble a face harshly form into malicious eyes and grin. Chuckles filled with ill-intentions escape from it, its voice is almost exactly the same as Akko's own, with creepy echos filling the void.

Lotte drops her admiring gaze toward Akko and her expression is replaced by a look of terror. So terrified is she of the new entity, she would've run away from Akko had she been able. To be honest, she would rather face the other monsters in the forest then being near this thing!

Sucy, still in the air, almost dropped the rare feather she is carrying. While her expression had remained neutral, what Akko summoned made her mind go into overdrive with curiosity and excitement. She knew that Akko was definitely hiding something, but this? She had no idea what this was. Her psyche was currently working diligently to smother and execute all the surge of emotions that sprung up to protect her gloomy character from breaking.

Professor Ursula was rendered speechless. She honestly didn't know what this girl summoned. It seemed to be some kind of guardian spirit, but the feeling it emitted was completely different from any spirit that she knew of… But one thing is for certain; that entity is malevolent. She reached for her wand and prepared for the worst…

Just then, vines burst out of the ground, slowly but surely weaving into the shape of a familiar rod...

The cockatrice roars at the humans. The beast still trying to assert its dominance in an act of desperation and defiance. However inside its animal brain, its survival instincts continue to scream at it and insist the figure before it is not something to be trifled with.

With her resolve steeled, Akko glares at her summon. "There! I finally used you! Happy now?!" she shouts, clearly annoyed at the creepy chuckles and a nod she received as an answer.

"Then…!" Akko issues her command by throw her right arm out. "Get rid of that oversized chicken! _Eiha_!"

The horrifying summon responds without hesitation, raising its scepter faster than the cockatrice can react. The eyes of the satanic goat head flash red. A beam of powerful, dark energy surges toward the oversize poultry and slams into the monster square on the chest. At first, the cockatrice seems to be bracing the energy pushing it, but it wasn't long until it is pushed back. Its massive body is sent crashing through the dense forest like a bulldozer.

Everyone besides Akko drops their jaws in shock. The cockatrice weakly staggers back on to its feet again from amongst the forest debris, an unnaturally black colored bruise forming on it's now featherless chest. The monster immediately takes off into the air; finally getting the message and fleeing for its dear life.

Akko relaxes with a sigh as her summon bursts into loud laughter behind her, "it's not funny! Lotte almost died!"

More laughter follows.

"Fine!" Akko crosses her arms, sulking, "you were right! I was wrong from the beginning to try hiding! If I had called you out earlier, maybe things wouldn't have gotten so messy! Are you happy now?!"

Professor Ursula watched on in silence. That dark energy the specter used was definitely curse magic. The power she felt behind it was some of the vilest she had ever encountered in her life. That cockatrice is going to feel that pain for god knows how long. She doesn't know if that injury would even heal if she understands her theory of curses. Whatever this student had summoned is dangerous…

She points her wand forward. She really did not want to do this, but she has a duty to protect the school. Just a quick sleep spell…!

Just as Akko moves to help the shell shocked Lotte, she noticed a green glow emanating from the ground close to her. "Wait, is that…?!" Without a second thought, she runs over to the location and pulls the object out of the ground. In her hand is a staff with seven gems embedded on it, all forming a pattern similar to the Big Dipper, "isn't this… Chariot's magic rod?! Why is it here?"

Professor Ursula gasps, just seeing the familiar casting catalyst as her spell leaves her wand; realization struck her of what this implies and what a horrible mistake she has made. Too late to stop the magic, she shouts at the girl in hopes that she can at least dodge it in time.

Akko looks up upon hearing the professor, but she doesn't need to do anything. Her specter has already moved in to protect her summoner. Without a care, she casually deflected the magic with her cloak. And without warning, the specter retaliates to the teacher's offense in kind by firing a spear of light at her direction

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARADIA?!" Akko's eyes widen; clearly too late to do anything.

Professor Ursula immediately conjures a barrier to protect herself. The light spear is surprisingly powerful and her barrier barely holds for a second before simply shattering. The sheer force between the clash of magical energy knocks her wand out of her hand, and while the shield did protect her from impalement, her broom is not so lucky. With nothing keeping her aloft, Ursula is sent plummeting straight toward the ground.

"Oh no!" Akko exclaims in horror. Quickly, she breaks off into a run in the direction of the falling witch, "Persona change! Pixie!" Quickly clutching her right hand, the haunting form of the witch like summon shatters away like glass. Another tarot card appears in her place; the Magician arcana. Quickly, it too shatters to bring forth another summon.

As Professor Ursula falls, she reaches desperately for her wand falling beside her. If she can reach it in time, she should be able to avoid serious injuries…!

Just then, her eyes catch a blue blur dart past her as her fall comes to a sudden halt. Looking up, she sees what saved her. It is a fairy about twelve inches tall, with curly red hair and dressed completely in deep blue. Struggling to pull on her uniform, the tiny creature's tiny wings are flapping intensely to keep her in the air.

She looks down and sees the Japanese girl sigh in relief as she falls to her butt. "Thank goodness Pixie made it…"

 _"So this girl can summon spirits too? Just what is she...?"_ The professor thinks to herself as the summon drops her to her feet at an acceptable height.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Ow, ow!" Lotte exclaims as Akko checks on her leg wound, "please don't touch, it hurts!

"It doesn't look infected. That's good, Pixie can treat this no problem," Akko reassures, turning to her summon, "can you cast _Dia_ , please?"

The blue fairy nods. She raises her hand and green light begins emitting from it. Lotte's wound hastily knits itself together and disappears, leaving no evidence of it's existence. Not even a scar remains. "How's the leg?"

Lotte stands up and tests out her movements, "it really is healed! I don't think even modern magical hospitals can fix injuries this perfectly and quickly...! Thank you!"

With its job completed, the fairy gives Akko a thumbs up before shattering and fade away from reality.

Sucy lands near Akko, in her arms are even more cockatrice feathers. "First that thing with some insane curse spells, now a fairy with powerful healing magic. So I was right to suspect you to be something more than just some magicless idiot from Japan. You fooled me well."

"You were right though, Sucy. I really don't know any magic… yet. Those are my Personas. They're the ones doing the magic."

"Persona…?" both Lotte and Sucy asks, confused.

"Can you explain to me as well?"

The group turns to see Professor Ursula coming toward the group, after having recovered her broken broom and lost wand.

"That uniform! You are a professor from Luna Nova!" Lotte exclaims, "are you here to save us?"

"Yes I am. My name is Ursula, Ursula Callistis," she explains. "I was checking on the freshmen when I realized that there were some missing numbers…" she looks at Akko's group, "I can't believe you all somehow ended up in the Arcturus Forest. You girls do know this place is forbidden to students, and harsh punishment await for those that enter, right?"

Akko immediately stands straight, bowing her head as low as possible, "I AM SO SORRY! THIS WAS MOSTLY MY FAULT! PLEASE DON'T PUNISH THEM! AND I AM ALSO SORRY THAT MY PERSONA ATTACKED YOU!"

Both Lotte and Sucy were surprised; she is actually trying to take the blame for them?

Professor Ursula sighs. "Since you are all technically not students of Luna Nova yet. I will pretend this didn't happen," she continues, "that is… assuming that you girls do manage to become students in the first place. I think the entrance ceremony is going to begin soon, and the headmistress is definitely not going to be as forgiving as me..."

Lotte checks the time, "she's right! There is only about 3 minutes left! We wouldn't make it even if we had the fastest broom!"

Sucy shrugs, packing in her feathers, "oh well. I already got what I've came for, so it doesn't really matter to me."

Akko's eyes widen. She drops to her knees in defeat, "no… I was so close… All those months of fighting and earning money... was all that for nothing…?"

Professor Ursula raised an eyebrow at the mention of fighting. "What do you mean by that-"

Akko's suddenly gets back to her feet, missing the teacher's words. "No! I wouldn't give up no matter what! How am I supposed to be the next Shiny Chariot if I am stopped by something like distance?!"

The first gem on the shiny rod began to glow.

 _"The Shiny Rod is responding to her!"_ Professor Ursula thought in disbelief _, "that can only mean…!"_

Akko gasps, "Yes! Shiny Chariot must think so too! I mustn't give up!" The brunette begins to swing the rod around, hoping to perform some of her idol's most famous spells, unfortunately, no responses came.

"Say the words."

"Huh?" Akko turns her attention to the teacher.

"I am teaching you a spell that might help," Ursula explains, "repeat after me- Noctu Orfei."

_"Noctu... Orfei!"_

"Aude."

_"Aude!"_

"Fraetor!"

_"FRAETORRRRR!"_

Upon the chant's completion, the shiny rod explodes into green light. Its shape unravels, reforming into that of a majestic bow. Akko's couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is… the Shiny Arc! This is the spell that Shiny Chariot always used when making a grand exit!" the girl yells in utter joy, "I understand now!"

She raises her other hand and the familiar card reappears. Seeing it, everyone near the girl backs off, now knowing what to expect.

"Come forth, Aradia! Get us all to the school!" Akko crushes the card, allowing her summon to manifest once more, this time not carrying her scepter. As soon as the Persona arrives, Akko climbs onto her back.

The Persona reaches for both Lotte and Sucy, gesturing for them to climb aboard.

"Fine…" Sucy sighs, quickly picking up her processions and leaping into the arm. Lotte stares at the Persona fearfully, hesitating.

"There's no time left! Just trust me! Trust us!" Akko persuades.

Lotte swallows her breath and shakily nods. She too grabs the rest of her belongings and climbs on.

Akko points toward the sky, " _Sukukaja_! We are going!"

A green wave of energy washes over the girls and Persona making them feel lighter and faster. The Persona's torn cloak begin flapping like wings, allowing her to fly. Professor Ursula follows closely behind after casting a quick spell to patch up her broken broom.

In the air, Akko raises her hand and concentrates. Magic condenses in her hand forming a brilliant green arrow. Once it appears, she notches the arrow and draws back the bowstring. Countless times has the brunette re-watched videos of Shiny Chariot cast this dazzling spell, so making a mistake now is not possible. Her idol's words echo in her mind, loud and clear:

_"Never forget, a believing heart is your magic..."_

"I never once stopped believing…! GO SHINY ARC! Take us to Luna Nova!" Akko bellows as she lets loose the arrow. A flash of green pierces the fabric of reality, tearing an entrance into the Ley Lines of the world. Without wasting any more time, the Persona drives into the magical portal. Following the guidance of its user's unbreakable resolve...

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Inside Luna Nova's auditorium, hundreds of students has already sat down and are waiting for the start of the entrance ceremony. The headmistress, Miranda Holbrooke, begins her speech.

"… This academy, in its long history has given rise to many great witches. Henceforth, you will all devote yourselves to studying magic once again with pride, decorum, and of course modesty." The green hair elderly says.

"Hey… Has anyone seen Ursula?" one of the teachers whispers to one of her colleagues.

This colleague is a serious witch by the name of Anne Finneran. "How could Ursula do this? It is so irresponsible and disrespectful to not show up to such an important moment. I have warned the headmistress many times of the risk of hiring someone so young and inexperienced. That girl continues to disappoint me," she sighs.

"Now then, let us begin the entrance ceremo-"

Just as those words leave the headmistresses' lips, the school's emblem at the center of the stadium begins to glow green. Suddenly, a loud explosion bursts from the emblem, sending most of the students in the front row into panicking screams. A few of the teachers draw their wands immediately, ready to face any possible threat.

They almost drop their wands in fear as the green smoke clears.

"What is that?!"

"Holy crap! It is terrifying!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sudden appearance of Akko's Persona sends the crowd into an uproar. The absolutely haunting witch like figure protectively looms over her summoner and her newly-made friends.

Chaos broke out soon after. Whenever someone's eyes meet the Persona's faceless grin, an unnatural fear would well up within them. Even the most courageous soul was reduced to sobs in seconds. Soon students left their seats by the dozens and crowded all the exits. All of them are banging on the doors and begging and pleading for a way to leave. Some even fainted!

"Ow…!" Akko rises to her feet. Upon seeing where she was, the brunette threw up her arms and cheered, "YES! WE DID IT! WE MADE IT IN TIME! YAY-"

"Ah… Akko?" Lotte gets up. She pokes the excited girl while adjusting her glasses, "I think your… Persona, is it? Is scaring everyone…"

Taking a good look at her surroundings and the chaos erupting around her, Akko gasps. Turning to her persona with an accusing glare she exclaims, "Aradia, you cast Evil Smile on everyone!? Why?!"

The Persona chuckles, giving a shrug in response.

"That's not the way to protect us! Are we even in any danger?! Now the entire school knows!" Akko screams. "Our plan to stay off the radar is ruined!"

"What a handy ability to have," Sucy adds, a Cheshire grin splitting her face as she watches the terrified students, already making plans for the future, "mind if I borrow your friend sometime, Akko?"

The Persona chuckles once more.

"Augh! FINE! JUST COME BACK! We will talk about this later!" The brunette clutches her right hand and the Persona shatters away.

As her Persona dissipates Akko realizes that her tiny group has been surrounded by teachers, wands ready and pointing right at them. Judging from the looks on their faces, the school staff is not exactly happy.

"I-I can fix this I swear!" Akko protests, another card manifests in her hand, "Pixie can use Patra!"

Meanwhile, Professor Ursula managed to sneak back in unnoticed thanks to the commotion. She watches behind the headmistress' stand as the girls are forced to apologize to the affected teachers and students. She even brings out her other… Persona, the pixie, and offers to fix everyone affected by the unnatural fear.

With all of the commotion, that girl outright forgot to explain to her what those Personas are. At first glance those so-called Personas seem to be some form of summon magic. But after a bit of thought, they are definitely something never before seen in the magical world. If they are indeed summoned magical creatures or magical projections, those Personas should have an aura of magic that witches can detect. Except they didn't. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find even a trace of magical aura. Whether or not the other teachers noticed this, she had no clue. But it was clear to her that her colleagues were very impressed with the display. They probably assumed that the girl is some kind of summoner or something. With how rare those kinds of witches are nowadays, the school would garner a lot of much needed attention by taking her on as a student. Most likely only the headmistress and a handful of others managed to see past the potential rise in publicity, and glimpse at the true nature of the girl's summons.

Ignoring the issues with the Personas, the Shiny Rod has also chosen her as its new master. On top of that, this girl is a complete and utter fangirl of Shiny Chariot, to the point of blind worship! This is has to be a sick joke. She guesses she should be happy, considering how few people in the magical world remembered that title, and those that do have nothing but contempt for it...

Perhaps… This girl can succeed what she has failed.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Akko's Personas:

 

 

Aradia (Fool)

Null: Curse

Resistance: Bless

Weakness: Fire, Psy

Skills: Eiha, Kouha, Evil Smiles, Sukukaja, Sukunda

Profile: An important figure in Wiccan and Neo-pagan mythology. Believed to be the daughter of a god of sun and a goddess of night, she is a messiah like figure said to have descended to Earth to liberate her believers from the tyrannical rule of the Roman Catholic Church and the upper classes. In actuality, she is a false goddess, lacking any real power but give her followers false hope.

 

[]

 

Pixie (Magician)

Resistance: Electric

Weakness: Fire, Gun, Bless

Skills: Zio, Dia, Patra, Traesto

Profile: Friendly fairies of the forest that tend to hide from humans. They like to play tricks on the Laz people. It is said they are the souls of dead, unbaptized children.

 

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**AuthorNCS** **: So, what I am aiming to do in this story is to do something more original in a Persona crossover. Let's face it, the entire thing is crawling with mostly the same thing; either P3 stories where Minato is awaken/reincarnated to stomp/save/experience another setting or endgame Investigation Team/Phantom Thieves gets send somewhere to crush/experience the other side...**

**Those are fine, but I am more interested in doing new things.**

**The inspiration of this story is thanks to P5, where it prove that bonds don't just follow a Wild Card like some imprinted chicks. It is entirely possible for a Wild Card to go for a long time without making any friends if they are antisocial or is using their power for personal gain. I am also focusing on expanding Persona mechanic's utility, because there are more to them than to just nuking things, and not a lot of writers use them.**

**Why with LWA though? One, it is an undeveloped fandom and I want the glory. Two, because it struck something in my heart that made it essentially my Harry Potter replacement (I don't even adore HP, which is saying something). I like the characters, the settings, and the potential it has, to the point I started planning this when the TV series was only at its halfway point. (I do confess, another reason is me really wanting to write Shadow Diana :P)**

**It should be noted that I am not writing a stomp fic with an OOC Akko (What is there to stomp in LWA though…?). Being a Wild Card doesn't fixed her crappy magic learning ability. In fact, due to her bubbly natural, Akko can be a pretty bad Wild Card; at least when comes to making bonds and solving other people's life issues (reverse arcana hell…?). Beside, even with her new advantage Akko is still going to have learn; those Knowledge stat don't rise themselves you know. If any of you think I am doing something wrong with her character in the future, please review and tell me.**

**Ah... all the fun we will have with the Persona/Witchcraft clash. Poor Croix's plan...**

**I like P4's card crash summoning the most. Playing with Tarot Cards fits witches (in a way) pretty well.**

**It is kind of amazing how much Aradia fits as Akko's Initial Persona in terms of the theme I am going for. If people have a hard time imagining what Aradia's face look like, go look at SMT:Nocturne's Aradia when she processed Yuko, her design is pretty much a straight shout out to that.**

**Next chapter; we have enough of sticking to canon and the derailing begins. See y'all next time. All comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated!  
**


	2. CH2: Perceptions are changing

" _Patra_!"

Akko's tiny Persona gestures her hands for the umpteenth time. Comforting light surrounds her fearful patient and snaps her back to reality. The recovered student scans her immediate surroundings, seemingly unable to recall what transpired.

"…That's… the last… one!" Akko pants, using a nearby table to support herself. Sweat rolls down her forehead as she stabilizes her breathing. Her Persona sends her a concerned look before shattering away. "I AM DONE!" she bellows as her eyes begin to grow heavy and her legs struggle to stand tall.

"Good job. That may have been the worst entrance ceremony in this school's history, but at least you took responsibility for the matter and fixed what you caused." Sending the Japanese girl a few more looks of annoyance, Professor Anne Finnelan orders the other teachers to escort the recovered students out of the infirmary, "the headmistress has permitted your continued attendance to this academy, but do not try pushing your luck any further. Are we clear?"

Akko gulps nervously, "Yes, ma'am..."

"Good. I will escort you to your assigned room now. Perhaps tomorrow we can have a discussion about your- Persona is it?- And see where you fit in our curriculum. I, as well as much of our staff, am interested in hearing about the nature of your summons," after a brief pause Professor Finnelan takes a glance at Akko, "you don't look so well though, should I request aid?"

Taking a shaky breath, Akko stands back up and gives the educator another tired smile. "... It's fine, I'll manage... Thanks."

"Alright then, follow me."

As Akko follows the Professor slowly out of the infirmary, she glances at a nearby clock. _"Oh man... It took that long?!"_ She thought.

 _"128 thou has counted."_ A voice chuckles wickedly in her mind, _"such a tedious task thou art forced to do."_

"And whose fault was that!?" Akko tiredly shouts.

Professor Finnelan shoots a glare at Akko, "is there a reason for the sudden outburst?"

Akko exhaustingly sighs, "I-I... was just thinking out loud, sorry."

The professor continues on her path and mutters under her breath, "seriously, youth these days..."

 _"Mental voice, Akko,"_ the voice points out _, "remember, my voice is but whispers that others cannot hear. Thou forgets this fact too often."_

"Yeah, yeah,"

Akko thought, annoyed, _"but seriously, Aradia. What you did was overkill."_

 _"Wands of aggression were pointed at thee and thine new friends. Be thankful of mine own level headedness,"_ her Persona replies, _"the fact they failed to resist such a simple spell however, I find far more concerning. Witches are not as resilient as they were in ages past."_

"Duh! They're just normal people! They aren't like us!"

"Thy point still stands. The quality of witches has degraded."

"How are you the Persona closest to my heart again?"

Akko sighs.

_"Thou hast found the answer to that question already."_

"We are here," Professor Finnelan says, interrupting Akko's mental discussion, "this will be your room from now on. Remember to be respectful to your roommates." She opens the dorm room...

… Revealing both Lotte and Sucy relaxing atop their beds in their pajamas. As the three pairs of eyes meet, their minds are filled with nothing but astonishment.

"Be sure to behave and to get along for the next three years." The teacher threatens, "if you don't the school will take _very_ harsh disciplinary measures. I _guarantee_ you all that." she closes the door.

Finally left to their devices, smiles creep their ways onto the girls' faces. "What luck!" Akko exhaustedly mutters out.

"Luck? More like they grouped us up together to keep an eye on us," Sucy deadpans, "But I don't mind. Being roommates with you means easy access for me."

"Yeah!" Lotte says with gratitude, "you saved my life today, Akko! I didn't even get to properly thank you!"

Akko proudly replies back, "no need to thank me, Lotte… As the next Shiny Chariot, it's only natural that I save the helpless..."

With the stress of the day gone and the sight of a warm room with familiar faces, Akko's legs finally give out. Lotte to gasp in shock, quickly rushing to aid the exhausted girl. "W-What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

"S-Sorry... I'm at my limit... I'm just…really…sleepy..." Akko murmurs, her words quiet and lacking in energy.

"Was it from healing all those students?" Lotte asks. "Just casting spells shouldn't be this tiring, though. Your summon was the one doing all the work, right?"

"... Personas... use energy from me..." Akko answers weakly, allowing Lotte to help her sit down on the bunk bed, "... I've never had to heal so many people... so many times before... I'm completely drained."

" _Wait a minute. What Akko just said doesn't make any sense,"_ Sucy lays out in her mind, _"witches use magic by drawing magical energy from Ley Lines. Sure, a witch casting a lot of magic will get tired. But the reason she gets tired is because of the activity, not because her spell drains her body's energy."_

"So... Your summons, those persona things, cast magic with your own energy?" Sucy asks.

Akko nods, her eyes closing.

"That… sounds impossible," Sucy deadpans, "hey, Akko, can you explain it furth-"

Sucy's question is cut short by the sound of rhythmic breathing. The tired girl never even got the chance to change her outfit. She just flopped onto the bed and passed out, face buried in the fluffy, white pillow.

"... They do say stupid people fall sleep faster," Sucy sighs.

"They do?" Lotte asks.

"Hey Lotte," Sucy gestures, "go get Akko's backpack. I want to see what's inside."

"I-Isn't it... rude to touch Akko's stuff without her permission?" Lotte hesitates.

"Now, now. Don't tell me you don't want see what's inside?" Sucy tempts, "don't you want to know more about Akko?"

"W-Well... I do, but…" Lotte answers hesitantly, "…maybe we should wait for her to wake up so she can tell us herself?"

"And what if she doesn't want to tell us?" Sucy tempts once more, "she told us she was a normal girl when she clearly wasn't. If today didn't spiral out of control, we probably would've never even learned about what she can do. What if she has even more skeletons in her closet? Besides, you still need to get your stuff out of there. So what do you say?"

"... O-Okay. I guess," Lotte hesitantly agrees, feeling guilty about the complete disregard of privacy. "But let's help Akko get into bed first. It's the least we can do after what she did for us."

Both girls get up and start undressing the Japanese girl, removing article after article of clothing until they finally remove the coat, revealing something they never would have expected.

Scars littered Akko's skin. Some are faded, most seemingly coming from the general wear and tear of an active life style. But amongst the remnants of small cuts and scrapes, two prominent scars mark her right arm.

"Look at all of these," Sucy examines closer. "I thought she could heal herself?"

"Yeah… she fixed my leg just fine," Lotte wonders.

"Or maybe her... Persona, can't fix scars?" Sucy says as she picks up Akko's right arm, "these ones remind me of botched injections."

"Really?" Realization hits Lotte, "are you suggesting that Akko is on some kind of drugs?"

"Could be. That would explain some of her weird behavior," Sucy grins a bit at the morbidly funny thought of a ragged, disheveled Akko shooting herself up with a cocktail of different chemicals to behave to way she does. "But these scars aren't recent though, they look pretty old."

"I see," Lotte nods as she puts away Akko's clothes. "Just guessing here wouldn't get us anywhere. We can ask her tomorrow if she is willing to tell us."

As Lotte gets Akko under the covers, Sucy eagerly unzips the backpack and begins sifting through its contents. It didn't take long for her to recover all of Lotte's souvenirs, which the Finnish girl happily accepted. After that, Sucy began her exploration into the depths of the bottomless backpack.

Digging through the backpack, Sucy grabs the first thing her hand touches. Pulling it out of the bag reveals the hilt of a sword. With a huff Sucy motions to pull the rest of the blade out of the bag, raveling a claymore ¾ of Akko's height. The moment the blade left the bag, the entirety of its weight bared down on the gloomy witch and she struggled to lift it. Unable to carry it entirely, she drops the weapon by the bedside, burying the tip of the sharpened steel into the floorboards.

"I-Is this real!?" Lotte exclaims shaking.

"Judging by the weight and the gash in the floor..." Sucy rubs her sore arms, "yes."

"W-Why does Akko have something like this in her backpack?!" Lotte asks shakily.

"I have a feeling that this is only the beginning," Sucy looks back into the pack, curiosity glinting in her eyes.

Rummaging through the rest of the bag, the girls find a myriad of different weapons. Daggers, katanas, and whips emerged from the mouth of the bag. Spiked clubs, cutlasses and falchions were added to the pile of ever growing weaponry. Battle axes, shields, rapiers, and Japanese paper fans with razor edges joined the arsenal. And perhaps the most shocking and absurd of them all, guns, _actual guns_ , now littered the floor. The guns alone were enough to arm a small militia. But with the amount and variety of bladed implements at her disposal, Akko looked ready for an all-out war.

"W-Well..." Sucy stammers as even she begins to lose her cool, "who would have thought she liked collecting weapons? I expected Shiny Chariot merchandise or something."

Lotte timidly examines one of the guns, a masterfully crafted revolver that looks like it is ripped straight out the Wild West. She sighs in relief as she checks the chambers. "These guns aren't loaded. Thank goodness... but still..."

They continue rummaging through the pack, seemingly having emptied Akko's entire stockpile of weapons. And now they have seem to stumbled into the girl's stockpile of medical supplies. Bandages, syringes, a myriad of different medicines, sutures, and other miscellaneous medical supplies emerge from the pack. Why Akko has enough medicine to supply a small clinic is beyond them. Investigating the never ending void that Akko calls a backpack further, Sucy finds a bag filled with small rocks. Each stone within is marked with archaic green symbols. Both witches can feel thrums of power emitting from each and every stone.

"Are these... Magic Stones?" Sucy stares in disbelief.

"Magic stones?" Lotte asks, "how did she get her hands on so many of them?"

"Exactly," Sucy growled in annoyance, "these are supposed to be super rare and expensive outside of certain areas."

They continue on, searching for any other insane and extravagant things that may have found their way inside.

They found talismans and voodoo dolls, Sucy quickly realizing these are just cheap imitations rather than the ones used by actual witches. They found tons of books written in Japanese, which neither of them could read, and judging by the cover, probably too difficult for the likes of Akko. They found a myriad of precious gems, all of different shapes and sizes, colors and luster. Lotte was at a loss for words when they stumbled upon a ruby the size of her fist. They were also items they couldn't identify, like a red mirror with words scrawled all over its surface. Both girls had no idea what it could possibly be for.

"Enough," Lotte grabs Sucy's outstretched hand, stopping the gloomy witch from pulling anything more from the bag, "if you pull anymore out, our room will run of space!"

"One more, and we'll stop," Sucy replies as she pulls something squishy. "This is...!" Sucy begin sniffing it like a mad dog.

"What is it?" Lotte asks, her eyes widen as she realizes what the object is. "Is that an organ?!"

"This is… incredible!" Sucy storms to her desk in a hurry. Quickly prepping her chemistry equipment. The girl begins experimenting on the unknown object.

"What are you doing, Sucy?" Lotte asks.

"..." Sucy did not reply. Completely and utterly burying herself in her work.

Lotte looks at Akko's sleeping form from across the room, muttering 'shiny chariot' repeatedly under her breath. She sighs. "...I'll clean up this mess, I suppose. It'll be bad if any of the teachers see this."

As Lotte began packing Akko's belongings using levitation magic, an idea sparks in her mind. "Oh, I know! Let's try this. This will surely tell me something."

With her ability to draw out the spirits of ancient items, Lotte casts a spell in an attempt to commune with the spirit of Akko's backpack. Holding her wand above the backpack, she began to sing, "la la la la..."

Nothing happens.

Lotte sighs in disappointment, "it's too new it seems. That's unfortunate."

As she continues putting Akko's things back in where they belong, she would occasionally tries the spell on other objects. But much to her surprise, not a single object she tested had a spirit she could talk to. Not even any of the older looking items.

"That's strange. That backpack I can understand, but why doesn't this ancient looking sword have a spirit?" Lotte scratches her head.

This piqued the Finnish girl's curiosity, but she was far too tired to dwell on the issue. After packing up the last of Akko's belongings, she bids good night to Sucy, who just waves, and goes up to the top bunk of the bed.

The gloomy witch continues to experiment into the night.

 

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

_Akko's eyes slowly open as the gentle, elegant melody of a piano, followed by the near angelic singing of a disembodied voice, fills her ears. The soothing aria stirs the girl into consciousness as she take a hazy look at her surroundings. Akko's eyes snap completely open as her mind comes into focus, realizing that she is no longer in her dorm room, but rather standing behind a podium in a large courtroom tinted from top to bottom in a peculiar shade of blue._

_"Eh... EHHHHHH?!" Grabbing the edges of the wooden podium before her, the girl cries out in disbelief, "How did I end up in here?!"_

_The atmosphere of the room, with the color scheme and disembodied music, is alien yet somehow calming. Dead center of the room in front of Akko's podium, fire; the very same flames that accompany her personas when summoned, springs from a bonfire, its blue light illuminating the room in azure hues. Multiple cages of cold steel hang from the ceiling, suspended by long iron chains. Jury stands loom over the girl, their seats void of life. A fair bit behind the fire, seated high on the judge's stand, is the strangest looking man Akko has ever seen._

_His appearance is unnerving to say the least. The man is old, thin and lanky, donning a black business suit with a white undershirt and black tie. His head is round and balding, white hair congregating at the back. His wide, bloodshot eyes focus on Akko unmoving and unblinking. His ears are pointed and long, his nose sharp and elongated, and a wide, unchanging grin stretches across his face, reaching from ear to ear._

_"Welcome, Accused, to the Velvet Room," the strange man greets in Japanese. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."_

_Akko settles herself and bows. "...Nice to meet you, Igor-san," she politely replies, "my name is Kagari Atsuko. Can you tell me how I ended up here?"_

_Footsteps echo throughout the room as a small girl enters the room. She appears about twelve, maybe thirteen, her height barely reaching to Akko's chest. Long, platinum hair cascades down the girls back. Her outfit consisted of a blue dress reminiscent with black accents, black long-sleeved gloves, black shoes and white knee high socks. A blue headband with white butterflies and yellow flowers adorns her head. A massive blue tome that is certainly too big for her is tucked underneath her arm; the title reading 'Le Grimoire". The newly arrived girl came face to face with Akko, looking dead at her with brilliant golden eyes filled with authority._

_"Do not be alarmed, the you in reality is currently fast asleep," she answers, "you are only experiencing this as a dream."_

_"Oh right... I fell asleep after using so much energy..." Akko mutters, "but still, where exactly is this… Velvet Room?"_

_"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," Igor answers. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter..."_

_"Contract...?"_

_A blue butterfly appears out of nowhere and lands on the wooden podium, in front of Akko. Closing its glass-like wings, it patiently waits. The girl's eyes widen immediately upon recognition._

_"That was the butterfly that saved me and awaked Aradia!" The Japanese girl exclaims. "It was you all along, Igor-san? Thank you so much!" she happily bows._

_The young girl beside her shakes her head. "Your gratitude is misguided. Master Igor is not the one that granted you the power of the Wild Card. He and I merely aid those with that power on their journey."_

_"I see. But still, if you know who granted me this power. Please tell them that I couldn't be more grateful to them. Eh?..." Akko looks at the girl before her, "I don't know your name yet, sorry."_

_"My name is Lavenza, and like Master Igor, I am also a resident of the Velvet Room. I have been selected as your attendant to assist and guide you along your journey." Lavenza bows back, "it will be a pleasure working with you from now on."_

_"Yes! Lavenza-chan! I hope so too! I will be in your care!" Akko reaches out her hand. Lavenza, surprised at Akko's actions, hesitantly but happily shakes it._

_"Now that the introduction is over," Igor begins, "allow us to discuss the contents of your contract."_

_"I understand, Master Igor," Lavenza bows. "The Velvet Trial is now in session!"_

_"Eh...? EHHHHH?!" Akko's jaw drops as Igor pulls out a judge's gavel and brings it down with a mighty crack. The bonfire rages as the sound echoes through the room. "What am I on trial for!?"_

_"The crime of Witchcraft of course," Lavenza answers._

_"But I'm studying to be a witch! I'll be guilty for sure! I thought they ended witch trials centuries ago?!"_

_"It is not only you that is on trial, but also witchcraft itself," Lavenza elaborates._

_Igor pulls some files out and begin reading. "The case of this trial is "whether Witchcraft is detrimental to humanity". However, with the lack of a defense attorney for the Accused, the court has no other choice but to find the defendant guilty-"_

_"OBJECTION!" Akko interrupts, her face filled with anger. "Did you even ask me!?"_

_"I see. So the Accused will take up the role of defender herself, is this correct?" Igor asks, looking down on Akko._

_"Yes I will! I don't know why you guys are putting magic on trial, but I will do everything in my power to stop it!" Akko declares._

_"The court will allow it then," Igor states, "Kagari Atsuko will now be the defender of both herself and the credibility of witchcraft. In the upcoming journey, the new defender shall establish her bonds as credible testimonies." A loud crack echoes throughout the room as Igor swiftly brings down the gavel once more. "The court is adjourned."_

_Akko's vision begins to blur..._

_Lavenza waves goodbye at the fading Akko. "I am sure you are confused. But I assure you, everything will become clear soon. Now, return to the waking world. The evidence you seek will come as your journey marches on."_

_"'Until we meet again…" Igor also waves his farewell._

_Darkness fills Akko's consciousness..._

 

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Akko stirs in discomfort as rays of sun beam down upon her from the window, pulling her from slumber. Weird, she remembered falling asleep with her clothes on. Did her new roommates change her?

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Akko looks around her new dorm room. She spots Sucy sitting by the desk and working diligently on some test tubes. The gloomy witch dons a plain white dress, seemingly her pajamas. Her uncovered eye is marred with a heavy black bag, evidence of her pulling an all-nighter.

Light snoring from above makes its way to Akko's ears. Lotte perhaps?

The brunette gets up and scans the room. The room appears to be the same as before she fell asleep, but… why are there gashes in some of the floorboards?

"Good morning Sucy!" Akko greets, resting her legs by the bedside. "Didn't expect you to be a morning person, did you slept well?"

Sucy remains on her seat. Silently put down the test tubes and went still. Without warning, the gloomy witch turns to face the Japanese girl, whipping out a handgun and appointing it directly at Akko.

"S-Sucy?!" Akko throws up her hands. "W-Where did you get that gun!?"

"I should be the one asking you," Sucy says, "this was yours to begin with."

Akko takes a good long look at the weapon before recognition sparks in her eyes. She takes a glance to the side and catches her backpack at the corner of her vision. "You went through my backpack!"

"Lotte wanted her souvenirs back and you weren't waking up anytime soon. It was only natural," Sucy answers tiredly. "And imagine our shock when we saw just what kind of stuff was inside your backpack," her visible eye narrows. "I would like a little explanation on how you get those, and this." She shows Akko the object she has been studying on all night.

"Oh that? What about it? That should be junk," Akko answers after looking closer.

"Yeah, like I'm going believe an organ, filled with a kind of poison I have never seen before, is junk," Sucy deadpans.

Akko's expression is confused, "it's not junk?"

"Just tell me where you got this from," Sucy deadpans.

"Alright, let me think…" The memory hits her, "Oh, I remember! I got it from those annoying things. What were they called again... Zhen?

"Zhen-" Sucy suddenly jumps out of her chair, shocked. "As in **_ZhènNiǎo_**?!"

"Yeah, I think, what about it? Those are just annoying Shadows. I've fought hundreds of them back when- Oh no." She swiftly covers her mouth.

"What did you mean you fought hundreds of them?!" Sucy asks, lack of sleep and the rising curiosity letting her emotions slip a bit than she personally would've liked, "ZhènNiǎo, a Chinese bird said to only exist in legend. It is said to produce a powerful poison mixed from the viper heads it eats. A poison so legendary that comparing it to that of a cockatrice's would be like comparing diamonds to coal. Poison collectors across the globe consider it nothing more than myth because no one ever found the bird!"

"It is that valuable?!" Akko exclaims. "I had so many parts from them! When I tried to sell them no one would take them. If I had known that I wouldn't have thrown most of them out!"

Sucy just stares at Akko, "You. What."

"Heh heh... I opened another can of worms didn't I...?" Akko laughs awkwardly.

Lotte, woken up by the commotion, puts on her glasses and looks down at them from the top bunk. "... Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing much, just got Akko to spill the beans. Want to hear about it?"

"Sure, just let me come down first."

 

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

An uncomfortable emotion settles over Akko. The stares both Lotte and Sucy sent her way made her feel like she was on trial. Maybe that's what her strange dream was, a prediction of what's happening right now.

"So... Where should I start?" Akko says airily, "there are a lot of things to go over and I don't think we have enough time before classes start."

"Just give us a summary. Let's start with your summons," Sucy asks tiredly. "Last night, you said that using them uses your own energy. Witches and magical creatures draw magic from the Ley Lines or things that store it like the Sorcerer's Stone. So what you said, about your summons drawing energy from within you, just doesn't make any sense."

Akko raises an eyebrow, "that's how magic works? I thought it would work like how my Personas do..."

"You wish. If we could use our own reserves then we wouldn't run out of magic all the time," Sucy rolls her eye.

"Huh, I guess Aradia was right then..." Akko blinks.

"Aradia is that scary witch right…?" Lotte asks. "She can talk?"

"Yeah. You don't remember? I argued with her a lot yesterday, Lotte," Akko raises an eyebrow.

"But I didn't hear anything aside from chuckling."

Akko frowns."Only I can hear my own Persona speak. A Persona is the manifestation of my ego. They're masks I wear to protect myself against the world," she puts her hands on her chest. "At least, that was how Aradia explained it to me when I first summoned her, anyway."

"That... doesn't make any sense," Sucy deadpans.

"Hehe. I personally still don't quite get it either, if it makes you feel better," Akko laughs. "To put it simply I guess, they are things I can summon from my heart. They can cast spells and perform magic even though I can't yet. They use my own power rather than magic from the Ley Lines. Although being near a Ley Line allows me to bring them out much easier. "

"Alright, we'll take that explanation for now, even though it didn't make any sense," Sucy sighs. "How do you get a Persona then?"

Akko flinched and began to rub her arm. Her question must have hit a sore topic if Akko's reaction was anything to go by. "I-I don't like talking about it. Let's just say something bad happened and I summoned Aradia out of desperation."

"How bad was it that you don't want to talk about it...?" Lotte asks with worry. "Does it have something to do with your scars?"

"... Yeah. If I hadn't awoken Aradia back then I wouldn't even be here, let alone meet the two of you. S-so can we just change the subject? I _really_ don't want to talk about it!" Akko grimaces. Whatever happened, Akko clearly didn't want anyone to know, so the girls decided to drop it.

"Fine," Sucy nods. "What about your backpack and all the things in it?" Her eyes narrow, "Is it related to this 'cognitive world' thing you were blabbering on yesterday?"

"You remember that?!" Akko exclaims. Sighing she reluctantly replies, "... yes."

"Cognitive… as in peoples' minds?" Lotte ponders, "how is that a… world? I've heard of complex spells that let witches link their mind with others, but physically entering it? Is that even possible?"

"I don't think I should explain further," Akko sighs. "The Cognitive World is a very dangerous place. I wouldn't want either of you getting hurt. Besides, people without a Persona can't enter it anyway."

Sucy closes her eyes, evaluating Akko's words. "So you're saying that there is a place that not even the magical world knows about and only you can enter? Where you can get all kinds of stuff for free?"

"Well... I wouldn't say free but yeah pretty much, if you discount the danger that is."

"Take me there."

"Eh?!" Akko exclaims, "but I just said...!"

"We wouldn't know unless we try." Sucy points out.

"Why do you want to come so badly though?" Akko asks.

"Why else, I am a poison collector," the gloomy witch maliciously grins, "I will go anywhere and do anything if there are new poisons to collect. Being able to get my hands on a supply of ZhènNiǎo's poison will boost my reputation amongst the other collectors. Hehehe..!" Her chuckles sent chills down Akko's spine, recalling yesterday.

"I also want to come…" Lotte whispers, raising her hand timidly.

"Lotte! You too?! Why?!"

"Think about it," Lotte explains, "a bunch of students running headfirst into the unknown and having thrilling adventures, with teachers and students none the wiser about what's happening. _It's just like a novel_." Lotte proclaims with stars in her eyes, "i-it sounds like fun, actually."

"Lotte… is it just me or are you just weird?" Akko remarks, shocked.

Sucy grins as Lotte clasps both of her hands together, staring expectantly at the brunette. Akko sighs in defeat almost immediately. "Fine! I'll think about it next time I go back to the Cognitive World! I can't guarantee anything though!"

"Fine by me," Sucy nods.

"Me too," Lotte smiles. "Oh, Akko. I have another question. May I?"

"Sure."

"Since you already have your Personas, why did you even bother attending Luna Nova in the first place?" Lotte asks, "you have a power that the magical world hasn't even heard of. You want to be the next Shiny Chariot right? Isn't your Persona enough? "

Akko remains silent for a moment.

"... I don't want to rely entirely on my Personas. Shiny Chariot doesn't have this power, or at least I don't think she does. If she did then she hasn't used it in any of her shows. She went to this school and became a witch legitimately, so I want to do the same."

Hearing that made Sucy and Lotte look at Akko in a whole new light.

"Beside! If I tried to perform with Aradia she'd just scare away everyone! How can I be the new Chariot if my audience all runs away crying?! That and the fact that Persona magic has one tiny problem."

"There is?" Lotte asks.

Akko frowns. "So far all the Persona magic I've seen, aside from the healing ones, are offensive. Its only recently I managed to achieve anything close to a performance with Aradia that isn't a safety hazard."

"I see. Thank you for telling us, Akko." Lotte turns to look at the clock. "I think we should prepare for class. We wouldn't want to be late after all."

Akko nods as she goes off to search for her uniform.

Her talk with both Lotte and Sucy made her feel like she had truly managed to befriend and connect with them. Perhaps something more will come from this...?

 

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Carrying a dozen heavy textbooks, Professor Ursula is walking down a hall with Professor Anne Finneran.

"That was unsightly of you. Almost falling asleep while the Headmistress was talking. How disgraceful," the strict teacher complains.

"...I am sorry. I was researching something and didn't get much sleep..." The young teacher apologizes.

"Hmm," Finnelan frowns, "anyway, about your request. You want to mentor the new student, Kagari Atsuko?"

"Yes," Ursula answers her superior. "I am quite interested in her summons. I would like to study them while also mentoring her in my free time. Most teachers are probably too busy to pay attention to her specifically, so I figured I could be the one to do it."

"How considerate of you. But what makes you think that she needs a tutor?" Finneran asks her. "If she already possesses the ability to summon such incredible spirits, through a method I have never seen before mind you, I doubt she would need a tutor."

Ursula's eyes narrow behind her glasses. " _I see, she still hasn't realized the nature of that girl's summons yet."_

"Well...! Miss Kagari is the school's first student from Japan after all! From a non-magical family no less! I just thought that I could help her get used to the new environment."

"I still don't understand why her profile even has that written. That girl clearly has an aptitude for magic so why did she say otherwise when she applied?" the strict woman wonders. "Still, I personally think you would be better off spending your free time improving your skills as a teacher," she frowns disapprovingly, "you are inexperienced and lack the discipline and dignity a teacher of this school should possess."

"... Thank you for your advice, but I'm sure I can manage doing both," Ursula hiding her annoyance behind a mask of bashfulness.

Her train of thought was shattered as she bumped into a goblin janitor and is sent tumbling forward. Dozens of heavy books are sent flying into the air, all of which Professor Ursula rushes desperately to catch before they all hit the ground.

"Catch her! Slime!"

The sound of shattering glass fills the hall as something wet and slippery breaks the bespectacled educator's fall.

"Professor Ursula! Are you alright?!" The brunette shouts, running to help the fallen woman.

"I-I am fine, Miss Kagari! Thank you," Ursula replies as she climbs to her feet. Glancing down to see what broke her fall, Professor Ursula is met with a mass of green ooze, reminiscent of sludge and grime. The pile of goo begins to move, three holes forming on its surface, creating a face like pattern with red eyes. The creature groans and gurgles before shattering away.

Several students pass them by during the display, equal parts amazed and disgusted by the freshman's summon.

"Hehe. Sorry about Slime. It is a bit gross, but it is the only Persona I have that is, um, soft enough." Akko apologizes as she helps pick up the teacher's scattered books, "You should be more careful!"

Ursula eyes the girl. _"Perfect timing,"_ she thought.

"Professor Finnelan, since Miss Kagari is here, do you mind allowing me to talk with her for a bit?"

"V-Very well," The strict teacher says, snapping out of her stupor. "Just remember to meet myself and the Headmistress at Jennifer's Memorial Tree with the research I asked for."

"I understand."

Professor Finneran walks off, leaving Akko and the young teacher. "Do you have a minute Miss Kagari-"

"Atsuko is my given name, but you can call me Akko. Professor Ursula," the Japanese girl answers. "I don't mind if you got it wrong though, we just met yesterday after all."

"-Akko," The teacher begins, "I want to speak to you quickly in private, do you have some time to spare?"

"Sure," she signals to Sucy and Lotte, "you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Okay Akko. See you later," Lotte replies as she and Sucy head to class, while Akko and Professor Ursula head off to a secluded hallway.

"So Professor Ursula..." Akko drops her head and bows. "I can't thank you enough for what you did yesterday! If you hadn't helped us, we wouldn't even be here right now!"

The young teacher is a little taken back. "You don't need to thank me really... You are the one who did everything on your own."

"No! If you hadn't told me that spell, I would've never activated Shiny Arc!" Akko replies. "Although... how did you know the incantations to Shiny Chariot's spell?"

Professor Ursula froze, sweat rolling down the back of her neck. "Akko... I-!"

Akko's eyes narrows, "could it be...?" she points a finger at the teacher.

Professor Ursula flinched, expecting the worst-

"ARE YOU ALSO A FAN OF SHINY CHARIOT!?"

"…What?" The teacher asks, astonished.

Akko rushes to grab the teacher's hands and shakes them, her eyes gleaming with pure excitement. "Of course you are! Only a die-hard fan would know the spells written on the limited edition trading cards! _Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor_ : those were the exact words written on the collector's edition of the Shiny Arc card! How could I have forgotten that yesterday!? I would have chanted it right away!"

"They made limited editions of those things?!"

"Yes! You don't know? I've got all but one of them!"

Backed into a corner by the beaming girl, Professor slowly replies, "yes... Akko. I am a Shiny Chariot fan too..." Just play along Ursula...

"Yay!" Akko throws her arms up and cheers. "It must have been an incredible moment when I found the Shiny Rod, right?!"

The young teacher nervously laughs. "Ahaha, yeah..." an awkward silence settles over the two. "A-Anyway! We can talk about our common interest later, Akko! The reason I wanted to speak with you now is because I want to tutor you during my spare time," The young teacher states.

Akko's eyes beams again, "y-you want to tutor me?!"

"Yes. I read that you were born to a non-magic family from Japan. So, I thought you could use some help getting to know some of the basics," the young teacher explains, "if that is alright with you..."

"O-Of course! I'm just surprised that you would go out of your way to help me. Again..."

"I should be the one saying that. You're the one that surprised everyone yesterday," Ursula points out.

"Hehe... I am so sorry. Originally, I was going hide the fact I have Personas. But that plan went out of the window fast..." Akko blushes. "Oh well, there is not much I can do about it now..."

Unknown to Akko, the young teacher's eyes narrow behind her reflective glasses.

"What you summoned... a 'Persona', is it?" Ursula begins, "what kind of magic are they? What you did doesn't match any known summoning magic. Most of the teachers are still puzzled over yesterday's event. And what do you mean you were going to hide them originally?"

"Oh man..." Akko frowns, "I just spent most of the morning explaining to Lotte and Sucy too... Now I have to do it all over again."

"Just give me the short answer."

"...No. It will take too long. The short version will just make things even more confusing. I'll have to tell you next time, sorry Professor Ursula..." Akko glances away from Ursula's disappointed face.

"...Very well," Ursula nods, "how about we schedule a meeting? Then you can tell me all about them in private. How about we meet tomorrow in the library around six?"

"Yeah! I'll be sure to bring my card collection so you can have a look at them too! See you later, Professor Ursula!" the girl waves her goodbye and leaves for her class.

Ursula sighs. That talk was exhausting, but for some reason, she feels just a bit more cheerful then she was for almost an entire decade.

 

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

When Akko registered for Luna Nova, she somewhat expected the classes would not be as fun as she would've liked. TV had a knack for making things out to be more what they truly were.

"The Luna Alphabet is an old writing system used by ancient witches..."

But god, which ever one that heard her, she never expected learning about magic to be this _boring_.

 _"Save me, Aradia,"_ she mentally pleads.

 _"How interesting. Thou hast never expected the Luna Alphabet to still be in use,"_ the witch Persona chuckles, _"what a hassle. The nine hags of old never once admitted it was a flawed system of writing. Even today, their disciples still insist on using it in the name of tradition."_

 _"Is there a way out of this...?"_ Akko begs.

_"Afraid not. All the spells they teach here are written in this worn-out script it seems."_

Akko sighs in defeat. She spares a glance both of her friends and spots Lotte diligently taking notes, but clearly uninterested in the topic. Probably she already knew most of this. Sucy on the other hand is out completely cold, burying her face in her arms and gives herself to the cozy embrace of slumber.

 _"Akko, I have complete faith in you,"_ Aradia comforts with gentle tone, _"thine victory over the English language was a fierce battle of trials and tribulation. Now achieve that feat once more with this outdated dialect! This beast honestly cannot be any worse than thy native tongue of the Land of the Raising Sun."_

_"... I hate it when you use your happy tone. You're just trying to make me do what you want!"_

_"Remember, what I do, I do for thy benefit. At any rate, have fun with thy note taking."_

A cacophony of chuckles ring out in Akko's mind as she begrudgingly grinds her teeth in annoyance. Sighing, she scribbles down everything Professor Finneran says and writes on the blackboard. Whether she understands the context or not, Aradia is right in that she should at least have it on paper.

The rest of the class went by rather swiftly. The occasional question was asked by the Professor and a few people tried to answer, but eventually no one really cared. Can't blame them; why bother when 90% of all the questions asked by the teacher are answered by the same girl? The apparent genius had the whole "ojou-sama" attitude. She had platinum blonde hair with bright yellow highlights that reminded Akko of fresh lettuce. Whenever she answered a question the entire class would clap in amazement and flattery.

 _"That girl... that hair... where have I seen her before?"_ Akko briefly thought before returning to her notes.

The next two classes before lunch were just as bland as the first, except with different subjects. Akko had hoped Fundamentals of Magic Pharmaceutics, aka the potion class, with Professor Lukic, the creepy old witch, would be interesting. All she got was the noxious fumes the woman called breath and a lecture of various different potion ingredients. At least Sucy had fun during that class. Magic Numerology was even worse, with it being essentially the subject Akko hated most, math. The only interesting thing she got out of that class is the ojou-sama correcting Professor Badcock.

They might have been the driest, dullest, and most sleep inducing classes she ever had the displeasure of sitting through, but at least she could feel her Knowledge has increased.

 

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Akko plops down with her lunch at a table, "I actually remembered all of those! But I still can't believe learning magic can get so... boring!" she sighs.

Both Sucy and Lotte look at the ranting Akko completely deadpanned.

"I don't know what you are expecting then," Sucy remarks, "Lotte, pass me the pepper."

"O-okay," Lotte nods and hands Sucy her spice.

"I don't know... more dreams and miracles and shiny things?! I never would've thought I would rather sit through my old math class more than the last class!"

"But that was Magic Numerology… which _is math_..." Lotte points out.

"I know! And I just wish it wasn't so boring!" Akko bellows, banging her fist against the table, "my old high school teacher at least tried to make us like math!"

"At least you remembered what the teachers talked about, which is far more than I expected out of you." Sucy remarks, "I was sure that you would've fallen asleep right as the lecture started."

"But Sucy... didn't you fall asleep yourself?" Lotte raises an eyebrow.

Akko sighs and rubs her temples, "my Personas kept me awake. They said that learning all of that would help me with my goal."

"Wow, that's a really handy thing to have. Having voices in your head that give you advice." Lotte says, "I kind of wish I had something like that. I am not very good at numerology myself..."

Akko, barely touching her food, whines, "... Shiny Chariot is amazing. I don't think I can comprehend how she can become such a great witch from those boring lessons."

"You do it with hard work, of course," a voice called out from behind the group. The girl with the lettuce hair walks up to Akko's table, with two more girls trailing behind.

"Oh! Ojou-sama!" Akko responses.

The lettuce haired girl raises an eyebrow, "Ojo...u-sama…?"

"Hey! What did you just call Diana?!" The girl's brown haired sidekick says, "don't you know who you're talking to?! This is Diana Cavendish. Cavendish, as in the famous family of witches! Show some respect!"

"Hannah, please!" The dark blue haired one whispers fearfully, tugging on her friend's sleeve as she avoided looking at Akko, "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?! What if she brings out that... thing again?!"

"Don't worry, Barbara! I won't fall for the same trick twice!"

Akko looks at the two fearful sidekicks. "Oh! You were two of the people affected by Aradia yesterday. I think I remember treating you both," Akko frowns as she rubs the back of her head, "Sorry about what happened. Aradia can get a little... trigger happy," she answers apologetically.

Diana clears her throat, "so Kagari-"

"Kagari is my family name," Akko interrupts politely, "my given name is Atsuko, but you can call me Akko."

"Very well. Akko, then." Diana continues, "Akko, for your information, no one in the magical world acknowledges what Shiny Chariot does as magic."

"What did you just say?" Akko's eyes narrow in anger.

"I said no one in the magical world takes Shiny Chariot seriously. Her display of magic is heavily disapproved of by almost everyone," Diana explains, "because what she did was not proper magic, a mere fabrication of the real thing used to entertain the ignorant masses. Real magic is difficult, and often boring to learn."

"... Then the magical world is wrong then," Akko replies unflinchingly, "how can they say that when her shows were so popular all throughout the world?"

"The same way a flashy movie with no plot can still bring in a lot of viewers," Diana answers, "flashy displays with no substance don't hold people's attention for long. Ten years since Shiny Chariot disappeared, and no one even bothered to look for her. You know I am right."

"She got you there Akko," Sucy comments.

"I refuse to believe this!" Akko gets off her chair, "Chariot filled my heart with dreams, and you can even say she saved my life! The magical world is wrong!"

Images of past showings of Chariot's performances flash through Akko's mind. Memories of every showing, down to the last detail, from the time of day to the faces of the audience, she have remembered them all. Looking at Diana's face, one particular memory resurfaced.

"Wait...!" Akko begins walking around Diana, getting uncomfortably closed as she examines her face in detail.

"Hey back off! What are you doing! Haven't you heard of personal space?!" Hannah calls out.

"Uh huh!" Akko claps her hands, and a metaphoric light bulb lights up in her mind, "now I remember! You were at one of the shows during Shiny Chariot's tour through Japan from ten years ago!" she loudly declares.

Everyone else in the cafeteria stops and stares at the Diana, eyes wide with shock.

"W-What?!" Diana stutters. "Y-You have the wrong person! I've never been to a Shiny Chariot show, not once! I've never been to Japan, either!"

Akko shakes her head, "no! It has to be you! When I first saw you earlier, I was wondering why your hair reminded me of something! I remembered seeing you at that show from the photos I've been collecting! That hair is unmistakable!"

"It cannot be! You must have the wrong person!" Diana rebutted, her reactions more violent than anyone really expected, "t-that could have been anyone from my family! We all have the same type of hair! You have no evidence of that outrageous claim either!"

"D-Diana...?" Both Hannah and Barbara are stunned, having never seen their friend so nervous before!

"Hehehe... We will see about that!" Akko smirks, "because I have the photos with me right now!" She reaches for the pouch attached to her belt, and pulls out a folder much bigger than the actual pocket, shocking everyone as she flips through the pages, "here! No use denying now!"

The photo she is pointing to is a family shot of a mother and father with their child, but ignoring them the evidence is there. Behind the unnamed family is unmistakably a younger Diana. The honor student's younger self has a satisfied smile on her face as she passes by the photo with her butler; completely ignorant that she had been caught in the shot.

"Look at the smile you had! I can tell without a shadow of doubt that you enjoyed it!" Akko proudly declares. "So why are you saying such mean things toward Chariot now?!"

The look on Diana's face is one of denial, anger, and shame, while simultaneously trying to suppress said emotions. Her heart stings when she sees her younger self's happy smile, an expression that she almost never wears these days. Hannah and Barbara couldn't believe their eyes and can only glance at their rich friend in disbelief. The entire cafeteria is soon filled with a cacophony of gossip, all about Diana.

_"No way! The honorary student is secretly a fan of the Shiny Chariot!"_

_"Everyone has hobbies, but I never expected Diana's to be this lame!"_

_"Haha! She goes on and on about how lame that Chariot is but secretly a big fan herself? What a hypocrite!"_

"I think I understand what is going on. Oh Diana, there is nothing to be ashamed of!" Akko says as she puts her right arm around the stunned girl's shoulders, her face beaming with joy as she waves around her folder. "It is so rare to meet a fellow Shiny Chariot fan these days! I can't tell you how sad I was when fans just stopped caring. I even know some of them that started to deny liking Shiny Chariot in the first place. Probably a coping mechanism... But you don't need to hide it anymore! Maybe we could form a Shiny Chariot fan club and try reignite everyone's hearts-"

Without a warning, Diana shoves Akko away and runs straight out of the cafeteria, her expression hidden beneath her hair as she swiftly disappears down the hall.

"DIANA!" Barbara immediately chases after her friend.

"Y-You...! We will not forget this!" Hannah weakly threatens. Her words have little meaning. She turns and hurries down the hall.

Akko stands there confused.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Akko. That was amazing," the gloomy witch gives Akko a smirk, followed by Lotte laughing lightly.

"But I was just genuinely happy to meet another fan…" Akko frowns as she shoved her photos back into her pouch, returning to her seat and food, "I don't know why Diana is so embarrassed..."

"It's pride," Sucy says.

Lotte ponders. "Maybe it's because Shiny Chariot is… um… unpopular to most of the magical world. If Diana suddenly revealed that she was a fan, it would give her an association with something disliked by the majority of her peers. That could hurt the image she was trying to keep."

"That's dumb," Akko frowns, "can't even like what you want to like because of what other people think is… I can't even imagine. Must be hell."

Unknown to Akko and her friends, Professor Ursula was listening in on them from the second floor balcony, her face is marred by a frown from both today's tiring research and Diana's words.

However, the frown the quickly shifted to a smile of gratitude. It truly has been a long time since someone defended the name of Shiny Chariot so passionately and somewhat succeeded.

But during that exchange, a lot of things Akko said caught her attention. One particular statement stood out amongst the others.

"That show in Japan...?" Ursula's eyes widen, "no... they both can't possibly be…!"

 

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Akko's Personas:

Slime (Chariot)

Resistance: Phys

Weakness: Fire, Wind

Skills: Evil Touch, Eiha, Lunge

Profile: A primitive monster with a viscous body. There are various theories as to its origin, but it is still under debate. Said to compulsively collect shiny objects.

 

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

**AuthorNCS : RIP, Diana's secret. Your super early death has derailed most of canon and there is much to be rejoiced over. Writing her next chapter will be super fun.  
**

**Since we don't know what Akko's home life is like, I am free to improvise. And the Akko in this story had something… bad happened to her that caused her to gain the Wild Card ability. What though, you will all have to see in the future.**

**Why Lavenza? Because: 1) no one is going to read random Velvet Room OC. 2) I seriously doubt Igor is going to create an attendant for every new guest. 3) I just like her and want to write her.**

**Slime bean bag chair though! Now that's an interesting way to use your Persona!**

**See y'all next time. All comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated!  
**


	3. CH3: The Cognitive World

_Diana was a descendant from the House of Cavendish, a long line of aristocrats that was established by one of the Nine Old Witches, Beatrix. Her lineage was so old in fact, it could be traced all the way back to the dawn of the sixth century. It was due to this rich history that her family was highly respected in the magical world._

_Naturally, with fame comes expectation, especially when you had such a famous name attached to you since birth._

_For most of her life, Diana had been hard at work to make herself as adept at everything magic related as humanly possible. She had mastered multiple ancient languages like Elvish and Draconic, many which haven't been in use for centuries. She had studied ahead and already knew far beyond the curriculum of Luna Nova by heart despite being just a freshman. She had mastered multiple high-tier spells and could cast them with ease, a feat vary few famous witches of old could proclaim._

_For most people, doing this much would be the accomplishment of a lifetime, much less at her age. But for Diana's standards, it was just the bare minimum she needed to do to carry the Cavendish name._

_However, with the fiasco that was yesterday's entrance ceremony, doubt of her worthiness bubbled to the surface for the first time in many years._

_When Diana first saw Aradia, as that girl called it, she searched for an answer amidst her vast knowledge, only to find it lacking. She couldn't understand what that girl had beside her. Was it a type of guardian spirit? A Familiar? Some forbidden demon summoning?_

_Her conclusion after careful thinking was: none of the above, as she could not feel even a sliver of magic from Aradia like she would any other magical creature. This fact was both intriguing and confusing for Diana. Just what was this girl's summon?_

_When Aradia smiled at her with her faceless grin it was like getting struck by a tidal wave of pure negativity and malice. Paralyzing fear creeped up her back and threaten to consume her very being. Only through biting her lip and sheer willpower did Diana not succumb to the mental assault. Thank goodness that she had studied curses before and had experience in resisting them._

_Her friends were not so lucky however. Hannah had been reduced to a crying mess, sobbing intensely as she could barely stand. Barbara fared no better as she tugged on Diana's uniform and pleaded for her to get them out of there and to get as far away from the monstrosity in front of them as possible. Their capacity for reason had been overwhelmed by the wave of intense fear, leaving the normally smug duo in tears._

_"Do not worry! I will treat you both immediately!" She said as she tried to restore their senses with healing magic. The Cavendish line is known for many things, but their specialty had always been healing spells. It was only natural for Diana to know dozens of such spells that should easily clear mental afflictions such as this._

_Except nothing happened. Both of her friends were still wailing messes in their seats. Diana casted spells one after another, everything she knew about countering curses and psychological attacks, but nothing worked._

_For the first time in Diana's life, the knowledge she had worked so hard to master had failed her._

_"I-I can fix this, I swear! Pixie can use Patra!"_

_Diana's disbelief only grew stronger when the root cause of this mess apologized, dismissed the troublesome summon and replaced it with another spirit, this time a pixie dressed in blue. She began commanding it to fix the students under the watchful eyes of the angry teachers. **And it worked**._

_Patra... That spell didn't ring any bells. There were similar sounding words that were components of other spells, but she didn't know of any healing magic that only took one word to cast. Healing magic repairs the human body. It re-knits the flesh and mends the mind, which is a complicated thing. There shouldn't exist a one word incantation unless the caster was a lying hack, yet the pixie's success spoke for itself. Just what made her fairy's spell different, and possibly superior to her family's?_

_Another thing; how the adults failed to realize that she summoned her spirits without using a wand was beyond Diana. Summoning magic warps space with magic to bring you something, so the skill required for such a complicated spell was astronomical. Take summoning her family's unicorn familiar for example, something even she herself rarely did because of how much concentration and skill it needed. This girl did it by just crushing a card and saying the summons's name, effectively causing all past witches who dedicated their entire lives to perfecting the art of summoning to collectively roll in their graves._

_Diana was extremely close to just running up to confront the girl, but with the sheer amount of affected students and teachers surrounding her, she ultimately decided against it to avoid making a scene. She helped Hannah and Barbara lineup for the infirmary, and then spent the rest of the evening checking things in both her own collection of books and in the libraries. All that research just confirmed what she suspected._

_That girl's summon was an unknown._

_That night, concern arose in Diana's mind. She would need to be careful from now on. If that girl could do magic that she couldn't then there would be problems. What if she manages to get better grades than her? It is a childish worry, but not an impossibility. Even if both of them were equal in marks, she would still lose due to the girl's unique brand of magic._

_**If this does happen by some miracle, then it could ruin her. It would be a total nightmare if the ranking at the end of the school year put her in second place because that girl managed to impress the teachers more with her unknown summons-** _

_-No! How could she even think such petty thoughts? She quickly suppressed such vile ideas back into the darkest depths of her psyche. The thought she just had was utterly selfish, unfit for someone with the name of Cavendish, the Witches of Affection. She wanted to be the best of the best, but not at the cost of others if they were also working as hard as her. So what if that girl has magic that she has never seen before? She would do what she always did and work her way towards mastering it herself._

_Come to think of it, when was the last time she had someone that she could consider a rival? She didn't think she ever had one. She was always on top ever since she steeled her resolve. It was kind of refreshing to be in the unknown for once._

_Diana went to bed after, deciding that she would go confront that girl tomorrow and maybe get her to share her strange magic. If there were still things to be learned when it comes to witchcraft, then Diana would make sure she knew it as soon as possible..._

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

... Diana's confrontation was a complete and utter disaster.

Why must she be so stupid? The goal of the confrontation was to ask about Akko's summons, not have a debate with her and point out why it is silly to believe in Shiny Chariot's "magic". But no, despite having that goal in mind, she ultimately couldn't help herself and did it anyway, a childish mistake that blew up in her face more horribly than she could ever imagine.

Now her personal secret has been revealed to the world, and she looks like an utter hypocrite. The terrible memories of her humiliation during preschool comes to mind; she can only hope history will not repeat itself once more in Luna Nova...

"Diana! Can you open the door please?!" Hannah knocks hard on the door of their room.

"Come on, Diana! We won't laugh at you! We promise!" Barbara attempts to comfort.

After another five more minutes of knocking, the door finally reopens to reveal her frowning face. Barring the trails of shed tears and slightly swollen eyes, Diana manages to appear like she had gotten her emotions in check.

"So..." Hannah begins, scratching the back of her head, "...you really are a fan of Shiny Chariot?"

Diana takes a deep breath and sighs. "... At this point, there is no use hiding it. That girl has the evidence and if I deny any further, it will just make me look even more hypocritical. I will have to admit this with the pride of a Cavendish."

"Then... all the trash talking and lecturing you did over the years was just an act?" Barbara asks.

"... Yes. Looking back, my actions was really petty wasn't it?" Diana frowns harder. "The very person that has inspired me to take the path of magic, is also the one I ended up constantly criticizing and belittling to make myself feel better… How ironic..."

"Well it's still that no good Chariot's fault!" Hannah points out angrily, "she just up and disappeared, leaving fans like you heartbroken! You have every right to be angry with that fraud!"

"Yeah, Hannah! You said it! Don't beat yourself over it, Diana!" Barbara nods.

"... Thank you, both of you. But it is already too late..." Diana frowns again, "the entire cafeteria heard Akko's outburst. The rumor has already spread. The image I have tried so hard to keep has been soiled..."

"Hell no!" Hannah exclaims. "They're just rumors right?! Nothing a bit of intimidation can't cover up!"

"Heck yeah we can!" Barbara agrees, "Just leave it to us! We will make sure those rumor spreading bottom feeders forget this within the week!"

"Both of you...!"

"In fact, we should go after Kagari!" Hannah points out again, "if we can get our hands on those photos she has...!"

"That's a great idea, Hannah! We can have our revenge on what she did to us!" Barbara nods in agreement, "if we can destroy the evidence then today will just remain a rumor! Just like those morons that said you couldn't do magic back in elementary school!"

Diana frowns once again. It is true that she doesn't want unauthorized photos of her private activities out in unknown hands, but is she really going to sink so low as to threaten Akko with force to get them back?

"I will let you two deal with the rumors then," Diana orders, "but I will go negotiate with Akko to see if I can get her to relinquish the photos."

"Oh c'mon Diana! Why even waste breath talking?!" Hannah asks, "she obviously won't give them back. Just pressure her! You have money, status, and magic!"

"No. I will handle this in a way that will not tarnish my family name," Diana states as she walks past her friends.

"Diana, where are you going?!" Barbara asks.

"Heading for class, what else? The day isn't over yet," she disappears down the hallway.

"Oh crap! We completely forgot!" Hannah and Barbara immediately shuffle off to follow Diana.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

The rest of the day for Diana was annoying to say the least. While the remaining classes were quiet and respectful, the halls were filled with whispers. Hannah and Barbara did their best, and always stayed close to her like guard dogs. They easily intimidated any students that dared to mention Shiny Chariot in their presence.

The one that said the least was surprisingly Akko herself. Whenever Akko saw Diana, she would wave to her in complete honest goodwill, and Diana would in turn ignore her and causes her to frown in disappointment.

That girl's teammates also worried Diana, especially that gloomy girl- Sucy, if Diana recalls. Her occasional wicked smirk towards her group felt almost like a looming threat that she will use her new found knowledge to bring them trouble.

Due to what has transpired today, and the fact she had missed lunch crying, for the first time in Diana's school life she remained mostly quiet. She only raised her hand to answer when she knew for sure that the teacher missed something.

The afternoon bell signaled the end of the classes, and also the time for Diana to act. (After she grabs something to eat, of course.)

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

After classes ended, Akko, Sucy, and Lotte had been hanging out at the school's courtyard, enjoying the afternoon.

"Ah! Finally! Classes are over!" Akko rises her arms and stretches her back, "what a boring day... I still can't believe I have to call my magic class this!"

"If it makes you feel better, Akko, all of those were just introductions. We'll be using our wands for real tomorrow," Lotte points out, "the broom flying class is also tomorrow. I'm sure you'll find it much more exciting."

"Really?!" Akko exclaims with glee, "I'll finally learn to ride a broom after ten years! Yay!"

"Doesn't your Persona already fly?" Sucy deadpans.

Akko huffs like a child. "It isn't the same though! I want to fly with my own magic! Don't you know how embarrassing is it to have Aradia carry me around?! I am not a child!"

"Hey Akko," Lotte begins, "I was wondering until now. Is your belt purse also like your backpack?"

"Why yes Lotte, they are the same!" Akko reaches her hand back to unzip the purse attached to her belt. "The backpack is where I carry all my random stuff, while this here is where I put all of my valuables. Like my new Shiny Rod!" The casting catalyst emerges from the tiny bag, which the fangirl immediately marvels over.

Sucy stares down at the rod as well, "Come to think of it, why was it in the Arcturus Forest anyway? Isn't it supposed to be with your idol?"

"... I honestly don't know, Sucy. I've been asking that myself since yesterday..." Akko looks at the rod with a slight frown, "Why isn't this with Shiny Chariot? Just where has she gone...?"

"Akko..." Lotte frowns also.

"Well, wherever she is, I'm just glad I was the one that found it! Maybe she even put it there herself in order to help out her biggest fan!" Akko beams.

"Yeah, no. Keep dreaming," Sucy deadpans again. "I doubt she even knows who you are. You said you only went to one of her live shows, remember?"

"Boo Sucy, you party pooper," Akko huffs.

"I'm just stating facts," Sucy rolls her eyes.

Suddenly Akko snaps her head and stares off in the direction of the courtyard. She then lowers her head again and ponders in thought.

"Akko? What's wrong?" Lotte asks.

"Oh...! Nothing!" Akko frantically replies, "A-Anyway, guys! Mind if we go to the cafeteria? I want to grab a snack!" she shoves the Shiny Rod back into her belt purse and gets up. "C'mon!" she gestures rather unnaturally.

Sucy sends a look at Lotte and the Finnish girl understands the message instantly. Both girls get off their seats on the grass and follow Akko.

When all three are at the entrance of the school building, Akko suddenly clutches her abdomen in pain, her expression that of displeasure. "Oh! Sorry guys! I need to go use the toilet real quick… It might take me a while... so go ahead without me!" She leaves in a hurry... back to the direction where they just walked from.

Lotte and Sucy look at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"... That was some of the worst acting I have ever seen." Sucy deadpans.

"She's not even going towards a bathroom..." a sweat drop rolls down Lotte's forehead, "I suppose we should follow her and see what she's up to?"

There was no need for a verbal answer. Both girls start walking.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"Aradia, is it near here?" Akko asks, her head cautiously scanning the surrounding area for onlookers. She is currently at a secluded part of the courtyard, behind lots of trees.

 _"The cognitive distortion is near. How fortunate we found it so quickly,"_ her Persona replies in her mind.

"Me too. I just hope there aren't some ridiculously powerful Shadows inside the cognition of Luna Nova right now."

 _"Unfortunately Akko, the chance is rather high. It is a school after all, buried emotions are everywhere,"_ Aradia points out.

"I know, but I can still hope, right?" Akko frowns, "hey! There we go!"

Before her is a hollow tree trunk about the size of a car. It looks like it was the foundation of a majestic tree that existed long ago, but now it is merely an oversized stump of wood that refuses to decay.

To any normal person, there is literally nothing at the spot that Akko's eyes are focusing on and the girl would come off as a crazy person. But Akko sees the truth invisible to the average person; a distortion exists in the space inside the opening of the tree trunk, resembling an unstable mirage.

"Eh, a tree trunk? Didn't expect that."

 _"Witches are beings with a great connection to nature. It makes sense that their cognition would open near dense vegetation,"_ Aradia comments _, "this fallen tree also looks like a place of memorial. Thou wonder if there is any connection?"_

With a grin, Akko rises her dominant hand. The card of the Fool Arcana descends down onto her palm. "Persona!" The Haunting visage of Aradia manifests. Without wasting any time, she thrusts both of her claws into the unstable space and begins prying it open.

One would think ripping open the fabric of reality itself would be astronomically disastrous, but very anticlimactically, the distortion pealed apart relatively calmly, similar to pulling open one's curtains. The resulting rip in space matched perfectly with the hole of the hollow tree trunk, turning the inside of the stump red and black.

"Yay!" Akko cheers, "let's go, Aradia!"

"Akko...? What is this?!"

Surprised, Akko turns her head to look behind her as Lotte and Sucy are walk up to her, their astonished expressions getting larger by the second.

"Lotte?! Sucy?!" Akko exclaims in confusion, "why did you both follow me?!"

"Your acting was terrible, that's why," Sucy points out.

"A-Akko, please tell me what you opened was a Ley Line...!" Lotte says, her voice shaking.

Akko quickly looks back and forth between the tear space and her friends, her face in utter disbelief. "Wait! Both of you can see this?!"

"Who wouldn't notice a tear in reality...?" Sucy deadpans. "Ah, I see. This is the Cognitive World you talked about earlier, isn't it?"

Aradia gives off a chilling chuckle. _"Interesting, thy new friends have borne witness to this distortion. Perhaps they too possess the same potential as thee?"_

"... No way! You think so?" Akko gasps.

"Is your Persona saying something?" Lotte asks.

"Ah..." Akko turns to Lotte and Sucy. "Be honest with me. Are you both really seeing this entrance?"

Lotte nods, "Yes Akko. Is it a problem that we can see this...?"

Akko ponders to herself again. "... Remember what I said earlier today, that the Cognitive World can't be entered without a Persona?"

"Yes."

"Hehe... That's because normal people can't see the entrance." Akko mutters, one finger scratching her cheek.

"W-Wha- Are you saying...!" Lotte gasps.

"I get it, since we can see this, you're suggesting that we might have Personas too?" Sucy finishes. "That's interesting."

"Maybe…? I don't know?" Akko shrugs, "but it'd be super amazing if you two can get a Personas though! Because then I won't be the only one in this school anymore!" she cheers.

"So, since we can see the entrance, are you actually going to take us there now?" Sucy asks, a greedy smirk forming on her face, "Also, why did you decide to go ahead in the first place?"

"Well I noticed this entrance earlier, so I thought I'd scout ahead first before maybe bringing you both. I'm not familiar with Luna Nova's space yet," Akko explains, "but since you're both here already, I supposed we could explore this together. Come on, follow me. I'll explain while we're inside."

With that, Akko turns toward the gap of alien space. Causally, she takes a big leap and disappears completely into it. Aradia follows right after, vanishing too into the red and black within the gap.

"I suppose that's our cue," Sucy comments as she walks towards the portal. Lotte hesitates, but quickly steels her nerves to follow.

As the group enters the tear and disappears from reality, a student with the familiar lettuce hair emerges from behind some trees. On her face is an expression of utter astonishment.

"What in the world…?"

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

The first thing Lotte realizes when she enters the so-called Cognitive World, is that Akko wasn't kidding. The feeling she felt was almost indistinguishable from that of entering a Ley Line. It would've fooled her if there aren't other sensations in the new environment that set it apart. Namely, the view.

Upon seeing their new surroundings, the timid girl realizes just how _wrong_ this place felt.

The entire sky was dyed pure red. The lack of a sun made the entire area dim and foreboding under the cover of the crimson atmosphere. It is absolutely terrifying to Lotte, and reminds her some of the best scenes of Night Fall's Halloween arcs.

Even more of a shocker is that, they are in an exact copy of Luna Nova! Aside from the color, the buildings, even the courtyard... are all the same, down to the same formation of trees! It feels so familiar to the girls, yet entirely alien.

She takes a glance at Sucy beside her, a mask of neutrality covers her face as the gloomy witch tries to hide the fact that she is on edge. She wonders if she is secretly as unsettled as her, and is just refusing to show it.

"W-Where are we?!"

"Welcome to the Cognitive World!" Akko exclaims walking towards them, her Persona trailing behind her, "or more specifically, the cognitive version of Luna Nova. Pretty spoooooky huh?" she wiggles her fingers to emphasize 'spooky'.

"Cognitive version of... Luna Nova?" Lotte asks, her voice shaky, "what does that mean...?"

Aradia gives out a creepy chuckle. _"We are in the realm of human consciousness, child. A world formed from the Cognition of all those perceiving this very school. A place formed from one's true feelings and where everyone's lies are laid bare for all to see."_

Akko groans, "that explanation is really wordy... You're going to make me repeat word for word to them, aren't you?"

The Persona nods.

"Fine..." Akko sighs as she diligently repeats what the Persona said to her friends.

"Realm of human consciousness…?" Sucy absorbs in the words, "so you are saying we are essentially in a dream world?"

 _"This realm exists separately from reality, not as a dream but as its own dimension,"_ Aradia chuckles. _"The simplest distinction is that a dream is the realm of the unconscious, while this is as thou said: a realm of those perceiving reality."_

"Wait… Where would that put that Velvet Room place then…?" Akko mutters to herself after paraphrasing her Persona.

"Velvet Room… Akko?" Lotte asks.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking!" the brunette laughs it off.

"... I give up. This is definitely not my place of expertise," Sucy shrugs.

"Same here, Sucy. When I first awakened Aradia, she said the exact things I've just paraphrased, and I didn't understand any of them until much later!" Akko rubs the back of her head, laughing. "C'mon, it's better to experience this world than to talk about it. Trust me when I say you both will pick up all the details from just exploring," she declares, "anyway, remember to stay close to me. There are... things here, and they're super dangerous."

"You talked about 'Shadows' before, I suppose that is what you are referring to...?" Sucy recalls.

Akko simply nods as she heads toward the alternate copy of their school. Both of her friends acknowledge her advice, even though Sucy is slightly irritated from having her personal space invaded. It isn't long until they are out of the trees and into the open replica courtyard.

"...! Aradia, come back!" Akko exclaims as her Persona shatters away in a hurry. She quickly grabs her friends and escapes from view by hiding behind some plant bushes.

"Ow! What happened Akko-" Lotte is about to cry out, but the brunette immediately covers the girl's mouth.

Akko gestures a finger to her lips. "Shhhhhhh...! Sorry! But please be quiet...!" she whispers apologetically. She peeks out of the bush, "...look!"

Lotte and Sucy peek out as well. Their eyes widen with shock when they see what Akko is hiding from. Slithering around by dragging its body with its many useless arms, the creature a few meters away is essentially a pile of liquid darkness. Multiple white masks with empty eye holes cover its surface, each moving around as if they were an entirely separate face. Grunting and gurgles of raw hunger accompany it when it moves, adding to its creepiness.

All three girls lower back down into the safety of their bush.

"W-What is that?!" Lotte whispers/shouts, "I have never seen any spirit or magical creature like it!"

"I have seen scarier monstrosities to be honest," Sucy comments, "but that still makes the top five. Just what is that?" She sends a look at Akko, "let me guess, this is a 'Shadow' isn't it?"

"Yep! You're a sharp one, Sucy!" Akko smiles.

"Calling a creature made of darkness... A Shadow. How original," Sucy humors.

"Hey, I didn't name them. It's more of a name of their... species, I guess?"

"W-What are we supposed to do now? It's so close to us!" Lotte says worried.

"Well, it doesn't have a red aura, so it's safe to say it's a weakling..." a smile appears on Akko's face. Her right arm reaches into her belt purse, and to her friend's shock, pulls out a metal baseball bat. "Wait here, I will take care this. Be back in a jiffy!"

"What are you doing Akko-" Lotte asks before the girl flickered and disappeared. The girl just _vanished,_ leaving Lotte and Sucy shocked, awed, and very confused. One moment she was sitting beside them, the next she has shot herself out of cover as a blur and is descending on the Shadow creature with her weapon.

"Reveal yourself!"

The bat smashed onto the monster, causing it to cry in pain. Akko immediately backs off from the creature, doing multiple back flips before landing gracefully on her feet as she poses a battle stand.

The smashed Shadow jerks violently, its shape destabilizing before it outright explodes. The black goo it produces reforms into two entirely new shapes. Stepping out of the liquid darkness are two horse-like creatures. Their fur is black as night but their manes are snow white. On top of their heads are green beautiful goat-like horns that shine as if they are made of emeralds. They neigh angrily at Akko.

Akko's shoulders quickly drop in disappointment. "Really, Bicorns? I was expecting something different since we're in England..."

"Bicorns...!?" Lotte gasps in surprised. "How...?"

The magical creatures(?) neigh at their attacker once more. **"You have some nerve attacking us!"**

"And they talk!" Lotte continues, "Wait, Bicorn can talk?!"

"None that I know of," Sucy adds.

"Yeah yeah... Not scary..." Akko's disappointed expression shows she is neither intimidated nor interested in the creatures. The Magician Arcana appears on her right hand palm. "Take care of this quick, Pixie. _Zio_."

The card shatters and the cute fairy appears amongst the blue fire. She waves her finger and conjures a jolt of electricity toward the Bicorns. The lightning struck the one on the left and obliterated the beast in a flash. The creature dissipates into black particles upon annihilation, evaporating into the red atmosphere.

 **"YOU! DIE!"** The other Bicorn roars and breaks off into a charge, intending to tackle the girl head on. Its attack is short-lived however, as Akko offhandedly bitch-slaps the beast away with her bat. The magical creature(?) doesn't even get to hit the ground before it is also destroyed by Pixie's electricity.

"Just like those in Japan… At least they're simple to defeat," Akko sighs as her summon shatters away.

"Akko!" Lotte and Sucy rushes out of the cover. The Finnish girl's face is in horror and astonishment as she confronts her friend. "D-Did you kill them!?"

"Yeah. What of it? They're just Shadows." Akko shrugs.

"Well, I hope you're happy. Bicorns are considered an endangered species, and there is a massive fine for anyone caught hunting them," Sucy deadpans.

"Lucky for us those weren't real Bicorns then, am I right?" Akko smirks.

"What do you mean by that? How are they not real...?" Lotte asks confused.

Scratching the back of her head, Akko crushes another card and Aradia returns once more. The creepy witch chuckles at both girls, almost as if mocking them. _"Children are so naive these days. So kind-hearted as to pity the vile darkness of humanity."_

"What Aradia is saying is, I should've explained what Shadows were first," Akko frowns as she paraphrases.

"Alright, we are all ears," Sucy crosses her arms.

Aradia cracks a chuckle.

"You guys remember how I told you about the Cognitive World right? How this is a world formed from the collective subconscious of everyone perceiving Luna Nova? In layman's terms, a dimension made from their feelings?"

Lotte and Sucy nod.

Another chilling chuckle.

"Well, what do you think would happen to their bad feelings then? In a space where feelings can become real?" Akko points out, "we call those... Shadows."

"I get you, so 'Shadows' are essentially monsters created from people's negative emotions?" Sucy formulates. "Makes sense in a world inside people's minds, I suppose."

"Similar things are not unheard of before in the magical world. Things like vengeful spirits are also formed from negative emotions like grudges," Lotte points out, "but this is the first time I've heard of 'Shadows'."

"But why Bicorns?" Sucy ponders.

"Oh, it's not just Bicorns. Shadows can appear in many, many forms. I once fought an _Angel_ of all things, wings and everything. She even told me to go pray to god," Akko recalls, "I don't know the exact rules, but Aradia said that they're simply cognitive versions of the real things that exist in myth and legend."

"Ah, that's why you claim to have fought many ZhènNiǎos before," Sucy understands.

"But... do you have to kill them though?" Lotte mutters.

"Lotte, if I don't those Shadows will murder me in cold blood," Akko answers. "I've been surrounded a few times in the past and it was terrible! I almost died a few times! So I don't have any remorse for them."

"... I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me." Lotte apologizes.

"It's okay. If it makes you feel better, the Shadows I defeat will actually come back after a while," Akko stats, "I once killed a Shadow ten times in a row, to the point it started to recognize me and ran from me on sight! That was crazy!"

Lotte and Sucy stopped and really processed that statement; they didn't expect such cruelty from Akko.

"Another reason to destroy Shadows by the way..." Akko turns to the spot where the Bicorns died. "You get sweet loot!"

On the floor sat two very familiar green horns, and lying beside the monster parts are two £5 bank notes- Wait what?!

"Yay, they do drop British money! Now I don't have to go exchange my yen!" Akko happily cheers as she collects the items.

"Why is there money?!" Lotte says shocked. "Is it real?!"

"Yep! Want to touch it?" Akko hands the bills to Lotte. The girl checks the money in detail, and her glasses slip off a few inches when she realizes it is in fact real.

"How...?" Sucy is shocked.

"No idea." Akko shrugs as her Persona chuckles, "Aradia said it has something to do with how money is the cause of a lot of people's negative emotions. It honestly doesn't make much sense, but it's free money so I just roll with it."

"Are you sure they're safe? What if they're counterfeits?" Sucy asks again.

"I went to check with a bank before with the money I got from Japan's Cognitive World, and they said it's as real as it can get." Akko shrugs once more, "it's a mystery of the Cognitive World I have no answer for."

"I see, that's what you were referring to with 'all those months of fighting and earning money'?" Sucy asks.

"Yep! I spent an entire year fighting in the Cognitive World to earn money for Luna Nova's tuition," Akko sighs. "That was... not fun. But anything's worth it to achieve my dream!"

"An entire year of fighting with your life on the line?! That's… crazy!" Lotte exclaims. "I can't even… How did you do it for so long without going insane, Akko?!"

Akko waves off the statement. "Oh, it's nothing Lotte. As long as I have my believing heart, there is nothing to worry about!"

"Believing heart…?" Sucy raises an eyebrow.

"Yes! As Shiny Chariot would say: A believing heart is my magic!" Akko does a cheerful spin and then spread out her arms with a smile. "As long as I believe, I can do anything in here!"

"I think Lotte is onto something here… you might want to get your brain checked." Sucy deadpans.

Akko drops her arms and frowns. "I'm serious, Sucy! Having a believing heart in here is incredibly important!" She huffs, "I'll show you both eventually!"

"Alright then." Sucy shrugs.

"Anyway, do you want these, Sucy?" Akko hands the Filipino the Bicorn horns. "Now that I know these have other uses other than selling, maybe you can use these in your potions?"

The gloomy girl brings the horns to her nose, taking her time to analyze the scent. Her eyes widen when she realizes the quality of them. "... No wonder they banned Bicorn hunting. This stuff is good. Hehehe..." The grin on her face when she realizes there is a bright future set for her cauldron.

 _"This place, this Cognitive World, is crazy. It's literally filled with riches and things that only exist in peoples' dreams. Akko could've made herself the wealthiest person in the world by now if she was any smarter."_ Sucy thought to herself as she secretly grins. _"Bicorn horns, ZhènNiǎo organs… Heheh… I wonder what else I can find in this world."_

Akko stores her spoils of battle into her belt purse. "Alright. Let's head toward the cognitive version of our dorm," she rests her baseball bat on her shoulder as Aradia shatters away. "Remember still, stay close to me."

"Why our dorm though, Akko?" Lotte asks as they begin walking.

"Well, I definitely want to get this place mapped out, but obviously there is no way we can achieve this tonight," Akko ponders, "... we can, if we skip dinner, but that would be a bad idea. So I figure we'll just explore the dorm, since I'm familiar with the real one already. Should be quick!"

"If you are familiar to the real one, what's the point of knowing the layout of a replica?" Sucy asks.

"I need to make sure! Sometimes the copy is not exact and can have extra hall ways, extra rooms... things like that. I don't want to get lost while hunting!" Akko replies. "I also need to set up a home there before we go."

"Home? Don't tell me you want to live here Akko?!" Lotte says astonished.

"No, not that kind of home! I'll show you both when I set it up. I guarantee it will blow your minds!" the Japanese girl cheers.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

The three enter the identical copy of their dorm building; with everything the same save for the color tones, which is now a bizarre mix of yellow. Lotte didn't realize how much more creepy the hallways could get with this color palette, especially when the windows are dyed bright crimson due to this world's sky.

They move in and begin their survey. So far most of the layout is the same as the real world's, even down to the decorations and furniture. About halfway though they encountered new hostiles, and quickly, Akko drags her friends to the corner of the halls. All three peek out to see two Shadows patrolling the hallway; unlike the one from before, these ones are more humanoid and are actually walking on legs, their shapes resembling young teenage girls.

"Why do they look different from the ones outside?" Sucy asks.

"Don't worry, it's always like that," Akko replies plainly, "Aradia told me that the forms of Shadows are influenced by the cognitive world they live in. They're people's negative emotions after all."

"So, do we just deal with them the same way as you've been doing?" Sucy deadpans.

"Yep." Akko readies her bat. "It'll be quick, wait here."

Once the Shadow isn't facing her, Akko rushes in for a surprise attack. Moving as swiftly as before, she zips on to the back of the Shadow and smacks it with her bat, alerting the other one at the end of the hallway. Causing it to rush in to help confront Akko with its injured ally.

Akko backflips away as both burst into goo. The darkness reforms into two women with green skin and hair. They don orange dresses, seemingly old English maid uniforms. They don't have visible legs and are floating in midair with the end of their dress brushing the floor.

 **"How could you attack fair maidens like us?! You must pay with your life!"** The Shadows cry in irritation.

"Oh, Silkys. Yay..." Disappointment plasters all over Akko's face. "C'mon. Let's make this quick."

 **"How dare you mock us!"** The Shadows- now angered Silkys- raise their hands as freezing cold air begins condensing before them...

"Take them out, Berith. _Maragi_."

A new card appears in Akko's hand; the Hierophant arcana. She crushes it, revealing a new Persona. The new summon is massive and towers over Akko twice over, barely even fitting in the hallways. It is a knight in blue full body armor, riding on a majestic red horse. With a quick wave of his golden trident, a wave of fire burst forth to consume the Silkys.

 **"Ahhhhhhh...!"** the female Shadows wail in pain as the fire claims them, dissipating away just like the Bicorns from earlier.

"Still the same even in England," Akko stretches her back, bored. Her knight Persona shatters away just as Sucy and Lotte comes up to her.

"You called them Silkys, Akko?" Lotte ponders before she realizes the meaning of the name, "I think I've heard of them from my grandma once. Silkys are these really nice spirits that come into your house to help you clean," she explains. "I can't believe these Shadow monsters would take the form of such kind spirits…"

"They're just cognitive versions of the real thing, Lotte. They might have the looks, but they usually don't act the same way," Akko shrugs.

Sucy walks over to the spot where the Silkys had perished and found two discarded maid kerchief that formerly belonged to the Shadows alongside some money. "That's unfortunate, they didn't leave anything I can use," she grumbles and hands the reward to Akko.

"Don't worry, I have use for these," Akko nods and stores them in her belt packet.

"By the way, Akko, I've been wondering," Sucy asks, "just now many Personas do you have?"

"I have six," Akko counts her fingers. "Aradia, Pixie, Slime, Berith, Mandrake, and Silky. That's the max my heart can house it seems."

Sucy does a double take, "... did you just say Silky? As in the ones you've just killed?"

"Yeah!" Another card appears in Akko's hand, this time of the Priestess Arcana. Crushing it in her hand brings forth the exact creature she had just fought. The green skinned maid greets her summoner's friends with a polite bow.

"You see, if I can convince a Shadow enough, I can actually make it into a Persona I can use! Pretty neat, huh?" Akko smiles.

"So you can actually talk the Shadow into not fighting? Why didn't you do that earlier then, Akko?" Lotte asks.

Akko shrugs. "I could, but its soooo hard! I almost always have to beat them up until they're limping and begging for their lives before they're willing to talk! Some would even fight me to the death rather than answer my greetings, or trick me so they can sneak an attack in! Unfortunately, it's just safer, faster, and more rewarding to defeat them."

"I see, Sucy grins, "so your Personas are just Shadows that you've beaten and made into your slaves. Got it."

"What? N-No, it's not like that!" Akko frantically defends herself from such a cruel accusation. "It's more like… um... Pokémon! Yeah!"

"Pokémon…? I can see the comparison," Sucy shrugs, "but I wasn't criticizing you though. It's pretty normal for witches to go out and hunt for a familiar if they want one. What you're doing isn't that different."

"Huh…" Akko eyes her friend. "Do you have a familiar, Sucy?"

"Don't remind me..." Sucy deadpans, dropping the question and leaving her friends wondering.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Hanging out before the cognitive version of the trio's room, is the biggest Shadow so far. It resembles the shape of an adult woman. The masks covering it are shaped differently and colored purple. A blazing red aura flows from its body like fire.

"Didn't you say something about red auras earlier?" Sucy asks. "This is a tough one, isn't it?"

"... I can even feel it from here. Is this… what pure malice feels like?" Lotte stutters, her legs wobbling.

"Oh man… I shouldn't have complained so much about things being boring, huh?" Akko sighs.

"Yes," Sucy crosses her arms. "Anyway, why is there a Shadow this strong right in front of our door anyway? Does your Persona know?"

Suddenly, the gloomy witch is interrupted as whispers echo through the hallways like creepy background music. Lotte almost screamed in fright. Thankfully Akko was fast enough to cover her mouth before the massive Shadow was alerted.

**"That girl from Japan, she is definitely trouble!"**

**"That thing she had… it's scary…!"**

**"How could she make me into such an embarrassment? Now I'll surely be a laughing stock…!"**

**"Oh man, that thing she summoned looks so cool! I am so jealous!"**

**"She must be some kind of demon summoner… The school needs to kick her out before she sacrifices us all for even more monsters!"**

"... Are these voices from the students of the school?" Lotte asks as she takes Akko's hand off her mouth. "These are rumors about Akko?"

Akko hammers her fist into her palm in response. "Ah! Now I remember! I've seen it happen before! Whenever there are nasty rumors flowing around, you can actually hear them in the Cognitive World. During times like this, you can find strong Shadows!"

"So… You're saying this big one is entirely your fault then?" Sucy deadpans.

"Well… _Aradia's fault_. I wasn't the one who went trigger happy and cast Evil Smile on the whole assembly hall," Akko huffs, "but anyway, let's wait for it to look away. If I can get the drop on it, I should be able to beat it with ease."

The trio wait behind their cover diligently. Unfortunately, the Shadow continues to stand its ground. Not a single opportunity arose after ten straight minutes of waiting.

Sucy picks her ears while yawning heavily. "These whispers are grating on my nerves…" her eyes are watery and her lids begin to droop. "and… my coffee is wearing off too. Is that thing moving or not?"

"It's guarding our room for some reason..." Lotte points out. "Maybe we should just retreat, Akko… Do you really have to defeat it today?"

"Yes, I want to get in our room and get everything done today..." Akko taps her foot in annoyance. "Argh, to heck with this! If it won't turn around then I'll just go fight it directly! Aradia and I can handle this!"

"Wait-" Sucy and Lotte's eyes widen, but their fingers are too slow to grab Akko before she zips out of cover.

Like several times before, the brunette smashes her bat into the massive Shadow and backflips away as the monstrosity inside manifests to engage her. A beautiful, skinny woman steps out of the liquid darkness. She is entirely naked, but there's nothing to be embarrassed about since her body is doll like, lacking any genitalia. Her skin is dark purple and her hair reaches down to her shoulders is plant like, as if they are roots of some sort. Her back is covered entirely with tree bark and twigs resembling scales.

"Oooh… You're new," Akko says, her eyes narrowing both in interest and surprise. "What are you?"

 **"You!"** the Shadow smirks maliciously. **"You are the reason I was called forth! I am Skogsra, and the souls of this place wish for your death!"** The plant woman declares as her eyes flash red with power.

Underneath Akko's feet, a pool of dark magic manifests and explodes upward, consuming the girl in an eruption of curses.

"AKKO!" Lotte exclaims.

The blonde's worry is alleviated as the girl bursts out of the pillar of dark energy without a scratch on her. In her hand is the Fool Arcana once more.

 

"Aradia! _Kouha_!" the card shatters and the witch immediately fires a spear of light at the plant woman. The spell struck home on the chest, pushing her back. However, instead of piercing the Shadow now dubbed Skogsra, the spell only bruised her.

Akko backflips away to give herself a little more distance. "Uh oh! I guessed wrong! Persona change...!" Aradia shatters away and is replaced by the Hierophant card…

 **"Not so fast now!"** the Shadow interrupts and reaches out her hand. **"Come to me… my lovely…!"**

Too busy switching her Persona, Akko is engulfed by a bright pink aura. Rose tinted magic feels gentle… comfortable… and loving… As the pink aura dissipates, Akko's raised hand drops to the side and the Hierophant card vanishes.

"Akko? AKKO?!"

The brunette ignores her shouting friends. A heavy blush dusts her face and her eyes are narrowed. She drunkenly wobbles toward Skogsra, who has her arms spread wide as if she is inviting her in.

 **"Yes… come into my embrace…!"** the Shadow whispers lovingly with a malicious grin.

Just mere seconds before she could draw Akko into her arms, a few dozen ropes are tossed through the air and drape over the Shadow's body, surprising her.

"That's enough," interrupts Sucy's annoyed voice, " _Juras Halas Halas_."

Upon the spell's activation, the ropes harden and contract to bind the Shadow. Skogsra yells in surprise and is swiftly forced down to her knees. The Shadow struggles, but her physical strength is not enough to break free as each rope is now as tough as solid wood. **"Damn witches!"**

Using this opportunity, Sucy and Lotte run out from their cover. The gloomy witch tosses down a potion, creating a massive smokescreen as it explodes on the floor. Using smoke as cover, both girls drag the infatuated Akko a safe distance away.

"Akko! Akko?! Please answer me!" Lotte grabs the brunette's uniform collars and begins shaking. Much to her dismay, Akko's only response are drunken chuckles.

"That magic has affected her mind," Sucy points out, "we need to snap her out of it." She gestures Lotte to move aside as she grabs the collar of Akko's uniform, "let me try something, this usually works on stuff like this."

"What are you going to-?" Lotte's face twists into a wince when her answer arrives in the form of a heavy slap to Akko's face. Sucy's hand moves as fast she is physically capable, smacking the girl's cheeks over and over again.

"Ow! OW! Stop, stop! I'm up! I'm up!" Light returns to Akko's eyes after the sixteenth slap. She caught Sucy's wrist before the seventeenth connected. Immediately breaking off from the gloomy witch, she rubs her slightly reddened cheeks in pain. "How could you, Sucy! That HURT!"

Sucy shakes her own sore hand, which is now _more swollen_ then Akko's cheeks. "Says the one with skin this thick. Now go deal with that before she kills us all!"

Just in time too. The smokescreen hiding them has dissipated, giving the Shadow a clear sight of the three girls. Skogsra's eyes glow red once more, forming a pool of curse energy directly underneath their feet. **"DIE! ALL OF YOU!"**

With her superior speed, Akko swiftly grabs Sucy and Lotte's hands and drags them away before the spell consumed the three of them. As soon as she is a safe enough distance away, the brunette releases her friends and calls forth the Hierophant card. "This time for real, Berith! _Maragi_!" she throws the tarot card at the Shadow as a projectile before following up with a crushing gesture with her hand.

The card shatters on the space above the bound Shadow, and the massive knight atop a mighty stallion comes down on Skogsra at full force, crushing the poor plant woman underneath the steed's powerful hooves. Judging from the resulting sound, it has to be really painful if not outright gruesome. As if that wasn't already enough, Berith's trident then ignites as he drives it down, setting everything beneath his steed ablaze.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH…! ! !"** Skogsra screams in agony, unable to escape due to the crushing weight and the binds. Sucy's ropes just end up adding fuel to the blazing inferno. The fire burns until the Shadow goes quiet and dissipates into black particles.

"Thanks, Berith..." Akko sighs in relief as her Persona shatters away once more. All three girls drop to their butts, their backs now resting against each other.

"... Tell me, how did you survive in this place for so long?" Sucy asks with doubt.

"Ahaha… The truth is I usually don't engage a fight like this unless I absolutely have to," Akko frowns as a painful memory resurfaces. "The last Shadow with a red aura beat me up so bad I had to stay at home for two straight days..."

"I hope this is the last thing we're fighting..." Lotte confesses, hyperventilating even though she didn't really participate in the battle. "I don't think I can take much more today…"

"Then let's calm ourselves first." Akko suggests. Another card manifests in her hand; this time the Death Arcana. "Mandrake, _Energy Drop_."

The card shatters between her clutched fingers and brings forth a tiny being about the size of an eight year old. It has a feminine pink body with roots for limbs. She shakes the massive flower on top of her head, causing green light to envelope the girls. Their exhaustion evaporates and frayed nerves settle as the green light revitalizes them with renewed energy and calmness.

"That's a mandrake…?" Sucy raises an eyebrow as the adorable Persona shatters away.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Akko asks.

"Real mandrakes don't look like that," Sucy answers.

"Really?"

"Yes. Maybe I'll show you a real one someday," Sucy smirks wickedly.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

After much hassle, the three girls finally enter the cognitive version of their dorm room. The room, just like the entire Cognitive World so far, is just a monochrome copy of the real thing. Not a thing about the room stands out to the trio.

"So, here we are," Sucy deadpans, "now what?"

Akko grins, "can you both give me some space?"

Lotte and Sucy do as they are told and back off, allowing Akko to stand in the center of the room. Once the girl is in position, she places her hands on her chest and closes her eyes in concentration. Blue light that always accompanies her Persona began emitting from her body, although she wasn't calling out a card.

"I believe… THIS PLACE IS MY HOME!"

Soon after, the mono-colored copy of their dorm room begins to change. Colors bleed out from underneath Akko's feet and seep into everything, from the walls and floor, to the beds and window. Eventually, the room becomes truly identical to the real thing.

Akko opens her eyes, takes a look, and cheers. "Yes! Success!"

"W-What did you do, Akko?" Lotte asks, astonished.

"I replaced the cognition of this room with my own," Akko explains, "that's why I said having a believing heart in this place is important!"

"What does… replacing the cognition do though?" Sucy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"... I can't demonstrate it right now, we don't have the time," Akko sticks out her tongue playfully, "you'll just have to see tomorrow, but I promise it will blow your mind!"

Sucy rolls her eye, "so I suppose this is the part where we go back to the real world?"

"Pretty much."

"Akko, please don't tell me we have to walk all the way back to the entrance…?" Lotte frowns, already dreading the idea, "Right now, I don't think I've got it in me to do that again…"

"Don't worry, I got this covered," Akko grins and gestures to herself, "can both of you hold onto me?"

Lotte and Sucy give her a puzzled look, but at this point they know to trust Akko. They do what they are told and lock arms with her.

The Magician card manifests in her hand. "Pixie, _Traesto_."

The blue fairy appears as the card is crushed. The tiny being points up and concentrates as a white light engulfs everyone.

"Wha-" Lotte and Sucy reopen their eyes as their vision returns. Astonishment fills their minds when they realize they are now outside again, right next to the rip that leads back to the real Luna Nova.

"So you can teleport now?" Sucy deadpans.

"Only to the entrance of any Cognitive World," Akko replies, "trust me, you don't know how important this spell is… It has saved me more times than I can count..." she says as she heads for the exit. "C'mon, let's go back to reality. I think dinner's starting soon and I am STARVING!"

Both Lotte and Sucy nod in agreement. Even with the boost from the Energy Drop, nothing will ever beat having a proper meal and rest to truly refresh the body. Eagerly, they follow Akko as soon as she leaps into the tree trunk.

The distortive feeling washes over them again, and then, their eyes no longer see pure red, but instead the orange of the setting sun.

Everything seemed fine and dandy… Until they realized that they landed face to face with Diana, wand at the ready, aimed at them and the tree trunk.

"Explain yourselves," Diana tiredly demands.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Akko's Personas:

Berith (Hierophant)

Null: Gun

Resistance: Fire

Weakness: Ice

Skills: Double Fang, Rakukaja, Maragi

Profile: One of the 72 demons of the Goetia. Known as the Duke of Hell, he rides a gigantic horse and burns those without manners.

 

[]

 

Silky (Priestess)

Resistance: Ice

Weakness: Fire, Electric

Skills: Bufu, Dia, Dormina

Profile: A fairy of England and Scotland. She carries out household chores while everyone sleeps and is a welcome spirit. It is said you can hear her silk skirt rustle as she works.

 

[]

 

Mandrake (Death)

Resistance: Psy

Weakness: Fire, Bless

Skills: Tarunda, Energy Drop, Psi

Profile: A magical plant whose roots look like a human. They are valued for their healing properties in potions, but the screams they let out when pulled from the ground will kill anyone who hears them.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Enemy Shadows:

Bicorn (Moon)

Resistance: Curse

Weakness: Electric

Skills: Eiha, Lunge  
  
Profile: An Evil Creature that looks like a horse with two curving horns. It is said to be the opposite of a Chichevache.

[]

Skogsra (Moon)

Null: Gun

Resistance: Curse

Weakness: Fire

Skills: Eiga, Dream Needle, Spirit Drain, Marin Karin, Rakunda

Profile: Beautiful wood faeries of Swedish folklore. They are said to resemble beautiful women from the front, but their backs are covered in bark. They are known to blow on huntsmen's rifles to bless them, as well as protect campfires while travelers sleep. They yearn for the company of a man, but those who see their backs flee in terror.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

**AuthorNCS : Gee, Akko. Try getting something not weak to fire would you?**

**Yes, there will be other SMT stuff in this story (If Zhen in Ch2 isn't obvious enough). Demons that I wishes to see in a Persona game, but will never do because of certain reasons. (For Skogsra is because there are no amount of camera restriction they can do to force you into only seeing her back.)**

**If you read the manga of LWA OVA, you will know what that comment about familiar is about.**

**Berith appearing in P4 as the Hang-man arcana is BS, so is having literally no fire spell in P5. Akko's version is closer to the one in P3, while focusing more on defense rather than attack. Mandrake has also been fixed from the terrible version of P5's.**

**Like in P4, Shadows in this story will drops their body parts when defeated. Most of them are reference to Strange Journey's drop list.**

**Having a "believing heart" is surprisingly effective in the Persona setting. This mean Akko has stupid amount of Cognition. One of the main theme of this story is exploring the amazing things you can do with such high level of believe. It will be glorious.**

**Next chapter, Diana's descend into the rabbit hole continues. **See y'all next time. All comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated!**  
**


	4. CH4: Experiencing some Failures

"D-Diana?!" Akko exclaims. "What are you doing here?!"

The ace student huffs as she stares down the trio with suspicion. "Originally I wanted to speak with you privately, Akko. While looking for you, I caught the sight of you sneaking into the woods," she says as her eyes narrow. "So naturally, I followed you, and..."

Akko rubs the back of her head. "I think I can guess the rest. You saw, didn't you?"

Diana nods. "Indeed. I saw your call out your summon. I saw it do something to the fallen memorial tree... And I saw you all just leap into the trunk and vanish into thin air."

"Oh?" Sucy eyes the surrounding area. The place all around the tree trunk it's littered with spell-books. "You were trying to figure out how we disappeared, weren't you?"

"I just don't understand," Diana sighs as she collects her books. "I originally thought that you had somehow opened a Ley line and left the campus without permission. But the lack of even a trace of magic proves otherwise."

"So you can't see it, Diana?" Akko questions, "the entrance that I made?"

"See what? What are you talking about?" Diana asks curiously, "all I can see is empty space."

Sucy smirks wickedly. With a taunting shrug, she replies in a sarcastic tone, "Diana. Are you saying that you, a Cavendich, are unable to see something so obvious? I guess you aren't all that special after all."

"What do you mean by that!? Again, what are you referring to?!" Diana asks, her anger rising.

"That's something you don't need to know," Sucy replies mockingly. With a shrug she continues, "telling you would just be a waste of time anyway. It's not like you can do anything with that knowledge," as she walks passed Diana she beckons the other two to follow. "Come on, Akko, Lotte. Dinner is waiting."

"Hold it!" Diana interrupts. "While I cannot force you to divulge how you left, you all have still violated school policy and left campus without permission. As a student of Luna Nova, I cannot turn a blind eye to such blatant disregard for the rules."

"Eh?!" Lotte finches back in fear.

Sucy suddenly turns, her uncovered eye staring daggers at Diana, the hardness of her gaze surprising the honors student.

"Try it," Sucy threatens. "You already said you can't find even a trace of magic. You can't even prove that we went anywhere. Try it. I dare you."

Diana meets Sucy's glare with one of her own. "My word alone is more than enough to convince-"

"Oh, you're going to play that game," Sucy says, a wide smirk stretching across her face, "then I wonder what people would think if Akko's photos managed to find their way onto the internet. That outburst in the cafeteria could just blow over given time, but with photographic evidence…"

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" Diana exclaims as she flinches back.

"You're the one that started it," Sucy looks back unflinchingly. "You hit low, I will hit lower. Is getting us in detention really worth the world knowing about your dirty little secret?" Sucy taunts with a chuckle.

Realizing the tension in the air, Akko quickly steps in to interrupt, "hey, hey! Everyone just calm down alright?!"

"...Akko," Diana quickly responses. "H-How about we make a deal? I will pretend what happened here never occurred, but in exchange you give me every photo of that Shiny Chariot performance that I had appeared in."

"Eh?!" Akko finches back. "Oh… I get it! You are trying erase those precious memories aren't you?" the brunette exclaims in shock. "I don't get it. Why are you so embarrassed of other people knowing that you're a fan, Diana?!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Diana shouts.

Akko takes a step back in shock. "D-Diana…?"

"Of course I am a fan of the Shiny Chariot! Her performance was the whole reason for my love of magic!" she responds, a tear streaming down her face. "But I can't… I have an image to uphold and expectations to meet. I just can't let something so childish ruin my reputation. I have already been made a laughing stock once!" she glares back at Akko. "I can't afford to have it happen again!"

Akko, stunned by the sudden outburst, just blankly stares back at the British girl.

Diana's gaze softens as she glances at Akko, a pleading look in her eyes. "If it's just Luna Nova I can keep it from reaching the public. Please… just give me the photos. Maybe I can buy them from you? How about I offer you free tutoring-"

" _No_ ," Akko declines, her voice toned with worry, "you are letting your negativity consume you, Diana! You need to calm down, let loose a little! It's dangerous to-"

"Oh, that's too bad," Sucy taunts, "looks like you won't be getting those photos."

With that, Diana clenches her teeth and gives the trio one last glare before storming off with her books. Her expression hidden by her hair.

"Diana no! Wait! Come back! I am not done-"

"Don't brother Akko," Sucy stops the brunette, "insufferably smug people like her need to be taught a lesson every once in awhile," she says as she walks off. "Let's go to dinner."

Lotte walks up to Akko. "I get where she is coming from, I really do, but I think Diana is over reacting. I don't think people knowing would hurt her reputation as much as she thinks it would," she frowns. "I just hope Diana won't come to hate us…"

"Me too. She said her love of magic came from Chariot too, right?" Akko smiles. "In a way she's like me. Maybe if I had bumped into her during that show all those years ago, we could've been friends by now?"

"Who knows?" Lotte nods. "But that probably would've been the start of a beautiful friendship."

As Akko and Lotte follow Sucy back to their dorm, she ponders about a creeping suspicion in the back of her mind.

_"Aradia. Please don't tell me-"_

_"Keep thine eyes on her and Cognitive Luna Nova,"_ the Persona groans in annoyance, _"that child had too much negativity and repressed emotions for her own good. Knowing our luck, Thou have no doubt that trouble is brewing..."_

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

After dinner and a trip to the showers, the exhausted trio returned to their room. Within ten minutes, they're in their pajamas. Both Sucy and Lotte flop onto their respective beds, their energy all but spent. Despite their fatigue however, they are somehow unable to fall asleep.

Akko chuckles at the condition of her friends. "You guys are down already~? Both of you are in serious need of a workout!"

"Well, excuse me. I am not the one with a year's worth of combat experience," Sucy replies. "I don't get it... Why am I so exhausted right now? I pull all-nighters all the time and I've never been this tired. Also, how am I not asleep?"

"Me too," Lotte adds, "I feel like I just helped my dad chop an entire forest down... We didn't do much in the Cognitive World right?"

Akko mutters to herself and nods.

"Aradia just said that it's probably because your bodies aren't used to the Cognitive World yet," the brunette paraphrases her inner voice. "I was like that in the beginning too. At first I could only stay in the Cognitive World for a few hours or so before I had to leave," she says as she scratches her cheek. "And… I think that Energy Drop might be what's keeping you awake… oops?"

"That's just great," Sucy grumbles. "I really want to examine the piece of bark that Skogsra thing dropped. I'll have to wait for tomorrow I suppose."

Lotte buries her face into her pillow, "thankfully there's no homework yet..."

"Well... since you both are so tired right now..." she unzips her belt pouch. "I'll just have to distract myself," she says as she retrieves some nails from the pouch.

Taking a glance at the brunette, Sucy lazily asks, "what are you doing...?"

"I'm decorating my spot," Akko answers happily. "I didn't get to do it yesterday, so I'm doing it now."

"I was wondering where you keep your collection, considering how much of a fangirl you are," Sucy remarks just as a metaphoric light bulb lights up in her head. "Actually, this is perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Akko raises an eyebrow.

"Tell us every little detail about your collection," Sucy requests. "Listening to someone go on and on about the stuff they like is one of the fastest ways to fall asleep."

Akko frowns. "... Should I be offended?" she than shrugs, "oh well! You asked for it! Maybe by the time I'm done, both of you will be a fan of Shiny Chariot! Behold! MY COLLECTION!"

With the nails, she hangs up a poster on the top of her bunk bed. It is a colorful image of her idol riding her broom, with "Shiny Chariot Magical Festa" printed on it.

"This is the poster that came along with the tickets to the live show!" Akko explains ecstatically, "Trust me when I said you probably can't find another one these days!"

She places a plush doll of a white crow with a cross marking on its chest by her bed side.

"Shiny Chariot had a white crow as a familiar, therefore so do I! Isn't Alcor the cutest?" Akko announces as she shoves the doll in Sucy's face.

"I get it... Please get off from my face," Sucy says as she pushes the doll away, clearly annoyed.

Akko then brings out a beautifully crafted case. The ornate container has gems embedded all over. The platinum and gold metal (probably a cheaper metal with the same color) it's made of gives off a reflective sheen. The brunette quickly brings out a key to open it, revealing a deck of cards, each and every one themed after Shiny Chariot's performance and spells. Plastic covers, the ones used by hardcore card collectors cover them all, protecting them from the elements.

"And these... these are my treasures," Akko takes each card out and delicately rubs her cheek on them. "Getting these was so hard... My parents and I would argue about them. We had to make a payment plan and used five years' worth of my future allowances to buy them. All the chores... all the missed birthday gifts... All the cuts to my lunch money..." a single drop of tear appeared on the corner of her eye. "And in the end, I still don't have them all... If only I acted faster that Christmas night..."

Sucy rolls her eyes. "This is a bit much isn't it...?"

"Sucy...!" Akko dramatically declares, pointing a finger at the gloomy witch. "Of all people, I thought you would understand the most! You went so far as to apply to this school just for that chicken's poison right?! Well, it is the same for me! I would've done anything for another chance to buy the last card!"

Sucy shuts her eyes and mulls over Akko's rebuttal. "Yeah... I guess that's something we have in common? I guess we're both geeks in our own way."

Lotte smiles. "Oh, me too. If it is anything Night Fall related, you can be sure I know it."

"Night Fall, Lotte?" Akko asks while reorganizing her cards, locking them back into the case.

"Night Fall is a series of novels that's a huge hit all over the world! You've never heard of them Akko?!" Let it be known that whether it be heat or cold, rain or shine, that Lotte is always able to talk about Night Fall.

"No..." Akko asks, "it's a huge hit right? What's the story about? Maybe we can read it together if I find it interesting?"

Enthusiastically, Lotte begins, "Night Fall is about a girl named Belle, a high school science teacher, visiting a manor with her fiancée just before their wedding. But... after a strange turn of events, they manage to slip into the past! There she meets a handsome young man named Edgar... But it turns out Edgar is a vampire! And Belle gets dragged into a great feud that changes the course of history!" She finishes. "It is a tale of love, adventure, thrills, conspiracy, friendship, and youth!"

The Finnish girl finishes her speech, stars glistening in her eyes, while both of her friends try to wrap their head around her explanation of the plot.

"I heard of this series. Now that I know the plot, I'm not touching it with a ten-foot pole," Sucy replies, disregarding the frown on Lotte's face.

 _"What literary travesty did I just listen to?"_ Aradia whispers in disbelieve inside Akko's mind. _"Just what fiction has modern humanity created these days...? Truly, mankind has the potential to be the greatest of monsters."_

Akko scratches her cheek. "Hehe... I will... think about it. Thanks, Lotte, for the summary."

"You're welcome Akko..." the blonde nods. "Volume 365 is coming out soon by the way. There is going to be an event. Maybe we can all go together?"

"Sure! I would definitely like to!" Akko nods and swiftly changes the topic. "Now, back to my decorating!"

Much to everyone's surprise the brunette pulls out something not Shiny Chariot related. She places five different colored figurines onto the work desk, arranging them all in a group pose.

"What? Am I not allowed to have other interests?!" Akko asks, addresses the strange glances she is receiving.

"What are these?" Lotte asks.

"These are figurines of Phoenix Ranger Featherman! A series of live action TV shows that are super popular in Japan!" Akko explains, "I am not surprised that you guys don't know them though. I think they only air in Japan."

"What's the show about?" Lotte asks.

Akko smirks and strikes a dramatic pose.

_"In the year 200X, earth is attacked by an alien force from the planet Clarion! To protect earth, the director of the Earth Administer Forces (EAF) developed the Feather Factor! Transforming five of their officers into the guardian of planet Earth... the Phoenix Ranger Featherman!"_

She matches her poses to all the figurines on the desk, while name dropping each character.

_"Red Ranger- Feather Hawk!"_

_"Yellow Ranger- Feather Owl!"_

_"Black Ranger- Feather Falcon!"_

_"Blue Ranger- Feather Swan!"_

_"Pink Ranger- Feather Argus!"_

_"TOGETHER, THEY ARE PHOENIX RANGER FEATHERMAN!"_

_"Death must not be needlessly feared. But it must not needlessly be desired as well. Face it and fight, Featherman!_

Akko relaxes and smiles at her friends, "pretty cool huh?!"

Lotte claps energetically, "that's really cool, Akko!"

Sucy sighs and looks away. "Yeah, not touching this one either..."

Akko just smiles at Sucy's reaction while continuing her explanation for Lotte. "Phoenix Ranger Featherman is one of my favorite series from my childhood- especially the V series. That was the best season in my opinion! Out of all the members, I like Feather Argus the most because her bow reminded me of Shiny Arc!" she says as she mimics notching an arrow, "some of way I fight is copied from how they fight in the show too! I can't be more grateful for the influence they had on me!"

"So who else besides Shiny Chariot do you idolize, Akko?" The blonde asks further.

"Well... I like a lot of magical girl anime, especially the PreCures. I also like the Phantom Thieves."

"Hm... I don't think I've heard of them... Can you tell us more about them?"

Akko looks at the Finnish in confusion. "Ok, I can accept that you guys don't know much about anime, but you've had to at least hear about the Phantom Thieves?"

Lotte shakes her head, "I don't think I heard of them."

Sucy shakes her head also, "doesn't ring a bell."

"Alright, let me tell you everything I know about the Phantom Thieves. Their backstory is so cool!" Akko begins explaining, "about two years ago a group of vigilantes appeared in Japan. They called themselves the "Phantom Thieves of Heart". As their name suggest... they steal the heart of the people they target."

She puts on a red baseball cap with the Phantom Thieves logo on it; a gentleman's top hat over a masquerade mask with fire burning out from the left eye.

"They steal hearts?!" Lotte exclaims, "s-so they kill people?!"

"That's metal," Sucy adds smirking.

"Nononono...!" Akko quickly denies. "Not the actual heart! The metaphoric one!"

"Oh... Why do they do it then?" Lotte asks.

"In their words... to change them. Which makes sense because their targets are only ever really, really bad people; like the kind of people the law can't touch," Akko elaborates, "once they steal their heart, the target would turn themselves to the police and confess every crime they have ever committed! It's incredible!"

"... Sounds like powerful mind control magic to me," Sucy responds, "the magical world would've prosecuted the living daylight out of them if they tried it in England."

Akko shrugs. "Of course, a lot of people don't like them. Some people are even terrified of them because one of their targets actually died on live TV. Although one of their members made a post online saying that they didn't kill him. I don't know if it's true or not."

"Huh... So why did you like these Phantom Thieves again? Don't tell me you like alleged murderers," Sucy asks, "I didn't know you had such edgy tastes."

"... I like them because while I don't necessarily agree with their methods. It's a fact that they did a lot of good," Akko smiles, "just go to any forum dedicated to them. They really helped a lot of people by changing people's hearts."

She pulls out her Shiny Rod and points it up, the gems glistening in the light.

"I really like the idea of changing someone's heart; but unlike them, I will do it by becoming the next Shiny Chariot! I will create a performance so wonderful, anyone that sees it would want to fill the world with goodness and joy!"

"Well… good luck with that," Sucy deadpans, closing her tired eyes. Even she didn't have the heart to ridicule a wish so naive and foolish.

"That's… a noble goal?" Lotte whispers, trying her best to phrase it without hurting Akko's feelings.

Akko puts away the Shiny Rod and hangs up her Phantom Thieves hat, a determined smile spread across her face. "I know you guys don't believe me… That's okay. As the second coming of Shiny Chariot, I make sure my dream comes true!"

"Whatever you say…" Sucy rolls her eyes yawning, "... are you done yet?"

"One more… The last thing I am going to show you…" Akko reaches into her pouch, "...is my friend!"

From the bag emerges a strange teddy bear around the size of the Alcor plush. It has large eyes, thin blue fur, and is clothed in something reminiscent of a red jump suit. A zipper wraps around his "neck", hinting that the plush toy can be opened.

"Friend?" Sucy raises an eyebrow.

"He's my friend from the town I lived in," Akko explains. "This doll here is a replica of himself. He made it from his own fur and gave it to me as a good luck charm."

"You lost me," Sucy says, her mind trying to comprehend the information. "So you are trying to tell me that you have a sentient teddy bear for a friend?"

"Well... Technically he's human but it is complicated..." Akko ponders. "You know the bottomless backpack and pouch I have? He's the one that taught me how to make them."

"Really?" Lotte exclaims, "he is also a magic user?"

Akko shakes her head. "Actually no. The items he makes aren't really magical..." she explains, "I didn't explain earlier, but if you craft items in the Cognitive World they can actually gain supernatural properties if your Believing Heart is strong enough!"

"I definitely made the right decision," Sucy says, "you're one in a million, Akko..."

"What is that supposed to mean…?"

"Wait, what time is now...?" Lotte asks. "It's nine..."

"...I actually sat and listened to you talk about your interest for an entire hour..." Sucy frowns, "what's happening to me these days...?"

"Akko... as much as I like talking to you..." Lotte says before yawning, "... I don't think I can stay awake for much longer... Good Night..."

"Well... do you guys want my Persona to help you guys sleep better?" Akko asks.

"...Huh?"

Akko calls forth the Priestess Arcana, and bringing forth Silky.

"Silky has a spell called Dormina, it puts people to sleep," the brunette explains, "sleep induced by Dormina is actually more energizing, and on top of that it literally heals you! Want it?"

"... Are you sure it is safe...?"

"Yeah, I cast it on myself all the time," Akko reassures, "Dormina sleep is amazing! …Unless the Shadows do it to me, than it is not."

"You should've said so earlier… But… sure..."

"Alright, Silky. You know what to do!"

The green maid does as she is ordered. She raises her palm and blew out a cluster of bubbles. Once the bubbles reach the tired girls' faces, they burst, covering the girls in a milky white aura. Within seconds, Lotte and Sucy fall unconscious. A peaceful smile settles across their faces as restful sleep claims them.

"Thanks, Silky!" Akko remarks before yawning herself, "...now it is my turn..."

The Persona nods as she helps her summoner tuck into bed. The Japanese girl holds her beloved Alcor doll closely, her head full of happy thoughts.

_"I can't wait for tomorrow...! I'll finally get to do magic and ride a broom...!"_

Silky's Dormina makes contact and the Persona user falls into a blissful sleep. Her mind wondering what dream she will get tonight...

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

_"Welcome to the Velvet Room."_

_"Oh…" Akko looks around the blue court and then releasing a brief sigh of disappointment. "...Hi, Igor-san, Lavenza-chan..."_

_"Greetings to you too, Accused," Lavenza responds with a bow. "Master Igor has summoned you here. He wishes to speak with you and offer you some advice for your upcoming journey."_

_Akko looks at the mysterious residents before nodding, "okay. But can I ask you both some questions as well?"_

_Lavenza nods, "of course. You are free to do so after Master Igor has spoken."_

_"So Accused," Igor begins, "do you believe in fortune telling?" With a wave of his hand, a deck of tarot cards appears on his desk. Despite her distance, Akko can see the cards clearly._

_"I do, Igor-san," Akko agrees. "Witches do it all the time. I think I have a class on that tomorrow. I can't wait to learn how to do it!"_

_"Very good." Igor replies. With a wave of his hand, the cards spread out across the desk, seven of which form a hexagonal pattern. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…" he chuckles. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"_

_"Aradia told me something similar. She said that "the arcana are the means by which all is revealed" Is this true?" Akko asks._

_"Ah yes, very true indeed. Now, let us see what your future holds then…" Igor flips the first card, "Ah... The Death, in the reverse position."_

_"Doesn't that symbolize... Resistance to change...?" Akko wonders. "That's strange? I am very susceptible to change! Why is that the card...?"_

_Igor flips the second card. "The Hermit, in the upright position."_

_"What...?" Akko ponders. "Soul searching... loneliness...? How?!"_

_With that Lavenza speaks up. "Impressive, Accused, your knowledge of the Arcana is surprisingly vast."_

_With an embarrassed grin, Akko rubs the back of her head. "Thanks, Lavenza-chan! Aradia forced me to memorize them all... I'm glad I did though! That means one less obstacle to deal with in Luna Nova!"_

_Lavenza shakes her head. "While your knowledge is impressive, I would advise you to stop interrupting Master Igor. Would you please allow him to finish the reading?"_

_Akko finches back. "Oops! I'm so sorry...!"_

_After a brief pause Igor continues. "It seems you will encounter some resistance to change, and your journey would be one of self-discovery..."_

_"Is that... bad?" Akko whispers._

_The man chuckles again. "As the residents of the velvet room, it is our duty to assist you so that misfortune does not befall you. In the end however, everything that transpires is dependent on the actions you take, Accused."_

_"I… I think I understand, Igor-san..." Akko nods, "while I don't know what exactly the future has in store for me, but no matter what it is I'll definitely be ready for it! Thanks for the reading!"_

_"My pleasure," Igor responds positively, "now, with that out of the way, Lavenza and I will do our best to satisfy your curiosity."_

_"Yay!" Akko cheers. "So, Igor-san, Lavenza-chan, just what this place? This Velvet room...?"_

_"As master Igor said during your last visit. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," Lavenza answers, "it is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter."_

_"A contract, huh…?" Akko wonders, "I don't remember signing anything recently though… Aside from Luna Nova's application form… I guess?"_

_"The manner in which the contract is established matters little to us," Lavenza states. "What matters is the fact that you are bound to one, and it is our duty to assist you with the best of our ability."_

_"Thank you guys so much then! I am in your hands!" Akko cheers with a nod. "Anyway, on to another question… Can you both explain to me what the Wild Card really is? I know it lets me use multiple Personas, but I could really use a more detailed explanation… Aradia's wasn't very informative and my friend doesn't know the exact details… I heard his senpai is also a Wild Card."_

_Igor chuckles. "Compared to that of others the Wild Card it is indeed very special, as it is like the number zero, empty, yet holds infinite potential. As the Wild Card, you are capable of unimaginable growth."_

_"I can get even stronger?!" Akko exclaims in disbelief._

_"The ability of Persona is the power to control one's own heart… And the heart is strengthened through bonds," Igor explains, "as you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Personas' abilities."_

_"So basically I just need to go make more friends?!" Akko beams. "Already working on it~!"_

_"Is that so? Then I look forward to see where your journey will take you..." Igor chuckles once again._

_Suddenly, Akko's vision starts to go blurry. As a sudden wave of drowsiness washes over the girl, she grabs the sides of her podium in an attempt to stabilize herself and barely maintaining consciousness, "b-but I still… have so much… I want to ask…!"_

_"Our time is coming to an end it seems. It cannot be helped," responds Lavenza as she waves her goodbye. "The next time you come, we will discuss the services we will be offering."_

_With a wave of his own, Igor bids Akko his own goodbye. "Until then… farewell."_

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

The next day begins smoothly with the first class being Magic Astrology. Much to Akko's delight, Professor Ursula is the instructor for the course. While she hasn't actually attended one of Professor Ursula's lessons yet, she's been hoping so ever desperately that the class would be a river of interest in a desert of boredom.

So excited for class that day, she even arrived earlier than the rest of her classmates, taking Lotte and Sucy with her. Waiting for class to begin, the trio sat in their assigned seats, helping themselves to some freshly baked bread from the cafeteria.

"Cafeteria's bread tastes so much better fresh out of the oven," Lotte remarks, swallowing the last piece of her plain breakfast. "It's all thanks to you, Akko. That was one of the best nights of rest I've ever had! I feel like I can reread the first 100 volumes of Night Fall at lightning speed!"

"No problem, Lotte! With this, maybe we can get Sucy to be less gloomy!" Akko cheers.

"Not happening," the gloomy witch beside her grumbles, but with how glossy her skin looked and how her eyes lacked any trace of dark bags, she don't exactly hate the idea.

Sucy's train of thought is cut abruptly short as Diana enters the room, Hannah and Barbara in tow. Compared to Akko's group, the British girl looks out right terrible. Her hair is disheveled, if only slightly, dark heavy bags hang underneath her eyes, as if she hadn't gotten any proper sleep, and the make-up she's using does nothing to hide the fact. She looks at the trio, seemingly surprised at the fact that someone other than her group has arrived early for class.

"Good morning Diana!" Akko waves earnestly.

Putting up a façade of indifference, she drily greets the brunette. "... Good morning to you too, Akko." As they head towards their seats, Hannah and Barbara both shoot a nasty glare at the trio before huffing and continuing on their way.

"Rude," Sucy deadpans.

Akko frowns. "Hm... Diana looks so tired. Maybe I should have Silky go help her out later."

"I really doubt she wants to see your face all that much right now," Sucy comments.

As time passes, more and more students fill up the lecture hall. Professor Ursula arrives just as the class fills up, hefting a few text books and an astrological projector. Akko waves warmly at the woman upon her arrival, and while Ursula couldn't exactly return the greeting out in the open, she did send a warm smile at the brunette.

"Good morning class. Today we will begin Magic Astrology, let's go over the introduction." The teacher announces, opening a large textbook to begin the lesson, "Magic Astrology, in its essence, is the observation of the stars to predict the future. It is the foundation of many styles of fortune telling. By the end of this year, students are expected have memorized the majority of the zodiac constellations along with all of the important stars, as well as becoming adept at using tools like tarot cards and crystal balls."

With a flick of her wand she activates the projector, filling the classroom with a simplified map of the northern sky. Akko lets out an amazed gasp, earning her multiple looks from her classmates.

"To start off simple, can anyone tell me the name of the brightest star in the Big Dipper?" The constellation lights up in the projection.

As Diana raises her hand to answer the question-

"ME! ME! ME! Let me answer that Professor Ursula!" Akko beats her to the punch with ease, waving her raised hand excitedly.

The teacher nods, "you may, Akko."

"The brightest star of the Big Dipper is _Hokkyoku Sei_ \- Polaris! It can be found using the other eight as the guide!" she states as she counts them off on her hands, "the other eight are: _Tanrō Sei_ \- Dubhe, _Kyomon Sei_ \- Merak, _Rokuzon Sei_ \- Phecda, _Bunkyoku Sei_ \- Megrez, _Renjō Sei_ \- Alioth, _Bukyoku Sei_ \- Mizar, _Hagun Sei_ \- Benetnasch, and last but not least, _Ho Sei_ \- Alcor!"

"The Japanese names are not really necessary. But you are entirely correct, Akko." Ursula nods with a smile. "Excellent work."

"Thanks, Professor Ursula! It took me a really long time to memorize them all!" she replies as she rubs the back of her head, a proud smile plastered on her face.

As the class continued on, Akko displayed a surprising amount of knowledge on astrology. Professor Ursula asked question after question and almost every time Akko raised her hand to answer. The sheer amount of knowledge she had on the subject was astounding. But what was truly surprising was how silent the Diana was. Throughout the class she had barely spoken up, only answering one or two questions. Thanks to today, the class' perception of Akko's Charm has increased.

 _"That was satisfying,"_ Aradia's voice echoes in her mind _. "All that hard work I had spent on you has finally paid off. My little girl is growing up so fast…!"_

 _"EW, EW, EW!"_ Akko exclaims in her mind. _"Don't talk like Kaa-san! It's so cringey coming from you!"_

 _"All right, my little **imoto** then."_ The scary witch says in Japanese.

_"ARADIA!"  
_

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

The next class had Professor Badcock teaching Culinary Magic. The lesson divided the students into groups at different tables, each having their own bowl of apples, oranges, and a myriad of other different household fruits.

"Culinary Magic is the art of enhancing food's flavor. To start off the year, we will begin by increasing the sweetness these fruits," the short woman instructs.

Presenting an apple to the class, she recites a short incantation, " _Bouden Dariard_."

With a flick of her wand, green energy dances around the fruit. Despite there being no visible changes, the class could tell the magic did something.

Akko directs her gaze at her own apple with joyous anticipation. "Looks easy enough! After I learn this, maybe I can get my own plums to taste better?" Following the instructor's example, she casts the spell. " _Bouden Dariard_ -!"

Instead of a gentle wave of energy, however, she gets a small explosion. Akko and her friends back away from the reaction, examining the results only after the mist dissipates.

At first the apple seemed fine… that is until the shiny red skin began to sag. Within seconds the entire apple liquefies into a puddle of slurry abomination, releasing a foul odor that fills the classroom.

Everyone but Sucy immediately covers their nose. The smell is absolutely foul, comparable to some of Professor Lukic's worst concoctions.

Sucy groans. "You moron! Your spell caused a chemical reaction with the cyanide in the seeds!"

Professor Badcock sighs and shakes her head. "Indeed, Atsuko Kagari. Now be responsible and clean that up, would you? There's a mop and bucket in the-"

Akko frowns. "It's okay, I got it covered…" she reaches out her hand. Much to everyone's surprise, blue light radiates from her body as the Chariot arcana appears. "Slime!"

The grotesque blob of green manifests and drops onto the table. It didn't take long for the creature to soak up every drop of the foul liquid and rid the classroom off the terrible stench. As it does, parts of its body change from green to purple.

"Can you go to the nearest bathroom and get rid of that for me?" Akko requests with a clap. "Thanks!"

Slime's "face" emerges, and moans affirmatively. The creature slithers off the now clean table and out of the classroom.

About five minutes later, a terrified scream echoed out from the first floor's bathroom. A few seconds later, more astonished cries and yelps reverberate from the hallway loud enough for the entire school to hear.

"Very interesting," a chubby girl with pink twintails comments to her teammates while stuffing herself with all the fruits on her table.

Professor Badcock groans. "Jasminka Antonenko, you will not get any more fruit to experiment with if you eat them all. So please stop it!"

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

The next class has Professor Woodside, a middle-aged woman with dark green eyes and light green hair, teaching some Basic White Magic. With a stoic expression, the one she always wears, she begins the class.

"Does everyone have their statue?" the teacher asks, a mass produced replica of renaissance artist, Michelangelo's "David" in her hand. "Now, break off the head."

The entire class does as they are told, snapping the head off with ease.

"Now we will reattach it, like so. _Sosomme Tidiare_." She flickers her wand. Both pieces of the statue flew up and connect, once again becoming whole.

"Oh! Useful!" Akko flicks her wand, " _Sosomme Tidiare_ -"

Just like the last time, she completely and utterly failed at casting the spell. Instead of seamlessly reattaching the head to the rest of the statue, she had annihilated it entirely, reducing it to dust.

Akko coughs as the dust clouds her vision. She frantically waves her hands to get rid of the dust cloud. When the dust settles she asks. "... What spell is needed to fix this?" her finger pointing at the pile of fine powder before her.

"You've somehow managed to completely pulverize that statue," the green haired teacher deadpans. "Only best of the best white magic user can fix something that has been reduced to sand. So unfortunately, it is irreparable."

"I am sorry…" Akko apologizes. "Let me clean it up right now…" she stretches out he hand as blue light radiates from her body. "Help me out, Silky!"

From the blue fire came the green skinned maid surprising the rest of the class who were expecting something either nightmare inducing or disgusting.

Silky places her hands on her waist as her normally closed eyes slightly open in irritation. She huffs, expressing her anger as she gestures down to the mess Akko has made.

"I am sorry alright?! Please help me clean this up!" Akko clasps her hands and begs.

Silky sighs and moves her fingers. Cold air condenses around her hands and rapidly condensing into a broom, brush, and a dustpan. Silky then tosses the dustpan to Akko while she begins sweeping.

"Yes, ma'am..."

On the other side of the room, a short girl with navy blue hair can be seen with a screwdriver tinkering with the statue.

"I saw that," Professor Woodside declares pointing at the student. "Machinery is not allowed in class, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger. Please put them away."

The now dubbed Constanze glares at the teacher with distaste as she reluctantly puts away her tools.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Later in the courtyard, a professor wearing a pair of pilot's goggles sets foot onto a platform, standing above the students so she is visible to the entire class.

Adjusting the aviator's cap underneath her witch hat, Professor Nelson begins. "Good afternoon, students. Broom flying class is now in session and the day will go as follows; new students will have a special class on the basics while others with experience will practice how to gain speed." She claps her hand and the rest of the class split off. "All right. Begin!"

"It's finally here!" Akko mutters under her breathe, gripping her broom in anticipation. "This entire day may not have been too good, but now is the time. Once I'm in the air everything will be A-OK!"

"Broom flying is the most basic magic for a witch, but you must be very careful or you will get hurt. Understood?" Professor Nelson lectures both her and Sucy.

"Yes!" Akko nods affirmatively and listens closely, not wanting to make any mistakes at this crucial moment.

"Alright then. First, hold the broom."

The brunette does exactly as she was told.

"Pay respect to the broom, then get on."

She does an over the top salute to the broom, showing absolute respect. Sucy beside her raises an eyebrow at the unnecessary action.

"Imagine yourself flying in the air, cast the spell, and take off."

The professor levitates with ease and so does Sucy. It's show time.

"Alright! TIA FREYRE!"

Akko's chant echoes out into the air, spoken like a declaration to the world. Her words are filled with so much hope, happiness, and excitement. At long last, after an entire decade of waiting she will finally get to fly on a broom just like her idol! No longer will she need Aradia to help her travel! No longer will she have to feel the embarrassment of being carried like a baby! No longer will…-

"…..."

Except nothing happened. After a handful of seconds had passed she was still on the ground.

"Ehhhhhh?" her eyes widen in shock.

"Try concentrating! Concentrate on the broom!" the flying teacher encourages.

"TIA FREYRE! TIA. FREYRE! TIAFREYRETIAFREYRETIAFREYRETIAFREYRETIAFREYRE…!"

Her broom does not responded to her. She chants the spell again and again all the while leaping up and down like a madman. No matter how many times she cries out the spell, the fact of the matter is she is simply not flying.

"Urgh!" Akko yells, grabbing her broom and violently shaking it. "WHY. WON'T. YOU. FLY?!"

"Could you speak up, I don't think the rest of the school heard you," Sucy remarks. "And what happened to all of your respect?"

Professor Nelson frowns. "I don't know what to say... I've never seen a witch incapable of flight before, Miss Kagari."

Within the minutes, the news of Akko's inability to fly spread amongst the class like wildfire. As the girl struggles with her bloom, a number of students pass by to mock and laugh at the Japanese girl, probably as a form of petty revenge for what Aradia did to them at the entrance ceremony.

Akko shakes her broom one last time before letting a determined expression spread across her face, "NO! I won't give up yet!"

She rises her dominant hand and the familiar blue light surrounds her body for the third times today.

"ARADIA!"

The mocking laughter died down almost immediately as the card shattered and the terrifying Persona manifests itself into the physical world, making both Professor Nelson and Sucy back off. Many of the students flee in terror, doing everything in their power to make sure that they are nowhere near the Persona.

" _Sukukaja_ , now!" Akko orders.

The Persona crosses her arms and give her summoner a look, the faceless expression and body language forming a wordless: "Are you serious?"

"Yes! It has to be!"

The Persona, seemingly sighing in exasperation, lazily waves her scepter and causing a wave of green energy to wash over Akko.

"Perfect!" The brunette cheers as she mounts her broom again, "Now… TIA FREYRE!"

Yet again, nothing happens.

The Persona approaches her summoner and gently pats her on the shoulder. With a shrug, she shatters away, leaving the shell-shocked Akko to wallow in her despair.

"Miss Kagari? What did you have your summon do, exactly?" the instructor asks.

Akko sulks, "I had her cast Sukukaja on me… It didn't work…"

"Sukukaja...? I have never heard of that spell before. What does it do?"

"It makes me lighter and faster..." Akko answers, before going off on a tangent, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'm light as a feather and can move faster than a speeding arrow! But I still can't fly! Why?! What is going on?!" Finishing her rant, Akko runs off to attempt to take flight once more to no avail.

"Well, if that's the case. Then you have a problem, Miss Kagari," the professor remarks. "Because if you can't fly even with other magic helping you, then you are officially the worst flyer I have ever seen in my life-"

"Yahoo!" All of a sudden, everyone's attention is taken by the blur zipping around the sky.

In the air, performing a myriad of different aerodynamic tricks is a student with red hair and green eyes. Flips, drops, spins, the girl does it all with ease. The sheer flashiness of some of the tricks causes some of the students to watch in awe.

Professor Nelson blows her whistle. "Amanda O'Neill! No acrobatics during class!"

The girl now known as Amanda groans as she stops her broom in midair and rests her body on it. "Yeah, yeah, you sure like ruining my fun..."

"Don't sleep on your broom either!"

Meanwhile, Diana continues her own practice session, a bit of sweat forming on her brow as she crosses the finish line. "How is it, Hannah…?"

Hannah stops her stopwatch, her face is a frown. "... 11.4 seconds… Not your best Diana."

A group of students nearby start to gossip.

"What's up with Diana today? She's been really quiet."

"She looks so tired… maybe today is just not her day, she's only human after all..."

"I can imagine with what happened yesterday! I'd be having a bad day too if my embarrassing secret got out to literally everyone in the goddamn school…!"

"HEY!" Barbara yells as she rushes in to interrupt them. "What are you bunch of bottom feeders talking about?!"

The gossiping students groan and fly away from the black haired girl, resuming their discussion once they're out of earshot.

The honors student massages her temples before walking away to grab some water, barely managing to hide her distaste.

Professor Nelson frowns after witnessing the scene. "Diana of all people? I can't believe this. What's going on today…? I hope this doesn't affect her performance in the upcoming relay..."

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"So Miss Kagari is having trouble performing any kind of magic?" Headmistress Holbrooke asks in disbelief.

"That seems to be the case," Professor Badcock replies, adjusting her glasses. "The way I see it, she has trouble applying the right amount of magic, either using too much or too little. I believe with practice she should be able to overcome this problem."

"But that doesn't explain why she can't fly a broom," Professor Nelson adds, "even inexperienced witches can at least levitate. I have never seen a witch who couldn't fly at all before. What's more, even when she had her summon support her with magic she still couldn't get off the ground."

"This is... very concerning," Professor Finneran frowns in disapproval, "to think the first summoner we've had in decades is only at this level is quite disheartening. While there is no doubt that she is very proficient at what she specializes in, the complete inability to do even the most basic of traditional witchcraft is a disgrace."

"I suppose that would explain why her application states that she is from a magic-less family," Holbrooke frowns, "let us hope it is just a phase, and that with hard work and proper guidance from us she can still improve."

Professor Finneran turns to Professor Ursula. "While I don't personally approve of you focusing all of your time on only one student, I do wish you the best of luck at tutoring Miss Kagari-" she does a double take. "... Are you crying, Ursula?"

"... Excuse me, Finneran. There are some sand in my eyes..." Professor Ursula denies, wiping a few tears from her face, putting up a false smile, "what were you saying just now?"

The rest of the teachers accept her answer at face value, not knowing of the sorrow and guilt that plagues the young professor's heart.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Akko's broom lays beside her as she lies in the grass, defeated.

"Giving up?" Sucy asks.

"Akko, you have been at it for an entire hour... Maybe you should call it a day?" Lotte suggests.

Akko gets back up from her laying position, still frowning at her inability to fly. "You're right Lotte… let's call it a day..."

"It is really surprising that you're having this much trouble," Lotte says, "I guess having Personas doesn't contribute to your magic?"

"I honestly don't know..." Akko sighs, getting up, "but I know I shouldn't sit here and beat myself over it. I need go cheer myself up before I come back to tackle this again..." She picks up her bloom, "I'll be back, you hear me?!" she childishly threatens the object before stuffing it into her bottomless belt pouch. "Anyway guys, let's go have fun!"

"Have fun where?" Lotte asks, "do you want to take the Ley Line and go to town, Akko?"

The brunette shakes her head. "Nope. I'm going to show you both why I set up that Cognition yesterday," she points toward the woods. "To the Cognitive World!"

After a quick trip back to the dorm to grab Akko's backpack, the group makes their way to the fallen memorial tree. Upon arriving at Cognitive Luna Nova, they notice that everything is exactly the way they left it.

"We're here, now what?" Sucy deadpans. "Please don't tell me we're going to have "fun" with the Shadows. If it is, I'm going because I just can't today."

"Me too, Akko. I don't really want to get tired today..." Lotte frowns, "we'll definitely come explore this place with you, but just not right now."

"No, no! I'm not here to do that!" Akko grins, "we are here so I can show you both the other utilities of the Cognitive World!" she reaches into her belt packet and pulls out something made of what seems to be plant balm and silk.

"What is that-?"

"Hehe!" Akko gives out a smirk, she raises the item into the air, "this is… GOHO-M!"

In a flash of light the object explodes, just like the Traesto from yesterday, blinding everyone and transporting them somewhere else.

When Sucy and Lotte reopen their eyes they are rendered speechless. The sight that fills their eyes is nothing short of breathtaking. Grass fields with stunning flowers stretch on and on as far as the eyes can see. Lush vegetation litters the hills and streams flowing with clean, crystal clear water twist and wind through the landscape. The sky is so blue and the air is so fresh that even Luna Nova's, which is filtered by magical trees pale in comparison. If someone told them this was a section of the Garden of Eden, both girls would have probably believed them no questions asked.

Akko puts a hand over her left ear and cups her mouth, imitating a train conductor making an announcement to her passengers. "Dear passengers, we have arrived our destination. I hope you both enjoyed taking the cognitive express~" She jokes.

With wide eyes Lotte asks, "w-where are we, Akko?!"

"Welcome to Cognitive Inaba, the Cognitive World of a quiet town in Japan," Akko walks up before her friends, and spreads out her arms. "Also where I was living before I went to Luna Nova!"

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

**AuthorNCS : One would think there are a lot more interaction in canon between Sucy and Diana. But no… Damn you 25 ep length.**

**Despite all reference to the Phoenix Ranger Featherman in Persona, we actually never know what the plot of the show is. So I improvise from the real TV show it is based off; Chōjin Sentai Jetman. There is also another SMT reference in it. Are you nerd enough to notice it?**

**You think Akko learnt from Joker's gang?! NO! It is I, TEDDIE- (We will get into that side story eventually...)**

**I deliberately write Igor like I am forced to reuse his past dialogues. Which will literally be what exactly the Persona developers will be doing until they are willing to give him a new voice actor. RIP Isamu Tanonaka. T_T (… Then again, it will not be the first time Igor gets a new voice actor. Takeshi Aono voiced him in P2's Drama CD before Tanonaka, but he died years ago. So RIP too.)**

**Making up spells for LWA is REALLY, REALLY HARD, because all of them are drawing from multiple cultures- mostly gaelic. Since I can't speak gaelic I only have the dictionary... any suggestions?**

**I give the white magic teacher a name; she's still going to be barely appearing, but I need to call her something at least. Named after Bruce Woodside, one of the minor writers of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. (Watch the PS4 game comes out and she gets a canon name, and make me look like a dumbass.)**

**It should be noted that the event of this story is set in Spring of 2018 of Persona universe. (Messing with the placement of LWA don't really matter because the show is ambiguous with the year Akko went to school, and yes I will handwave a few things so this story can exist with it's logic intact.)**

**What exactly does Goho-M look like? Nobody knows. At least in P5 we know it can be made from Plant Balm and Silk.**

**Anyway, teleporting... things in RPGs has alway interests me of what they can do narratively. I have alway want a story where a protagonist utilizes those cheap return-to-home items and expend them to the point of a global network of travel. That's also what my dream Persona game would be like, where the wild card makes friends from all over the world (Never going to happen, unless Elizabeth is the protagonist). Due to this, Akko's overworld map has both England and Japan on it. This allow me to create interesting scenarios for all the S. S. Links and joke events. It's really boring if everything are forced to only happen inside Luna Nova, you know?**

****See y'all next time. All comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated!** **

* * *

****[Since writing can take hours and illustrating could take days, it's pretty taxing on both of us. If you want to support us with your generosity, it will be appreciated! Even if you don't, its still the best to keep and eye on it since that's where we post the latest news on this project!](https://www.patreon.com/Artist741and741AuthorNCS)  
** **

* * *

****


	5. CH5: GOHO-M

"You teleported us to Japan!?" Sucy exclaimed, "HOW!?

"I exploited the Cognitive World!" Akko announces smugly. "You see, the Cognitive World doesn't exactly work like the real world. The concept of distance is a bit looser here. What I used to get us here is called a _GoHo-M_. You can find them pretty easily in the Cognitive World or you can make it yourself. Just like the name suggests, it sends you "home"," she continues, "but where is "home" you might ask? Well that's simple! "Where the heart is"!"

Putting two and two together, Sucy responds, "so the cognition you set up yesterday...!"

"Yep! As long as I have enough _GoHo-M_ 's, and trust me I have a mountain of them, I can teleport to anywhere I consider "home" regardless of distance!" Akko proudly announces, hands on her waist and a grin plastered across her face.

"That is incredible, Akko!" Lotte exclaims, "you can seriously travel anywhere you want?!"

"That's right! I'm so awesome, aren't I?!" Akko declares proudly.

"Tell me why you need a broom again when you can already do this?" Sucy asks raising an eyebrow.

"This still isn't the same as flying with my own magic!" Akko huffs, "I want to fly between Japan and England one day, without any help from my Personas or the Cognitive World!"

 _"Thank god this girl is an utter moron. I shudder to think what this girl would've done if she was even the slightest bit more malicious,"_ Sucy thought to herself. _"This place, the Cognitive World... It would be a disaster if just anyone could come in and abuse this place for personal gain… What a gold mine this place is. It wouldn't be so bad if I profited off of it just a little, would it? Hehehe!"_

"Anyway, let's get going," Akko says as she unpacks her backpack and pulls out an orange coat along with two hoodies. "Here, put these on first."

Accepting the hoodie, Lotte turns to Akko, "why do we need these?"

"Because it hides our uniforms," Akko explains. "It's around midafternoon in Japan, which means that people are out and about. We can't just walk around in broad daylight in Luna Nova's uniforms. People will mistake us for cosplay!"

"You should've just told us earlier so we could grab our own clothes," Sucy tiredly replies.

"Sorry… I really wanted to surprise you guys," Akko frowned.

Sucy sighs. "So we're going to the real... Inaba is it?"

"Yep! We'll hang out in Inaba for an hour before we go back!" Akko nods. "I can't wait to show you all the interesting things in this town! I've always wanted to make foreign friends and show them around the countryside!"

"This is amazing! I've been dreaming of visiting Japan ever since Night Fall's samurai arc!" Lotte beams, "I can't believe I am finally able too! Thank you so much Akko!"

Putting on the articles of clothing, Sucy and Lotte find that Akko's spare hoodies fit them rather well, only being slightly baggy on their frames. "Uh oh, didn't account for the skirts and boots..." Akko frowns, stripping said items off her body, "good thing I have spare shorts and running shoes."

"You only have shorts?" Sucy deadpans.

"Pretty much... sorry. I also have a pair of flip flops, want them?"

Sucy grumbles in annoyance. "Remind me to loan you some of my clothes when we get back so this kind of thing doesn't happen ever again."

As the group finished changing, Sucy and Lotte's give each other a glance. With the shorts and running shoes, the girls look like they're getting ready to go to a laundromat.

"I really wish I had some socks right now," Lotte say in discomfort. "Wearing running shoes without them just feels awkward."

Sucy keeps her legs close together, clearly unused to baring her legs out in public. "Nope, not happening," she draws her wand and casts a quick spell on the shorts. Within seconds, the leggings lengthens and stretched to her ankles.

"That's amazing Sucy!" Akko exclaimed happily, "you made me a pair of new pants!"

"It's not permanent, idiot," Sucy deadpans, "it will only last for a few hours."

Akko nods. "Then let's not waste any more time! To the real Inaba! Follow me!" she calls out, leading her companions to another section of the beautiful Cognitive World.

Arriving at the exit, it looks not at all like what Sucy and Lotte expected. Standing before them were three red CRT TV's all stacked up.

"Why is the exit here different from Luna Nova's?" Lotte asks.

Akko shrugs. "Because not all Cognitive Worlds work the same way? That's my best guess, at least. There's still a lot of stuff about this place I don't know yet," with that, Akko eagerly walks behind her friends placing a hand on both their backs, "enough talk though. Here we go...!" Before Sucy and Lotte can process what's happening, Akko shoves them into the television screens, a familiar distorted feeling washing over them as they enter.

The girls tumble back into reality and land in a heap on some rubber mats. Collecting themselves, they scan the area and find that they are now in a dark room littered with junk. Behind them sits an old flat screen TV about 40 inches wide, marking the entrance back into the cognitive world.

"Yes!" Akko shouts, quickly getting up and heading for the door. She retrieves a key from her belt pouch and unlocks it, "C'mon! Follow me!"

Sucy and Lotte shoot each other a glance before following the brunette out. As the sun hits their eyes, they shield their faces from the light. When their eyes finally adjust they are greeted with the breath taking sight of the Japanese countryside.

"Welcome to Inaba!" Akko proclaims as she locks the door to the shed behind them. "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"Remember guys, stay close and don't talk to any cops. The last thing we want is for them to ask why you guys aren't in class or don't have Japanese ID."

"We get it," Sucy interrupts, annoyed. "It's not like we can just wander off without you. We can't speak Japanese."

"Akko, mind if I ask where we are heading?" Lotte asks.

"We are heading toward the central shopping district," Akko explains, "while that area looks dated, believe me when I say that that's where everything the town is famous for is."

The blonde nods. "Alright, Akko. Since this is your hometown, right? You must know this place like the back of your hand."

Akko waves her hand, giggling. "No Lotte, Inaba isn't my hometown. I was sent to live here. I just got really familiar with the town, that's all!"

"Sent to live here huh? What's the backstory? Want to share?" Sucy prods, narrowing her eyes

Akko's expression suddenly sours, avoiding eye contact. "... O-Oh, it's nothing! Just family issues that's all!" Akko cheers, a few drops of sweat forming on her brow. "-Hey look! We are almost there! Race you guys there!" she announces before running ahead of the duo, but always making sure to stay within sight.

Sucy and Lotte trade looks with each other.

"How much do you think I'd scam if I challenge her to a game of poker?" The gloomy witch asks with a smirk, increasing her walking speed.

"She's definitely hiding something..." Lotte frowns, matching Sucy's pace, "this is so weird. She's completely open when it comes to her Personas and the Cognitive World, but completely avoids the question when we ask about her past," Lotte wonders. "Then again we've only known each other for two days. But still, just what had happened to her?"

"Let's see..." Sucy adds up, "needle scars... a traumatic, life threatening event... Got sent to live somewhere else..." she processed the information before sighing, "I've got nothing. What do you think, Lotte?"

"Any guess you have is probably as good as mine," the blonde frowns. "I can't think of anything either."

"Hey guys!" Akko calls. "C'mon! We're here!"

"We will talk about this later," Sucy states.

Upon arriving at the central shopping district, the duo honestly expected to see a mall or something. But true to Akko's words, this place really was old, being just a simple street with store fronts lining both sides. Traffic was basically nonexistent with only a dozen or so people walking around.

"This is the shopping district right?" Sucy asks, "then why are there so little people?"

"Well there are a lot of reasons." Akko explains, counting her fingers, "for one, school is still in session right now. Two, Inaba _is_ an isolated country town. And three, most people just go to Junes for their shopping, the mall I mentioned earlier," the brunette grins. "But I think this is a good thing, though. Less people means we can shop around and not deal with lines!"

"More like just look around," Sucy deadpans.

Lotte nods. "Yeah, we don't have any Japanese money."

"That's ok, I can just loan you guys some." Akko offers without hesitation, "in fact, you guys don't even have to pay me back. I earned plenty from just fighting Shadows."

Lotte shakes her head and quickly replies, "you don't have to do that Akko. I'm fine with just walking around."

Sucy just shrugs. "I don't think I'll be buying anything to be honest, unless they're selling rare mushrooms that is."

And with that, Akko leads the girls around the shopping district.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 _"Konbanwa! Daidara-san!"_ Akko greets in Japanese

As the girls enter the metalwork shop, a wave of heat and the smell of metal washes over them. The shop's owner puts down his tools and walks from his forge to the counter. He is a balding old man with greying red hair, his sideburns snaking across his face to become his mustache. An intimidatingly large X-shaped scar mares his face. He is dressed in a white shirt, brown obi, and white pants. A thick, white towel tied with a small bow-shaped knot, wraps around his head like a bandana.

Sucy and Lotte watch in interest as Akko talks to the gruff old man with an air of familiarity. After a quick conversation, the girl takes off her backpack and drops a few items, shadow parts they presume, onto the counter.

A smirk stretches across the owner's face as he examines each item in detail. He shoots Akko a satisfied smile and then walks back to the forge.

"... So… I suppose this is where you sell all of your loot?" Sucy asks.

"Yep. This guy is Master Daidara, Owner of Daidara Metalworks, and is the town's only blacksmith. He's the one who made all of the weapons I used in the Cognitive World. He is also the firework guy during the town's festivals," Akko explains.

"That's interesting. So he is in on the Persona stuff?" Sucy continues.

"Well… he knows I am using his weapons for something, but he's oblivious to the exact details." Akko shrugs. "He says he doesn't care as long as I bring him something interesting whenever I drop by."

As Akko finished her sentence, Daidara returned, a golden dagger with a crooked blade, edges dyed a sickly purple, in hand. The craftsmanship of the blade is nothing short of astonishing. From the curve of the blade to the aesthetics of the pommel, it was as if it were made by the divine.

Akko huffs in disappointment and says something in Japanese. Daidara replies back and gives her a smirk before returning the weapon to its sheath and passing it along to Akko alongside some money. With that, he gives Akko a wave and returns to his forge.

"Is there something wrong with the weapon?" Lotte asks, "it looks so well made!"

"No, this is perfectly fine," Akko frowns, "the problem is… this is the fourth dragger he's made for me. I don't use daggers!"

"Why didn't you just ask for the weapons you want in first place?" Sucy asks raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't work like that... Daidara-san is awesome, but he only makes whatever he wants. When I give him the material, he gives me whatever weapon he feels like making at the time. I have no say in what will come out." Akko sighs as she opens her backpack, "this is too bad, to the pile you go-"

"Wait," Sucy suddenly grabs Akko's hand, "...Can I see that?"

"Huh?"

Sucy takes the dagger and sniffs it. "...! You are kidding me!"

"I-Is there something wrong?" Lotte asks.

"This is another poison I've never seen before! What did you kill for it this time?!" Sucy questions loudly.

Akko ponders. "Let me remember. He called himself… Pabilsag? He was this disgusting half-man, half-scorpion thing. Aradia said that he was some minor Sumerian god and the figure behind Sagittarius. This came from his tail."

" _PA BIL SAG_?!" Sucy exclaims, "the god that appeared in the Epic of Gilgamesh, acting as the gatekeeper between the human world and demon world?! The god that managed to make Gilgamesh recoil in fear?! How did you beat something like that?!"

"Really? I am not too familiar with the real thing in the legend, but the cognitive version was nowhere near that strong," Akko recalls, "during the fight, he kept on lecturing me with wise sounding words while trying to sting me with his tail. But once I flipped him onto his back, the fight was pretty much over. It was like a turtle trying to get back on its feet. Pixie ended his misery with a quick Zio."

The mental image of a beefy scorpion man unable to get up off the ground got a giggle out of Lotte despite the morbidness of the story. _Akko really doesn't know how to show mercy to Shadows, does she?_

"Anyway Sucy, of course you can have the dagger. It's not like I'll use it any time soon," Akko says as she hands the weapon to her friend. "Having a weapon in the Cognitive World is really important, so why not make this one yours?"

Sucy stares at the weapon in her hand.

"Poison of the gods, huh?" Sucy grins, "I can't wait to find even more poisons."

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 _"Konbanwa! Tatsumi obaa-san!"_ Akko greets as she enters the old shop a few buildings over. The interior is filled with various colorful fabrics and clothing, revealing the place to be a textile shop.

An older woman garbed in kimono walks out from the store. She nods politely at Akko and greets her with a soft, kind voice. The brunette chats with her for a bit before reaching into her backpack and pulling out both of her Luna Nova skirts. Lotte and Sucy both raise an eyebrow as Akko holds up the articles of clothing and folds away half of the blue skirt's length, her fingers imitating a pair of scissors. The woman nods in understanding and takes the skirts, as well as some money, from Akko before retreating to the inside of the shop.

"So, making changes to your uniforms huh?" Sucy comments.

"Yeah. The skirts are a bit too long for my liking," Akko replies. "Originally I was scared that Luna Nova would have issues with messing with the uniform like most Japanese high schools would. But thanks to you and that girl, Amanda I think, I figured that it would be ok!"

"Well I got a pass because lengthening the skirt is not a problem," Sucy deadpans. "Wearing a mini-skirt is going to tick off a few teachers though. I can bet you that redheaded, broom riding, loud mouth already got chastised over it."

Hearing that, Akko thinks for a bit before shrugging. "Oh well. I paid Tatsumi obaa-san already so what's done is done," Pressing her legs together, embarrassed, she continues. "I just can't get used to riding a broom with a long skirt. I'll take my chances with the teachers."

"Hey Akko," Lotte calls a few feet away, busy admiring the items on display. "The accessories they're selling here are so cute!" She says as she picks up a key chain with a crochet doll of a sea otter. "Wait…! Are these homemade?!"

"Yeah," Akko replies. "These are all made by Tatsumi obaa-san's son. His dolls and accessories are really popular in town." she explains. "You can place orders here and have him custom make you something too!"

"Really?" Lotte asks as she moves to return the key chain to its spot. As she hangs the keychain however, something catches her eye, "wait- is that- No way!" she gasps as she picks up a doll from the display.

"Is there something wrong-"

"OH MY GOD!" Lotte exclaims in disbelief. "This is the werewolf pup from Arthur's tribe!" she gushes, moving from doll to doll, "and this, this is this the flower fairy that helped Belle during the tensest moment of the Seven Sea saga!" she spots another doll and gushes even more, "Kyaaaaaa! They even made the goofy alien from the space arc!"

"Translation, _I found things I want to buy_ ," Sucy deadpans.

Walking up to her friend, Akko hands her a ¥5000 bill, "do you like them Lotte? Here, go wild."

Lotte pauses and looks at Akko, "but Akko… are you sure? This looks like a lot..."

"I said it already, it is fine," Akko shrugs, "I can earn this much back in like 15 minutes tops.

The two lock eyes before Lotte nods. "Thanks Akko," she says before going to pick out the dolls she wants.

The owner returns from the back of the store with Akko's newly shortened skirts in hand.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Tatsumi obaa-san!_ " The brunette takes the clothings back in happiness.

Sucy whistles. "Wow, that's impressive. That took barely five minutes."

"Don't underestimate Tatsumi obaa-san," Akko warns, "there's a reason why people call her the best tailor in Inaba. Rumor said that some rich people even come specifically for her kimonos." She replies before going off to help Lotte buy her picks.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

After leaving the textile store, the girls just hopped from store to store, checking out everything for sale. Lotte and, surprisingly, Sucy had a lot of fun walking around town and listening to Akko talk/translating about every detail of what they saw. Half an hour flew by completely unnoticed.

"So guys." Akko asks. "Did you both have fun?"

"Totally! This town is really interesting," Lotte reassures, playing with her spoils, "I can't wait to mail some of these dolls to my cousin. She'll love them!"

"I got a dagger coated with the poison of a god. Yeah, I had fun," Sucy remarks as she looks at her dagger's purple edges. "But I do have one problem. What's with the looks all those people were giving us?" Sucy complains, annoyed. "I feel like everyone in this town was looking at us like some kind of exotic species. It is getting on my nerves."

"It's a Japanese thing," Akko answers, "I can bet you most, if not everyone in this town, has literally never seen a foreigner from the Philippines or Finland before. They're just curious that's all."

"That makes sense," Sucy nods, "it's still annoying though."

"Oh c'mon, Sucy. Lighten up~" Akko playfully elbows her friend, "gaining more attention will help you get out of your shell!"

"Yeah, like I would want that," Sucy rolls her eyes. "Are you done with the shopping yet?

"Yeah I'm done," Akko smiles. "Now, how about we stop by at my favorite restaurant before we head back to Luna Nova? My treat!"

"Not unless you're buying," Sucy deadpans. "But sure, I suppose."

"I don't mind having an early dinner today," Lotte nods. "The Japanese restaurant from my home town was pretty good, but I can't wait to taste some authentic Japanese food!"

"Ah… Technically the restaurant is Chinese, but they still make some amazing Japanese food," the brunette points out. "All right! Let's go!"

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

According to Akko, the restaurant they've arrived at is apparently called "Aiya", an admittedly tiny and crowded place with the seat number barely passing thirty. But a few elements immediately stand out to both Sucy and Lotte as they enter through the sliding glass doors, like the fact the place was unusually warm or the aroma of delicious cooking caressing their nostrils.

" _Irasshaimasu!"_ An old man, seemingly the owner, with reflective glasses and large nose greets from behind the kitchen counter.

Akko holds up 3 fingers. _"Konbanwa! Sannindesu!"_

A waitress walks up and helps the group to the seats. "Let's go to the corner," Akko says as the three girls quickly find their place on the wooden chairs.

Sucy grumbles in annoyance after she scans through the menu. "No English letters, and it doesn't even have pictures. Great."

Akko smiles apologetically as she scratches her head. "Sorry. I forgot that the menus were in Japanese. I can read it for you guys if you want."

Sucy shrugs and closes the menu, "just order me something with a lot of mushrooms. I haven't had my daily serving yet."

Lotte closes her as well. "I am not a picky eater, Akko. So just recommend me something good. Since you like eating here so much, I'm sure that whatever you order me will be great."

"Mushrooms huh?" Akko wonders before snapping her fingers, "I know just the dish! As for Lotte, I'll get you the same thing I'm getting!" Calling the waitress back, Akko tells her the orders.

"While we wait..." Sucy looks at Akko. "Let's have a little talk, Akko."

"Eh?"

"I had a few questions since coming here," Sucy states. "Let's begin with why the Cognitive World in this town is so different."

"Yeah, Akko!" Lotte adds. "That Cognitive World was beautiful! Why isn't Luna Nova's the same?"

"That's simple really," Akko replies. "Remember, Cognitive Worlds are formed from people's perception of reality. So what do you think would happen if there's very few people, living very simple lives, in a given area? That is Cognitive Inaba in a nutshell," she explains. "My friend also had something to do with it, but that's beside the point."

"I guess that explains it," Sucy nods, letting the information soak in. "To summarize; the appearance of a Cognitive World depends on the population's emotions, and it can either be extremely beautiful or downright unsettling?"

"Does this mean Luna Nova's …?" Lotte wonders with worry.

"No. Cognitive Luna Nova's pretty average to be honest. Some of the worse ones would give people nightmares for weeks," Akko shuddered as a memory resurfaces. "I once visited deeper levels of Cognitive Tokyo out of curiosity and I haven't been back there since. Thank goodness for Traesto!"

"What could possibly be down there to scare you so much?" Sucy asks grinning.

Akko sighs. "... T-The Shadows there take the form of Ghouls- you know, _Zombies_. If you attack one of them, the rest will come after you. Three Ghouls per Shadow, and five to six Shadows will respond if I go after anyone. You do the math!" Akko closes her eyes in distress. "Aurgh! Not even Berith was able to burn through them quickly enough! I don't want to talk about it anymore!

Lotte starts shivering too, "I-I hope we never encounter something like that…!"

Sucy grins. "I hope we _do_. Zombie movies are my favorite. It'll be fun to see something like that."

Akko grumbles. "You are only saying that because you are not the one that has to fight them all!"

"Well you said we have the potential to get Personas too right? I will fight them with you when I get one," Sucy deadpans, "how exactly do you "awaken" one anyway? I'm still waiting for that explanation."

Akko frowns, avoiding eye contact with the Filipino. "It… will come to you, I am sure..."

Sucy's eyes narrow, but she lets it go for now. "So what's with the TV? Why is it connected to the Cognitive World's entrance? How does that work?"

"One of the ways to enter a Cognitive World is to find a connection to it. Those entrances are often connected to things like computers or TV screens," Akko says.

"... That makes a lot of sense actually," Lotte nods. "It reminds me of something Dr. Majolie once said in Vol 137, when she compared TV screens to windows of the soul."

"Who...?" Akko raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Dr. Majolie! Belle's amazingly beautiful and smart psychology professor!" she beamed. "One of best characters of the smart woman archetype in all of fiction!"

" _Of course_ she is," Sucy rolls her eyes.

Akko shrugs. "Anyway, back on topic. There exists other ways to enter the Cognitive World of course, but finding a TV screen big enough is the quickest," she crosses her arms. "I am so glad that tree stump is one too… I was worried when I heard that Luna Nova doesn't allow technology."

"Because machines doesn't work very well around Luna Nova. And you know; big televisions are expensive," Sucy nods. "Lucky for you I suppose."

"So… if we get a Persona one day, we should watch out for TV screens?" Lotte asks.

"Definitely! I once tripped and slammed my head into a smaller TV in a mall!" Akko frowns and rubs her shoulders and neck, "good thing I didn't get stuck and no one saw me!"

Sucy grins. "While that sounds painful, you have to admit that would've made an amazing news article."

Akko puffs up her cheeks, "that's not how I want to get famous!"

After a brief pause the three girls start chuckling.

"Oh! Almost forgot! It's something very important about entering through a TV!" Akko stats. "They're usually one way trips. So don't enter on your own or fall completely into one by accident! Just don't!"

Lotte and Sucy eyes Akko confused. "Then what about that exit then?"

"My friend set it up there for me," Akko replies. "Go in from any random TV you'll most likely get trapped in the Cognitive World until you find a similar exit. Which you most likely won't find because those don't exist naturally..." Her face morbidly darkens, "it's a horrible way to go… so don't do it."

Lotte nods fearfully, "g-got it!"

"Didn't your Persona- Aradia, rip her way in?" Sucy asks. "She can rip her way out too right?"

"Yeah, but that's because she is powerful," Akko answers. "Apparently, a strong Persona can travel freely between the Cognitive World at the right place. But newly awaken Personas though…"

"Ah, I get you," Sucy nods. "Just don't do anything stupid and remember to team up with you, understood."

"So Akko, you have been talking about your teddy bear friend for a while now. It seems that he's been very helpful to you. Can we meet him while we're here?" Lotte requests, earning Sucy's interest too.

Akko shakes her head. "He left town to go on a trip with his other friends outside of Inaba. He wouldn't be back until next month. Sorry. But I will be sure to introduce him to you both once he is back!"

"That's too bad," Sucy sighs in disappointment. "I wonder what kind of experiments I could do to a living teddy bear… I can't wait. Hehehe… "

Akko laughs awkwardly before mumbling to herself away from her friends' ears. _"Gomenne… Kuma-kun…"_

The group's conversation is put to a halt when the enthusiastic waitress arrives with the trio's orders.

"It's here!" Akko cheers excitedly, licking her lips.

"What is it, Akko?" Lotte asks, curiosity lacing her question. Each of the meals were apparently rice bowls. Both her's and Akko's appears to be beef based while Sucy's is filled entirely with mushrooms.

"Both of your's and mine are _gyūdon-_ Beef bowls. It's Aiya's signature dish!" Akko explains. "Sucy's is _Kinoko gohan_ \- Mushroom rice! It is what she wanted, right?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sucy digs through her meal with her spoon. "Lyophyllum Shimeji? And… Lentinula Edodes?" the gloomy witch grins, "not bad."

Lotte takes a breath of the meat bowl's aroma. "It smells really good. I can already taste the beef…!"

"Then let's eat while it's hot! _Itadakimasu_!" Akko claps her hands. Swiftly grabbing her chopsticks, she wolves down the bowl like she hasn't eaten in days.

Lotte picks up her spoon and takes a bite. The dish was actually rather simple, consisting of stir fried beef with onions and mixed with white rice and eggs. Simple it may be, but it was made with incredible mastery. The beef was wonderfully tender, mouthwateringly juicy, and deliciously fatty, achieving a perfect balance of the best qualities of beef. The onion was sweet and served to add to the beef's favor along with the egg. Even the plain white rice was fluffy and existed to mediate the strong taste of the meat.

As Akko finished her bowl in under three minutes, she asked, still chewing. "Mumusheahs…?! (How's the taste?!)"

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Sucy says annoyed.

Swallowing her last bit of food Akko sighs. "Ah~! That hit the spot! No matter how much I eat it, I never get tired of it!" She waves to the waiter and holding up her perfectly clean bowl, " _okawarionegaishimasu~!_ "

The enthusiastic waitress nods and walks off with the dish.

"This is wonderful Akko," Lotte replies, halfway through with her bowl.

"Mine's really good too," Sucy compliment with a small half-smile. "I usually eat my mushrooms raw, lightly lightly roasted, or boiled, but I don't mind this. It's great how they managed to bring out the flavors of the mushrooms without ruining anything," she shoves another spoon into her mouth, savoring the taste.

"Mhhhhmmmmm…!"

"Ah… Sucy?" Akko asks with her eyes widen. "Did you just moan?"

The gloomy witch freezes, "... no."

"Oh my god!" Akko exclaims joyously. "I never thought you could make such an adorable sound! We found it, Lotte! Good mushroom based cuisine! That's how we'll break Sucy out of her shell!"

"... I don't know what you are talking about," Sucy grumbles as she turns away in further annoyance

"Hehe! Look at that blush!" Akko continues, "that's it! We need to come here more often!"

"I would love to Akko," Lotte agrees, "eating this delicious meal here makes me miss my family's cooking…"

"I agree! I am so glad we get to do this," Akko nods. "I am a huge eater and to be honest, Luna Nova's servings are waaay too stingy!" she crosses her arms and grumbles, "I can't believe what they serve there are mostly potatoes! You don't know how much I've been craving for a nikudon since yesterday! I swear! Luna Nova's food is going to make me go berserk and start stealing their tarts one day!"

"You can tell it's a tart and not a pie?" Sucy asks, "I'm impressed."

"Yeah! Of course I can tell!" Akko proudly says.

 _"Tadaima~"_ The trio's discussion is put to a pause when a young woman with dark blue hair enters the restaurant. She seems to be an employee seeing she too is dressed in the same white uniform, apron, and sandals. She is carrying a metal box, which she is in the process of emptying some used bowls from it.

Akko looks away from her friends to wave at the new woman. _"Oi~! Aika-chan!"_

Realizing who the brunette is, the young woman waves back with a plain expression. She walks to their table to greet Akko. The two Japanese girls exchange some quick words before the young woman turns to greet Sucy and Lotte with a bow.

"Who is this, Akko?" Lotte asks with interest.

"This is Aika-chan! She works here as the delivery woman!" The brunette introduces, "she's pretty famous around Inaba!"

Aika nods. "My English is decent," the delivery woman answers plainly, "foreign tourists are increasing."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Aika. My name is Lotte Jansson and this is Sucy Mambavaran," the blonde introduces, "we're Akko's friends."

"Visiting for the first time?" Aika asks.

"Yeah."

"Like Inaba?"

"It's a nice place." Lotte answers, "we like it a lot here, especially your restaurant's food."

"Many more places to visit," Aika says. "Befriending Akko is right choice. She's most interesting in town."

Akko smiles at the comment.

"Next delivery coming. Excuse me. Nice to know you both." Aiko gives off a quick smile and then walks off, picking up her box at the counter and leaving the restaurant. A few moments later, the sound of a scooter shooting off into the distance echoes from outside.

"What was that…?" Sucy deadpans. "That was one of the driest conversations I've ever had in my life. Is she a robot?"

Akko chuckles awkwardly and waves her hand dismissively. "T-That's just how Aika is. She's a girl with few words."

"You said she is famous. I don't see it." Sucy questions.

"She's not famous because of her personality, Sucy. She's famous because of her delivery skills," Akko explains. "Aiya has a reputation; as long as you live in Inaba, they will deliver you your food, _anywhere_ and _everywhere_. That reputation is upheld entirely by Aika-chan herself!"

"Really huh?"

"Yeah! She's so accurate, she doesn't even need to know your _address,_ " Akko says. "I swear she's either a witch or has a Persona. That's the only way I can see her pulling off all that!"

"Now that you put it that way… I want to see it for myself," Sucy states. "Let's order take out the next time we're here."

"Hey Akko," Lotte asks, "what time is it in England right now?"

The enthusiastic waitress returns with Akko's second nikudon.

"Don't worry Lotte, we still have an entire hour. We will return before six," Akko replies, picking up her chopsticks once again. "I have a meeting with Professor Ursula, of course I wouldn't want to be late! _Itadakimasu_!"

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

**"That girl is just a commoner from mundane Japanese peasants! She couldn't even cast the most basic of spells! What is there to fear about her, really?! Is it because she has one spell that I don't know?! Or is it because she has something that will ruin my image if she just posted it on twitter?!"**

**"Everything that happened today is entirely her fault! But also partially my own because I actually think I need to care for the opinions of ants under my shoes! My love for my idol is none of their business!"**

**"Hannah and Barbara were right! I need to get rid of her so-"**

_"SILENCE!"_ Diana screams into her mind. Pushing those deafening thoughts back into the darkest recesses of her mind. It was working, but her attempts are getting less and less effective by the hour. The voices, those dark thoughts clawing at the back of her mind were the cause of her inability to sleep. Dark Whispers of devilish deeds continue to echo in her ears, drawing her ever closer to the brink of insanity… Thank goodness she decided go out for a stroll, it would be terrible if Hannah and Barbara saw her slowly going mad.

 _"What is wrong with me today? Why am I having such horrible thoughts…?"_ Diana claws at her head. _"I am not like that…! I refuse to sink to Aunt Daryl's level!"_ Diana grinds her teeth. _"... No good, the sedatives I took are clearly not working. Did someone cast a curse on me…? Just why are those voices appearing in my head…?"_

Sucy's grinning, taunting face flashes through her mind.

Diana groans, her aggravation now at an all-time high. "I need to deal with this problem first… Professor Lukic should be able to help me make some stronger variant of the sedative potions-"

Suddenly, she feels a pulse, as if something were calling to her. She turns her head to slowly look behind her...

"Why am I here…?" Diana whispers in confusion. "How did I get here without noticing…?"

Before her is the Memorial Tree of the Hearts. It was said to be a tree planted in the name of a powerful spirit that was a great ally to the Nine Olde Witches. The original name of the tree and the spirit had been lost to the ages, and the bland title it currently bears derived from tales about the tree's supposed power to affect people's hearts. The tree is long gone now, struck down by a massive lightning storm centuries ago, leaving nothing more than a large stump as a tragic reminder for the school to always set up their lightning rod.

Also the very same place where Akko disappeared to yesterday.

Before Diana could ponder why she had somehow unconsciously walked to this place, the inside of the tree trunk begins to warp and distort right in before her eyes. The British girl gasps in shock, taking a step back and drawing her wand in self-defense. The distortion eventually rippled into a tear in reality, leading into a space of black and red.

"W-What is this?" Diana gasps, a hint of astonishment and curiosity in her eyes. With her wand still up in caution, she carefully inches toward the mysterious phenomenon.

 _"So you can't see it, Diana? The entrance that I made?"_ Akko's words from yesterday ring out in her mind.

 _"Is this… what Akko was talking about?"_ the honor student thought. _"It seems I can see it after all. Perhaps I can find out what she did yesterday-"_

Without warning, a hand gloved in an ornate fabric suddenly sprung from the tear, grabbing the honors student by the wrist. It proceeded to squeeze harshly and forced Diana to drop her wand. A pair of eyes stare straight into her own from the alien space, with yellow irises that pierce into her very soul and has a grasp on every fiber of her being.

**"Come… We need to have a little conversation… _me_."**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Daidara Metalworks Special:

Sagittarius Blade: A dagger forged from the stinger of Pabilsag. Medium chance to inflict Fear or SP Poison.

 

[]

 

Tatsumi Textiles Special:

Night Fall Custom Set: Crochet doll accessories created in the likeness of Night Fall's cutest characters. Increase Lotte's total SP and her magic efficiency by a small amount.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

**AuthorNCS** **: God damn it, Diana. I told you to slowly go down the rabbit hole, not provoke the killer rabbit right away and get drag straight to hell immediately!**

 **…** **Well, technically the killer rabbit found you... But my point still stand!**

**This chapter is a little shorter because this was originally the latter half of CH4. Not all tarts can be cut cleanly in half unfortunately.  
**

**At this rate, Sucy is going to encounter a Chernobog, and she will finally understand the meaning of X-mas.**

**Making up crap for Night Fall's "plot" is really fun actually. I can literally write in anything and can still BSing it in with out any issue. The perfect Twilight parody that is much more fun than the actual thing.**

**If you find flaws in my Japanese romaji, feel free to comment and I will change it immediately~**

**I watched too much** **_Isekai Shokudō_** **and read too much** **_Isekai Izakaya "Nobu"_ ** **. Enough said.**

**I love Aika. So plain, yet so interesting. She will be sure to shine in the funny chapters, look forward to it!**

**One of my aims of this fic is to create Culture Shock; one of my favorite thing to do in fiction. In canon, Akko's wonderful experience is pretty one sided to her normie existence. In here though, it is Magical World's turn to be shocked… Muhahaha.**

****See y'all next time. All comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated!** **


	6. *Mourning Michiru Shimada

 

 

 

On 2017 December 15, **Michiru Shimada (島田 満)** passed away due to an undisclosed illness. She is responsible for the scripting of anime like _One Piece_ , _Shugo Chara,_ and of course _Little Witch Academia.  
_

* * *

**_AuthorNCS : *Sigh*_ **

**_I don't know you and I don't expect you to know me back. But what ever person you may have been. Thank you. This fic will always carry the hopes and dreams you had given to the characters of LWA. Rest in peace._ _安らかに眠れ_ **

**More the reason to see this through.**


	7. CH6: An Invitation to my Heart

A burst of light flashed from inside Cognitive Luna Nova's dorms as Akko, Sucy, and Lotte found themselves back in the replica of their room. They've long since changed back to their Luna Nova uniforms.

Akko stretches her back and lets out a satisfied sigh. "Ah~! That was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Sucy nods, "it's like Luna Nova is just an ordinary school now. So much for the boarding fees."

"Totally!" Akko agrees. "During the summer breaks, I'll go with you both back to your home countries. That way next year both of you can visit your homes whenever you want!"

"Thank you so much Akko! I am sure my family would love to meet you both!" the blonde cheers, "although... you might have to help me explain it to them so they don't think I lied about going to England..."

Akko scratches her head, "oh, right. We, uh… we'll talk about that when it comes around!"

"Don't bother with my place," Sucy shrugs. "I don't feel like bothering _her_ unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Her…?" Akko asks. "Are you talking about your mom, Sucy?"

Sucy pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "Something like that. I don't want to talk about it right now, would you mind?"

Akko sends the girl a worried look, but drops the issue with a nod. "Okay…" She then walks to door and attempts to open it. However, to her surprise, the door is locked. "Eh?" " _Why is it locked?"_

"Why are you going that way? Why aren't we teleporting out?" Sucy deadpans, "we are not fighting our way back to the entrance."

"... Sorry! Aahaha…" she laughs and rubs the back of her head, "force of habit that's all!" She apologized as she rises her hand, manifesting the Magician arcana. "Here we go! To the entrance!"

Sucy and Lotte link arms with Akko as Pixie casts Traesto. In another flash of light, the trio is transported back to the front of the fallen memorial tree.

"Alright! Let's go-"

"Hey… Akko?!" Lotte warily says as she tugs on the brunette's uniform, "w-what happened to the Cognitive World?!"

Akko turns around to see what Lotte was talking about, and gasps in awe at what greets her.

Where Luna Nova once stood was now a massive castle. Stone walls towered over the trio, guarding the castle on all sides. In place of the forest that surrounded the school lay a large moat. Where everything was once a single shade of drab yellow is now tinted in excruciatingly vibrant colors, making the world around the girls feel like an eccentric painting of an imaginative artist. Even the sky had changed, the harsh red and black replaced with a beautiful night sky littered with stars. The trio and the memorial tree stump now sat at the west corner of the property, dwarfed by everything.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Akko lets out a cry of disbelief, Pixie besides her expressing her disbelief as well.

"Whoa…" Sucy asks, somewhat amazed, "what could've happened to cause this?"

Taking another look around, the gears in Akko's head started moving. She then backs off in horror. "No... That's impossible! _Here_ in Luna Nova!?"

"If you are freaking out so much, this is something major, isn't it?" Sucy asks, "what's the situation, Akko? A little explanation would be nice."

"... This is really bad, we have to go check this out," she responds, clutching her hand. "Berith!"

Pixie shatters as the towering knight takes her place. Without warning, Akko wraps her arms around the waists of her friends, and with a powerful leap, carries them on to the stallion with ease.

"OW!" Both of the girls cry out as they are placed before the blue knight protectively while Akko hitches a ride on his back.

"Hold on tight!" she declares, pointing forward. "Let's go Berith!"

The girls didn't even get a chance cry out in shock before the Goetia demon sped off, aiming to cross the castle grounds as fast as his horse could gallop.

"Akko. Slow down," Sucy calls out, "just what is going on?"

"Yeah, Akko. You look really unnerved right now. Just what happened to the Cognitive World?" Lotte asks, holding down her hat.

"A Distortion has overtaken the Cognition," Akko explains with worry.

"Distortion? What do you mean by that?" Sucy questions.

"A Distortion is what happens when a person in the real world has a desire so strong, their own Cognition overwrites everyone else's," the brunette clarifies. "It's a phenomenon that's common throughout the Cognitive worlds."

"It sounds like you've encountered one before. Just how bad are things going to be if one appears?"

"Well for starters, Shadows encountered in the Distortions are really powerful. I'm talking red auras everywhere," Akko states, a grimace on her face. "They serve the ruler of the Distortion and are far more intelligent than wild Shadows. It makes them really hard to deal with," she frowns, "I've never successfully reached the deeper levels of one. They always send me back home with a lot of injuries…"

"Okay, distortions make the place more dangerous. Is there anything else they can do? "

"If we leave the distortion alone it will start to affect reality. Everyone in Luna Nova will start to feel what the owner wants them to feel. It is affecting everyone's Cognition after all," Akko shakes her head uncertainly, "that's just from what Aradia hypothesized and personal experience though... Truth to be told, I don't really know, but I'm certainly going to deal with this before anything _does_ happen!"

"So, the owner is a person in the real world?" Lotte asks, "... I wonder who it could be."

"Definitely someone with a distorted heart," Akko answers, "it could a teacher, drunk on power or a criminal committing unspeakable crimes under everyone's noses… we don't know yet. That's why I am going in and finding out."

With Akko's declaration, both Sucy and Lotte shoot each other a worried look.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Berith shatters away upon nearing the entrance. Lights shine everywhere, illuminating the gates, making it almost blinding to look at. A luxurious and vibrant red carpet covered in glitter glistens in the light, leading directly to the gate. Golden stanchions border the sides.

"What is this…?" Sucy rises an eyebrow, "is this one of those high rise, upper-class parties or something?"

"Weird… No guards?" Akko takes a step forward-

Suddenly, dark and murky liquid burst out of the ground and forms into a Shadow, blocking her path. It is completely different from the Shadows Sucy and Lotte had seen before. The Shadow is properly humanoid, bearing only one green mask with the roman numeral "X" printed on the cheek. It has blonde, plastic like hair and dons the type of suit often seen on bouncers, complete with an earpiece. The red aura emanating from its form makes everyone tense up.

"Oh there it is."

" **Hold it,"** the bouncer like Shadow demands, crossing its arms, " **show me your invitation."**

"Invitation?" Sucy rises an eyebrow.

"I-Invitation…?" Lotte shakily gasps.

"We don't have one. But you're going to let me in any way!" Akko demands, "I'm going to find out who caused this!"

" **DREAM ON!"** the Shadow roars back, " **no** **invitation, no entry to the party!"**

The bouncer violently explodes into black goo, and a towering silhouette coalesces from the liquid darkness. Standing at least three meters tall, a grotesque fusion of man and bull looms over the girls. Its muscles ripple and tense in preparation for a fight. Its humanoid face is nothing more than a skull fused into the snout of a gigantic bull head, rendering the eye sockets into its nostrils. It wears a belt and a necklace lined with round mirrors, alongside a red loincloth.

" **I am Minotaur! And for as long as I am here, you shall not enter without an invitation! My Mistress demands it! BEGONE!"** The Minotaur lets out a massive roar. The air current alone was able to blow Sucy and Lotte away like they were tumbleweeds while making Akko flinch a few steps back.

"Guys! No...!"

A brief silence lingers over the trio before Akko swiftly turns tail and runs as fast as she could go, taking Sucy and the utterly terrified Lotte with her, and away from the bull of Minos. Berith reappears to rush them all to safety.

" **WHAT IN TARTARUS WAS THAT!?"** The Minotaur roars, angered and confused. " **DON'T YOU DARE RETURN YOU PESTS! I WILL TEAR YOU ALL LIMB FROM LIMB IF YOU DO-"**

" **What's with all the commotion?"**

The gate behind the Shadow opens, revealing a petite figure bathed in a blinding radiance. The rage clouding the Minotaur's mind subdues almost instantly and the were-cow kneels down at the person in reverence.

" **... It was nothing,"** the Shadow explains calmly, " **just a few pests trying to enter the party that is all. Not to worry, I have already chased them off. I apologize if I was too loud, Mistress."**

The Shadow's master grins to herself. " **I** **s that so...? How _interesting_."**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"That…was a Minotaur?!" Sucy exclaims, her muscles hurts from having rolled harshly on the ground. "No way was that a Minotaur. A real Minotaur doesn't look like that! We even have some working at the school!"

"T-That was close..." Lotte pants, still shaking uncontrollably, "t-that was terrifying. I thought I was going to die…!"

Aradia whispers inside Akko's mind, " _to think the bull of Minos would be reduced as the enemy's pawn so easily. What a troublesome Distortion we got here."_

With a deep frown on her face, Akko summons Pixie to cast _Dia_ on her friends.

"So what's the plan, Akko?" Sucy asks, standing back up after the healing magic done its work.

"Let's just head on back for today…" the Japanese girl sighs, "I'll come back here by myself tomorrow... I don't want to fight with you two around. I can afford taking heavy injuries, you two can't."

"What?! Akko no!" Lotte objects, "you're going to try to beat that thing?! _Alone!?_ "

"That's one of the dumbest things I've heard you say," Sucy replies, crossing her arms, "didn't you say Shadows eventually come back after you kill them? What's the point of fighting that thing if it can just come back? What exactly do you plan to accomplish with that?"

"I am trying to see who the owner is. If I can get into that Distortion and find who it belongs to in the real world, I can get rid of it," Akko replies with confidence, "I've done this before. And it'll work!"

Sucy rises an eyebrow, "explain." Her glares demanding.

"Ahaha…" Akko looks away, waving her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. Just trus-

Sucy steps forward and stares down on her friend. "I said _explain_."

Lotte stands up and joins Sucy. "Yeah, Akko. I agree with Sucy, please _explain_."

Akko sighs in defeat. "Because I know from experience... I once encountered a Distortion in the Cognition of a subway station in Shibuya. It belonged to a… ahm… Train molester."

"What…?"

"Yeah. It was as sick and weird and perverted as it sounds…" Akko adds, shivering at the uncomfortable memory. "The Distortion turned the subway station into some kind of weird zoo, but with high school girls instead of animals. All they had on was either underwear or animal cosplay, and the owner took the form of a zoo keeper that would… ahm… _wash and groom_ them."

"Would he actually wash them, or are you just sparing us the disgusting details?"

"The latter."

"Thank you very much."

"Anyways, after leaving the Distortion and washing my eyes, I took a few days to gather some info in Shibuya. I managed to find the molester in the real world. I caught him and took some pictures of him trying to go after some students, then reported him to the police. The Distortion vanished afterward."

"Interesting," Sucy ponders. "If you can't beat them in the Cognitive World, go after them in the real world?"

"Pretty much," Akko frowns. "That's why I'm trying to find the owner of this place. But that stupid cow wouldn't let me!"

"See Akko, that story wasn't so bad," Lotte reassure. "You don't have to hide things from us. We're your friends now, right? Promise us that you won't keep the details of this world to yourself, ok?" the Finnish girl looks at Akko with a smile on her face. "You don't have to explore this place by yourself anymore, you have us to back you up."

"You guy's…!" Akko steps forward and brings Sucy and Lotte into a hug. "I'm sorry…! I just didn't want to scare you guys!"

"That story wasn't even scary, just messed up," Sucy deadpans.

"It's okay, Akko…" Lotte pats her back, "remember, we're a team, your friends! Let's find the best way to get rid of this Distortion!"

"The faster this place is free, the better," Sucy adds, "I have ingredients to collect."

Akko smiles and nods, feeling the warmth and support from her new friends.

_*Shatter*_

_Thou art I... and I am thou..._

_Thou hast acquired a new bond..._

_It shall aid thee in thy journey to inspire._

_With the blessing of the Fool Arcana, thou shalt ignite the fires of inspiration in the hearts of the people..._

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Fool Rank 1 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"What?!" The startled brunette exclaimed, taking a few steps back, "w-what was that!?"

"What?" both Sucy and Lotte ask in confusion, "nothing happened, are you ok Akko?"

" _Akko!"_ Aradia comments. " _They can't hear that. Wave it off so they don't think you are crazy!"_

"N-Never mind… it was probably nothing. Sorry about that." She rubs the back of her head and laughs.

" _Aradia! What was that?!"_ she whispers in her head.

" _AHAHAHAHA!"_ the Persona's laughs reverberate through Akko's mind. " _YES, YES, YES! THE POWER OF THE ARCANA AT LONG LAST! I AM FREE OF THE STAGNATION THAT BINDS ME!"_

" _EH!?"_

" _That was a Social Link, what Residents of the Velvet room spoke off! And it feels wonderful!"_ she explains. " _Your heart has grown from the bond of those two and formed a link! All future Personas of the Fool arcana you welcome into your heart shall be empowered by it! After an entire year, you have finally taken the proper steps as a Wild Card! I don't know whether I should be proud of you or relieved that you have finally reach this point!"_

" _Oh gee… thanks…"_ Akko puffs up her cheeks and grumbles

"What's wrong, Akko?" Lotte ask.

"It's nothing… Aradia just said something annoying… Never mind her." Akko shrugs. "Anyway. Let's go back to reality and think about what we're goin-"

"GAH!"

Suddenly, a figure tumbles out of the tree stump and lands in front of the group, her red hair, green eyes, and athletic figure is unmistakable to the trio.

"Ow…! Stupid tree!" Amanda O'Neill cries, rubbing her hind side. She froze upon seeing Akko's group. "Ah! It's the demon girl!"

"A-Amanda!?" Akko exclaims in shock, "how did you get in here!?"

The Irish-American picks up herself and dust herself off. "What else? Was forced to help everyone look for Miss. Perfect." she explains.

"What…?"

"So dumb. I thought it will be a piece of cake since I saw her wandering into the forest earlier. But what I find instead? Just her wand just lying by that tree stump," she complains, pulling out a wand. The handle of the casting tool is embroidered with the Cavendish emblem.

"What."

"Then I see that weird red glow, so I went to touch it and it frickin sucked me in! I thought it was some flesh-eating plant, thought I was a goner-"

Akko rushes up and grabs Amanda by the shoulders, violently shaking her out of her mumbling. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Hey, hey! No shaking!" The red head reaches up to pry Akko's arms off her but they are not budging, "god damnit, you're really strong. What's your secret?"

"Amanda focus! Did you just say Diana disappeared?!" Akko questions.

"Yeah. You didn't hear all the teachers freaking out?" Amanda asks, "her sidekicks made everyone search the school from top to bottom-"

" _That settles it,"_ Aradia reasons, " _I was suspicious on how a Distortion was able to overtake Luna Nova's Cognition so swiftly. It should be a gradual transition, not instantaneous. Now it all makes sense. That child entered the Cognitive World with a distorted heart and affected it directly."_

Akko lets go of Amanda and massages her temples in disbelieve. "How?! How could she have gotten in here?! I thought she didn't have the potential!" She screams, surprising Lotte and Sucy.

" _I am just as confused as you,"_ Aradia ponders, " _either way, she has entered this world. Just like the old tales that bear told. What once transpired in Inaba is now happening here. That child's life is on borrowed time,"_ the Persona groans. " _So much for my warning for keeping thine eyes on that child. Thou should've taken mine warning to heart. Now we have a massive problem."_

"I took my eyes off her for only two hours! How was _I_ supposed to know this would happen!?" Akko replies with frustration.

"D-Diana is trapped here?!" the blonde exclaims, "how?!"

"So the honor roll student got herself stuck in here, huh? Oh, how the mighty have fallen..." Sucy chuckles, "can we just leave her here...?"

"That's not funny Sucy!" Akko yells, "her life is on the line here!"

"Whoaaa! Is that tree a red Ley Line or something?" Amanda ask curiously, looking around. "How did we ended up here?!"

"Amanda, you can see the entrance?" Lotte asks.

"Oh, you mean that red hole in the tree trunk? Yeah, I can see it clear as day," Amanda replies. "What's the matter?"

"She definitely meets the criteria," Sucy grumbles, annoyed. "I don't have that potion with me right now, so do any of your Personas erase memories? I am against keeping more than one loud mouth around."

Akko shakes her head. "Sucy… I think at this point it will be better to let her in. We need as much help as we can get…" she frowns, scratching her head in confusion, "what am I supposed to do? I guess for starters I could just go kill that stupid cow and then go from there…"

"Akko please..." Lotte pleads, laying a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "don't forget about the talk we just had so soon…"

"Actually I have an idea," Sucy suggests. "There's an easy way to kill the Minotaur, and we've had it right in front of us this entire time."

"Huh?"

"The ZhènNiǎo poison!" Sucy responds, a grin spreading across her face, "I spent an entire night extracting it! While I still don't know most of its properties, I found that just a drop is potent enough to kill four hundred Indian elephants!"

"Ah… Sucy? Can you not keep something that dangerous in our room?" Lotte pleads.

"Anyway, what I am saying is, we have the tools to kill that Shadow already. The problem is getting it to drink it," Sucy ponders. "Its hide seems too tough to cut through, so injection is out of the question."

Akko mulls over the idea a bit before nodding. "Yeah…! This could work! I can stun the Minotaur, then you can go feed him the poison while he is down!"

"Perfect, we have a plan. Let's go back to the dorm so I can get that baby prepped. kekekeke!" Sucy rubs her hands in anticipation, showing her rare moment of absolute joy.

"And while you're doing that, I will use this opportunity to let Professor Ursula know that I'll be a little late with our meeting…" Akko frowns, "Lotte, Amanda! Let's head back for now!"

"Okay…?" the redhead replies annoyed, "I seriously have no idea where "here" is. All I heard was stuff that didn't make sense and Diana this, Diana that..." she huffs, grumbling, "I feel like I've been left in the dark here!"

"You _are_ in the dark," Sucy taunts, "just be on standby until we have time for you."

As the group crosses over back to the other side, Akko and Sucy left Lotte and Amanda by the entrance to finish their business. The Finnish girl tries to fill their new member in, but without Akko, she can't quite explain it well enough for Amanda to understand.

On their way back, Akko takes out a stack of sticky notes and begins to write on it with a fancy ballpoint pen.

"You've got everything in that pack of yours, don't you?" Sucy deadpans.

"It's always good to be prepared!" Akko smiles, clicking her pen. She tears the page off from the stack as the Magician arcana appears in her hand. "Pixie, go! Take this to Professor Ursula!" The blue fairy salutes her summoner with great enthusiasm before flying away, taking the sticky note to the library.

"There we go! Now let's go get your poison prepared, Sucy!"

A wicked smile spreads across the gloomy witch's lips.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **[0]** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

After a few minutes of preparation, the girls are riding Berith back to the castle.

"Whaaa!"

"Whaoooo!"

"WHAO!-"

Sucy grabs Amanda by the arm. "If you make one more sound, I will hit you."

Amanda huffs and frees her limb from Sucy's grasp. "Sorry, but I'm just super confused right now. Seriously! Where the hell are we?! How come entering that tree stump get us here?! Why does this place look the same as the Cavendish Manor?!" she looks at Akko behind her, "and c'mon! You have a personal knight?! No wonder everyone is calling you the demon girl!"

Berith glares down at the impudent child before him as tongues of flame dance across his trident.

"BERITH! NO!" Akko cries in distress, holding down the Goetia demon's spear arm, "no burning people, even if they are rude!"

"I see Lotte wasted her breath for nothing… Wait, how do you know this is the Cavendish Manor?" Sucy asks, somewhat amazed.

"Some relatives took me to their lame party once," Amanda frowns and puts her hands to the back of her head, "it looked nice and all... but damn, what a joyless place. Everyone there was so goddamn serious. The kids there were lame too, all rule following goodie two shoes without a single fun bone in their body. That's why I hate hanging out with nobles."

"... Sounds like Diana's family was pretty strict," Akko frowns, "I wonder if it has anything to do with how this Distortion looks."

"Well if you want some details on Diana's life, I know a few things," Amanda offers. "Wanna hear it? It'll cost you though..." she says with a smirk, rubbing her fingers together.

"I didn't take you for that type," Sucy deadpans.

"Hehe! Don't underestimate me! I get around you know!" The redhead cockily replies.

"Here," without batting an eye, Akko hands Amanda £30 from her belt pouch. "Is this enough?"

The redhead's mouth drops, taking the cash in disbelieve. "Ah... Thanks. But you do realize I was just messing with you?"

"Just take it," Akko shrugs with a reassuring smile, "as long as you promise to tell me what you know truthfully."

"Well... if you say so. For starters… Her aunt is a total bitch! I remember meeting her when I was younger and she was one of the most condescending people I have ever seen! It pissed me off!

"Her aunt…? What about her parents?"

"Dead," Amanda answers. "Rumor has it that her dad died in a car accident while her mother died of illness. I don't exactly have confirmation on either those, but it's what I've heard."

Akko's expression sours, "who would've thought...?"

"Oh it gets worse. The entire Cavendish house is in hot water right now," Amanda frowns. "I've heard that currently they aren't doing too well financially, and if the rumors are true, they've been doing some pretty shady crap to keep themselves afloat."

"Define "Shady"," Sucy asks.

"The works. Black market dealings, gambling, money laundering, you name it."

"... I think I am starting to see why Diana reacted so badly," Lotte frowns, "she must've worked herself extra hard if her family is like that…"

"..." Akko looks away with a frown, "... Thanks, Amanda. That was very helpful."

"... You're welcome?" The redhead rises an eyebrow. "All I said are the kind of stuff you'd find in magazines. I have no idea how that info will help you, definitely not worth £30. But thanks for the cash anyway."

"It will eventually… Anyway, we're here, get ready everyone," Akko warns. "Follow me and make sure to be quiet."

The girls hop off the Goetia demon as he shatters away. They head toward the front gate, staying as close to the walls as possible. Just as they reach the entrance, Akko calls forth the Chariot arcana and hands the floating Tarot Card to Sucy. "Keep it close, for your safety in case of the worst."

Sucy accepts the card. "Wait! You are going to fight it without your Persona?!" she questions.

"Just trust me!" She says while pulling out her metal bat. Once the weapon is in her hand, she turns towards the Minotaur. "Hey! Stupid cow! We're back!" she yells and leap out of the cover.

The Shadow faces Akko, a wave of sheer malice and hatred directed at her. The Shadow stomps forward, releasing its true form as the bull of Minos.

"Holy Sh-"

Both Lotte and Sucy managed to cover Amanda's mouth and forces her back down before she could draw attention to them.

 **"WHAT DID I SAY, PEST?!"** the Shadow bellows, a red gleam filled with fury and bloodlust appearing in the empty eye sockets. **"IF YOU DARE TO RETURN AFTER MY WARNING I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"**

Akko locked eyes with monster that towered above her. With a confident grin she bellowed back, "well too bad! Here I am! And I am going to kick your oversized butt and get into your party whether you like it or not!" she pulls down her eyelid and sticks out her tongue. "Nenenene-!"

She backflips away from the massive arm that would've smashed her into a pulp, "woah! Nice try! Catch me if you can!"

" **YOU. ARE. DEAD!"** Minotaur roars, creating a burst of air current. He follows the Japanese girl out onto the open lawn. Akko easily dodges a few more of his ground shattering attacks before landing on a spot two meters away from him.

"You keep saying you are going to rip me apart, but can't even catch me~!" Akko taunts. She puts her hands behind her back. "I will go easy on you! But I bet you still wouldn't be able to touch me even if I just stood still! Go ahead! Give me everything you've got~!"

" **YOU WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY? !"** The Minotaur roared in fury as as an aura of power burst out from him. Every muscle in its body tensed and bulged as veins popped out across its chest, arms and neck. Its skin reddened from the sheer amount of power it was gathering as steam started to waft from its form.

"She's making it even angrier? Is she an idiot?!" Amanda cries in shock.

"Either she is going to do what I am think she is going to..." Sucy replies in a worried tone, "or yeah, she's an idiot."

" **BEGONE IN THE NAME OF MY MISTRESS! RURGHHHHHHHHHHH!"** With a battle cry the Minotaur shoots off towards Akko, leaving a crater in the spot where he once stood. His massive form speeding towards Akko like an eighteen-wheeler.

"AKKO!" Lotte desperately cries.

Just before the Minotaur gets within a foot of Akko, a triumphant smirk stretches across her face.

"Hehe, you fell for it~! Go, _Attack Mirror_!"

From her pouch Akko retrieves a small red mirror covered in archaic runes and symbols. As she holds the mirror out in front of her, it flashes red, encasing her in a protective crimson barrier. Being unable to change its course, the Minotaur smashes into the barrier. A loud _ping_ reverberated across the yard as all of the force behind the Minotaur's attack is redirected back at it. Launching it rocketing across the yard and into the manor gate, smashing it open with a loud bang. The scarlet shield surrounding Akko fades away as the red mirror crumbles to dust, its energy spent.

Akko runs toward the downed beast. "Go Sucy! This is your chance! Use your poison before he gets up!"

A grin spreads across Sucy's face. "Got it," the gloomy witch musters all of her athletic ability and dashes out of cover, racing through the dust cloud to reach the stunned bull of Minos. Getting to the downed foe, she carefully pours her poison into the Shadow's open mouth from the test tube.

" **... Urgh…! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** Unfortunately, the Shadow seems to have regained consciousness. His massive arm reaches up, going for a strike at his poisoner.

"Protect her! Slime!" Akko clutches her hand, just in time for the green blob of goo to manifest and absorb the strike. The "face" of the gelatinous Persona glows red, hitting Minotaur in the face with a blast of curses, causing him to roar back in agony.

"Sucy!" Without any delay, Akko wraps her arms around her friend and pulling her away from further danger with huge leap backward. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Sucy says trying to stay calm, but is having a hard time due to her rapid heartbeat, "that was a bit close, but we got him." She slaps Akko's hands away when she realizes they are around her waist, "watch where you are holding, idiot."

" _D-Did she just blush?"_ Akko wonders with astonishment.

The front entrance explodes as the injured Shadow stomps out in fury, " **PESTS! ALL OF YOU! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL- Urgh!?"** Suddenly, Minotaur drops to his knees. His hands clutching his chest as he begins to heave in anguish.

" **W-What is happening to my body…?"** the Shadow continue to growl. His flesh are beginning to melt! " **This is… not pain… but… intense pleasure…?!"**

"Hehehahaha…!"

A malicious smile splits Sucy's face as she marvels at the effects of the poison and fingering her empty test tube playfully, "... this is wonderful! No wonder ZhènNiǎo poison was used to assassinate people in legend! The victim would have confused the effects with intoxication from the wine!" Excited, she bursts into even more wicked laughter, "hmm... Probably went a bit overboard with the processing… It doesn't seem to mix very well with anti-spirit toxins, but it is all the same in the end. I can't wait to see the other poison collector's faces when I show them this!"

 **"CURSE YOU, WITCH...! AURGHHHHHHH…!"** the Shadow groans in agony, attempting to keep its focus on the two witches before it, " **I-I refuse to fall here! Before I succumb, I will kill you both where you stand!"** He kicks off again with his melting body, ready to destroy his targets on his limited time.

"STAY DOWN ALREADY! ARADIA!"

The Fool arcana shatters, bringing forth the bloodcurdling visage of Aradia. With a wave of her scepter, dozens of curse spikes erupted from the ground, pinning and disabling the Shadow for good.

As was depicted in ancient legend, the poison of the venomous bird is absolutely fatal once ingested.

" **No… I have failed thee... F-Forgive me, o great Mistress…"**

With one last murmur escaping from his dying breath, Minotaur perished to the poison, his body liquefying into blue slurry, and melting a hole into the ground. The smell was surprisingly sweet despite the horribly gruesome death.

"Whoa!" Akko exclaims in disbelief, "that was _Maeiha_ wasn't it?!"

Aradia burst into laughter. " _Indeed. This is what the Fool Arcana has granted Thee. The freedom to use higher tier curses; truly a wonderful feeling!"_

Amanda and Lotte emerge from their hiding spot with expression of shock and astonishment. The redhead swallows her breath, fear and awe the welling up in the pit of her stomach. "Ok… that was really awesome to watch... but remind me to not piss her off."

"Sucy wouldn't do that to people she knows... I think," Lotte remarks shaky, uncertain.

Sucy sniffs the air. "Hmm... I need to bottle this. I think we created the world's first beef wine."

*Clap* *Clap*

**"To think you'd manage to dispatch my bouncer… I am very impressed."**

"Who's there?!"

Spotlights flash from the entrance as the master of the manor walked out from the gate's destroyed opening. On either side, two Shadows garbed in suits and pink masks with the roman numeral "VI" follow her. Shock spreads amongst the group as they lay eyes upon her.

"You are kidding me!" Amanda yelled, speaking out what was on everyone's mind. "That's where you went?!"

Diana Cavendish(?)'s yellow irises glance at the group with interest. The girl was garbed in a simple yet elegant, light green midi dress, matching the green tint of her hair. Her emerald mascara was done absolutely perfectly, her blush, grey-purple lipstick, and eyeliner giving her an air of cold perfection. Her arms were covered in light green long gloves, and ankle wrap high heels elevated her feet. On her head sat a hat far too big for her, decorated with furs and a skull. A fur coat two sizes too big for her covered her bare shoulders, render it a cape. The fur of her hat actually connects to the back of the coat. And furthermore, both oversized clothing are seemingly levitating, so her movements are not hindered. Her entire getup screamed nobility and her very presence had an aura of authority.

**"What did you just say to Mistress Diana, you ruffian?!"** One of the towering security guards bellowed as it stepped up, growling. Its hair was styled suspiciously similar to Hannah's…

 **"Totally! Don't you dare speak like you're on Mistress Diana's level!"** The other one had Barbara's hair style...

Diana(?) raised her hand, making both guards pause. " **Stand down, both of you. A ruffian she might be, but she deserves my tutelage like everyone else."**

The guards back off, bowing, **"yes! O great Mistress Diana! Your kindness truly knows no bounds!"**

"Wow, those two hours did something to you didn't it? How is it possible that you're even more insufferable than before…?" Amanda grumbles angrily.

"Amanda back off!" Akko orders, "that's not Diana!" Akko pulls out a revolver from her belt porch, surprising the redhead and causes her to take a few steps back. The brunette ignores the Irish-American's loud reaction and appoints her gun at the yellow eyed copy. Shooting a hardened glare at Diana(?) she calmly demands, "answer me, Shadow. Where is your real self?"

" **Oh?"** Diana(?) looks at the threatening brunette, an amused smile gracing her lips. " **I see, you are familiar with the situation, unlike your ignorant friends."**

" **MISTRESS DIANA!"** the guards rush in to shield their mistress. " **How dare you-"**

" ** _Stand down_ , both of you. I will not repeat myself again," **the doppelganger gestures, her polite tone filled with fury.

The Shadows hesitatingly nod and back down, returning to the flanks of their mistress.

" **Since you know the situation, you should also know what would happen should you injure me..."** Diana(?) taunts, spreading her arms in welcome, " **you are free to shoot me if you don't care about the weak girl that I'm forced to admit as my real self."**

Akko grinds her teeth and lowers her gun.

" **Good girl..."** Diana(?) smiles victoriously.

"... Please, stop this and return this Cognition back to the way it was!" Akko demands.

" **Why should I?"** Diana(?) laughs off the reply. " **Whose fault do you think it was really?"** she points at Akko with a grin, " **it was you that made me doubt myself. You were the one that exposed my dear secret to the school. I was in perfect balance before you came along and ruined it!"**

"No… But I…!" Akko's eyes widen, her shoulders drops in denial. "But I was just trying to defend Chariot's name…!"

" **Why the long face? I'm actually thanking you, you know."** Diana(?) chuckles and shrugs. " **It's clear now who is the superior aspect of me. If the mere laughter and rumors of ants beneath my feet can shake my will, then that self is undoubtedly weak! If I am envious of some Japanese peasants knowing some unknown spell, then that self is just an insecure and petty child. Neither are qualities the next head of the House of Cavendish should have! I am truly grateful to you, Kagari Atsuko, for making me realize this!"**

" **Tsk,"** the Hannah security guard huffs. " **Be thankful at the gratitude of the great Mistress!"**

" **Yes! Be grateful that the great Mistress said such kind words to you losers!"** Barbara security guard joins in.

"Shut up. The real things are already annoying enough," Sucy grumbles.

" **That is why… I want you to come into my party,"** Diana(?) offers.

"Party?"

 **"Yes. My beautiful home is having a party where I will be educating all of my guest the proper way of witchcraft,"** the Shadow pulled out an envelope from thin air and tossed it onto the ground by Akko's feet. " **The Cavendish Mansion hereby officially welcomes you all as our guests. And I know you will not refuse, since you all will surely to come for my weaker half,"** she nicely nods, " **I am eager to educate you all in the big event. All of you need to learn of your place. Ahaha... If you'll excuse me, I have work to do… May we meet again very soon."** She turns and heads back into the manor. Fake Hannah and Barbara follow by walking backward and glaring at Akko's group, making sure Diana(?) has returned safely back inside the manor before turning their backs.

Sucy steps forward and picks up the invitation. "She's inviting us straight into the mansion?" the gloomy witch deadpans. "That totally doesn't smell like a trap at all."

"I am so confused! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Amanda roars. "What did you mean by that's not Diana?! Why was she acting this way?! What were you even talking about?! Was that Hannah and Barbara?! What the hell happened to them!? Why do you have a gun?! Are you good with machines like Constanze or something?!" Amanda claws at her head. "JUST WHERE IS HERE?! NEED SOME ANSWERS PLEASE, DEMON GIRL!"

"Akko…" Lotte walks over to her friend, "are you ok…?"

Akko sniffs her nose and holds back a tear, "... all I wanted to do was to have someone to share my love of the Chariot with… I never would've thought that I'd end up hurting Diana like that…!"

"Akko…" Lotte frowns, "you can't blame yourself for this. All you wanted was to make a friend and things just didn't work out that's all." She smiles, "but hey, when we get Diana out of this, you can tell her what you really meant!"

"Yeah, crap happens," Sucy deadpans. "Rather than blaming yourself, it's more productive to use our energy to fix this mess."

Akko eyes her friends and nods, "yeah...! Both of you are right. Let's go save Diana from herself!"

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"So… let me repeat this one more time." Amanda scratches her head as she processes the flood of new information. "We are essentially inside Diana's head right now? And that copy of her was a representation of her negative emotions?" she states, "she is currently in trouble because she somehow ended up in this place, which is filled with monsters made of human emotion and it is up to us to bust her out before it's too late?" she asks, slowly, "and, what you summoned aren't demons, but things called Persona, which are the manifestation of your personality, the masks that you wear when facing reality. And since I can see the hole in the tree stump, I can get one some day too?"

"Bloody finally," Sucy grumbles, palming her face. "Seventh time's the charm. I was beginning to think that you would never get it."

"Whatever…! Get off my back already!" Amanda bits back, angered, "aside from the Persona stuff, which makes no goddamn sense, I get most of what you guys are saying!" She smirks, "join you guys in secret and go save Diana's ass before it is too late right? Sounds right up my alley! I am in and you ain't kicking me out!"

"Are you sure Amanda?" Lotte asks with worry in her tone.

"Hell yeah!' the redhead pumps her fist. "Luna Nova was boring as hell! I said to myself that if nothing interesting happens before summer break, I am kissing this place goodbye! But this…! This is what I have been waiting for!" she laughs. "Besides, as far as I am concerned, no pain no gain!"

"Thank you so much Amanda!" Akko cheers, "the more help we can get, the better! Let's reintroduce ourselves! I am Kagari Atsuko, call me Akko for short!" she politely bows, "welcome to the team!"

"Lotte Jassion. Just Lotte is fine," the Finnish girl nods. "Let's have a nice time working together!"

"Sucy Mambavaran. Sucy," the gloomy witch groans. "Great… Another loud mouth…"

"Amanda O'Neil! Just Amanda will do!" the redhead beams, "so what are we doing right now?!"

"We're going back to the real world," Akko answers with a smile.

Amanda slumps over as the fire in her eyes is extinguished. "Whaaaaaaa?!"

Akko shakes her head. "It's getting pretty late... Not to mention that we're all tired. We'll come back tomorrow after school with everyone at their A game and fully prepared."

"Ah…" Amanda sighs in disappointment, "but aren't we on a timer?! Are you sure it'll be alright to leave Diana in this world until tomorrow…?"

"My friend told me that a normal person can usually last about two weeks in the Cognitive World. His group usually took about a week to save their victim…" Akko frowns, "not much we can do about it so let's just hope he is not wrong. We'll try our best to get her out within the next few days."

"Tsk. Fine…" the redhead huffs, "actually, that's not that bad of an idea. I'll see if my roommate will build me something to fight monsters with. I know she has a few cool weapon ideas up in her little head."

"Is that girl, Constanze A… Ama... Ah..." Akko tries to remember, but fails.

"Just call her Constanze, I gave up a long time ago," the redhead agrees.

"-Is Constanze that small girl that's good with machines?"

"Yeah. What's the matter?"

Akko reaches a hand into her belt pouch. With some effect, she pulls out an impractical looking pink-white bow that somewhat resembles the Shiny Arc, only with a bird theme instead. There are scratches and chips all over its surface, the arch is bent, and it's string is snapped, "do you think she can fix this?"

"Wha…?" Amanda took the weapon. Much to her surprise, it was ridiculously light. "Wait! This is a toy!"

"Yeah," Akko answers, her face sad, "it's limited edition, so I have no way of fixing it. A Shadow broke it months ago… Do you think she can do it?"

"No idea," Amanda replies, "I think she'll either be pissed that I give her some toy to fix or she'll just shrug and tinker with it until it's her own thing. Either way I can't guarantee."

"Please ask her anyway..." Akko groans, "I am so sick of using guns!"

Everyone raise an eyebrow at the statement.

"Either arrows are better in this place or you're crazy," Sucy deadpans, "I think that at this point you know what you are doing, so I won't question it."

"You are a weird girl…" Amanda laughs, "style over substance... Stupid, but cool! I think I can respect that!"

The girls exit the Cognitive World and part ways. The rest of the day was spent in preparation for what's to come. Operation "Save Diana" is now a go.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"Professor Ursula!" Akko yells, rushing into the empty library, "I'm sorry for being so late...!"

"It's okay. I haven't been waiting long. Your message helped..." The young teacher nods, "I had a lot of paperwork to keep me busy anyway. I'm just glad you came, Akko..."

Akko takes a glance at the large stacks of paper sitting on the teacher's table, "whoa! So much!"

"Haven't you heard? Diana disappeared…" The teacher says with a frown, "the staff is in a frenzy right now and most of the teachers have dumped their work on me so they can go look for her…" The teacher mutters with worry. "I don't mind though. It's not like this is new for me… I just hope that nothing bad has happened to Diana..."

Akko scratches her cheeks, guiltily looking away from the teacher's face, "m-me too…!"

The young teacher nods, finishing off the last few documents before putting them in a stack of finished work. "I'll finish the rest tonight…" she mutters as she stretches her back, relieving some of the built up tension from sitting for so long. "Excuse me, Akko. We only have about half an hour to talk so we'll have to make this meeting quick."

"That's ok, Professor Ursula. That's more than enough. Thank you so much." Akko cheers and bows, "I am under your care."

After a brief pause, Professor Ursula begins the session. "So, Akko. I've heard the report, and it is pretty clear that your proficiency with magic is… not very good."

Akko frowns as she scratches her head. "You don't need to hold back, Professor Ursula… I know." she with a faint smile on her face continues, "I have no idea why… But that will not stop me! I'm just starting out after all! I'll just keep at it until I'm as good as Shiny Chariot was!"

Mulling over Akko's words Professor Ursula continues, "...the thing I find most confusing right now is, while you have a lot of trouble with traditional witchcraft, you don't seem to have any trouble with your summons. In fact you seem to be very proficient in the art. Which brings us back to the conversation we had the day before…"

Locking eyes with Akko, she asks, "just _what_ are they, your Personas? They just don't fit any known summoning styles, and they are definitely not magical creature. They are an unknown in the Magical world. Can you give me an explanation on them, if at all possible?"

After a brief pause, Akko nods. She rises her dominate hand as blue light coalesces around her body and in a burst of cerulean flame, the Fool arcana manifests itself in the palm of Akko's hand. She brings the card closers to Ursula, allowing her to see the glass like card in detail.

"I'll be honest... Even now I still don't fully understand everything behind my ability…" Akko says, "but I guess I should start with a confession. Personas are.. uhm... not really magic."

Ursula's eyes widen.

"I know! Shocking right?!" Akko frowns, "I know it sounds crazy, but don't let the fact they can cast magic trick you. They aren't magic; or at least not the kind of magic that witches use." she explains, "Aradia, that's my Personas name, told me that having a Persona is closer being a psychic then being a witch."

"That… makes a lot of sense really. No wonder I couldn't sense any magic from them." Ursula nods, "so I guess your documents weren't lying when they said you're from a non-magical family."

"Well, that's what they should say. I haven't told anyone except certain people that know me. I told you that, originally, I was going to hide the fact I had a Persona right? It was only due to circumstance that the cat got out the bag…" Akko frowns, "in front of the entire school too…"

"That raises another question… _Why_? Why were you hiding your ability?" Ursula asks, "Even if they're not really magic, I doubt the school would've rejected you."

"It has nothing to do with Luna Nova. Trust me, I would've loved to learn magic with my Personas around supporting me. The issue was... related with something back home. I was supposed to keep a low profile and avoid attention…" Akko sighs, "which I've completely messed up. Oh well, I'll just try my best to keep everything contained in Luna Nova… I doubt anyone in Japan watches British TV..."

The young teacher eyes her new student with worry. "Honestly, why does it sound like you're hiding from something? I recalled that you said something about fighting… just what was that about…?"

Akko flinches at the mention of the topic, the girl's subconscious rubbing of her right arm has not gone unnoticed, "i-it's honestly nothing! Ahahaha..."

Realizing how tense and fidgety Akko was, Ursula's imagination runs rampant with all the possibilities that her students demeanor could imply. The expression on her student's expressed a sort of trauma that no child her age should have, making her realize that Akko too has terrible secrets to hide. Just Like herself.

How ironic.

"Ah… you don't seem to be very happy at the moment… I apologize for overstepping my boundaries…" she replies regretfully.

"Oh! It's okay! It wasn't anything bad, really!" Akko denies but frowns again. "Well… maybe it was. But, what happened is in the past now. The only thing that matters now is the present, which is focusing on my goal of being the next Shiny Chariot!"

**_What an upbeat and positive mindset, to be able to move forward despite the pain she's felt. Maybe I should take a page from her book, but with what I've done… do I really deserve to?-_ **

Professor Ursula rubs her temples in an attempt to ward off the sudden jolt of pain she felt. With a groan, she shoves that line of thought back into the depths of her mind, "...yeah. Akko. You're right."

"Hehe!" Akko nods happily.

"Anyway, let's focus on the topic at hand," Professor explains. "As you've explained, Personas are not magic, and therefore out of my field of expertise. Would you be willing to explain them in depth for me? Maybe we can better understand them if you explain them to me in detail?"

Akko mutters to herself and nods once more. "Ok, but I'm not very good at explaining it. I'll call out Aradia so she can explain it better," the floating Fool arcana lazily floats back to Akko's waiting palm. Clutching her hand, Akko shatters the card, unleashing waves of blue fire that coalesce into the haunting form of Aradia.

In a blur of motion, Aradia lashes out with her claw at the young teacher. Surprised by the sudden attack, Professor Ursula quickly and narrowly dodges the swipe, the tips of the sharp appendages slicing off a few strands of hair. Back-flipping once and landing a meter away from the Persona, she glares at her assailant, tensing her body in preparation.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARADIA?!" Akko roars in fury, pulling on the Persona's dark cloak, "WHY DID YOU ATTACK HER?!"

" _Akko, she was the one that attacked you back at that forest,"_ the Persona points down at the teacher, " _I am merely replaying her back."_

"YOU PAYED HER BACK WITH THAT KOUHA ALREADY!" Akko bellows furiously, rushing to her teacher's side.

" _Thou must know that any offense toward you is worthy of eternal punishment from thou,"_ Aradia replies, " _but fine. If thou wishes for me to stand down, Thou shall stand down."_

After glaring at her Persona for a few more seconds, Akko turns her attention to her teacher. "Oh my god. I am _so_ sorry, Professor Ursula!" Akko says guiltily, almost tearing up, "Aradia can be very trigger happy sometimes!"

Aradia glares at the teacher, pointing two fingers at her eye markings and then down on the young teacher.

"ARADIA PLEASE!" Akko bites back in anger, "STOP ACTING LIKE KAA-SAN!"

"It's alright, I understand why she attacked me," Ursula nods, "I really should be the one apologizing here. I am truly sorry for trying to attack you back in Arcturus Forest… I thought you were a threat to the school." She bows her head low at Akko and Aradia, almost in reverence, "please forgive my ignorance, o daughter of sun and moon."

Hearing that Aradia's grin widens further. " _Oh~?"_

"Professor Ursula…?" Akko's eyes widen.

"Aradia, the great messiah of witchcraft," Ursula mutters. "The daughter of light and dark, sent down by the great night goddess to teach the first of the witches. She is the very goddess we of the Umbran clan idolize. I am Ursula Callistis, the last of my kin."

Aradia burst into laughter, her voice echoing through the room. " _This truly must be fate! To think that everything would converge here!"_

"Aradia!?" Akko exclaims in confusion. "What's all this about!?"

" _Akko. Remember how Thou once told you that I was worshiped by a cult of witches, witches that did not follow the teachings of the nine hags?"_ the Persona explains, reaching a claw and gently cupping Ursula's chin, picking up her head, " _they called themselves the Umbra."_

"I remember. You said they were like the Amazonians of the Magical World right?" The brunette nods, "they would fight demons and monsters and stuff with their bare fists and kidnap priests to be their husbands-" Her eyes widen as she whips her head around to look at the French woman, "OH MY GOD! You're an Umbra, Professor Ursula!?"

"Ah…" Ursula turns to Akko embarrassed, "I am a descendant of an Umbra Witch, Akko. But really, the Umbran clan doesn't really exist anymore in the magical world. I just happen to be related to one."

Her explanation didn't do much to quell the absolute awe Akko's eyes however, "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…! That's so cool! When's the next time you'll go fight monsters?! Can I come?!"

"Akko… I don't think I'll be fighting monsters anytime soon… I can't exactly fight." With a sigh, the teacher turns to Aradia, "when I first heard the name Aradia, I thought it sounded familiar… It was only after a bit of late night research did I realize why that was so." She responds, curiously glancing at the Persona. "To think I would met the goddess of my ancestor. Are you truly Aradia, or something else?"

With a flick of her scepter, the Persona weaves lines of dark energy in the air, forming sharp letters before the young teacher's eyes.

The Persona signs: " _It is Thou, Aradia. The daughter of the morning star and the great night. The teacher of the first Witches. I graced mankind with mine presence once more. Young Umbran witch, your eyes have not deceived you."_

"Truly…?" Ursula asks in utter disbelief, "how is this possible...? Even now, the magical world has never proven the existence of the divine…"

The Persona flicks her scepter again: " _Gods and devils only dwell in the hearts of men. Searching for them in reality is all but doomed to fail. I have_ _come forth from the Sea of Souls as the mythological archetype closest to Kagari Atsuko, Manifesting myself as her mask, her Persona."_

"... Can you elaborate on that?" Ursula requests, "I don't think I understand."

"Welcome to my world!" Akko laughs, "Aradia's explanation don't make a lick of sense as always!"

The Persona puts a hand to her forehead, seemingly groaning, as she writes another message.

" _I will keep it short to save time. Just know that the entirely of humanity is linked by what is known as the collective unconsciousness, which in turn is connected to a place known as the Sea of Souls. That place is where gods like myself are conceptualized."_

Ursula's eyes widen as she reads text, "how does all that relate?"

" _All humans have an ego, which are all based off or influenced by the mythological archetypes that dwell in the Sea of Souls. To manifest forth one's ego is to bring forth that very archetype. My dear Akko has faced unspeakable pain. She has come to terms with her suffering and obtained her very own mask to face hardship with. She is I, and Thou art she. As her Persona, Thou shall strike down any that seek to do her harm._ _"_

The Persona's glare is almost suffocating.

Ursula takes a breath, "...once again, I offer my apology."

Akko puffs up her cheeks, "just ignore Aradia's shot temper. To this day, she still wants to go… uhm... beat up my old school's homeroom teacher for hitting me with a chalk," Akko sighs. "She really needs to learn how to let go of a grudge."

"It makes sense. The legends surrounding her describe her as a vengeful protector of her followers," the young teacher states. "... That was a lot of information to take in. I don't even know how I am going to report my findings to the school…"

"Eh… Report?"

"Akko… One of the biggest reason I was able to tutor you privately was because I took responsibility in researching your summons," the teacher explains, "I'm not the only one that's curious about your unique ability after all. So I am asking you now, is it alright for me to disclose our conversation?"

"Ah… C-Can I think about it?" the brunette frowns and looking the other way.

"Of course. It's your choice. Not every school of magic is free to the public after all," the young teacher nods.

"-Oh right!" Akko points out, "I said I was going to show you the limited edition cards right?!" She happily reaches into her belt pouch and pulls out her treasured case, "here they are!"

The brunette opens the container and sets each card out on the table. Just seeing them makes the young teacher's mood visibly fall, confusing the excited girl.

"Is there something wrong?" Akko asks with worry.

"I-It's nothing," Ursula shakes her head, "you've managed to collect them all, huh?"

"Yeah!" Akko replies happily, "well… all but one… I'm missing "A Believing Heart is Your Magic"... The most important one of them all… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's very impressive that you've nearly collected them all. I didn't know they even had cards to begin with…" the young teacher confesses. She reaches for the card depicting a fairy like butterfly, "this is… Pappiliodya right? I can't read Japanese."

Almost immediately, Akko recites the description like she is a recorder. " _Papillio Fillio Nymphodya_ -The butterfly that travels the world. They emerge only once every 120 years, and legend says they bring hope to the hearts of all who behold them."

The young teacher's eyes widens, "this must be it!"

"M-Must be what?" Akko mutters in confusion.

"... Just something I believe is causing an issue in the school." Ursula reassures. "Thank you Akko, for showing me this. They… really take me back."

"No problem, Professor Ursula! That's what fellow Shiny Chariot fans should do for each other!" Akko cheers.

The student, teacher and one Persona continue to chat for a while, and before long the meeting time is over.

"Here are the books on flying and method to regulate your magic," Ursula says, handing Akko the books, "I hope they help… I wish we could talk a bit longer, but I really have to get my work done if I want to sleep tonight."

"Thank you so much Professor Ursula." Akko responds, accepting the books, "I'll be sure to work hard on it!"

The smile the Professor sends her way is warm, gentle, and oh so kind. The time Akko spent with Professor was enjoyable, and she felt that she had made a genuine connection with the teacher.

_*Shatter*_

_I am thou... Thou art I..._

_Thou hast acquired a new bond to aid thee in thy journey to inspire._

_With the blessing of the Hermit Arcana, thou shalt ignite the fires of inspiration in the hearts of the people..._

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] Hermit Rank 1 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

" _A Social Link with Professor Ursula!"_ Akko grasps in joy, " _I can't believe this!"_

"You look happy, Akko. Did Aradia say something?"

"Ah-No!" Akko waves and bows, "I am just happy with our conversation today! Thanks Professor Ursula! Have a good night!"

The French woman watches as the girl leaves, skipping jovially across the room and out the door. Her own smile however, collapses after Akko disappears from her field of vision.

"It's okay," she tells herself, wiping away some of her tears, "I now know I can make this right… I can atone for this."

She chants that to herself over and over as she turns her attention to the mind numbing task of her paper work.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **_[IX]_** [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

" _Thy new teacher is lying."_

" _What?!"_ Akko exclaims into her mind, " _what are you talking about?!"_

" _I said that woman, Ursula Callistis, is lying to thine face. Or is at least hiding parts of herself from us."_

" _C'mon, Aradia! You're always so paranoid!"_ Akko crosses her arms, sulking.

" _And I have always been correct."_

" _... No way!"_ the brunette shakes her head, " _I made a bond with her right? The fact she wants to be close to me should mean she has no ill will toward us!"_

" _Quick question; what is the Hermit?"_ Aradia points out.

" _Soul-searching, introspection, solitude, inner guidance..."_

" _Reverse?"_

" _Isolation, loneliness, withdrawal… Oh."_

" _There you go,"_ Aradia explains _, "Arcana are the means by which all is revealed... That is why the Wild Card's bonds are represented by them. The fact that she is of the Hermit Arcana speaks volumes of her character, and her relation to thee. Even if she is truly kind hearted and wishes for thine wellbeing, that doesn't mean she doesn't have things to hide. She contradicted herself twice during our conversation, do you wish to hear it?"_

" _..."_ Akko did not say anything, but silently nods.

 _"As you wish,"_ the Persona explains. " _Thou love how she said she can't fight, yet dodged an attack that would have hit anyone lest they had combat experience. Thou know the Umbra, they were women that value strength and beauty above all else. Even if they no longer worship me, they would never let their descendants continue on weak and untrained in the art of combat. And again with the cards. Remember how she freaked out the day before when you said there were limited edition? So why is she now saying she never knew cards existed to begin with?"_

"..." Akko's face continues to sour.

" _Still have doubts? The most damning of evidence of all is within thy vest's pocket,"_ Aradia states, " _during thy attack, I collected a strand of her hair and stowed it away before you dismissed thou. Take a look."_

Frowning, Akko reaches into the pocket of her uniform and pulls out the strand of hair.

"What is this?!" the Japanese exclaims out loud, "why is it red?!"

" _I don't know. It's like thy new teacher is a witch or something,"_ Aradia snarks, " _so what is the next step? Confront her on her lies like we should?"_

Akko sighs, " _...let's not. If I just go yelling at her about things that she wants to keep to herself she'll just end up hating me. I've learned my lesson already. I don't want another Diana situation…"_

She felt Aradia give her a smile. _"Wise decision. You have taken another step towards thy maturity, my dear Akko. Thy Understanding has grown a little more."_

" _Thanks Aradia, for looking out for me,"_ Akko replies, looking out to the hallway's window and at the beautiful, but scarred moon outside. _"Although I wish you wouldn't be so paranoid at everyone I meet... What you did was still really rude."_

_"Akko. Thy believing heart is rare thing in this cruel, cruel world. As long as Thou art your Persona, I will do everything in thy power to protect you from the darkness of human nature. Even if it means going against your wishes... since you didn't have the best record of trusting strangers."_

_"Please don't remind me..."_ Akko goans at the reasoning, _"anyway, after saving Diana let's make friends with Professor Ursula so she is not the Hermit anymore. No more playing secret detective alright? I want to know her the natural way."_

_"As you wish. Thou shalt refrain from interfering during your interaction unless she shows signs of betrayal. Pinky swear."_

Contented, the brunette hooks the air with her little finger and walks off. Ready to return to her own room-

" _Accused. Can you hear me?"_

Akko whips her head around, looking around for the familiar voice. " _L-Lavenza-chan?!"_

" _Yes,"_ the velvet resident replies. " _Master Igor and I have established an entrance to the velvet room in the real world. Please come meet with us. The entrance is located in front of the school's Archive building."_

" _I understand, Lavenza-chan! I will be there in a in a jiffy!"_

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Enemy Shadows:

Minotaur (Fortune)

Repel: Fire

Weakness: Ice

Skills: Charge, Assault Dive, Auto-Tarukaja, Counterstrike, Null Aging, Survive Light

Profile: A fabled creature of Greek myth said to have the head of a bull and the body of a man. Its name means "bull of Minos."

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

_The Fool Arcana has empowered Aradia! New Skills have become available to her!_

Current Skills: Maeiha, Makouha, Terror Claw, Evil Smiles, Sukukaja, Sukunda

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 **AuthorNCS** **: *Having SMT4 flashback* My PTSD… Screw your Minotaur, screw you Walter for showing up 4 times in a row back then! If only I had an Attack Mirror... Oh wait.  
**

**Despite my hate for that fight, I do like the demon. So I was pretty sad that Minotaur didn't return in SMT4:FINAL, which is a shame considering the story. SMT4 might have some of the most questionable arts, but his design was definitely one of the best.**

**Of course, I didn't put Minotaur here just to be a SMT4 shout out, and LWA fans would know this is a LWA Mythology Gag. #SucyUltimatewere-cowslayer**

**Yep. Everything that comes up in this fic will be mentioned in one way or another. So keep your eyes out for tiny things I put in the story.**

**Creating Shadow Diana's outfit with Artist741 was a pain in a half. Gone though like 3 drafts before I was satisfied. She originally was going to be a Princess Diana shout out but I scraped it since it will be silly. So when you picture her, keep the image of a young Diana playing superman using Beatrix's coat and hat in your mind (So cute~!)**

**_Diese welt ist grausam_...- Oops. Wrong TRIGGER anime.  
**

**Bro-manda has joined! Yes! It's time for fix her character!**

**Now f** **eaturing Bayo- Bah... Another thing to be happy about.** **We have successfully filled the Bayonetta reference quota. I really like the idea of other witch cults in LWA that oppose the 9 Olde. Wicca in this universes has to fight** **the Roman Catholic AND the 9 olde... Poor religion...  
**

**It's also an explanation on how** **Ursula can fight so well. Because in canon, the explanation** **for why a rusty stage performer can beat up multiple stone beast with ease was:** **She's a TRIGGER heroine and a walking Gunbuster reference voiced by Noriko Hidaka, therefore she _kick_ ass by default.  
**

**So close, Akko... so close. You would've gotten a signature from your idol by now. At least you got a link out of it.**

**I really wished the Fool would actually empower your Initial Persona and give them new skills. It makes sense** ****narratively** and reward you for sticking to your true-self. But oh well, game balance and all that... I will just do it here.  
**

****I am having a Night Fall contest at Spacebattle. Feel free to create your Night Fall crazy plotlines and post it in the reviews or at SB. The most interesting of them all gets to appear in this story and I will credit you. Join in the fun if you want to!** **

****Have a nice winter Holiday and Merry X-mas!** **

 

* * *

**** [ **Since writing can take hours and illustrating could take days, it's pretty taxing on both of us. If you want to support us with your generosity, it will be appreciated! Even if you don't, its still the best to keep and eye on it since that's where we post the latest news on this project!** ](https://www.patreon.com/Artist741and741AuthorNCS) ** **

* * *

****  
** **


	8. CH 7: Aim to be the Top-Part 1

"Is this it, Lavenza-chan?"  
  
Lavenza had lead Akko to the pathway leading to the school's Archive building, the area completely vacant due to students not frequenting the place. A large, beautifully carved, transparent blue door loomed over the two. Lavenza did not respond, simply opening the door and ushering the brunette in. As Akko entered, the melodic aria of disembodied singing graced her ears.  
  
"Welcome Accused," Lavenza greets, "Master Igor and I have much to discuss with you."  
  
With a nod, Akko takes a glance at her surroundings, spotting six chairs in the empty jury stands. Suddenly, six orbs of light ejected themselves from her chest, each claiming a chair. As the orbs touched the chairs, they burst in a flash of light, leaving Akko's Personas in their place.  
  
"E-Everyone!" Akko exclaims, "How are you all out?!"  
  
"Do not worry. The Velvet room can allow for the manifestation of your Personas without risk to yourself," Igor explains.  
  
" _We are the jury of this trial,"_ Aradia adds. " _We shall ensure the judgment of this trial is fair."_  
  
Pixie giggles and gives Akko a thumbs-up, Silky sends Akko a smile, Slime moans affirmatively and moves up and down as if it is nodding, Berith raises his trident, his horse neighing, and Mandrake wiggles her large flower, filling the room with a sweet scent.  
  
"Okay… Thanks everyone." Akko reluctantly nods before facing the Velvet Residents. "Alright Lavenza-chan, what exactly is the service of the Velvet Room?"  
  
The blonde child begins. "As you know, you process a power known as the Wild Card, and are capable of unimaginable growth. But as you create bonds and grow, it is inevitable that more Personas will be welcomed into your heart. That's where our duty as the residents of the Velvet Room lies; to facilitate the fusion and management of your masks."  
  
"Fus...ion?" Akko questions.  
  
"We of the Velvet Room have the ability to create new and more powerful Personas by sacrificing two or more of your current Personas."  
  
"Eh!?" Akko exclaims, looking at her Personas with concern. "B-But what happens to the fused Personas?"  
  
"You will be unable to call upon them of course, their physical forms having become part of the new Persona."  
  
Gasps of horror.  
  
"Not to worry. If you are attached to any Persona in particular, we have a solution for that." Lavenza says as she hefts the massive tome she carries into the air. "This here, is the Persona Compendium. Whenever you welcome a new Persona into your heart or give birth to one though fusion, it will be registered within its pages." She explains, flipping through the book, "With this I am able re-summon any Persona from your past, for a fee."  
  
"Fee…? Like actual money?" Akko frowns. "Seriously…?"  
  
The attendant eyes her guest with a puzzled expression, "Nothing is free, Accused. Is that not common sense?"  
  
Akko sighs. "Yeah... you're right. On the bright side now I have a way to spend that mountain of money more efficiently..."  
  
As Lavenza flips through the tome's pages, it begins to emanate an ethereal blue glow. Two tarot cards materialize themselves in front of the attendant; the Fool and the Hermit. "Moving on, I will now congratulate you on finally taking the first steps toward your potential as the Wild Card. I am sure the bonds you have forged will flourish in time."  
  
"To forge two bonds in one evening… Our guest shows great promise, doesn't she, Lavenza?" Igor muses with a chuckle. "I believe the Accused deserves a reward..." With a snap of Igor's fingers, a seventh chair rises from the jury stands.  
  
Akko clutches her chest as a thrum of power spreads across her body… "I-Igor-san? W-What did you do?"  
  
"By forging bonds with those around you, your heart has grown," Igor explains. "Giving you the ability to wield seven Personas."  
  
"Whoa!" Akko cheers. "That's wonderful!"  
  
"So Accused, are you going to attempt a fusion?" the blonde child suggests.  
  
"Ah…" Akko glances her Personas, shaking her head after giving it some thought. "... I'll pass for now. I need to think this through… but can I try out the Compendium?"  
  
"Of course. As you wish, Accused," Lavenza replies bowing politely. Pointing forward, the book leaves her tiny hands and levitates towards Akko. The brunette eagerly scans through the pages as she recalls the familiar names.  
  
"This really does list the guys I dropped," she says before reading off some names. "Preta… Datsue-Ba… Sudama… Koppa Tengu… Melchom… Yep… _not bring those guys back_..." she remarks with a grimace.  
  
" _Akko,"_ Aradia suggest, " _art thou privy for a suggestion?"_  
  
The brunette faces her main Persona, "Sure. Who do you have in mind, Aradia?"  
  
" _I believe it will be troublesome for your school if that Diana girl remains missing. There is someone who can hide this, but I doubt you'll like who I have in mind."_  
  
"What do you mean by… _Wait_." The brunette's eyes widen. "You are not suggesting-?!"  
  
" _Indeed. Thou suggest calling that whore back into your soul and use her abilities to buy ourselves time."_  
  
Akko eyes Aradia one more time in disbelief before burying her face into her palms. "... _Oh nooooooo_ …"

 

 

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

As Amanda entered her dorm, she spotted her roommates immersed in their hobbies. Jasminka was hard at work cleaning out all the leftovers from the cafeteria, and Constanze diligently tinkered away at a piece of complicated machinery.  
  
Swallowing her last bit of food, the chubby girl greets her roommate, "Welcome back~ did you find Diana?"  
  
"Yes and no…" Amanda sighs, "But it's kind of a pain in the ass."  
  
Hearing that, Jasminka tits her head to the side in confusion, "what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well… let's just say Miss Perfect messed up, badly," Amanda sighed with a frown. "Long story short, she's struck in a really crappy situation and it's up to me and the demon girl —Akko, to go save her."  
  
Hearing that bit of information puzzled Jasminka even more. "What does Kagari have to do with anything? And what about the teachers? Why aren't they helping?" she worriedly asks.  
  
"Beats me. Thinking about this entire situation gives me a headache," the redhead shrugs. "I'm not even going to waste my breath explaining. All I know is I got some fighting to do and the teachers can't do jack to help." Turning to her German roommate she says, "Yo, Constanze, you got some weapons I can borrow for a spin? Really going to need it. Akko also wants you to fix her toy, don't know if you're up for it though."  
  
The petite tinkerer lowers her tools and faces Amanda, grumbling in annoyance. However, as soon as she spots the object she is carrying, her eyes widen in shock, dropping her tools onto the ground.  
  
"...!" The tiny girl rushes to the redhead, leaping up and down with the excitement of a child on Christmas day. In her excitement, she desperately reaches for Akko's bow.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Amanda raises an eyebrow and hands her teammate the toy. "Here. You think you can fix this? Hope that it isn't too much of a hass-"  
  
Completely ignoring Amanda, Constanze zips off to the other side of the room, marveling at the toy bow like a jeweler appraising a gemstone. Bow in hand, she rushes off to find her work clothes and swiftly changes out of her pajamas, her earlier project tucked away and forgotten as she rushes out of the dorm room with her toolbox.  
  
Amanda stared at the door in disbelief, "... What's gotten into her…? And what about me?!"  
  
"Amanda. Should I come along as well?" Jasminka asks with concern. "You said there will be fighting and…"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jas! I can handle this myself!" Amanda reassured with a cocky grin. "And not to be mean or anything, but there's honestly not much you can do."  
  
Slowly taking a bite out of a cookie, Jasminka stares at her before replying. "If you say so…"

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Sucy toiled over her chemistry set as she mixed and brewed more poison. As she finished stirring, she poured the mixture from a beaker into five separate potion bottles.  
  
"Kekekeke… done! This is the last of the ZhènNiǎo poison. More than enough to deal with whatever rears its ugly head!" she exclaims and seals the bottles, a manic grin spreading across her face.  
  
"That was fast, Sucy," Lotte comments, amazed. "I thought it took you an entire night to make one?"  
  
"No. That all-nighter was spent figuring out the best way to purify it. Once I knew what I was looking at, it was a walk in the park from then on," Sucy explained with a smirk. "Besides, I'm not going for true purity. ZhènNiǎo poison that pure is too precious to actually use."  
  
Nodding in acceptance, Lotte replies, "We'll be counting on you if we encounter Shadows like that Minotaur again."  
  
"Speaking of which, I've noticed some interesting things about the Shadows," Sucy states.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Lotte ask curiously.  
  
"They reacted to anti-spirit toxin," Sucy answers. "Normally, such a toxin has no effect on non-magical creatures. So in a way, it's a very reliable way to test whether something is magical or not. That's why I added it into the mixture."  
  
"That method sounds… counterproductive," Lotte responds paling. "I can't say I'm surprised though. They can use magic themselves and, if what Akko says is true, are based off various myths and legends. So maybe they can be considered some kind of spirit."  
  
"The problem is that they don't feel magical," Sucy says as her eyes narrow. "Their "magical" isn't the same kind of "magical" we're familiar with. They have no magical aura."  
  
Lotte shrugs. "I guess it's safe to assume you need to do more testing?"  
  
"That's right. You're catching on, Lotte," Sucy replies with a smirk.

 

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Tomorrow rolls around as per usual, save for the fact that only Sucy and Lotte arrived at class early, with Akko nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Now where's that idiot?" Sucy asks, biting into her mushroom jam coated bread.  
  
"I'm wondering that too…" Lotte responds, taking a bite of her buttered toast. "I haven't seen Akko since she came back to cast Dormina on us…"  
  
"She said we would need to rest up but she's the one not getting any rest," Sucy deadpans. "This operation is already falling apart."  
  
At that moment Akko rushes into the classroom panting. Meeting her friends' stares, she uncomfortably walks up to her seat. "Sorry I'm late..."  
  
"What exactly have you been doing since yesterday?" Sucy deadpans annoyed. "And good job getting yourself exhausted already, our only fighter."  
  
"I know! I know! Alright?!" Akko replies annoyed. "...I was busy preparing everything we're going to need. I also went out of my way to cover for Diana. So excuse me if I'm a bit tired..." she snaps, rubbing her temples. "It's okay though, I'll take a nap at lunch."  
  
"You… covered for Diana?" Lotte raises an eyebrow. "What did you do, Akko?"  
  
The Finnish girl's question was answered as Hannah and Barbara entered the classroom, the duo protectively guarding a familiar looking figure.  
  
Diana Cavendish brushes her hand through her platinum hair as she returns the looks of utter disbelief with her own high-class stare.  
  
"What are you losers looking at?!" Barbara exclaims. "It's _your_ fault Diana fainted in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"Yeah you bastards!" Hannah joins in. "And thanks to that, Diana's sick and can't bloody speak! Thanks a lot!"  
  
Diana grabs both girls by the shoulder. She shakes her head and lets out a few sickly coughs, gesturing them to be quiet and to just go to their seats.  
  
Turning back to the subject of her ire, Hannah grumbles in anger. "See?! Look at what you did to her! Don't cause any more problem for us, your hear me!?"  
  
"Yeah! Don't come near us again! Or else…!" Barbara threatens meaninglessly.  
  
As Hannah and Barbara walk off with their "friend", Lotte and Sucy turn to stare at Akko.  
  
"Before you both ask," the brunette interrupts and whispers to her friends. "That isn't Diana. That's one of my Personas; Lilim. Her acting skill is pretty good huh?"  
  
"Definitely better than you," Sucy deadpans, eyeing "Diana" with caution. "I don't recall that name being among the six Personas you've mentioned."  
  
"I just got her recently. She's my new Seventh Persona," Akko smiles.  
  
"Wait, L-Lilim?!" Lotte stutters with a blush. "As in the succubus?!"  
  
"Yeah," Akko admits. "Remember that… train molester Distortion I talked about? That's where I met her originally."  
  
"Makes sense," Sucy remarks. "Wait, you met her originally? That implies you lost her somehow?"  
  
"Yeah, I kicked her out before."  
  
"Why…?" Sucy questions. "Surely the power to have a doppelganger that can mimic other people is too good to not have around."  
  
"I know..." Akko explains. "Well… offensively, my other Personas can do most of what she can already do. Her mimicry ability is good, but it's mostly situational… Not to mention it was really draining for me back then. But I can handle it now." she then groans. "But the biggest reason was because... I couldn't stand how she… ehm…let's just say she was too… friendly." She sighs before confessing, "She's a complete pervert, alright?! She made me really uncomfortable!"  
  
For a split second, Akko caught the sight of "Diana" winking at her. A shiver traveled down the brunette's spine.  
  
Taking the information in, Sucy nods. "Ah… I get you."  
  
One by one, students begins to fill the classroom. Professor Finneran enters soon after, looking a bit exhausted to say the least. Clearing her throat, the strict woman begins her lesson-  
  
-only for Amanda and her teammates to bust in. "Sorry! We overslept-" it didn't take long for the redhead's brain to register the presence of Diana…  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" the rebellious girl exploded. Pointing at "Diana", she bellows. "HOW ARE YOU HERE?! I THOUGHT YOU-  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!"  
  
Akko rapidly shakes her head, signing with her hand for Amanda to stop.  
  
" _Miss O'neil_. Is there something the matter?" The tired Professor Finneran sighs, glaring daggers at the late trio. "Perhaps it is something you would care to discuss in _detention_?"  
  
"Tsk… never mind," the redhead grumbles, swiftly moving to take her seat. As she walks, she spots Akko smile apologetically at her. The rest of the class, without any context, begin whispering amongst themselves.  
  
As the lesson dragged on, Akko started to agree with Aradia that Lunar Alphabet as a writing system was just flat-out terrible.  
  
The basics of Lunar Alphabet, as she understood it, was the same as English in a grammatical sense, but each letter was represented by SIX moon phases. The runes are small, and difficult to write with her pencil. To top it all off, some of the characters were almost indistinguishable from one another!  
  
She kept confusing the _number 10_ with the _period_. Foreigners often jokingly called Japanese writing—Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji "moon runes", but her native language had nothing on the mind boggling letters that made up the Lunar Alphabet.  
  
_"The Lunar Alphabet was meant to be a coding system,"_ Aradia comments from her soul. _"Back in ancient times, was used to write messages and keep the contents secret from prying eyes. But nowadays, it's an unnecessary barrier for those who wish to learn. No wonder interest in witchcraft is declining."_  
  
Akko nodded as she took a curious glance around the room. Beside her, Sucy had long since lost interest, and was busying herself by mixing various potion ingredients underneath the table. Lotte occasionally wrote something down, but seemed to just be barely paying attention. Amanda sat daydreaming as she balanced a pencil on her nose. Jasminka was busy snacking on some soft candies, and for some reason, occasionally glanced at "Diana". Constanze was unconscious on the table, hidden behind a large tome. Lilim stealthily copied Hannah and Barbara's notes for Diana, all the while mentally complaining to Akko that she owed her later.  
  
She somehow managed to power through it in the end. And while she could actually physically feel herself getting smarter, the boring and impartial lessons left Akko drained and numb. She started to consider about the tutoring Diana offered. All the more the reason to save her ASAP.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

  
At 3:00pm, the members of the "Diana rescue squad" gathered before the memorial tree.  
  
"Seriously, you freaked me out!" Amanda exclaimed to "Diana", who in turn gave her a smirk. "Should've told me before you go and do something like this! God damn, she was so convincing!"  
  
Akko rubs the back of her head. "Sorry, I didn't have the time. Anyway, Lilim, you took care of Hannah and Barbara, right?" the brunette asks.  
  
Lilim licked her lips and nodded, feeling extremely proud of her work.  
  
"WHAT?! You Spirit Drained them?!" Akko exclaimed. "I told you to use Dormina! No wonder I am so refreshed!"  
  
Lilim licked her fingers and gave Akko a lustful grin.  
  
"Ew. EW!" Akko cries in disgust. "I don't want to know what a young girl's essences tastes like!" the brunette yelps. "And when are you going to drop that disguise?!"  
  
Two flesh colored bat wings tore their way out of Lilim's back. Her school uniform melted off and transformed into a pair of leather mini-shorts, white gloves that only cover her fingers and half of her palms, and a leather jacket that exposed her midriff and a bit of under boob. A black tattoo resembling a snake on her right thigh. A barbed, pointed tail sways behind her as she greets the girls.  
  
"W-Why do you still have Diana's face?!" Akko exclaims.  
  
Lilim brushed her hand through her new platinum hair, smiling at her new appearance. She floated over to her summoner and affectionately embraced her from behind, giving Akko a peck on the cheek and making her blush a bright red.

  
"Well, aren't you popular," Sucy teases, but seemingly a tad irritated.  
  
Lotte cheeks were beet red as she rapidly murmured something about Volume 68.  
  
Amanda raised an eyebrow and frowned in annoyance. "So you swing that way…? Not that I mind or anything, but shouldn't we be focus on what we're here for?! I didn't came here to watch you make out with some copy of Diana!"  
  
Struggling to holding Lilim back, Akko replies, "Yeah, sorry guys… give me a second..." Swiftly, she clutches her hand and dismisses the Persona. The succubus blows a taunting kiss at Akko as she dematerialized, clearly undeterred by the rejection.  
  
"Whatever, here's your bow," Amanda sighs and hands the weapon hanging over her shoulders to Akko. "A few girls saw me with this thing and it was freaking embarrassing! Not to mention Constanze spent all night working on it," she grumbles and taps her broom.  
  
Akko's eyes sparkle as she inspects the bow in awe. There is no doubt that Constanze did wonders on the former toy. The plastic had been replaced by a light metal, polished to perfection. The bow string had been strengthened and reinforced. The paint job was absolutely flawless, turning the weapon into a work of art.  
  
"Oh my god! It's BEAUTIFUL!" Akko squealed as she hugged the bow. "Thank you so much! Thank Constanze for me too!"  
  
"I still have no idea why you're using a toy bow," Sucy deadpans. "You had actual guns right?"  
  
"Yeah, but they all might as well as be garbage compared to my Argus Sniper!" Akko replies with excitement before heading toward the memorial tree. "Follow me, guys! It is time for you all to learn the ways of the Cognitive World!"

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 Crossing over to the Cognitive World, Akko gathered the group around her to begin talking strategy.  
  
"Listen up. What I am about to tell you all here is extremely important." Akko states. "Ignoring or forgetting my words could mean life or death!"  
  
"What's with that tone, Akko-" Sucy begins before being interrupted by Akko pointing directly in her face.  
  
"No, Sucy! Not Akko! Senpai!" the brunette declares, a smile stretching from ear to ear. "You'll all call me Senpai at this moment!"  
  
"No, I refused to notice you," Sucy replies with a smirk.  
  
The brunette puffs up her cheeks at the rebuttal.  
  
"What? You walked into that one," the gloomy witch shrugs before sighing. "Just get to the point already."  
  
"Yes! Get on with it already!" Amanda adds.  
  
Akko sulks in disappointment. "... Fine! Fine! I was just trying to be a leader." She says with a pout. "Let's start by organizing ourselves and go over my infiltration plan!"  
  
"You actually made an infiltration plan?" Sucy snickers skeptically. "This, I got to see."  
  
"Yeah. Aradia and I thought it all out," Akko declares proudly. "Obviously, we're not going to go along with Shadow Diana's invitation. It's a trap no matter which angle you look at it. I don't what to risk fighting another strong Shadow like that Minotaur, so we're going in another way."  
  
"Hell yeah! Now you're speaking my language!" Amanda bellows. "I can already guess what you are going to say! Of course the witch way is the best way to go!"  
  
"Ah… no Amanda-"  
  
Immediately mounting on her broom, Akko's warning is entirely lost on the redhead.  
  
"The last one to the manor is a rotten egg! _Tia Freyre_!"  
  
Silence lingers on as the rebellious teen remained still on the ground.  
  
"Wait what?!- What the hell!?" she yells in irritation and confusion. "Why can't I fly!?"  
  
"Thanks for proving to me that Ley Lines don't exist in this place," Sucy rolls her eyes. "So the only mana we have is what's charged in our wands... Wonderful."  
  
"Let me check my wand just in case..." Lotte says as she pulls open her wand, checking the battery. "Should last… I hope."  
  
"God damn it!" Amanda exasperates. "So we are riding her knight again!?"  
  
"Hehe~ Now you know how I felt~!" Akko snickers. "But no, we don't need to ride Berith again. Now can you listen to the rest of what I have to say, please?"  
  
The redhead crosses her arms and huffs.  
  
"Back on topic —Diana's Shadow may have overtaken Cognitive Luna Nova, but she couldn't do one thing!" Akko reaches into her belt porch and pulls out a familiar object. A _GOHO-M_. "She wasn't able to overwrite my home!"  
  
"Ah! I get it Akko!" Lotte nods. "We can just warp there and start from our room, right?"  
  
"That's right, Lotte." the brunette cheers. "It's much safer than entering it directly or trying to break in!"  
  
"Uh… you've lost me," Amanda says scratching her head. "What's this about warping?"  
  
"Just follow along," Sucy deadpans. "Alright, that's a good start, but what to do after we're inside?"  
  
"We explore and get Diana out." Akko answers .  
  
"Yeah, I get that. But _how_?" Sucy asks critically. "What's the processes? _What is the plan_?"  
  
Akko shrugs. "... Nothing else really. If we encounter Shadows, we'll just kill them. If we encounter problem, we'll wing it! If we get tired or injured, we retreat with Traesto. That's about it when dealing with a Distortion."  
  
Sucy scrunches her face in disbelief. "That's not a plan at all. _Exactly what I expected from you_ ," she groans with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sucy!" Akko waves off the accusation. "That was how my friend's team did things back in the day. Just believe in ourselves and we can definitely save Diana!"  
  
Amanda grumbles. "Some leader you are, Akko."  
  
"Now that everyone understands the plan, I need to know what everyone's capable of. Can any of you fight hand to hand?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I definitely can fight!" Amanda boats, energetically jabbing the air before preforming a roundhouse kick. "I beat up street punks all the time! Give me a weapon and I'm good to go!"  
  
Sucy pats the messenger bag she is carrying. "I still have no idea how to fight with that dagger, but it wouldn't matter as I got every fatal toxin in the book right here! Kekekekeke!"  
  
Lotte shows the skull lantern she is carrying as a tiny spirit emerges from within.  
  
"I brought Wispy, my pet Will-o'-wisp!" the Finns introduces as she rubs cheeks with her cute companion. "She may look small, but she can breathe a torrent of powerful flame! I'm sure we can help in some way this time!"  
  
"Yes! Fire is very useful!" Akko nods. "Can you guys cast other elements?"  
  
Amanda scratches her head. "I can do fire too, and a few wind spells. I suck at anything else though."  
  
"Elemental spells aren't my strong point…" Lotte frowns alongside Wispy. "Sorry Akko."  
  
Sucy rolls her eyes. "I can cast every elements beside lightning." She deadpans and faces Akko. "Why are you asking, by the way?"  
  
"Because Shadows are weak to various elemental attacks," Akko explains. "If you expose them to their weakness, it'll stun them. And it doesn't matter how weak or strong the element you hit them with is. I once beat a Shadow that was weak to ice with only ice cubes!"  
  
Sucy was about to question why Akko had ice cubes in the first place, but decided to leave it off as another weird quirk about this place.  
  
Akko took off her backpack and placed it on the ground. "Now… it's equipment time. Amanda, what type of weapon do you want?"  
  
"Oh thank god," Amanda exclaims in relieve. "I thought I was going to have to fight with my broom!" Swinging it around, she adds, "Not that I would've minded, but I don't want to break it if I don't have to."  
  
"Hm… So I guess you want to use polearms?" Akko asks.  
  
"I'm pretty good with swords too, but yeah, I would prefer a spear or something," replied the redhead.  
  
"Alright, take your pick."  
  
Pulling out a variety of different pole arms from the mouth of her bottomless backpack, each one longer than she is tall, Akko presents them to the redhead.  
  
"Man, when they told me you had one of those magic backpacks, they weren't kidding!" Amanda remarks. "But whatever! Gimme gimme~!"  
  
"Alright-"  
  
Amanda ran up to grab one of the polearms— the one she deemed the coolest looking, just as Akko hands it to her. But it only took a second for her to realize her mistake as her sixteen year old muscles were unable to handle the massive weight of the weapon.  
  
"Holy crap!" Amanda exclaims, struggling with the weapon. "W-What's this spear made off?!"  
  
Akko immediately intervened, pulling the weapon away before Amanda could hurt herself. "Are you alright, Amanda?!"  
  
"...Ow…" the redhead groaned as she rubbed her sore arms. "Wow, that's one heavy spear! I thought it was gonna be lighter with you carrying it around with one hand and all. Just how strong are you?!"  
  
"I want to know that too," Sucy adds. "Considering you ripped through my binding potion, I would definitely say way stronger than you should be."  
  
Scratching the back of her head, Akko replies. "I'm not exactly sure. There was this one time I almost lifted a car, but the bumper tore off before I could lift it over my waist," she answers, looks of utter disbelief spreading across her friends faces.  
  
"Man… and I thought Jasminka was strong…" Amanda comments, awe struck.  
  
"Don't worry! You can get that strong too once you get your Persona, Amanda!" Akko reassures. "Super strength and speed are part of the package!"  
  
Lotte looks at her hands and has trouble imagining herself being stronger than her jolly father. "That… could be cool."  
  
Amanda tied a few more polearms afterward but, like all the others before, found that she couldn't wield any of them effectively; until she got to a particular white spear...  
  
"Hey! Finally!" Amanda rejoices as she twirls the spear around. "Still a bit heavy, but I can work with this!"  
  
"So Tam Lin's spear? Good pick." Akko nods in joy.  
  
The witches stare at the spear, and then to Akko in shock.  
  
"Tam Lin!?" Lotte gasps. "As in _The_ Tam Lin?! The legendary hero of the Fairies!?"  
  
With a shrug Akko says, "That's what the Shadow called himself at least, and a really weird one at that. I found him attacking other Shadows, apparently wanting a good fight. He wasn't that strong thankfully, and after I beat him, he thanked me and gave me his broken spear before vanishing. Daidara-san fixed it afterward."  
  
"A Shadow based off Tam Lin…" Sucy deadpans. "Just how far can it go...?"  
  
"Holy shit," Amanda mutters. "Fake or not, the fact that I'm gonna be fighting monsters with the spear of Tam Lin is awesome! Hell yeah!" She twirls the spear more, liking it more every second.  
  
"Well, looks like Amanda is happy," Akko turns to Lotte. "It's your time Lotte!"  
  
The Finnish girl thoughts for a bit before shaking her head. "I don't think so, Akko… I really doubt I could actually hold a weapon let alone use one… How about we talk about it after I get my Persona?"  
  
"Of course, Lotte! You can be the backup support with Wispy!" Akko smiles. "But, how about I give you a gun, just to be safe? You can never be too sure."  
  
"Witches using guns… What a time to be alive," Sucy muses. "I have been wondering about your guns by the way. Where exactly did you get them?"  
  
"... I will let you guys in on a little secret…" Akko looks around before bringing them close. " _Half of them are just model guns_ ," she whispers.  
  
Sucy raises an eyebrow.  
  
_"Couldn't tell, right?"_ Akko whispers/grins, pulling out one of her hand gun and showing her friends. _"If you look at them hard enough though, you'll be able to tell they're just very realistic toys."_  
  
"Ah… why are we whispering?" Amanda raises an eyebrow. "And how the hell does that work?! Toys-"  
  
Akko immediately covers Amanda's mouth.  
  
_"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh...! Don't say it out loud!"_ the brunette warns. _"Don't let Shadows know they're fakes!"_  
  
"You've lost me," Sucy deadpans. "How does that even work?"  
  
Akko backs off with a nod. "Well… I guess it is time to show you all… The power of a Believing Heart!"  
  
She raises her toy bow, her chest glowing in blue light. "Return to me! Argus Sniper!"  
  
With that, pink energy envelopes the weapon as every part of it comes to life. The girls watch in awe as Akko draws back the string, and an arrow of pure energy nocks itself on the bow, allowing the brunette to launch a shot into the distance sky.  
  
"In the Cognitive World, believing is everything." Akko states confidently. "It doesn't matter if it is a toy, as long as you believe it's real, it's real! As far as I'm concerned, this is the actual bow used by the pink ranger herself. And it's better than any gun out there! Because who need bullet when I can fire feather energy!?"  
  
" _Whoa_ ," Amanda gasps. "This is getting crazier by the minute."  
  
"You can make any toy real, Akko?!" Lotte asks in shock.  
  
"No Lotte… _We all can_!" Akko answered before offering Amanda one of the more realistic model handguns. "C'mon Amanda! Believe! Believe and _shoot_! Not at us though..."  
  
She was still a bit skeptical, but after seeing how Akko did it with the bow and her enthusiastic smile, she decided to give it a go. Amanda took hold of the gun and was taken aback at the weight of it. She felt the cool metal of the grip in her palm, the shape of the trigger on her index finger. Amanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she slowly pulled the trigger, believing the gun to be real.  
  
**_*BANG*_**  
  
"Holy shit!" Amanda screamed. "That was awesome!"  
  
"See?!" Akko cheers. "All you got to do is believe!"  
  
"This is _huge_ ," Sucy says. "What other effects does someone's state of mind have in here?"  
  
"Everything, Sucy! It's so important it will take too long to explain!" Akko says. "Just know it's extremely helpful with fighting Shadows. I'll explain more when we get into an actual fight." She points to her bag. "But for now, let's finish getting ready and save Diana."  
  
"Yo Akko, what other guns do you have?" Amanda smirks. "I've always wanted to use a submachine gun!"  
  
The red head got her wish in the form of a model FN P90.  
  
"Just give me a pistol," Sucy requested with a shrug.  
  
Akko tossed the girl a model Glock 18, the very same pistol she used to threaten Akko their first morning at Luna Nova...  
  
"I want a revolver," Lotte requests. "I want to be just like Sheriff Anderson from Night Fall's Wild West arc when I shoot!"  
  
Akko handed the girl the same ornate revolver she saw on their first night.  
  
"So we've got…" Akko counts her fingers. "Now all we need is protective clothing!" She searches in her backpack and pulls out various different articles of clothing. "Here you go!"  
  
The group can only stare back in confusion as Akko's hands them each white Japanese robes.  
  
"You serious?" All three of them deadpans.  
  
"Don't let their appearance fool you!" Akko explains. "These are called Zero Kosode! They're like the best protective cloths I have! These things let you dodge magic attacks like there's no tomorrow! Not to mention they're thin enough for you to just wear underneath your uniforms! It was so hard to get Daidara-san to make these for me!"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me that I didn't change out of my uniform before I came…" Amanda grumbles.  
  
"Not that you could've changed. The teachers might've gotten angry if they saw you without your uniform." Sucy replies as she changes.  
  
"I think they'll be even angrier if we come back with our uniforms all torn up!" Amanda groans.  
  
As the three get out of their shirts, they catch the sight of Akko already in her underwear, in the process of putting on the kosode.  
  
"Akko, what are you doing?" Lotte asks. "I thought we were just slipping these into our uniform? Don't tell me you are just going to wear it and nothing else…?"  
  
Akko smirks back as she ties up her Kosode before picking up her uniform. "No, of course not Lotte. I am just packing away the unnecessary clothes… I don't need them in my Honki Mode!"  
  
"Honki… mode?" the group questions.  
  
With everything on her person. Akko takes a spin and spreads out her arms.

"Watch me everyone…! Here I go! LIGHTS UP! HONKI…. MOOOOOOODOOOOOOO!"

Ethereal Blue fire consumes Akko, as her outfit burns away, leaving her bare other than of a black sports bra, a mini shorts, and footwraps. Cerulean fire continues to engulf her form before receding to reveal Akko's transformation. Coating her arms are tube sleeves and fingerless gloves; one white, one black. On her legs are blue thigh high socks and white high heel shoes. She dons a blue blouse over a pleated mini-skirt; reminiscent of her idol, her chest bound with a massive white belt with the belt buckle resembling Chariot's star. A flowing red cape drapes itself over her shoulders while a smaller version of Shiny Chariot's witch hat rests on her head.  
  
The transformed witch lands before her friends and opens her closed eyes.

 

  
"The inspirer of hearts everywhere, _Glistening Starlight Chariot_! Watch out, vile Shadows! MY BELIEVING HEART WILL BE THE MAGIC THAT WILL VANQUISH YOU!"

She dramatically poses as her eyes beam with grand excitement. Glitters and colorful lighting also manifesting all around her in an unexplained manner.

  
"Glistening-" Amanda lets out while cringing.  
  
"-Starlight-" Lotte continues while beaming.  
  
"... I am not going to say it." Sucy glares at Akko with distaste. " _I refuse_."  
  
The brunettes drops her arms in disappointment.  
  
_"I told you no one is going to call you that name,"_ Aradia whispers. _"You should've went with my original suggestion and called yourself "Polaris". It rolls off the tongue, and has deep narrative meanings. Don't you want to be the brightest star of the Big Dipper?"_  
  
"But Chariot already has things named after Polaris!" Akko sulks. "And what happens when we get future members and the last one gets the name "Shiny Alcor"?! Poor Alcor!"  
  
"W-What exactly did you do, Akko?!" Lotte walks around her friend, and marvels at the brilliant costume. "How did you get that outfit?!"  
  
"Lotte, this here my Honki- Serious Mode," the brunette explains while flaunting her getup. "By willing my inner self forth from my heart, I can transform into my ideal image with my Persona's power! I am now _Glistening Starlight Chariot_! The one and only successor to Shiny Chariot!" she bellows as she spins and spreads out her arms.  
  
"Damn!" Amanda awes. "And just when I thought getting that Persona thing couldn't get any more badass! I can't wait until I have my own!" the redhead fantasizes. "I bet I can get myself the hottest outfit!"  
  
"You continue to surprise me..." Sucy muses. "Still not calling you that abomination of a name though," she deadpans in absolute.  
  
"Boo, Sucy... c'mon..." Akko wines with a pout. "Regardless, transforming into Honki Mode is wonderful because my current clothes actually get fused into it!" Akko stats. "My costume keeps the same durability, defense, and effects from them! I can access all the stuff in my backpack and pouch too!" she reaches into her cape and pulls out her metal bat. "Amazing, isn't it?!"  
  
"So… why didn't you transform the last time we were here?" Sucy asks.  
  
"A witch need to have a few tricks up her sleeve!" Akko sticks out her tongue playfully. "And not transforming can sometimes fool Shadows into letting their guards down too! They seem take me less seriously if I just go in without it… However, since we are dealing with a Distortion I figured I should use every bit of my power!"  
  
Amanda puts back on her uniform. "Okay! Can we get on with it already!" she twirls her new spear. "I am ready for some action, damn it!"  
  
Akko laughs. "One more thing!" She puts out her hand beckons for everyone to join her. "C'mon, everyone!"  
  
Sucy rolls her eyes and puts her hand over Akko's, Lotte and Amanda does the same soon after.  
  
"Alright, we're here to save Diana and kick some Shadow butts!" the brunette stats, smiling at her companions. "Let's do our best! On three ok?"  
  
"One-"  
  
"Two-"  
  
"Three-"  
  
"Go Team Dipper!" Akko cheers as all four girls throw up their hands.  
  
"Hell no! We are not calling ourselves "Team Dipper"!" Amanda sheaths. "Think of something cooler please!"  
  
Completely ignoring the redhead's complaint, Akko activates the _GOHO-M_ in her hand and the group is engulfed in a flash of white light.

 

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

  
As the light recedes, the girls find themselves in Akko's Cognition within Shadow Diana's domain.  
  
"So that's what you guys meant by warping," Amanda says to Akko. "Seriously, what else can't you do?"  
  
"Proper witchcraft," Sucy replies.  
  
"Hey! That was low!" Akko puffs up her cheeks and sulks.  
  
The gloomy witch shrugs with a smirk. "Anyway, let's get lettuce head out as quickly as possible."  
  
The group heads to the door… only to realize it is not opening.  
  
"Hm… it's still locked for some reason..." Akko grumbles. "Give me a second."  
  
She arches back with her arm, gathering power. With a grunt, she unleashes her stored strength and punches the door.  
  
*Crash*  
  
The door didn't just slam open… it flew off its hinges and rocketed across the hallway.  
  
**"AURGHHHHHHHH…!"**  
  
The girls immediately rushed outside to find that the door made projectile had claimed an unfortunate Shadow victim. The pancaked Shadow, half buried in the wall, dissipated into dark particles soon after.  
  
"Good job idiot… So much for sneaking." Sucy sighs as Akko rubs the back of her head.  
  
As Sucy reprimands Akko for her lack of subtlety, five tall figures garbed in black vests and blue long sleeved shirts confront the girls. Each one bares a plain white mask without any Roman numeral.  
  
**"You bitch!"** one of them roars. **"You killed the drink guy!**  
  
"Oh good..." Akko shrugs. "I guess you all showed up at just the right time. You'll make perfect practice for me and my friends!" She says in a low tone, moving down the hallway. "C'mon Amanda! You've been itching for a fight haven't you?!"  
  
An excited grin stretches across the redhead's face. "Hell yeah!" she exclaims, going to Akko's side immediately.  
  
"Sucy, Lotte! Find some cover!" Akko orders. "We'll take this from here!"  
  
Sucy raises an eyebrow at that, but does what she's told nevertheless. She and Lotte rush to hide in the cognitive version of their room, peaking out the door frame to watch.  
  
**"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever! DIE FOR YOUR CRIME IN THE MISTRESS' DOMAIN!"**  
  
The masked figures' forms bubble and burst, revealing five ape like creatures. Each have red skin with a muscular upper body and four digits on their limbs. The creatures attempt to intimidate Akko and Amanda with their sharp fangs, snarling and growling at them all the while.  
  
Akko merely huffs in response. "Seriously…? Goblins…?"  
  
"Goblins?!" Amanda questions. "They look nothing like the goblins we know!"  
  
"They're Cognitive version, Amanda," Akko explains, waving her hand. "It's just like the Minotaur, so don't worry about it!"  
  
**"What the hell is with that face?!"** the Shadows growl in confusion. **"Fear us, for we are the loyal servants of Mistress Diana-"**  
  
"I hope you aren't just all talk, Amanda." Akko says, pulling out her bow. "Show me what you've got!" she does a cheerful spin. "Remember, we're in a place where if you think it you can do it!"  
  
"So just go wild?" Amanda questions. "Now you're talking!"  
  
The redhead charges in with a burst of speed, images of over the top signature moves and flashy attacks flooding her mind. Her targeted Goblin and his allies didn't even to react as Amanda began her deadly combo. She slid across the floor and uppercut her target into the air with a powerful kick. Then, stabbing her spear into the floor to anchor herself, she spun and used the resulting momentum to send the Goblin into the wall with another bone shattering kick.  
  
**"AURGGGGGG-!"** The broken Shadow coughs viscus black liquid as it dies.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Amanda exclaims, back stepping and just avoiding the other angered Goblins' counter attacks. Catching her breath, she gasps. "I-I seriously did that?! I-I mean, I did…! But…! I thought that move was impractical to do in a real fight!"  
  
"That's just how this world works!" Akko explains. "Just think of your favorite movies! Your favorite TV shows- Anything! Picture your favorite action scenes! As long as your Believing Heart is strong enough, you can do it without issue here!" Akko replies with a cheer. "Trust me that's how I fight most of time!"  
  
"So that's what she meant originally…" Sucy muses while Lotte watches with beaming eyes.  
  
**"Y-You bitch!"** One of the Goblins growls.  
  
Akko takes aim with her Argus Sniper and fires a bolt of energy, impaling another Goblin into the wall right next to where the first impacted. Shooting a glance back at the room, Akko yells, "Sucy- Oh wait. You can't cast lightning spells right?"  
  
"Yeah. You forgotten already?" The gloomy witch deadpans.  
  
"Never minded... I was hoping you guys could get some experiences..." Akko sighs.  
  
"You two already killed most of them anyway. Why should we waste our mana?" Sucy deadpans. "We will get that experience next time."  
  
**"YOU _DARE_ TURN YOUR BACKS ON US -"**  
  
The last three Goblins took this opportunity to rush Akko, attempting to maul her with claws and fangs-  
  
Not even bothering to look at them, Akko simply sighs and crushes the Devil arcana. " _Mazio_. Lilim."  
  
Manifesting in a flash, the succubus immediately calls forth a torrent of electricity.  
  
**"WHAT THE HELL?!..."**  
  
The Goblins drop to the floor with electricity surging through their body, completely paralyzed.  
  
"Alright Amanda!" Akko commands. "Let me teach you one more thing!" Akko cheers as she readies her bat. "Prepare yourself and join me!"  
  
"Ah… Join you… for what?"  
  
"When Shadows are down like this, they come to believe they are vulnerable! If we rush them believing we can get through their defense, we can take them all out in one fell swoop!" Akko explains, flexing her body. "Let's end this fight with one flashy team attack!"  
  
"Okay…!" Amanda ready herself too. "So… just go in a beat them to a pulp? Is that what you are saying?"  
  
"Yup! Just go wild!"  
  
No more words need to be said; both girls scrambled to pounce on their prey.

"Take this! _ALL-OUT-ATTACK_!"

A violent cacophony of clangs, stabs, and yelps of pain from the goblins rang out across the hallway as the girls ravaged their victims with brutal efficiency. In their excitement, the duo had kicked up a massive cloud of dust, obstructing exactly what they were doing from their two friends in the doorway. When the dust settled, all but one Goblin remains; the rest are no more but dissipating black particles.  
  
"Aww yeah! That was awesome, am I right?!" Akko cheers, putting a hand in the air expectantly.  
  
Amanda didn't respond at first, benting over and panting heavily. "... Yeah…!" She replies after finally catching her breath. She slams her hand into Akko's in a victorious high five, following with a thumbs up.  
  
"Whoa... that was a workout even for me… When do I get that Persona thing again? I don't think I can last long here as I am now..."  
  
**"Y-You… bastards…!"** the last Shadow curses with his last breath. **"The head maid... WILL AVENGE US! _URRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"**  
  
A loud screech explodes from the Goblin's mouth as he dissipates. Suddenly the air grows cold and heavy, the oppressing tension becomes almost suffocating as the area pulses red with energy.  
  
"Uh oh…!" Akko mutters as she steps forward, shielding Amanda.  
  
Another Shadow emerges from the floor bearing a fancy purple mask with the Roman numerical "II", a red aura emanating from its form. Garbed in a black outfit that was reminiscent of an English maid, its body was thin but had a large abdomen.  
  
"Amanda, go hide- now." Akko says, her previous easy going tone long gone.  
  
"But I can hel-"  
  
" _NOW_ ," Akko commands, shooting a glare at the redhead.  
  
Taken aback by the sudden tone shift, Amanda grumbles, but hesitantly complies. "Just... Holler if you need help. Ok?" She said before running into the dome room with Lotte and Sucy.  
  
" **I heard the call. Where are the intrud-"** The Shadow pauses and looks around, finding none of her allies with Akko standing in the middle of the hall. **"HOW DARE YOU MURDER OUR STAFF MEMBERS?!"** the Shadow bellows in rage.  
  
Busting into liquid darkness, an _angel_ donning a long black gown, a fedora with a red rose, and dark raven wings sprouting from her back, emerges. Her face was sharp, a haunting grin stretched across it. In her grasp was an empty test tube.  
  
**"I am Lailah! In the Mistress Diana's and the Lord's name, I shall make you pay for your crimes!"** the Shadow growls. **"BEGONE!"**  
  
"Wow, she wasn't kidding," Sucy remarks. "Angels, ancient gods, goblins, minotaurs, legendary heros... Whats next, giant robots?"  
  
"This day is just getting cooler by the minute!" Amanda remarks with a smirk.  
  
_"A Dominion class angel I see,"_ Aradia muses. _"You shouldn't have much issue dealing with her if you use me. Just be wary of her Bless magic, Akko."  
  
"Of course! It will be a piece of cake!" _ Akko replies with a grin.  
  
**"Witness the Lord's power!"** The divine servant bellows, flapping her wings. **"Be expelled from this Earth!"** A powerful flash of light springs forth from underneath Akko's feet, engulfing her in hundreds of talismans made of light.  
  
The girls watched on in worry as the talismans consumed Akko in a purifying light. However, when the spell ended, Akko stood tall with nary a scratch on her.  
  
**"H-HOW!?"**  
  
With her bow in hand, she smirks back at the Shadow and gave her a shrug. "Sorry... that little light show isn't going to work on me."  
  
" _Glad I had that thing from that skeleton. And thank you too, Aradia."_  
  
**"TSK...!"** The Shadow scrambles to cast another attack but Akko reacts before she could, shooting her with an energy arrow and shattering the test tube in her grasps.  
  
**"Y-YOU!"** the angel seethes. **"YOU BROKE IT! THE LORD'S TOOL!"**  
  
Akko was about to call Aradia out just as she felt Lilim nudging her for her turn. "Ah… Ok?" She crushes the Devil arcana instead, bringing out the succubus once more.  
  
The angel's anger rises even more at the sight. **"D-Damn you! How dare you call forth the daughter of that whore?! And furthermore, you DARE to wear the Mistress' face?! THE LORD WAS RIGHT BANISHING THAT UNFAITHFUL-"**  
  
Responding with a feral grin, Lilim throws out a blast of _Zio_ , zapping the poor angel and downing her with ease.  
  
**"AHHHHHHHHHH… No…!"** The angel begs. **"You can't! You can't! The party… the mistress…! You have no right to kill me- I AM A SERVANT OF THE LORD!"**  
  
Her begging fell on deaf ears as Lilim pointed forward. Black and red energy gathered on her fingertips, forming a magic circle with archaic runes in front of the Angel, while her free hand waving a kind goodbye.  
  
For what it was worth, the Lailah tried to move, attempted to get out of the way. She struggled and squirmed with everything she had, but with Lilim's dark magic anchoring her to where she was she simply couldn't move. The circle rotated counterclockwise as it emanated a low pitched hum, charging with dark energy.  
  
Then, with a snap of Lilims fingers, the circle shattered and the angel's eyes went wide before, finally, she slumped dead to the ground and disintegrated afterward.  
  
Dusting her hands, Lilim hummed to herself, a smile across her face and her barbed tail wagging like a puppy. She floated over to Akko and kissed her cheek before disappearing in a shatter of glass.  
  
"Well… that takes care of that!" Akko shrugged, rubbing her face. "C'mon guys! Looks like we're in the clear. Let's actually begin the operation."  
  
Amanda exchanged a look with Sucy and Lotte before the three decided to move on and meet up with the brunette.  
  
The girls began to survey the area, but what they found was unexpected to say the least. According to Amanda, the color and design of the walls and floor were exactly like the Cavendish Manor, yet at the same time the halls were far too wide and had tables and announcements from Luna Nova. The best they could say about the hallways was that they felt like the fusion between the two locations.  
  
"Hm..." Lotte points out, "this part of the building is almost the same as our dorm's layout."  
  
"I see. So the outside looks like the Cavendish manor but the inside is actually still the school?" Sucy deadpans. "I suppose it makes sense considering this was Luna Nova's Cognition before."  
  
"Aww man… I thought I was going to take the lead..." Amanda sighs. "Not that I remember the manor all that well, but come on!"  
  
"This is actually good. It'll be pretty hard for us to get lost- assuming her Shadow didn't alter anything." Akko cheers.  
  
"Hm... if this is still the school at heart, then our best bet to find Diana is the probably the main building." Sucy reasons. "I'm just guessing here: but if I suddenly took control of the school, I would probably hole up in the headmistress' office."  
  
"Good idea, Sucy! Let's try it!" Akko points forward. "To the main building! Just remember to stay in cover. The less Shadows we have to fight in the long run, the better!"  
  
Everyone's couldn't help but find the irony in Akko's statement. For someone saying they should be sneaky, she was the one wearing the flashiest costume possible…

 

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

  
Akko's Personas:  
  
Lilim (Devil)  
  
Resistance: Electric, Curse  
  
Weakness: Ice  
  
Skills: Mazio, Mudo, Spirit Drain, Dormina, Aging  
  
Profile: A demon who tempts sleeping men and attacks infants. She is the daughter of the demoness, Lilith. Like her mother, she drains men of their essence.

 

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

  
Enemy Shadows:  
  
Goblin(Fool)  
  
Weakness: Gun, Electric  
  
Skills: Cleave, Tarukaja, *Call Ally  
  
Profile: A famous type of fairy. It is ugly and has a twisted personality, and is said to kidnap those who can see it. It is also common to see them as familiars of magicians, doing various tasks.  
  
[]  
  
Lailah(Priestess)  
  
Null: Bless  
  
Resist: Wind  
  
Weakness: Curse, Electric  
  
Skills: Kouga, Hamaon, Recam, Diarama  
  
Profile: An angel in Judeo-Christian myth that presides over conception. She is the intermediary between pregnant women and God. She is considered to be the opposite of the demoness, Lilith.

 

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Akko's Equipments:

  
**Weapon** \- Reinforced Titanium Club: An old baseball bat that has been upgraded and reinforced. The desire to strike that home run will fill the user's mind! Starts battle with Sukukaja.  
  
**Firearm** \- Argus Sniper II: Limited edition replica of Pink Ringer's bow. It has been upgraded by Constanze far beyond from being just a toy. Ignores Repel Gun and Tetrakarn.  
  
**Body** \- Zero Kosode Kai: Kosode with zero flaws. It's color is eternally white. Magic Evasion Rate UP (Med).  
  
**Accessory 1** \- Antonio Seal: Seal of approval from the greatest violin maker of all time. The proof of surviving the melody of an Embodiment of Death. Resist Fear and Confusion. Reduce instant death chance by 80% and increase Luck by a large amount.  
  
**Accessory 2** \- Falcon Eye: Emblem resembling an falcon. No falcons were harmed in the making. Physical Evasion Rate UP (Low).  
  
**Accessory 3** \- Fire Suppressor: Charm that grants wearer supernatural instinct against Fire spells. Fire Evasion Rate UP (Low).  
  
**Accessory 4** \- Mind Choker: A choker that strengthens the mind. Increase decent amount of wearer's SP.

 

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

**AuthorNCS : A LWA fic without yuri subtext? This chapter is the hero we need! ** **Lilim hype!**

**This chapter was a bit hard to write due to it being about preparations. It takes extra skills to make explaining things interesting, hope I succeed in that regard.**

**Yep. Akko was able one up Goro. Suck it, Pancake.**

**MAGICAL GIRL AKKO!- Designing Akko's outfit was a nice challenge. Rather then just building off from nothing, Artist741 and I fused her OVA outfit with elements from** **Ramlethal Valentine and Cure Princess. Because like Chariot herself, she too will be a walking voice actor joke. Like master like student huh? So look forward to her design works when he gets around to release it!  
**

**The thing about Amanda fighting decently with Shadows; the same logic with Sho really. She will be a true monster when her Persona appears.**

**My general rule for SMT narrative: if something knows a high tier spell, they can use everything below it. So if a Persona can use Ziodyne, they should be able to use everything under that tier (Zio, Mazio, Zionga, Mazionga are good to go).**

**I don't like the voodoo doll animation for Mudo in P5. So back to the classic we go. Nothing is more satisfying then to hit something with the very concept of death.**

****Next chapter; things gets serious... See y'all next time-** **


	9. CH 8: Aim to be the Top-Part 2

As she slowly regains consciousness, Diana's eyes creak open.

"...Ah…" with difficulty, she sits back up, removing the blanket over her body and rubbing her temples. Trying her best to rid herself of the throbbing headache bogging her mind. "What… what happened to me?"

Memories resurface of the events that lead to her current predicament. The unconscious walk to the memorial tree and the event that followed fresh in her mind. A chill ran down her spine when she recalled the… thing that grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the crimson space. What in the world was that? And where exactly was she now?

Diana mustered up her strength to stand, her eyes scanning her surroundings as she continued to ponder on her current situation…

Wait a minute.

The room she was in looked oddly familiar. That wall paper, that desk. She turns around to see the rocking chair she had sat on and immediately recognized it.

"This is… mother's room?" she whispers in shock. Continuing her search of the room, she spots the large bed and her mind spirals into a chaotic max of emotion.

"Thank Founder Beatrix you are awake now," the person on the bed says. "I am beyond relieved that you are unharmed."

"Impossible" was the only word mutter by her lips. Right before her, at that very moment, smiling at her with the face she had longed forever to see once more was Bernadette Cavendish, The former head of her family- her very own mother.

"What's the matter?" the woman says again, puzzled. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-No… this can't be real…!" she sobs, tears flowing from her eyes. "This has to be a dream! You can't be real!"

This couldn't be real, it just couldn't. But there she was, sitting on the bed. Her mother passed away a decade ago from sickness. Necromancy was a possibility, however sickening the thought of raising the dead was. But if that were the case, she should be speaking to a pile of animated skeleton, not to the clearly healthy and very much alive woman before her.

"No, this can't be real...!" Diana breathed out between her conflicting emotion.

"Oh?" her supposed mother inquires. Smoothing out her pajamas and touching her face, she responds, "I feel real to me. But if you're not so sure, how about you come check for yourself~?" Lightly padding the empty space on the bed almost like she is teasing a kitten, she beckons Diana to come over and sit.

"N-No!" Diana denies once more. "This is impossible...! You are supposed to be dead! I was there at your funeral…!" tears continue to stream freely down her face. She knew this couldn't be her mother, logic dictated it so. But the way she looked, the way she sounded, the way she talked... everything was just like how it used to be...

Bernadette simply smiles back in understanding, "Perhaps. But does it matter?" she soothingly replies. "Maybe this is just a dream, and you are free to think so. But I'm here _now_ correct? How about we spend some much needed time together?"

"Oh… Mother!" The last of Diana's defenses crumble as she falls into her mother's loving embrace. The gentle smell of floral soaps, the protective and loving warmth of her mother's hug, the rhythmic beating of her heart as she buried her face in her mother's chest. Exactly as she remembered, she lets herself melted into her mother's warmth without resistance.

"There, there," the woman coos as she lovingly pets her daughter's back. "You have gone through so much... But it's going to be alright, Mother is here now. You can do anything in you wish in a dream after all..."

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Sticking to the dim areas, Akko's team evades detection as another Shadow passes them by. As soon as it's out of earshot, they dash into the next hallway.

"Holy crap, that was like the eighth one," Amanda complains. "Just how incompetent are these things?"

"It feels like I'm playing a really bad stealth game with really poor AI," Sucy mocks. "We were literally right in front of it, moved under its legs- and it still didn't realize anything."

"Yep. That's why I said stick to shady areas," Akko reassures. "Shadows are pretty much blind to… shadows."

Lotte pants a bit, sweat rolling down her forehead. "All… that jumping and running around… is starting to get to me…"

Akko summons Mandrake and casts Energy Drop on everyone, alleviating them from their exhaustion. Afterward the brunette reaches into her cape and pulls out a few cans of soft drinks. "Let's rehydrate ourselves!"

"Seriously, what don't you have on your person?" Amanda questions in awe.

"I just like to come prepared that's all. You never know what could happen in this place," Akko shrugs. "I'm just glad my friend taught me how to pack all of it away. It's ridiculous how much stuff you can get in the Cognitive World."

Thirsty, everyone took the offered drinks in quick succession, opening them without looking at the can...

"-bah!" Amanda spits hers out. "What is this!? It tastes terrible!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's pretty good." Sucy replies, already halfway through the can.

Lotte takes a sip of hers, contemplating the taste. "It's… different, but I think it's okay."

"It's called Dr. Salt. They're pretty popular back in in Japan," Akko explains. "Not a fan?"

"Aurgh... Nah. The taste makes my stomach turn," Amanda groans.

With a chuckle, Akko takes the drink back and hands Amanda a Coke. "Here, drink this instead..." She wipes the opening of the can clean before chugging the entire drink herself. "...What? I don't let stuff go to waste!"

Once rehydrated, the group continues their exploration. Finally, after stalking around the building, hopping from shadow to shadow, and hiding inside or behind various large objects, they reached the main building… Or at least what replaced it.

It turned out, all the talk about a grand party the previous Shadows all talked about was no joke. The hallways of the main building were lively, every inch of the walls littered with decorations and lights.

The group gape with widened eyes as a trio of girls walk right passed them, chatting between themselves as they enjoy the festivities.

"W-What!?" Amanda grasps. "Why are there students here!? Did they get trapped in here too?" As she attempts to give chase, but stops dead in her tracks when she spots a waiter Shadow. The group tense up and prepare for battle… only for their assumed foe to offer them one of the snacks on its serving tray before leaving to attend other guests.

Sucy eyes the shrimp appetizer she had gotten before throwing it away. "Okay… what is going on? Why didn't it attack us?"

"This must be what she meant by wanting everyone to join her party," Akko reasons. "I assume that's why it didn't attack us. Since we're here, it must've thought we were guests too."

"That still doesn't explain why there are students here," Amanda says. "Seriously, what's up with that?"

"I doubt it, Amanda. We haven't heard anything about anyone else going missing," Lotte replies.

"They are cognitive copies, Amanda," Akko explains. "Remember, we are basically inside Diana's mind right now. These guests must've been created from her memories our classmates. I've seen similar things in other Distortions before. Remember how I described that Train Molester Distortion?" she asks. "That guy saw the entire Shibuya station as his personal petting-zoo and the Distortion reflected that. The same rules apply to Diana."

"So… she sees Luna Nova as her mansion?" Sucy pieces together. "And all the teachers and students are her... fans?"

"This is… messed up," Amanda shivers. "Just, what the hell is going on inside Diana's head!?"

"No idea yet, Amanda… But from what we've seen, they seem to act just like normal people. We can use this to our advantage," Akko points out. "Let's try asking them about where Diana is!" With a twirl, Akko turns to face the girls. "Let's split up and asks around! Just remember to keep a low profile."

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Before Sucy are Professor Finneran, Professor Badcock, and Professor Nelson. The three older witches are dressed in fancy expensive clothings with a glass of drinks in their hands.

 **"Such a wonderful display! As expected of the shining star of Luna Nova. She does not disappoint!"** Cognitive Badcock praises.

 **"Indeed, Mistress Diana is not one to disappoint. I have said it before and I will say it again; she is simply much more brilliant than old crones like us,"** Cognitive Finneran admits.

 **"Born of an ancient bloodline with a mind ever thirsting for new magical knowledge, compared us to her we are nothing but hacks. The only thing we can do now is to unconditionally support her so she may mature into a true leader of the magical world."** Cognitive Nelson gushed.

 _"So this how she sees the teachers, that's amusing."_ Sucy whispers to herself, smirking. _"I wish I could record this."_

When the three older teachers notice Sucy's presence, they stop their conversation and turn to her. **"Miss Mambavaran? What are you doing here? Do you have a question for us?"**

"Ah… yeah. Do any of you know where the "Shining Star" is? I'm kind of looking for her." Sucy deadpans.

 **"Do you not remember the meeting?"** Cognitive Badcock questions. **"The Mistress said she had important business relating to the event that will be taking place in fifteen minutes,"** Badcock answers. **"Honestly, how could you forget something that important?"**

 **"This is rather unacceptable, Miss Mambavaran,"** Cognitive Finneran politely ridicules. **"You may be a transfer student, but to miss such an important detail, I can't say I'm impressed. Our decision to group you with Miss Kagari, was right after all."**

 **"That girl couldn't even fly to save her own life,"** Cognitive Nelson shakes her head. **"I don't understand** ** _why_** **Mistress Diana is so scared of her?"**

Sucy raised her eyebrows at that tidbit of information. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

 **"Nelson!"** Cognitive Badcock bites at her colleague. **"How could you say something like that?! Are you suggesting that the Mistress actually has something to fear?!"**

 **"Well, I'm just speaking from looking at the evidence…"** Nelson defends. **"She has spells that none of us have even heard of before and…"**

Cognitive Badcock gasps. **"How could you?! You would doubt the hope of the magical world?!"**

As the bickering escalated into a full blown argument Sucy made her leave. As much fun as it was to watch three older women fight amongst each other like shrieking fangirls, it was starting to draw attention, and she did not want to be in the spotlight.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Lotte recognized the girls before her; Avery, along with her teammates Mary and Blair, if she had her facts straight. They shared a few classes together, so she figured they would be as good a start as any.

"Ah… excuse me…?" Lotte timidly asks. "Do any of you know where Diana is?"

The girls grasps. **"Did you just address the Mistress with** ** _only_** **her first name!?"** they growl in anger. **"How disrespectful!"**

"A-ah…! I meant Mistress Diana! - Do any of you know where Mistress Diana is?" Lotte stutters, trying to regain control of the conversation.

 **"Huh!"** Cognitive Avery grumbles. **"As expected from a teammate of that talentless demon girl! How clueless can you be?"**

 **"Yeah! Mistress Diana is going to save the magical world with her teachings,"** Cognitive Mary praises. **"She's an inspiration to the entire magical world, truly the pinnacle of what witches should aspire to be! Once she is done with us here, we will never have to deal with magic-less commoners again!"**

 **"Yes! Mistress Diana is ideal in every way! With the kind education she'd prepare for us in the main event, we shall inch one step closer toward her magnificence!"** Cognitive Blair finishes.

"M-Main event?" Lotte stutters.

 **"Yes! In fact it's going to begin soon!** **How dense can you get? Don't blame us if you missed out on her incredible wealth of knowledge,"** Avery sneers.

"Ah… thank you all for the reminder," Lotte remarks before walking away.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"You've gotta be shitting me," Amanda groans. _"The nerve of that high class bitch!"_

 **"Oh my, another me. Such a foul mouth too, clearly you haven't received Mistress Diana's wonderful teachings yet,"** her cognitive copy replies joyously. A simple, silken, ruby red dress cascades down her form. Her mascara was done flawlessly, she held herself with a grace that made Amanda want to vomit. **"How about we stop being such a ruffian and start acting like a proper witch, just like she is?"**

 **"...!"** Cognitive Constanze that stood beside her clone eagerly nodded in agreement before returning to her task of building a large Diana statue. Cognitive Jasminka attempts to offer Amanda some potato chips, but frowns as the red head slaps it away in irritation. The thought of someone with her and her teammate's face's being so obedient to Miss Perfect made her skin crawl.

" **But then again, we shouldn't expect much from someone so crass,"** Cognitive Amanda sneers.

"OK you know what, _screw this,_ " Amanda growls, prepping her spear.

Rushing through the crowd, Akko grabs Amanda from behind, holding her back. "Ok Amanda, that's enough!"

"I'm gonna shove this spear so far up your ass you'll be tasting steel for _weeks_!" Amanda screams, struggling to escape Akko's grasp. " _GRAH_! Let me go! LET ME GO! I NEED TO WIPE THAT STUPID SMILE OFF HER FACE!"

"You need to calm down. You're causing a scene," Akko whispers. "You are going to blow our cover!"

 **"Oh my, so violent~ Don't you think it is such a shame for a daughter of the O'neil family to act like this?"** Her clone chuckles. **"Why don't you stop acting like a barbaric hooligan and start conducting yourself in a manner befitting your name?"**

Amanda threw her spear, must barely missing the copy's face and impaling it by the side of her ear, right into the statue. Cognitive Constanze frowns, clearly displeased at her damaged work.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!" Amanda roars. "Don't talk shit about me with my face!"

Amanda continues to struggle as Akko throws the redhead over her shoulder, retrieving the thrown spear as she searches for a more secluded spot. Once they're out of the spotlight, Amanda squirms out of Akko's hold and glares at the brunette. "Why the hell did you stop me?!"

"I stopped you because destroying her wouldn't change anything. It's just a waste of energy and will draw more attention to us," Akko explains. "The Amanda over there is nothing more but a distorted copy— a copy that Diana's distorted emotions made. Even if you destroyed her, she'd just come back later. You want her gone, then we need to help Diana."

"... Damnit!" Amanda grunts. "How can you be so chill about this!?"

"Because I know that feeling," the brunette admits. "This is gonna sound a little corny but just bear with me, ok? When Shiny Chariot stopped doing her shows, there were a lot of rumors floating around. Some said that she was a fluke or that she had abandoned her fans, but I didn't let any of that get to me. It didn't change how I saw Shiny Chariot!" With a flourish, she turns to face Amanda. "Once I find her and become her successor, I'll show all the naysayers the truth and change their hearts with my magic! But right now we need to focus on rescuing her!"

Amanda stares at Akko for a bit before shaking her head. "Fighting against all the naysayers huh?" she says with a sigh, a grin spreading across her face. "I didn't take you as a _rebellious_ type too."

Akko returns the grin with her own. "Oh trust me, I have no issue with breaking a few rules. Speaking of which, after this whole thing with Diana blows over, Luna Nova might get kind of boring. Want do you say we stir something up?" she winks to the redhead.

With that both girls burst into laughter.

"Ahaha! Oh man, you are something else! Hell yeah, why not? You're definitely my friend now. Whenever you need help, just say the word and I'm there!"

Grinning, both girls lock hands.

_*Shatter*_

_I am thou... Thou art I..._

_Thou hast acquired a new bond to aid thee in thy journey to inspire._

_With the blessing of the Chariot Arcana, thou shalt ignite the fires of inspiration in the hearts of the people..._

_**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [VII] Chariot Rank 1 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** _

_"Another link!"_ the brunette awes in her mind. _"Aww yeah! I'm on a roll!"_

 _"More like making up for the missing time,"_ Aradia snarks. _"The Fates are being awfully kind to us despite the previous uneventful year."_

Slime jerks up and down, power surging through its body.

"Ow!" Amanda whines and withdraws, clutching her hand. "Watch the super strength!"

"O-Oops!" Akko apologies. "Do you need a heal?!

"Nah, its fine. You didn't break anything." The redhead reassures. "Hehe you know, at first I thought Luna Nova was gonna be real boring, but now between hanging out with you and exploring this place, it might not be so bad after all."

"Wow, that was cringy," Sucy comments. "Are you done with your little bro moment?"

Akko and Amanda turn to face Sucy and Lotte. "How long have you guys been here!?"

"Since you dragged the loud mouth away kicking and screaming," Sucy replies. "Anyway, we may not have found where lettuce head went, but we do know a few new things about this place."

"It seems Diana's Shadow is about to do something big," Lotte says. "All the guest here seem to be excited about it. I think its best we go check it out."

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] _ **[VII]**_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the chime of a bell echoed throughout the room, an indicator for everyone to attend the "Main Event". All the guests began cheering like crazed fans as the Shadow workers guided them in the right direction. Using this opportunity, the girls hid themselves amongst the crowd of fancily dressed students, blending in without much issue.

"Looks like they're going towards the auditorium…" Lotte observes.

"Fitting. It is large enough to do whatever she wants," Sucy agrees.

As they entered the auditorium, they found that the once humble display room had been replaced with a grand theater, complete with an elevated stage and lighting. Once arriving, the army of guests scramble to find an empty seat, eager for their Mistress' appearance. Akko's group decided to stay in one of the less populated sections of the audience, away from the cognitive copies, in case the going got rough.

"Wow… these chairs are so comfortable…" Amanda sighs, sinking into one of the seats. "Definitely something I could use right now…"

"Me too, my legs are tired…" Lotte adds.

Akko eyes go wide, staring at the center stage and observing every inch of its details.

"What's the matter?" Sucy asks.

"There no mistake about it…" Akko whispers in disbelieve, a giddy smile stretching across her face. "It's a copy of that show in Japan!"

"Huh? That show? As in the one from your photos?"

"It's almost exactly the same!" the brunette exclaims. "It may be a round stage, but that clear flooring… those support pillars… the lighting... It's the exact same set up! Her Shadow reproduced so well!"

"Can't say this surprised me. Fangirls do think alike after all," Sucy muses.

A few seconds later, the light shifts from a bright white to a deep green, signaling the beginning of the Main Event. In a flash of sparkles, Shadow Diana manifests in the center of the stage, her arms spread wide.

The cognitive copies immediately begin to franticly clap in fanatic worship, each and every one gazing in awe at Shadow Diana. Basking in the wave after wave of praise, the Mistress of the mansion gazes back at her adoring fans.

"...What are you doing?" Sucy hisses, glaring at Akko.

"What?" she asks as she continues to clap. "Good performance should be cheered on!"

"Man, she's really hyping herself up, huh?" Amanda muses. "Then again, she _is_ a magical prodigy."

 **"Thank you. Thank you all, my dear guests,"** the Shadow says with a bow. **"It warms my heart to see so many of you here tonight. Now, without further delay, let tonight's fantastic lesson begin..."**

In a flash of sparkles, a tree root weaved replica of the Shiny Rod appears in her hands. With a simple wave, brambles and roots burst from the stage, rapidly forming themselves into a gigantic blackboard. With another wave, countless complicated magical equations and their solutions in Lunar Alphabet cover its entire surface. A couple of female Shadows with same mask as that maid appeared on the side of the stage. Using their oversized instruments, soothing classical music flowed throughout the room.

Using the fake Shiny Rod as a pseudo pointer, she began the lecture. **"Continuing on from where we left off…"**

Shadow Diana went on and on, proposing and explaining each topic on the board in excruciating detail. Each subject she discussed was _advanced_ , so advanced in fact they were beyond the scope of what Luna Nova taught at even a senior level. It was the kind of lecture only the most academically capable of scholars would understand. Had they attended, even their school's Professors would have a hard time keeping up.

The gang could only attempt to sit through the lesson, unable to do anything lest they be revealed. Lacking the background knowledge necessary to even remotely comprehend the material, Shadow Diana's lesson might as well have been white noise.

Not five minutes in and Amanda had already passed out, her legs propped up on the chair in front of her. Knowing the topics at hand were far beyond what she could comprehend, Lotte didn't bother listening, opting to instead play simple games with Wispy.

Akko was barely managing to keep herself awake. She would have been sleeping right along with Amanda had it not been for Aradia's encouragement and the desire to find clues of Diana's whereabouts.

"Did she seriously waste her time learning all of these?" Sucy deadpans.

"What are you talking about, Sucy?" Akko asks, confused.

"Those theories are worthless this day and age," she scoffs. "Props to her, but there's no practical application for them. Did she actually try to master these old stuff? What a waste of time and energy."

"Well, we know her family's having a hard time. Maybe this is what she did to offset her situation?" Lotte points out.

"That's an overcompensation on her part then," Sucy rolls her eyes. "Bet her bed is just a bookshelf, because she probably spent every waking moment studying dusty old tomes." She elbows Amanda beside her, "Get up, loudmouth. She's about to make her move."

"-Ow!" the redhead hisses, jolting awake. "Hey that hurts!"

 **"... Now, how about we put these theories into practice?"** Shadow Diana asks, clapping her hands. **"Bring me the materials, Head Maid."**

She gets silence in response, causing her eyes to narrow in irritation. **"Head Maid…?** _ **Anna**_ **? Where are you…?"**

Shadow Diana pauses and ponders to herself before scanning the crowd with dawning realization. **"My dear guests… Would you all kindly pull out your invitations?"**

All at once, each audience member pulls out an envelope, raising it into the air as it glows an ethereal green. Due to a lack of their own invitation, Akko's group ends up sticking out like a sore thumb. A small dark spot in a sea of green light.

"Yo Akko, take out that invitation!" Amanda orders. "Like now!"

"Ummm…I didn't bring it. I left it at the dorm. Oops…?"

"Oh are you serious," Sucy growls. "Out of everything you have on that's the one thing you _don't_ have!?"

Holding up a single finger, the brunette argues, "In my defense, I thought it would trigger traps or something. I was just being careful! How am I supposed to know this would happen instead!?"

 **"I see. So that's why Anna disappeared. A mistake on my part to not notice you all..."** Shadow Diana says, a small frown on her face. **"To be honest, I was expecting this, but had hoped that this would not be the case,"** Shadow Diana grumbles. **"How rude. I offer you all a formal invitation, yet you all still decided to stalk around my manor like common thieves."**

"Yeah, like we'd fall for such an obvious trap," Sucy deadpans.

 **"Obvious Trap…?"** the Shadow mutters, seemingly hurt. **"** _ **How dare you**_ **?! That invitation was genuine. I truly wished for you all to formally join this celebration, but it seems my good will was squandered, just like always..."**

The audience boos at Akko's group, insults and remarks being thrown about.

 **"** _ **Fine**_ **. Have it your way. Feel free to skitter around like the rats you all are,"** Shadow Diana shrugs. **"But don't expect my staff to be as accommodating as they would be had you come as guests."** Clapping her hands, she turns to the small band. **" _Clean up this mess_."**

 **"As you wish, Mistress Diana!"** One by one, the members of the band burst into black ooze, the liquid coalescing into five beautiful floating women. The leader of them was garbed in exotic cloths and jewelries. In her grasp was a vīṇa; an Indian string instrument. Her subordinates were all blue skinned dancers.

Akko's eyes widen. "A Sarasvati!? And so many Apsaras too!?"

Without warning, the wife of Brahma plucked the strings of her instrument as her nymph allies outstretched their hands. Cold air condensed before them as a large chunk of ice and many smaller figments were hurled at the group.

"...! INCOMING!" Akko yells, jumping out of her seat and in front of her friends, a small blue mirror in hand. "MAGIC MIRROR!"

A blue shield materializes in front of the group, sparing them the barrage of ice attacks. After the protection item crumbles away, Akko outstretches her hand and calls forth the Hierophant arcana. "Grab on, everyone! BERITH!"

Scrambling to climb aboard the Duke of Hell, the group manages to take off just as the next bombardment of ice collides with their previous position.

"We need to thin out their numbers!" Akko exclaims. "Amanda, get ready! Lotte and Sucy, provide support!"

"You got it! / Mhmm! / Okay."

As the hoofs touched the stage, Akko dismissed the Goetia demon summoning Lilim in his place. " _Mazio_!" In an instant, the succubus rains down a torrent of electricity onto the Shadows.

The Apsaras immediately react to the attack, extending their arms to create a yellow barrier, blocking the electricity. The electricity surges through Sarasvati, yet it did nothing more than cause the Shadow to grunt.

"Right… they can cast _Electric Wall_..." Akko frowns. Lilim clicks her tongue annoyed.

" **Face my wrath!"** Sarasvati yells, strumming her instrument and sending another chunk of ice at Akko.

"No you don't! Wispy!" Grabbing ahold of the small spirit, Lotte coils her fingers around its small frame. Taking a deep breath, Wispy blows through the gap in her hand, letting loose a jet of vibrant green flame and evaporating the hunk of ice instantly.

"Thanks Lotte!"

"Let us handle their ice spells, Akko!" The girl cheers as she and her pet melt another wave of icicles hurdling towards them.

Seeing an opening, Amanda charges at an Apsara, impaling her through the chest. Kicking the Shadow off the shaft, Amanda switchs focus to a new target. However just as the Shadow dissipated, she aimed an open palm at Amanda's back and let loose one final shard of ice-

_*Shatter_

Before Amanda could even react, Akko had rushed to her side and slammed her bat into the icicle. Turning her head to the brunette, the redhead flashed her a grin of trust and nodded. A gesture which Akko returned. The moment of camaraderie was short lived however as the two girls jumped out of the way, several more chunks of ice crashing into their previous positions.

"I'm assuming since you know its name you've fought it before?" Sucy asks, "so what's it's weakness?"

"Pretty sure she's weak to wind," Akko grins. "So go for it, Sucy!"

The gloomy witch pulls out her wand and took aim, " _Veris Aura_."

A quick flash of green and a blast of air struck the Indian goddess. Yelling in pain, the Shadow drops to the floor, dazed. Seeing their leader's predicament, the Apsaras' begin bathing their fallen ally in healing light.

"Huh… is this how it is," Sucy muses, reaching into her bag. "Let's see how they like _this_." With a manic grin, she chucks a vial purple, murky liquid at their foes. Upon contact with the ground, the vial erupts into a cloud of sickly miasma, completely engulfing the Shadows.

The toxin's effect were immediate. The Shadows stiffened, their muscles locking into place. Small chunks of flesh began to peel off their forms, falling to the floor as the debilitating poison coursed through them.

"Well, that's interesting," Sucy raises an eyebrow. "That mixture wasn't even that potent."

"Looks like it did the trick though. Nice work Sucy," Akko says. "I'll take it from here! Let's do it, Aradia! Let's try out that new _Terror Claw_ technique!"

As the false goddess materializes, she lunge at the wounded Shadows, claws enveloped with dark, malicious energies.

Apsaras were not physically strong Shadows, and even less so due to the debilitating toxin. So it goes without saying that the poor Shadows were shredded to ribbons by Aradia's claws, one by one, splattering evaporating black liquid across the stage.

Lotte meekly turns her head from the carnage. Despite the fact she knew Shadows were just negative human emotion taken form, it was still unsettling for her to see such human like creatures being relentlessly slaughtered.

 **"You fiend...!"** Sarasvati cries, barely blocking Aradia's assault with her instrument. **"If it weren't for that foul toxin I'd have you groveling at my feet! How could a false existence like you-"**

Aradia bares her faceless grin at the Indian goddess, promptly shutting her up. Channeling more power into her claws, she crushes the vīṇa. With one more precise swipe, Aradia tears out the Sarasvati's throat.

Amanda lets loose a low whistle before saying, "Wow, Your Persona is cool looking and all... but I think she has anger issues." Taping her spear against the palm of her hand, she adds. "You should've saved some for me too!"

Rolling her eyes, Sucy replies, "That's not a thing to complain about you moron."

"Eh... Aradia has a history of hating Shadows based off of goddess." Akko admits as her Persona dematerializes. "She did pretty much the same thing to the last Sarasvati too."

 _"It's because they act all high and mighty with their 'Holier than thou' attitude","_ she grumbles. _"Just because they're one of the more popular goddesses doesn't mean they get to act all entitled."_

*Clap* *Clap*

Shadow Diana reemerges with her bodyguards in tow. The surrounding guests all frantically clap at the return of their mistress.

 **"Not only did you all slay Anna, but now the entirety of my entertainers?"** the Shadow says with an exasperated sigh. **"What a huge mess you all made for me. It seems that I've underestimated you all..."**

Re-summoning her tree root Shiny Rod she begins to chant a spell. _**"Shuryal Muryuelle. Creature of the holy mane, emerge from the abyss as my shining protector! Tiphillie Lirullianae!"**_

A pool of liquid darkness gathers and swells underneath her feet before bursting. A blur of white rushes from the ooze, galloping through the air before descending right behind its Mistress.

The audience begins cheering as they marvel at the arrival of their magnificent guardian.

"Holy shit… That's one big ass unicorn," Amanda whispers, eyes wide. "Do they even get this large!? It's almost as big as an elephant!"

 **"Be a dear and put them in their place, would you?"** The Shadow self orders, before walking a short distance away. With a wave of her Shiny Rod, she conjures up a small table and chair, which Cognitive Hannah and Barbara immediately stand protectively by her side and pouring her tea. **"Show everyone a great performance."**

**"As you wish, Mistress Diana! If these ungrateful children can't even get past me, then they don't deserve to see the grand event!"**

Akko gasps in shock as her enemy gallops through the air, barreling towards them. Akko barely has enough time to call forth Berith. The rider rushes to cast _Rakukaja_ on himself, and withstanding the brunt of the attack. The horned horse of fantasy collides with the mighty Duke of Hell, horn and trident locked in a battle of strength.

"Aurgh...!" Akko grunts, straining herself against the force. "Hang on... Berith!"

Persona and Shadow push against each other as they battle for dominance. However it was Unicorn who proved stronger as it steadily forced the Goetia demon across the stage. **"Is this the best you can muster?"** Without warning, Unicorn slammed its side into Berith, forcing the Persona out of the way and causing Akko to yelp in pain.

"GRRRAAAAAHHH," Amanda screamed, spear poised to pierce the horse's hide.

 **"I AM THE BEAST OF THE CAVENDISH! YOU CAN NOT HARM ME SO EASILY!"** Unicorn roared. With a clop of its hoof, a blue aura envelops it just as Amanda makes contact. A loud clang echoes throughout the auditorium as the spear bounces off of the beast's hide, leaving not even a scratch. A split second later, Unicorn turns and kicks out its hind legs.

"CRAP!" Barely having enough time to react, Amanda positions the shaft of her spear in front of herself just as the Shadow's powerful kick connected.

"AMANDA!"

"Gah!" Amanda gasps in pain as the wind is knocked out of her, the force of the kick sending her flying across the stage.

"Go Wispy!" Lotte commands, the spirit spewing a stream of fire into its face. Utilizing the momentary distraction, Berith rams into the Shadow, allowing Akko to dash to Amanda.

"Amanda! Are you alright!?"

"Aurgh...! I'm f-fine," Amanda grunts, hunched over on her hands and knees, arm clutching her side. As she tries to push herself off the ground, a wave of pain explodes from her side. "Agh...!"

"Stay still!" Reaching into her cape, Akko retrieves a magic stone from within. Placing it in the palm of Amanda's, Akko tells the girl to crush it. As she does, a wave of green energy washes over her.

"You ok?" Akko asks, offering a hand to help her up.

"I've been better." Amanda rasps, shakily rising to her feet. "Something tells me I would've been worse if I didn't have that robe. Thanks Akko."

"Zero Kosode is more for defending against magic, but it works as armor too," the brunette nods.

While Akko tended to Amanda, Unicorn had been continuously assaulted by Wispy and Berith's flames. But no matter how much fire was thrown at it, it had done little to actually injure the beast. **"You think such weak flames are a match for me!?"** Unicorn spat before ramming into Berith at full speed, forcefully dismounting the rider from his steed and then trampling him under its hoofs, shattering him into specks.

Akko screams as head splitting pain surges through her skull. Clenching her jaw and grasping her head, she drops to her knees in agony. "No... Berith..!"

With the bigger threat disposed off, the Shadow turned its attention to Lotte.

The girl took a few fearful steps back as Unicorn turned to face her. Dragging its hoof across the ground, the Shadow prepared to charge.

*Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang*

Suddenly, a cacophony of gunshots rang out as Sucy and Amanda unloaded their firearms into the beast. Taking a shaky breath, Akko staggered to her feet and let a few arrows of energy fly. While the bullets weren't doing much, the arrows had actually managed to pierce the Shadow's hide.

"Run Lotte!" all three girls screams.

Not needing to be told twice, the bespectacled girl scurries out of the crossfire.

 **"To actually manage to inflict injury on me** **, very impressive,"** Unicorn praises. **"But enough is enough...!"**

With a mighty neigh, green light envelops its form. Each and every wound the Shadow sustained stitched themselves shut almost instantaneously. Everyone clicks their empty guns and collectively groans in anger.

"Okay, not cool!" Akko yells in frustration. "Tough as nails, can cast Rakukaja and can _heal_!? Are you serious!? Please tell me there's a weakness at least! Come fourth, ARADIA!"

Pointing her scepter, the false goddess fires a surge of dark energy, making the Shadow howl in pain as a full power _Maeiha_ slams directly into it. But despite the amount of power in the attack, it left only superficial wounds at best. With a powerful flex, Unicorn breaks out of the Curse spikes and heals itself once more.

 _"It's not Curse magic,"_ Aradia groans. _"Try Psychic next, Akko! Bring out Mandrake!"_

Following Aradia's advice, she summons the plant child. As soon as Mandrake materialized, she flung orbs of multicolored energy at the Shadow. Unicorn, seeing the orbs coming, dogged and weaved around the attack, making a visible effort to stay as far away from the magic as possible.

"Looks like that's its weakness," Akko sighs. "But Mandrake can't tag it."

"Don't worry, I got this," Sucy interrupts. "If all else fails, we still have my poison~"

Busy evading the Psychic spells, Unicorn couldn't react in time to avoid the vial that shattered on its face, nor could it stop itself from inhaling the miasma. It's muscles tensed and twitched as flesh peeled off of it's bones.

"Kekeke! There we go!" the gloomy witch inquires and snaps her fingers.

 ** **"Poison?!"**** the horse grumbles but then mocks. **"Powerful, but ultimately useless before the Cavendish's magic!"**

With a loud neigh, a wave of soothing light washed over Unicorn, the rotting effects of the poison stopping immediately. With another heal, its damaged tissues were repair with ease.

"You have to be kidding me! How is this possible?!" the gloomy witch yells in disbelief.

 **"Fufu… Ahahahaha!"** Shadow Diana sips her tea, amused, **"How naive... It was my ancestor Beatrix that developed the foundation for all modern healing magic. It is an undeniable fact that without my family, healing magic would never be as advanced as it is today. Your poison means nothing before us,"** she mocks, setting down her teacup. **"Enough, I am tire of this display. If this is the extent of their power, then my assumption was wrong and they are in fact not worthy of my time. So show them the true might of the beast of Cavendish!"**

Hearing the order, the horse of fantasy gallops into the air and looms over the group. The Shadow's brilliant horn glows as an electric blue energy gathers at its tip, charging the very air with power.

"Oh no! Everyone get back!" Akko yells. "FALL BACK! It's an AOE spell! Magic Mirror can't protect all of us!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Amanda says, breaking into a run, Sucy and Lotte following closely behind.

"Damn it, Berith is still down. Mandrake, _Tarunda_!" the brunette orders.

With a wave of the plant child's flower, red energy binds Unicorn. She shatters away as Akko and her friends flee.

 **"A valiant effort, but not enough to stop me!"** Unicorn neighs and brings its head down. **"Taste the Mistress' power, vile scrums! _Die_!"**

A massive blast of azure energy descends upon the stage, the powerful Nuclear spell cascading over the group. The effect of the Zero Kosode kicks in, but they had their limit. Thanks to them, the group managed to avoid being burned by the blast, but the resulting airburst was complete unavoidable. The explosion sent them all off the elevated stage to a story drop toward the hard ground.

Witches are more durable than the average human, and thankfully that durability is usually enough to make such a fall non-lethal. But they will be hurting for a while unless they are treated soon…

"Shit…" Amanda mutters, forcing herself up as the dust cleared. "That's gonna hurt in the morning… Ow..."

"Amanda…!" Akko yells, running to her friend. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine… my ass just all bruised up that's all," the red head replies. "You should check on the others instead…"

"Sucy! Oh my god! Sucy! Please get up!" Lotte cries from nearby.

As the two girls rush to their friend, they get a sinking feeling in their stomachs. Upon reaching their friend, their eyes widen as the sinking feeling turns to dread. Huddled in Lotte's arms is Sucy, a stream of blood flowing down her forehead over her visible eye.

Lotte looks at her friends with teary eyes. "S-She helped me get away… a-and… I think she hit her head during the fall!"

Kneeling down, Akko places two fingers on Sucy's wrist before letting out a relieved sigh. "Don't worry, Lotte." Akko soothes as she summons Pixie, "She's just unconscious, she'll be fine. Pixie, _Dia_ -"

As soon as the words left her lips, a large spear of light pierced through the small fairy and shatters her, causing another hot lance of pain to drill through Akko's skull. She screams and drops to her knees, blood slowly trickling from her nose.

Sensing the impending danger, the brunette scrambles to grab Amanda, Lotte, and the unconscious Sucy, before roughly shoving them all to safety. Unicorn smashing into her like a meteor barely a second afterward.

As Amanda and Lotte attempt to get up, they are met with the sight of Unicorn pressing its hoof into Akko's chest.

"AUGH- AGH!" Akko squirms under the weight of the horse's hoof as she struggles in vain to free herself.

 **"Weak!"** Unicorn mocks. It's horn lighting up as a "pop" echoes through the auditorium, signaling the destruction of the Tarunda. With its strength now unhindered, it presses its hoof down, making Akko scream in further agony. **"To think you are the one inconveniencing the Mistress? Pathetic! I will make sure you suffer until your last breath!"**

"Shit… I-It can't end like this…!" Amanda weakly stammers.

"Please, Wispy!" Lotte begs, but the small spirit frowns as it shrinks, revealing its lack of magic. "N-no! You ran out of juice already!?"

Through the muffled screams and sobs, Sucy blearily watched what happened as she slightly regained consciousness. Through her blood soaked vision she watched as Unicorn slowly crushed the brunette. Her ears rang, her head ached, and everything sounded so far away.

She continued to helplessly watch as Akko screamed in agony underneath the powerful Shadow's might. Since she has to equip Slime just to survive the onslaught of stomps, it's unlikely the brunette could escape from under the massive hoof.

Her concussion was too much and she starts to slip back into unconsciousness. Her heart seethe in anger at what that _damned_ horse was doing… How dare it... How _dare_ it harm something that belonged to her… She should be the only one that is allowed to...

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

_Sucy eyes snap open as she jolts up into a sitting position. No longer was she in a large auditorium, but a grassy field with a dirt path cutting across the scenery. Massive mushrooms loomed in the distance, each and every one a different combination of colors and patterns. She couldn't quite place it, but the scene before her felt familiar, and oddly welcoming._

_"Where... am I?" she mutters, hand on her head in an attempt to alleviate her headache. "Am I… dreaming?"_

**_"Close, but not quite."_ **

_Sucy quickly turns her head at the source of the sound._

_Perched atop a nearby large mushroom, admiring a rare species of mushroom was… herself, at least a younger version of herself. The doppelganger appeared to be around eleven, and was dressed in a simple purple robe seemingly made from mushroom annulus. Her hair was the same as Sucys, the differences being that the left eye was uncovered instead of the right, and the hooks curling outward rather than inward. Mushrooms sprouted from her back, and her exposed body like the neck and hands are wrapped with dozens of stings of mycelium._

_Setting the mushroom aside, the girl happily gazed into Sucy's uncovered right eye with her own golden uncovered left. Taking a good look at the clone, Sucy shakes her head and sighs at the realization of her identity._

_"Ah… I see. You're my Shadow, correct?" Sucy says._

_Shadow Sucy giggles and shoots her a smile, confirming Sucy's suspicions. Swiftly tossing the mushroom she was examining into her mouth, she gets off her perching sport and casually strolls towards her._ **_"That's right! I'm everything that you kept locked up inside!"_ ** _She counts her fingers as she lists things off._ **_"Joy! Love! Compassion! The desire to pet baby animals! The admiration of west coast celebrities…"_ **

_She pauses, before closing her fist and continuing,_ **_"... and many, many more..."_ **

_The Shadow narrows her visible eye and gestures to herself._ **_"I am the embodiment of everyone that you have sent to the guillotine. I am you, Sucy Mambavaran. The you that was cast aside when you chose to walk the path of solitude. And I have called you into your own heart so we may talk."_ **

_"Talk huh? Alright. So what are you going to do now?" Sucy questioned, crossing her arms as her body tensed. "Go on a rampage like Diana's own Shadow?"_

**_"No, silly~"_** _the Shadow says in a cheerful tone as she waves off the accusation, "_ ** _Not all Shadows are hostile! Well… then again… considering what I went through maybe I should~"_** _She states, her mouth stretching into a feral grin. Sucy takes a step back, sweat rolling down the back of her neck._

 _The Shadow then bursts into laughter and slaps her knee._ **_"Hehaha! Got you~!"_ **

_Sucy clicked her tongue in annoyance. "For crying out loud… What exactly do you want from me? Just say it and stop wasting time."_

**_"Fufu. What I want is what every repressed self wants,"_** _Shadow Sucy smiles._ **_"And what happens next is entirely depending on your answer."_**

_Sucy raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

**_"You've been asking this question over and over, have you not?"_** _she questions as she tilts her head._ **_"The answer to your question is; a Shadow and a Persona are merely two sides of the same coin. To gain a Persona is to accept one's darkness and gaining the will to change."_**

_Sucy recalls how Akko explained how she got her other Personas. "Is that so…?"_

**_"Yep! You're always the straight man right? You'll probably have a much better time than that lettuce head. She probably rejected her Shadow immediately!"_** _her Shadow says with excitement._ **_"So with that said, are you ready to face me? Your own darkness?"_**

_Sucy goes over everything that her other self said. It's was pretty clear that if she said no, her Shadow would become another threat. Considering Akko was already having a hard time fighting that Unicorn, her refusal could resulted in even greater danger for everyone…_

_No, she will not let others- especially Akko, died now. She still have so much she wanted to do with them._

_"... Fine," she sighs, making eye contact with the younger girl. "I will face you… myself… however that works."_

_Shadow Sucy's expression changes from cheerful glee to deep nostalgia._ **_"...From the day we were born, we've walked the path full of loneliness. We have nothing to our name but this…"_ ** _From thin air, she pulls out a tiny bottle and hands it to Sucy._

_Sucy frowns at the small bottle in her hands, her one and only treasure._

**_"This was our only guiding light. From the moment we could read, we dedicated ourselves to learning everything we could about it. And in doing so, we shut everyone else out. After all, why should we bother with with other people? People back home are only ever bad apples. We were way more intelligent than those mongrels could ever hope to be. The stupid bullies from the orphanage could rot for all we cared. In fact, we literally tried to do that… Ramzan's such a killjoy, am I right?"_** _the Shadow giggles._

_Sucy chuckles as she recalled that particular event. "Totally, almost found a way to cure a type of flesh eating bacteria. A shame that the lab rats refused to do their part."_

**_"How twisted~"_ ** _the Shadow says with a cheerful tone, "_ **_We always did what we wanted, whenever we wanted, regardless of anyone. Normal people to us were merely specimens to study, sacks of flesh for us to experiment on."_ ** _The doppelganger places a hand on her chest, a faint blush dusting her cheeks._ **_"But then she barged into our life, and turned our world upside down."_ **

_"..."_

**_"She's everything we despised. We tried so hard to get her to leave us alone, but we just couldn't get rid of her. She reached out to us with the stupidest reason in mind… And that moron actually succeeded,"_** _the Shadow chuckles._ ** _"Now we are poisoned by this new feeling… It's almost poetic really."_**

_"Hey, that idiot is one of a kind. I would've never thought that this kind of thing could happen to me," Sucy defends. "That's why she's worthy of being my jester."_

**_"Hehe~ Regardless, we befriended her. At first for selfish reasons, merely wanting a toy to play with. But somehow, within two days, she managed to touch our heart…"_ **

_With her treasure in hand, the gloomy witch touches her own chest._

**_"Surely you can feel it… right?"_** _her Shadow smiles. "_ ** _We came to a realization that idiot changed us. We can't comprehend how or why she does what she does. We thought we were above the whole friendship thing, but soon realized it was something that we secretly craved. Now look at us, willing to do things we never bothered with in the past. Lotte tagged along and we got ourselves another companion. That loudmouth is annoying, but we don't exactly hate her like the others before; in fact she is starting to grow on us. And knowing this... it is scary."_** _The Shadow points to herself,_ ** _"I am that very disturbance you felt. I am your Shadow, the you that you've buried long ago and now wishes to embrace this joy. Deep down we WANT to go on more Shopping trips in Inaba with everyone. We WANT to try watching that Featherman show or maybe even try reading Nightfall-"_** _Her Shadow stopped her rant and cupped her cheeks, a light blush forming once more as she imagined each and every fun scenario._ " ** _Kehehe… The possibilities are limitless!"_**

_"Okay, slow down… I get it alright?" Sucy sighs. "... Damn it, I can't believe I would ever get myself in a situation like this. Feels like I am out of my field here..."_

_The Shadow self smiles,_ **_"Then let's save our jester so we may take the first steps toward that change. We can't let someone we cherish be harmed by anyone other than us, right?"_** _the Shadow asks. **"Not to mention we need her help for our true goal. She is an asset we cannot loose no matter what!"**  
_

" _You're right," Sucy nods, her eyes narrowing in determination. "Akko belongs to me. And no one else gets to touch my jester— no, my friend, except for myself."_

 _Her Shadow nods in response. She spread out her arms as an ethereal blue light envelops her being._ **_"Then let us make a pact."_** _Holding out a hand, the Shadow states,_ ** _"I am thou..."_**

_Taking her hand in response, Sucy clutches her treasure to her chest and locks eyes with her Shadow, "... and Thou art I."_

" ** _Now, call upon my name!"_**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

A pillar of blue fire erupts from Sucy as her scream tears through the room.

"S-Sucy?!" Lotte exclaims through her tears.

 **"What now?!"** Unicorn exclaims in shock.

"I see..." Sucy growls, slowly stumbling back onto her feet, _"so this is how it feels!"_ She wipes away the blood clouding her vision and swiftly brushes away the hair covering her left eye in one fluid motion. That very eye glowing a vibrant gold before turning back to the usual red.

"You! Unhoof my _friend_!" She demands, as a tarot card, the Lovers arcana, manifests in front of her. She viciously shatters it with a swift backhand. "PERSONA!"

Mushrooms. Every part of her Persona was comprised of various species of mushrooms. Atop of her round head lay a crimson mushroom resembling a pointy hat. Its skinny, tendril like limbs were weaved from long mushrooms and adorned with arm guards made of hardened fungus. Veil like mushroom annulus covered its body like fabric, forming a tunic. Belts made of mushroom fibers crisscrossed over the Persona's chest. It's feet are a cluster of Mycelium that hold it up.

Many purple snakes with colorful markings sprouted from the pores and grills of the mushroom hat and served as hair, mimicking Sucy's own style. Adorning its skull like face is a set of protective research goggles that hide the glowing white eyes underneath. Compared to Aradia, who was already a towering figure, it was an entire head taller. Its spindly build made the Persona mirror a snake ready to strike, whilst wicked laughter that resembled sharp flutes echoed out from its throat.

 _"_ _ _ _Kyuufoofoo__ …! I have come from the sea of thy soul! I am Angitia! The great snake charmer!"_ With her mouth filled with sharp snake fangs, the goddess declares with a grin of excitement. _"From this day forth, your thirst for both poison and companionship shall see no limit! Use your new found power to banish those that would do harm to those you deemed your possession!"_

__

"Sucy…!" Akko's gasps in awe.

The Persona sends out a pulse of healing light, soothing the injuries the girls had sustained. "Angitia…" With her concussion gone, the gloomy witch throws out her arm. " _Mapsi_!"

Her goggles flash as orbs of purplish-pink energy rocket themselves towards the unicorn, knocking it prone and freeing Akko with ease.

 **"U-Unbelievable…!"** the Shadow rasps in pain. **"Of all elements...!"**

As Akko reached Sucy, she looks up at her Persona astonished. "S-Sucy…!"

"...We'll talk later, after we send this guy to the glue factory." Turning to face Akko, she continues. "So show me how to use this power, _friend_!"

Upon hearing that, a bright smile makes its way onto the brunette's face. "Leave it to me! Akko-senpai will show you how it's done!" Reading her bat, she points forward. "Follow my lead!"

 _"Under my blessing, you shall strike with the precision of the deadliest viper!"_ the snake goddess behind her declares. _"Show them the strength you've gained by being true to yourself!"_

From her messenger bag, Sucy retrieves her dagger. Twirling the small blade in her hand, a feral smirk spreads across her face. "Ready when you are!"

"Take this! _ALL-OUT-ATTACK_!"

The girls pounced and chaos ensued, kicking up a cloud of dust throughout it all. Everything was a haze as Sucy's vision tunneled on the Shadow before her. Slash, slash, stab, sidestep, she swung her knife with surgical precision, and right there beside her was Akko, decimating the large Shadow with powerful swings of her bat. She was never the type to enjoy physical exertion, and had no issue sitting in her room all day mixing her poisons or playing the occasional video game. But despite that, _this_ , the feeling of absolute power she felt from her Persona and the rush of adrenaline from combat. She could get used to this. Bye bye previous plans to develop an energy drink to remedy her physical weakness; she don't need that formula anymore. With so much strength at her fingertips, she felt like she could own every mushroom samples from all corners of the world with ease.

As the dust settled, both girls leapt away from the battered form of their prey. They exchange a look, their faces sporting a feral grin.

"So, this is how it feels," the gloomy witch flexed her offhand in awe, "I have to admit, this power is addicting."

"Totally." Akko nods enthusiastically. "Having a Persona really makes your feel like a true superheroine!"

 **"You… bastard children!"** Unicorn snarls, struggling to get back onto its hoofs. **"No! I as the symbol of the great Cavendish shall not fall here!"** Its horn shimmers as healing light washes over its body.

 _"_ _ _Kyuufoofoo_ …! Such an annoying enemy before us," __Agnita says._ _"My little Sucy... now is the time for you to unleash my full strength!"_ the Persona states, eager to put an end to the fight. _"I am thou, thou art I. My power is yours to command!"_

" _Stagnant Air_!" Sucy commends, extending an arm.

Arching her back and taking a massive breath, Angitia spat out a massive cloud of green gas that rapidly spread over the area.

Akko coughs a bit. "Wait, Stagnant Air?! So your Persona specializes in-"

"Now shut it up with _Makajama_!"

The snake goddess opens her maw once more, revealing an Aulos, a Greek two pipe flute, in the place of her tongue. Shutting her lips, the Persona plays a sharp, haunting tune, sending a green wave of magic right at the Shadow.

Realizing it was uninjured, Unicorn attempted to mock the pointlessness of the attack, but as it opened its mouth to speak, no words came. Dawning realization set in that it could no longer emit sound nor channel any magic.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sucy mocks. She approached the Shadow, retrieving a spray bottle as she stalks ever closer, a sinister smirk on her face. "For the crime of curing my poison, your will pay with your life~"

Dictated by its survival instincts and its pride as Mistress Diana's guardian, the Shadow charges at Sucy full force, hoping to gore her before she could do anything.

"No you don't! Mandrake, _Tarunda_!" Akko yells.

A red wave of magic engulfs the Shadow, visibly making it weaker and more sluggish. Taking this opportunity Angitia moves in front of her summoner and binds the Unicorn with her mushroom tendrils with surprising strength. That along with the Akko's weakening spell made it all too easy for the snake goddess to overpower it and pin the beast to the ground.

 _"Come! End this with the poison you worked so hard to synthesize!"_ the Persona exclaims.

She pried the Shadow's mouth open as Sucy casually walked to its downed form. Taking the spray bottle, the gloomy witch forces the nozzle into the Shadow's open maw before staring directly into its eyes. "I hope you're hungry," she hisses and floods its throat with the contents of the bottle.

Within seconds, the Shadow's body slowly petrified, flesh and bone crystallizing into fine diamond. With its magic sealed, and its body weakened, the only thing it could do was squirm underneath Angitia's vice grip. The Shadow wordlessly neighed at Sucy as the life faded from its red eyes. Before long, what remained of the unicorn was a statue of pure diamond.

"Sucy that was… what kind of poison was that?" Akko asks, disturbed but also curious.

"Remember why I came to Luna Nova at the first place?" Sucy pants and explains, "That's what cockatrice poison does when you refine it."

"So… you actually used it?" Akko asked with a frown.

"It's okay. I collected plenty of feathers, remember?" Sucy waves it off. "Saving our butts is more important, so it is worth it."

 _"_ _ _ _Kyuufoofoo__! You have already shown growth! The you of the past would never say such a thing." _ Angitia states, before facing Sucy. _"Continue to uphold our vow and I shall provide you with all the power you need. I am with you, always!"_ Having said her piece, she returns to Sucy's soul.

*Clap* *Clap*

An impressed grin stretched itself across Shadow Diana's face as she reappeared in a flash of magic.

 **"Defeating even my family's symbol... I take back what I said."** she chuckles. **"You all have proven to me that I was indeed correct about my assumptions. I will allow you to take your leave, should you want it. That being said, I implore you all. Delve deeper into my mansion so that you may see the climax of this party."** With a wave of her Shiny Rod, the Shadow self disappears. The guests in the auditorium also take their leave, until their Mistress' next summon.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Amanda grunts, still nursing her injuries. "She suddenly wants us around after trying so hard to kill us?"

"No idea, but save your breath. She's gone," Sucy replies before collapsing to her knees. "Wow that was tiring…"

"Haha… It's normal," Akko helps her friend up. "That was how I felt when I first got Aradia. It'll fade the more you use your Persona." She says as she summons Silky, ordering her to cast _Dia_.

"Sucy… I am so glad you are alright!" Lotte exclaims, running up to embrace her friend. "I am so sorry...! If only I was faster…!"

"It's not your fault, really. No need to blame yourself…" Sucy sighs as she returns the hug.

Lotte wipes away her tears before continuing. "How you and Akko worked together was so cool! Congratulations on getting your Persona! How exactly did you do it?"

"I can't believe you got it before me…" Amanda sighs. "Got some tips?"

Sucy smirks. "Just be true to yourself, I guess."

"Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean...?!" Amanda exclaims.

"Too tired to explain, figure it out on your own," Sucy sasses.

"Oh c'mon!"

As Silky tends to everyone's wounds, Akko turns to look at Unicorn statue. Smiling greedily to herself, she took off her cape. With a swift motion, she drapes it across the diamond Unicorn and then stores it into her inventory.

Everyone turned to look at her, their deadpan stares making the girl slightly uncomfortable. "What? Why waste such a nice statue?" the brunette defends. "Anyway, it's getting late now, not to mention everyone's pretty beaten up. I can sense a safe room nearby so we can pick this up tomorrow. Sound good?"

Hearing no objections, Akko leads them to the safe room. After creating a home there, the girls retreat for the day with a quick cast of Traesto...

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"I am off to the showers, see you guys later," Lotte says before leaving the room.

Akko and Sucy watch as their friend exits the room. With the dorm to themselves, Sucy can finally ask the questions she wanted.

"So… it was the same for you too, right…?" Sucy asks.

"Ah… what do you mean?" Akko inquires, tilting her head in confusion.

"You know what I mean," Sucy deadpans. "To grain a Persona is to face your own Shadow right? What was it like for you?"

Akko soaks in the question. It didn't take long for her to shift uncomfortably while rubbing her scar. "Ah… How about this? You tell me yours I'll tell you mine!"

"... When did you learn to bargain?" Sucy groans. "Fine, but you go first."

Akko looked up, gathering her words before starting, "... I was desperate… I was in pain and so, so scared. I knew I could die at any moment. That was then she appeared…" Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she continued, "My Shadow roasted me like yakiniku on an open flame. She used everything at her disposal to get under my skin, and I mean _everything_. She mocked my grades, my capacity to learn, my inability to speak even broken English..." A pause. "She mocked my insecurities. Everyone at my school saw me as that one crazy girl that jump off trees in a cheap costume. Chuunibyou is what they called people like me, and for the most part I ignored it. I just kept on spouting that I was gonna be the next Shiny Chariot without doing anything towards that goal..."

She locked eyes with Sucy before continuing.

"But my Shadow, she made me realize just how right they were, that I was nothing but a stupid child with a dream she could never reach. She said I should just give up right there and save everyone the trouble. Everything she said was the truth… and it hurt. So I decided to change. I shouted back at her and made a new vow to myself. From that point on I do everything in my power to truly take steps toward my dream!" She smiles at Sucy and continued. "She became Aradia afterward, and still to this day I make sure to fulfill that promise."

"I see…" Sucy nods. "Mine wasn't that complicated to be honest. I just acknowledged a feeling I refuse to admit since I met you…"

"Since you met me…? What is it, Sucy?! You have to tell me!" Akko eagerly asks.

Sucy eyes her jester for a second before looking away. "Screw it. I take back what I said. I am not telling you today."

Akko puffs up her cheeks in frustration. "Sucy you meanie! _You broke our bargain_!"

"Kekeke! What did you expect really? Did you honestly think that I'd tell you?" she smirks wickedly.

"No fair! I told you about my Shadow, you should tell me about yours too!" Akko grumbles. She thrusts her hand at Sucy, her pinky finger extended. "Fine! You don't feel like telling me?! Ok. But promise me that you'll tell me when you're ready! And you can't break this promise!"

"What are you, a little kid?!" Sucy glares back. "Who pinky swears at your age?!"

Akko just stares at her friend, refusing to move from the bedside until they locked pinkies.

Sucy sighs. "Fine…" she reaches out with her pinky, "Only you could ever get me to do something like this… Can't say I hate it."

_*Shatter*_

_I am thou... Thou art I..._

_Thou hast acquired a new bond to aid thee in thy journey to inspire._

_With the blessing of the Devil Arcana, thou shalt ignite the fires of inspiration in the hearts of the people…_

_**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [XV] Devil Rank 1 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** _

_"What?!"_ Akko exclaim in her mind. _"But isn't Sucy's Persona the Lovers?!"_

 _"It just means that while her personality is symbolized by the Lovers, her bond to you is the Devil,"_ Aradia chuckles. _"What a polarizing individual."_

Lilim joins the conversation, expressing immense joy in the growth of her power.

"Why are you doing staring off into thin air?" Sucy asks, annoyed, as she retracts her hand.

"Ah…. nothing!" the brunette waves off. "Anyway, I am just glad I reached out to you that day. Thanks for being my friend…"

"... me too."

"-Eh? Did you say something, Sucy?"

"You didn't hear anything, idiot," she huffs, before wrapping herself in her blanket. "Would you cast Dormina on me? I'm pretty burnt out right now. We'll talk tomorrow."

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] _**[XV]**_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Sucy's Persona:

Angitia (Lovers)

Null: Pys

Resistance: Curse, Ailments

Weakness: Bless, Fire

Skills: Mapsi, Media, Stagnant Air, Rakunda, Makajama, Balzac

Profile: An obscure snake goddess of the pre-Roman Italic and Oscan-Umbrian people of central Italy. Some source believed she was a traveling Greek priestess that had brought the art of snake charming into the country; other suggest she is Medea herself after Jason's betrayal.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Enemy Shadows:

Sarasvati (Priestess)

Null: Ice

Weakness: Wind

Skills: Media, Bufula, Ice Boost, Patra, Dekaja, Resist Rage

Profile: In Hindu myth, she is the goddess of rivers and patron of speech, writing, learning, and the arts and sciences. Brahma is her husband.

[]

Apsara (Priestess)

Resistance: Ice

Weakness: Electric

Skills: Bufu, Media, Dormina, Electric Wall

Profile: Water spirits in Hindu myth. They are beautiful young women who dance for the gods. They also guide heroes fallen in battle to paradise.

[]

Unicorn (Priestess)

Null: Ice, Nuclear

Resistance: Bless

Weakness: Pys

Skills: Assault Dive, Mafreila, Nuclear Boost, Kouga, Rakukaja, Diarama, Amrita, Dekunda

Profile: A legendary white horse with a single spiral horn. It can only be tamed by a pure maiden, and its horn supposedly has miraculous healing capabilities.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

The Chariot Arcana has empowered Slime! New Skills have become available to it!

Current Skills: Evil Touch, Eiha, Lunge, Pulinpa, Fear Boost, Resist Phys

[]

The Devil Arcana has empowered Lilim! New Skills have become available to her!

Current Skills: Mazio, Mudo, Spirit Drain, Dormina, Aging, Aging Boost, Marin Karin

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Battle Items:

Anti-Shadow Mixture(Prototype): An experimental mixture created by Sucy to combat Shadows. While proven to be effective, due to the ingredients' rarity, she cannot mass produce them as of yet. Deals light Almighty Damage and infects Poison, Bind, and Exhaustion on all targets.

[]

Cockatrice Poison(Refined): One of the rarest and the most sought-after poison in the magical world due to its ability to create pure diamond from living organisms. Inflict guarantee Stone on all targets, pierce all Curse resistance.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

**AuthorNCS: I am so disappointed at you, LWA fandom. :( Why are there so few stories of mother-daughter-flashback-hangout between Bernadette and Diana? (Maybe there are some more at tumblr, but I am not going there to risk catching cancer.)**

**Don't you just love Unicorn…? One of those** **"**** you, you don't have the level or damage to kill me" bosses. Thank goodness Sucy's here, she's so broken in this story lol.**

 **Ailment in P3/4/5 games are not good… period (Except Confusion for money). It's often more partial to kill Shadows with attacks rather than status them (Screw you** **Mitsuru back then). The problem I believe is that they wear off too fast to matter and the fact they don't trigger weakness is just sad... (Good memory from mainline SMT games where status are actually good to a degree.)  
**

**In this fic:**

**-All Shadows can now be down by Ailment weakness.**

**-Some Ailment skills can do weak Almighty damage.**

**-[Ailment] Boost now buff any attacks that infects that Ailment by 10% and stacks with other passives. (Example, Blight.)**

**-Up to three Ailments can be stack on to one target.**

**-Main Bosses can be Poisoned, Exhausted, and Muted, but chances are rare and they recovers faster. Mini-bosses are fair game aside from Fear and Despair.**

**-Duration for all Ailments are longer.**

**-Fear and Despair skills now triggers 1 up if they connect. Making Ghostly Wail useful (but with increased SP cost so they can't be** **spam).**

**Also updating Elemental Walls as they also suck and are undermined by Magic Mirror and Makarakarn.**

**-Instead of Resist, Wall spells now Null that particular element for 3 turns.**

**-(Elemental) Breaks now last 6 turns. Can be cancel with Wall Spell.**

**3 turn buffs are silly, as it made Dekaja and Dekunda slot wasters and combat strategically liner.**

**-All buffs/debuffs now last 6 turns.**

**Going P3P with Sucy, since Lover SSL got occupied by someone else. It's also a nice way to show her polarizing affection toward Akko.**

**RIP Ep 8, you have no reason to exist in this timeline. Sweet dreams nice animations.**

**Originally Sucy was going to have Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty as her Persona, but that pick was a fruit so low hanging, it is buried underground. Not to mention she ended up not fitting the theme I am going for in this story. Maleficent has no redeeming quality in the original fairytale and is a pure villain (No I don't care about the live action Disney remake), so she can't be made into a good Persona that will fit Sucy (** **which granted would've fit OVA Sucy).**

 **Semiramis,** **Unhcegila, and** **Achlys were also considered, but... they are kind of too strong as an initial Persona? Especially** ****Achlys, who is the daughter of _NYX_. Not touching that in a Persona fic this early.  
** **

****Thankfully the ancients had me covered. And what's more interesting is that there are barely any fiction I know that had Angitia; she's really unpopular. More the reason to write her.** **

******We bring in the emotion next update.** ** ** ************See y'all next time.** ** ** ** ** **


	10. CH9: Aim to be the Top Part 3

_"Have you found her yet?" Anne Finneran tiredly asked._

_"No sign of her in this direction ma'am," the goblin worker answered._

_"Thank you. Please continue looking then."_

_As the spirit workers resumed their search, the Professor let out a tired groan as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just where are you, Miss Cavendish...? How could you be so irresponsible...?"_

_"Something must be going on," Professor Nelson comments. "There is no report of her leaving the campus yet we still cannot find her."_

_"First we have the worst entrance ceremony in the school's history and now Diana of all people has vanished without a trace." Professor Badcock grumbled to herself. "I'm starting to think all the positive horoscopes we've gotten so far were wrong. We might have to call the police soon..."_

_"We've discussed this already, Badcock. Absolutely not. I cannot imagine the kind of damage it would do to the school's reputation if word got out that a Cavendish went missing under our watch. A lawsuit from her family would absolutely destroy-"_

_*Rustle* *Rustle*_

_The sudden noise from the bushes caused Badcock to yelp while the rest of teachers present sharply turned their heads towards the noise. Wands at the ready, they stared at the bushes prepared for anything that might pop out._

_The teachers shared a look before quickly backing away, leaving Badcock at the front of the group. The blue haired woman sighed and cautiously inched towards the bushes. Closer and closer she inched forward, slowly creeping towards the foliage. Upon reaching the bushes the light illuminated a tall, looming figure causing the instructor to jump back in at the sight. Its form was covered in a dark cloak, facial features hidden behind a white mask with two eye holes and a black circle centered on the forehead._

_"What is that? A student in a Halloween costume?" the short professor exclaimed, putting a hand to her heart in an attempt to calm her nerve. "Hey! Stop fooling around! You almost give me a heart attack! State your name-!"_

_"Badcock, you may want to take a closer look..." Finneran called out, her eyes wide._

_Badcock narrowed her eyes and scanned the figure once more, she steps back in shock when upon the donning realization the figure in front of them was far too tall to be one of the students._

_"Who are you?!" Professor Finneran demanded. "State your identity or we will be forced to subdue yo-"_

_Before she could finish, the figure blurred before reappearing in front of her in an inhuman burst of speed. In one fluid motion, the figure leapt over them before dashing off in a different direction._

_"It's running away! We cannot allow it to run loose on campus!" Professor Finneran yelled._

_The teachers gave chase as the figure darted into the forest surrounding campus grounds, the light of their wands doing little to illuminate the dark. With its unnatural speed and dark cloak, the teachers eventually lost sight of the figure._

_"Blasted!" Professor Finneran ordered. "Split up and search the area!"_

_The witches paired off and began searching sections of the forest while Professor Nelson's team took to the sky, providing a bird's eye view for those on the ground._

_"Wonderful, just what the school needed at the moment." Professor Badcock groaned. "What on earth was that?"_

_"I haven't the slightest idea, a cluster of malicious spirits perhaps?" One of the teachers suggested. "Either way, we will have to catch it."_

_Professor Finneran threw out an arm, stopping her group. She shone her wand towards the ground, revealing a trail of footprints. "These are fresh," she muttered as she knelt down to take a closer look. "T-these are the school's standard shoes!" she gasped._

_The group shares looks of worry before hastily following the prints, leading them to a moonlit clearing. The figure stood in the center, looming over an unconscious student with distinctive platinum blonde hair..._

_"M-Miss Cavendish! UNHAND HER, YOU FIEND!" Professor Finneran ordered as she and another teacher rushed towards the figure. The figure slithered to the edge of the clearing as they reached Diana, vanishing into the darkness. A few of the teachers gave chase, hoping to apprehend the trespasser while the rest attended to their star pupil. Upon inspecting the girl, they found that she was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her breathing was shallow and ragged and she felt very warm to the touch._

_The honors student slowly reopened her eyes, hazily looking at the teachers before her. She tried to speak, only to let out a harsh, sickly cough before passing out._

_"C-CALL THE MEDIC!"_

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 

"This should be all the detail of what happened that night, Headmistress," Professor Finneran concludes the recap. "Fortunately, Miss Cavendish's condition is stable, her sickness seemingly nothing but a case of the flu. However, at the moment she is unable to speak. Hopefully it is not the work of that creature..."

Headmistress Holbrooke closes her eyes, contemplating the information while nodding her head. "This is quite troubling..."

"May I suggest that we close off sections of the forest and conduct an investigation for signs of that creature," Finneran offers. "As for what it truly was is still unknown. Some of the staff are hard at work investigating the matter, but it is obvious that school grounds are no longer secure. Until then, the student body and the public should be kept unaware of the situation... "

The Headmistress nods with a frown. "I understand, Anne. Everyone, please see to it."

As the staff vacate the office, none of them noticed a wasp escaping out from the window.

_"Kehehehe…! What a scoop!"_

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 "Aaaaha… ahhhh… ACHOOOOOOO!"

"You okay?" Lotte asked. "That's like the third time this morning. Maybe you should go to the infirmary?"

"I'm okay Lotte, thanks," Akko said with a sniffle. "I feel fine. It's probably nothing…"

 _"It's most likely a byproduct of that night's escapades."_ Aradia replied. _"As always, be careful Akko, for rumors can be both a blessing and a curse…"_

_"... Yeah, yeah, Aradia. But whatever happens I blame you..."_

"So adding a green herb with a yellow and red herb makes that? Interesting..." Sucy muttered.

"Enjoying the new voice in your head, Sucy?" Akko asked with a smirk.

"Very much," she replied. "Angitia had many long forgotten recipes to share, kekeke!"

"I feel kind of jealous, if I'm being honest…" Lotte sighed. "When do _I_ get my own Persona?"

"Don't worry Lotte!" Akko assured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It'll come eventually. I'm sure your Persona will be just as cool as either of ours."

Just then, Lilim entered with Hannah and Barbara in tow. Still impersonating Diana, the succubus huffs at her summoner's group. However, it was not Lilim that was drawing the group's attention.

Hannah and Barbra wore heavy scarves around their necks. Their makeup, especially on the lower half of their faces, was thick to the point of looking like a thick coat of skin colored paint and they seemed to be keeping their distance from one another.

"What's with all the makeup?" Sucy teased. "Acne bad enough to play connect-the-dots with?"

"C-can you just… leave us alone today…" Hannah replied while looking away, a meek tone replacing her usual aggressive one. "P-please?"

"Yeah… we aren't… really in the mood to talk…" Barbara continued just as meekly. The two shared a glance between each other before turning away, a bright red blush managing to break through their thick layers of mascara. In a hurry they made their way to their seats.

Akko sent an intense glare to her Persona, the question of _"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_ written across her scrutinizing gaze.

With Hannah and Barbra too lost in their own thoughts to notice, Lilim looked at her summoner, pink dusting her cheeks and a wry smile spread across her face. Akko could have _sworn_ she saw hearts in the succubus' eyes as she lightly bit her lower lip.

"That's it. As soon as Diana's back, she's out," Akko growled in a hushed tone. "She's going to destroy everyone's innocence!"

Eyebrow raised, Sucy turned to face her. "What are you, a nun? Why do you even care?"

"Witches need their innocence to keep their magical powers right?!" Akko replied, frustrated.

" _No_. Where did you hear that from?" Sucy asked dumbfounded.

Aradia's whistles echoed throughout Akko's mind. _"What?"_ the Persona shrugged, feigning innocence.

"Volume 68... Just like volume 68…" Lotte muttered in disbelieve, a blush forming across her face.

Not long after, Professor Ursula entered the room, beginning her lesson on fortune telling.

" _Yes. The time for thee to utilize my teachings have come."_ Aradia said in excitement. _"Do your best Akko!"_

"Let's us begin," the young teacher said as she flicks her wand, commanding the tarot cards to spread across the table in a hexagonal pattern.

Mimicking her movements, the majority of the class spread the cards with minimal difficulty. Lilim opted to spread the cards out manually, coughing sickly all the while.

When Akko made an attempt copy the rest of the class, a burst of magical energy scattered the deck across the floor. Sighing, she got up to collect the cards. "Guess I'll just do it the old-fashioned way," she grumbled.

Upon returning to her seat, Professor Ursula continues. "Once we have positioned the cards, we then consult the crystal ball."

Ursula placed her hands upon the cool surface of the ball and channels her magic, a faint glow emanating from the orb. "Feel the magic... let the images of what could be enter your mind..."

At once, the student's balls began to glow a bright, fluorescent green. Aside from Akko's that is. But she wasn't the only one whose ball wasn't glowing.

"Ah? Diana, what's wrong?" Hannah asked in worry. "Aren't you going to start soon?"

The succubus stared at the crystal ball as a bead of sweat rolls off her brow. Turning her head slightly towards her summoner, Lilim gave Akko a desperate look, the words _"what do I do!?"_ written all over her face.

Then the group remembered something, something that at the time didn't really seem important but was now biting them in the behind; Personas were incapable of using conventional witchcraft. Realization turned to panic as they collectively thought the same thing. _"Aw crap."_

 _"Lilim! Emergency retreat!"_ Akko mentally ordered. _"Get out of there!"_

Nodding at the mental command, she took in a deep breath.

The entire class watched as the honors student is wracked in a series of loud, violent coughs. Her face pales as her body slumps over the table, her forehead covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Diana!" Hannah gasped.

"Hey Hannah, Barbara." Akko called. "Diana doesn't look too good. You should definitely take her to the infirmary!"

The duo shared a concerned look before Professor Ursula cut in. "Miss England, Miss Parker, Akko is right. Please escort her to the infirmary and make sure she gets some rest."

With a hurried nodded, the two girls helped their friend out of her seat and steadily guided her out of the lecture hall. As they left, the rest of the class began to gossip amongst themselves.

 _"Are you sure she's going to be alright?"_ Sucy asked quietly.

 _"Probably. At the worst she'll just charm any witnesses..."_ Akko replied.

 _"I think we should apologize to Hannah and Barbara after this is over... It really feels like we're just taking advantage of them..."_ Lotte stated.

 _"Oh boy... that was freakin close,"_ Amanda sighed.

As far as the class and the school was concerned, Diana was far too ill to attend the rest of the day. Distracted by the sudden event, nobody noticed Jasminka's analytical gaze as she snacked on a box of chocolates.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

During the lunch break, a worried Professor Ursula found herself in front of the infirmary door, a small stack of notes in her hand.

 _"Is what Diana's going through right now due to what happened back then?"_ the teacher pondered, _"I need to get to the bottom of this..."_

As she reached for the doorknob, she heard muffled talking from behind the door. She placed her ear to the door and listens.

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"We'll just have to keep pretending that she's sick until we get her out I guess."_

_"I can't believe I overlooked something so obvious-"_

_"Fufu~"_

_"You be quiet too! And get off me! You're going to blow our cover!-"_

_"A-Akko's voice...?"_ Ursula thought. Slowly, she wrapped her hand around the doorknob and tries to open it. Locked, of course it was locked.

Pulling out her wand, she muttered a short incantation before the mechanism released itself with barely an audible click. Opening the door with just a creak and making as little noise as possible, she peered into the infirmary.

On two of the beds laid Hannah and Barbara, both of which were unconscious. The school nurse and her helper fairies were in a similar state, slumps over a desk in the corner. In the center of the room stood Akko and her friends, and...

The professor had to do a double take when she saw Akko warding off the advances of a winged humanoid who looked somewhat familiar. Her eyes widened when she realized that the winged creature had Diana's face.

"For the last time, Lilim! Stop it!" Akko yelled. "I don't want to-"

Akko's words were cut short by the loud bang of the door slamming shut. Just managing to threw the Persona off of her, the brunette turned her head to the entrance.

"Busted," Sucy sighed.

Closing the door behind her, Professor Ursula slowly made her way towards the group.

"Ah... Good afternoon, Professor Ursula?" Akko greeted timidly.

"What is the meaning of this, Akko?" She calmly and warily asked. Seeing Lilim waving to her with a smirk, she asked further. "I-Is that a succubus...? Wait, so Diana-"

"I-I can explain!" the brunette interrupted, nervously waving her hands. "Diana's preoccupied at the moment, so I tried to-"

"So this isn't Diana then! And what do you mean by preoccupied!?" the teacher prodded. A silence hung in the air as no one answered. Sucy decided that there must have been something vaguely interesting on the wall to her left, as she seemed to stare into it. Lotte lowered her head, a forlorn look on her face, and Akko had trouble locking eyes with the Professor.

"A-Akko," Ursula began slowly, her voice shaking, "just what happened to Diana?"

"I don't think we can talk ourselves out of this one Akko." Sucy sighed, "How about we just cut to the chase?"

"What do you mean by-" Ursula stopped mid-sentence as a thought occurres to her, one that she hoped she was wrong about.

"Akko," she began, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about a masked figure in a dark cloak?"

At that, Lilim began to cackle. Mischievously moving to Akko's side, she reached into the belt pouch and retrieved a white mask. Placing it over her face, the Persona began to prance around the room, laughing all the while.

"... I hate you so much right now," Akko growled before dismissing Lilim in a shower of transparent shards.

"I-I can't believe this, Akko," the Professor says wide eyed, taking a step back. "Why- why would you do this? And where is Diana now?!"

Akko felt something shift within her, as if something were about to snap.

 _"The Hermit shifts and shudders. This has to be a first for a Wild Card..."_ Aradia sighed. _"Choose your words wisely, Akko. Lest thy bond be ruined..."_

"I-I..." sputtered before hanging her head in defeat. Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with the Professor.

"Professor Ursula, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy but please hear me out..."

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

For the majority of lunch, Akko recounted everything that happened within the past two days with as much detail as possible. It was a hard pill to swallow. Honestly, an alternate reality where the manifestations of human emotion called "Shadows" roamed? A place where said manifestations could be slain for wealth and various magical items, all conveniently hidden from sight? She wouldn't have believed it if Akko hadn't shown her proof in the form of her Personas. The myriad of bizarre trinkets and mysterious items also helped to convince her.

"Alright, let me get this straight..." Ursula sighed, massaging her temples. "As it stands, Diana has somehow ended up in an alternate reality known as the Cognitive World?"

She received a nod from Akko in response.

"So you've taken it upon yourselves to go in and rescue her, correct?" she continued.

Another nod.

"So to keep the fact that the real Diana is missing, all three of you orchestrated this entire fiasco to distract everyone?" she concluded.

"Don't group us all into that one," Sucy deadpanned. "We only found out what she did just now. None of us had anything to do with that. But I have to admit though, it was funny as hell."

"It was mostly Aradia's idea. She said that a scapegoat was the quickest way to calm a crowd," Akko frowned. "I didn't agree with the idea at all, but I couldn't think of a better alternative..."

"Akko... why didn't you report this to the school?" Professor Ursula scolded. "I'm sure the teachers could've-"

"I-I couldn't," Akko meekly replied. "Going into the Cognitive World is extremely dangerous. If you're not prepared you could easily get hurt or even killed! The less people that go in, the better."

"Lotte and I can attest to that." Sucy chimed in. "The school can send as many witches in there as they want, but with how powerful the Shadows are and the fact that we don't have access to a constant supply of magic like we do on campus, anyone they send would just get murdered." With a smirk she adds, "Beside, I doubt they'd like to see Diana's perception of them anyway, kekeke~"

"Yeah… I can't imagine traversing that place without Akko and her Personas doing most of the heavy lifting." Lotte added. "Even still, some of those calls were too close for comfort. I'm surprised I haven't had any nightmares yet."

The teacher almost thought they were joking, but with the look in their eyes and how serious they were talking about this, she couldn't help but believe them.

"I still think it would be better if the school knew about it..." she reasoned.

"I'm sorry, Professor Ursula, but even if the school did know about the Cognitive World, they wouldn't be able to do much." Akko countered. "Only people with a Persona or the potential of having one can enter..."

Folding her arms under her chest, Professor Ursula shook her head and sighed. "I think I'm starting to understand the situation."

"It was my fault..." Akko solemnly said, head held low. "If I hadn't pushed Diana so far by blurting out her secret then maybe this wouldn't have happened in the first place. The best I can do now is to take responsibility for my actions and save her before it's too late. I don't want a fellow Shiny Chariot fan to suffer like this..."

Professor Ursula watched Akko with her downtrodden expression, tiny droplets falling from her face. Her knuckles were white as she clenched her fists. Letting out a deep sigh, the teacher placed her hand on Akko's shoulder, her mind made up.

"You should head back to the dining hall, lunch is almost over," she said, giving the girl's shoulder a reaffirming squeeze. Turning to leave Professor Ursula asked, "When are you going to the other world?"

"Immediately after school," the brunette answered, wiping her face. "What are you going to do, Professor Ursula?"

"I will go inform the school about Diana's supposed condition and hopefully buy you some time." the young woman said, opening the door. "Afterwards I will do as a proper teacher should, and look after my students."

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"Amanda~" Jasminka called in singsong tone, offering a potato chip to her teammate. "Want to go the restaurant in town and buy takeout with us?"

Constanze gave an affirmative nod as she set down her screwdriver.

"Huh, why?" the redhead raised her eyebrow, accepting the chip. "I thought you like the cafeteria food?"

"I do, but it's nice to change things up now and again~" the Russian replied. "Food taste better when people eat as a group. So let's go together."

Amanda tossed the chip in her mouth and shook her head. "Sorry… not this time," she said while chewing. "I've got something I gotta do. I'll probably be super busy this entire afternoon. Maybe next time, alright?"

The pink haired girl frowned as Amanda grabbed her broom and left the dorm room in a hurry. Constanze stood by her side as the door shut.

"Did you set it up?" Jasminka asked with a serious tone, looking at her shorter friend.

With a nod the German girl pulled out a thin tablet displaying a map of the entire campus, a red dot blinking as it moved across the display.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 Amanda cheerfully dismounted her broom as she arrived at the meeting spot. She ran up to greet them, but stopped when she saw Professor Ursula. The teacher sent a cautious glance her way. The redhead crossed her arms, leveling her gaze at Akko.

"You guys messed up didn't you?" she asked. Receiving no answer from the gang, she pinched the bridge of her nose before and let out a long, drawn out sigh. "God damn it."

"Haha… sorry," Akko apologize while rubbing the back of her head apologetically.

"Relax Amanda, I'm not here to punish you," Professor Ursula assured. "I'm simply here to get an understanding of the situation and ensure everyone's safety." She turned to face the supposed entrance of the Cognitive World. "The Tree of Heart huh?"

"Do you know something, Professor Ursula?" Lotte inquired.

"I faintly recall from some ancient texts that it supposedly had the power to affect people's hearts, but it was burnt down before anyone could make an accurate record of it. I suppose it makes sense that this tree is related to our current situation. You did say that the other world is essentially a representation of everyone's hearts right?" she asked. "As interesting as that topic can be though, let's focus on the task at hand. Just how do you enter the Cognitive World?"

The girls shared a look. "Hey… Professor Ursula? Can you see the entrance? It's like a red tear in space. Do you see it at all?

She turned to them with a look of confusion on her face. "What entrance?"

"Well, that was a waste of time," Sucy deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, Professor Ursula…" Akko sighs. "I don't think you can come with us... You don't have the potential..."

The young professor lowered her head and clenched her jaw, her glasses reflecting the light of the afternoon sun.

"Huh…? Aradia?" Akko asked. Crushing the Fool arcana and allowing the Persona to materialize before the Professor.

 **"** **Worry not, Young Umbrian. Thou can still be of assistance,** **"** the Persona wrote her curses. **"** **Aid us by covering our tracks as we attempt the rescue.** **"**

"Wait what!? You're an Umbra!?" Amanda exclaimed. "Aren't those guys extinct?!"

"... That's not important, Amanda," the teacher sighed. "This is unfortunate, but I shall do my best to support you all from behind the scenes. Please… return in one piece, alright?"

" **Akko will be fine with my protection, this I swear as your ancestor's goddess.** " Aradia pledged.

"Yeah, don't worry! I promise you Professor Ursula, we'll get Diana back no matter what!" Akko beamed. "I can do anything as long as I believe! Trust me!

Walking towards the entrance, she beckoned the rest of the group to follow. "Let's go everyone!"

One by one, the girls disappeared into the ancient tree stump, earning a surprised gasp from the teacher as they vanished.

Professor Ursula stared into the Tree of Hearts for a few more seconds before making her way back to the main building. "Don't worry, Akko. I'll do my best too," she whispered as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 "Alright, Sucy!" Akko announced. "Before we go charging in, I need you to give me a rundown on your new abilities!"

"Huh… good thinking for once," Sucy agreed.

Extending out her hand, she concentrated power into her palm as a blue light enveloped her body.

_"Come Fourth, Angitia!"_

With a swift strike, Sucy shattered the card with the back of her right hand. The sound of shattering glass echoed as azure flames condensed into the form of Sucy's Persona.

Angitia coiled her lengthy, boneless body and like a resting snake, the group catching a glimpse of a large purple tail underneath her annulus tunic and mycelium fibers. The many snakes that made up her hair curiously scanned the area, tasting the air with their tongue as they slithered in-between her head and mushroom hat.

Amanda whistled. "Didn't get the chance look at your Persona clearly yesterday, but man..." she frowned, "Akko's is scary, but the badass kind of scary... Yours is just plain nightmare fuel..."

"Why thank you." Sucy chuckled wickedly. "A while ago I had the idea of having a bit of fun with Aradia. Now that I have my own Persona, I can just do it myself."

"Ah... S-Sucy?" Lotte stuttered. "What are you planning?"

"Ah... anyway!" Akko interrupted. "We can talk about the fun things we can do with our Personas later. Aradia, come out!"

As Aradia materialized, she locked eyes with the other Persona.

 _"Ah, the creator of the art of snake charming."_ Aradia greeted. _"What a strange turn of fate. I welcome thee to this alliance."_

 _"If it isn't the infamous false goddess?"_ the snake goddess replied. _"So long as my little Sucy wills it, the feeling is mutual."_

"Is that what your Persona sounds like?" Sucy inquired. "So Personas can talk with one another? And why am I hearing her now?"

"Yep," the brunette answered. "It's nice that she can talk with someone without needing to write in the air."

 _"Remember Sucy, I am thou, thou art I. What I hear, so do you,"_ Angitia added. _"I am merely relaying her words to you."_

"So if I recall correctly," Akko began, "Angitia is an Ailment user, right? So what spells can you use?"

 _"_ _Mapsi_ _,_ _Media_ _,_ _Stagnant Air_ _,_ _Rakunda_ _,_ _Makajama_ _, and_ _Balzac_ _,"_ the Persona answered for her user. _"Unsurprisingly, my spells are fairly weak, for my little Sucy still has long way to go._

"Thanks, now I have more spells to memorize," Sucy sighed.

 _"How ironic. Thou art a snake goddess yet you do not utilize poison."_ Aradia jabbed. " _Oh the humanity..."_

Angitia shrugged. _"As of now I cure poison not utilize it. Besides, my input is unnecessary when my little Sucy is such a prodigy."_

Sucy internally smiled at the ancient goddess's praise, quite flattered that she considered her a prodigy.

"Hey Lotte..." Amanda whispered. "Do you feel a bit… left out of this conversation?"

"Very..." Lotte frowned. "It can't be helped, we don't have a Persona yet..."

"...Damn it." Amanda grumbled. " _Just where is my Persona_?"

Akko hummed as she soaked in the information. "AOE Psychic spells with various ailments and defense reducing capabilities. Nice! I'm sure we can form some awesome combos together, Sucy!" she cheered. "The Shadows wouldn't stand a chance!"

As she pumped her fist into the air, blue fire erupted from her form. "Now, let's get your costume too! _Lights up! hoki modo~!"_

"There Sucy, Do it like this." _"Glittering Starling Chariot"_ happily instructed. "Once you get a hang of it, we can try a duo transformation sequence! That will be sooooo awesome!"

 _"No."_ she sneered, shooting down Akko's request. "Not in a million years."

Akko dropped her head and frowned.

 _"Foofoo, your little summoner sure is a ball of cheerful energy,"_ Angitia chuckled, amused. _"What a surprise that you of all people became her Persona. Haven't you broken enough witches' hearts yet?"_

Aradia crossed her arms. _"I may be the goddess of false hope, but false hope is hope nonetheless. Unlike thee, who is quite literally a snake in the grass."_ She bit back. _"Isn't that right…_ **_Airgitia_ ** _? Or should I say,_ **_Witch of Betrayal_ ** _?"_

 _"Kyuufoofoo, what a sharp tongue you have,"_ Angitia mused. _"Perhaps I once was, false goddess. But humanity has set their own version of the truth, and that tragedy no longer represents me."_

 _"Be careful, Akko. Thou doth not wish to become someone's Jason,"_ the Aradia comments.

"Ah… Who's Jason?"

 _"Thou shalt understand once you completes thine mythological studies,"_ Aradia replied. _"Which thou should continue once thou have time."_

 _"My little Sucy. Are you ready to become your ideal self?"_ Angitia said to her summoner. _"Just focus my power through your mind.."_

"My ideal self huh?" the muttered as she closed her eyes. "Let's see what I get then..."

Tongues of Blue fire lapped across her form, its warmth caressing her. The receding fire revealed a double layered, long sleeved, dark purple tunic dress that reached her ankles. A half-worn lab coat that left her shoulders exposed hung from her body, the sleeves of which fused to the dress beneath. Leather shoes were replaced with slightly elevated sandals with skull pins. Atop her head sat a witch hat with mushroom characteristic, like the texture and gill like frills. Many smaller mushrooms dotted her head wear and form, a few of them even glowing.

"Kekeke! Not bad!"

"Oh man…!" Akko groaned. "Why didn't you perform a transformation sequence?!"

"... I'm going to ignore you now," Sucy shook her head as she waved Akko off. With a quick twirl of her body, she marveled at herself. "Huh, not bad. This is pretty close to how I wanted to look like when I get older. It reminds me of what all the wealthy witches back home wear. The lab coat is a nice touch too, thanks Angitia."

_"You're very welcome, but your thanks is unnecessary. The outfit is simply an expression of your inner self."_

Lotte looked at her up down, taking her time to thoroughly examine her outfit. "Wow. That hat really brings it all together. It's a nice touch."

"Yeah. It's got this weird toxic vibe to it," Akko adds. "It fits you… even if it is a bit creepy…"

"That's not the best part." Sucy grinned. In one fluid motion she spin the hat around and centered it on her face. In response the brim of the hat latched onto her face, rapidly morphing to fit over her head like a helmet. "It's also a mask."

"Damn, that is one cool ass witch hat," Amanda whistles. "I'll definitely one-up you when I get my Persona!"

"Why the hell are you making this a contest you idiot?" Sucy snapped as she took off her plague doctor mask, returning it to its hat form. "I doubt I'll need this very often to be honest, it wouldn't be smart to use poison gas around you guys."

"But it'll definitely come in handy around Shadows that do though." Akko replied. "Yes, those exist and they are a pain to fight."

Sucy just shrugged. "Can't wait then."

"Now Sucy," Akko began with her eyes beaming, "lets come up with a stage name for y-"

" _Let's get a move on_ ," the poison user interrupted. "I want some combat experience."

"But I had a great idea-"

"I said _lets go._ "

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

The light of a GOHO-M flared as the group arrived at their newest safe room.

"Alright! Let's do everything in our power to save Diana today!" Akko cheered pumping her fist. With an enthusiastic cry of, "Let's go Team Dipper!" she rushed out of the room.

"Seriously, are we really stuck with that lame ass name?" Amanda groaned.

"What's your suggestion then?" Sucy asked.

"Well I..." the red head began before pausing. "Umm... Ahh... I'll get back to you on that."

 **"BITCH! IT'S YOU AGAIN?!"** a yell echoed from outside and the now familiar noise of Shadows exploding into their true forms followed. The gang rushed outside to find Akko confronting five familiar Goblins.

"Hey Sucy! I found you a few practice dummies!" Akko called before retreating to her side. "Have at them!"

"Alright-" Amanda said, preparing to jump in before Akko put an arm in front of her. "Let's have Sucy handle this herself. Trust me, it's the best way to get used to your Persona."

"Fineeeeee..."

 **"How dare you call us practice dummies!?"** one of the Goblins roared in anger. **"We'll tear you all apart for what you did to us!"** another declared. Their muscles rippled and pulsed as red magic to envelope their forms, amplifying their physical strength.

 _"They're powering up,"_ Angitia reported. _"Let's slay them before they become a nuisance!"_

"Got it," Sucy replied. With a flick of her wrist, her dagger flashed from her wide sleeve and into her waiting fingers.

_"I may not be the most agile, but still more than enough to deal with these weaklings! Go, dissect them!"_

Just like yesterday, with a simple thought her body is empowered by her belief. She dashed towards the goblins, taking great pleasure in her new found superhuman speed. While she was far slower then Akko, her speed easily exceed Amanda's peak twice over.

Singling out one of the goblins, it stood no chance as she plunged her dagger into its form and gutted it with surgical precision.

Twirling the blade in her hand, she examined the edge as a smirk spread across her face. Her body felt the same rush from that Unicorn fight. _"This is really incredible! I've never fought with a knife before, yet I continue to wield one as if I've been doing it my whole life. Just how far I can go with a "believing heart" I wonder?"_

Distracted by how easy it had been to slay one of the goblins, another attempted to use her laps in awareness to land a hit.

With her heightened senses (no doubt thanks to her Persona), she gracefully back stepped to evade the surprise attack. With a swift uppercut, she knocked the offending goblin down and slammed her heel into its neck, snapping it like a twig.

_"I just did that… while wearing heels… and I didn't trip on my dress or something…"_

Sucy's smirk widened as she continued to make quick work of the Shadows, getting a feel for her new found power and gradually forming her own fighting style. _"Feels like a nonsensical action movie... I like it~"_

 **"Aurgh!"** Battered and broken, the last goblin tried to flee, dragging its injured form across the carpeted floor. As Sucy walked towards it to finish it off, it turned itself on its back to face her. **"I won't… let you progress any further…!"** With a harsh intake of air, it opened its mouth in an attempt to shriek.

"I remember that from yesterday. Not this time though," Sucy muttered. " _Makajama_!"

Angitia quickly materialized and began to play a sharp tune on her Aulos. Green magic flowed and bound the Shadow, stopping its distress call dead on its track.

Sucy stretched her back and let out a satisfied sigh. "That was a nice warm up. I think I got the hang of it." she said. With a twirl of her dagger, she slipped it back into her sleeve.

The Shadow attempted to crawl away, thinking Sucy has lost interest since she left him alone… only for Angitia to slither her way towards her prey and stabbed her tail down like a scorpion, reduced it back into liquid darkness.

Akko and Lotte cheered and clapped as Sucy made her way back to the group while Amanda pouted at the fact that she didn't get some action.

Sucy smirked at the discontent redhead. "Kekeke, Jealous~?"

"O-Of course not!" Amanda replies, almost a shout. "Once I get my Persona I'll definitely be able to pull something like that off!"

"Yeah, don't worry Amanda!" Akko beamed, putting a hand on her shoulder with a reaffirming smile. "We can fight all we want once you do! It's just that Sucy really needed the experience…. And..."

"Yeah, yeah! I get it!" Amanda grumbled, struggling out of the friendly embrace. "Let's just get moving already!"

"Alright." Akko said, "Then let's continue from where we left off!"

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 The group made their way back the auditorium... only to discover that it was now locked.

"I doubt she is hosting something right now." Sucy pointed it out. "We need look for another way to go down-"

**"NO! None of you are going anywhere!"**

Five Shadow workers emerged from the floor, surrounding the group as they cracked their knuckles, their masks labeled with the Roman numeral VII and I. **"What a pain in the ass, stupid rats without invitations running around the mansion causing trouble again!"**

"And you stupid Shadows keep trying to fight us, so the feeling is mutual!" Amanda snarled, twirling her spear. "Finally! Come at us boys!"

**"Hmpf! Cocky girls like you need to be disciplined!"**

The Shadows burst, revealing four dogman like creatures with each wearing light bronze armor and wielding wooden cubs. Their leader was a blue, imp like creature with scythes tied to its ankles, wielding a farming pitchfork as weapon.

 **"I, Bilwis, shall reap your souls for the Mistress!"** the leader roars. **"Are we ready my Kobolds?! TODAY WE SHALL DINE ON THEIR CORPSES-"**

" _Mapsi_."

In an instant, multi-colored orbs of energy bombard the beast-men, their armor doing little in the way of protection as their heads exploded from the impact of the spell. The blue imp was sent careening into a wall due to the sheer force of the spell.

Angitia and Sucy rushed to meet their foe, Sucy ramming into the imp and pinning it to the wall. The snake goddess snatched away the pitchfork and proceeded to snap it in two.

"Yo, what the hell!?" Amanda stomped her foot and pointed at Sucy. "That was supposed to be my fight! And what's with you ending it so quickly!? Not cool!"

"I wanted to see how strong is Angitia's spell at full power," Sucy shrugs. "And remember, we're not here to have fun you idiot. The faster we get Diana out, the better," she chided with a roll of her eyes. Angitia ripped the Shadow out of the wall and bound it with her mushroom tentacles.

 **"Aurgh...!"** the Shadow groaned in pain, struggling futilely as tried to escape Angitia's grasp.

"So, would you mind telling me where Diana is?" Sucy begins nicely. "The real one, not her Shadow. I might let you live if you tell me."

 **"Aurgh...! Dream on you BITCH!"** Bilwis spat. **"I, as a loyal servant, shall never tell of the mansion's secret-"**

Sucy sighed. "Alright then, don't say I didn't give you a choice."

From her lab coat's pocket, Sucy retrieved a syringe. Taking a vial from within her sleeve, the gloomy witch hummed to herself as she prepared a cocktail of chemicals.

 **"W-What are you doing!?"** the Shadow rasped.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if Shadows are susceptible to a bit of truth venom is all," Sucy waved the needle before the Shadow's eyes. "It would be wonderful if they are, you know. I never get to test these babies out due these chemicals being too lethal."

**"N-No! YOU WOULDN'T!"**

" _Oh_ , but I will." Sucy affirmed, a wide grin spread across her face. "Now be a good guinea pig and sacrifice yourself for science~"

**"N-no…P-please… PLEASE DON'T-! ! !"**

The Shadow's desperate please for mercy were cut short as Angitia wrapped a tentacle around his mouth. Lotte averted her eyes while Akko and Amanda just stood and watched the Shadow being subjected to Sucy's tender "mercies". After a brief pause, Lotte turned to look at the other two.

"Ah... I'm really glad Sucy's our friend..." she squeaked.

"T-That's a... really big needle huh...?" the brunette stuttered, a cold sweat forming on her brow.

"Akko, you don't look so well... Not a fan of needles?" Lotte inquired.

"Y-Yeah-! Something like that," she shakily replied. "I'm just glad I don't have to get a booster shot anytime soon..."

 _"That reminds me. Thou art due for another vaccination this year, aren't you?"_ Aradia snickered.

_"ARADIA!"_

Angitia released the Shadow and dematerialized, it slumped to the floor in a broken mess.

"Now, would you tell me where the real Diana is?" Sucy asked.

**"Other than... the mistress herself… only the head butler knows other... You need to ask him... You can find him in the basement..."**

"Alright," Sucy nodded. "Looks like we're going down..."

"What about him?" Lotte asked, shifting her head towards the Shadow on the floor. Her mind feeling really sorry for the poor thing.

"Oh him? He should die any minute now," Sucy nonchalantly replied, jotting a few notes in her notebook. "Shadows aren't half bad as guinea pigs. I guess now I have other options rather than just Akko, kekekeke!"

Akko shifted uncomfortably. _"I think I need to be careful from now on..."_

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

  _*Beep *Beep *Beep *Beep *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep …_

_[Signal Verloren]_

Annoyance plagued Constanze as she tapped away on her tablet. Up to this point they were tracking Amanda to wherever she was headed until she just... vanished without a trace.

"You lost her?" Jasminka questioned. "How is that possible…?"

Beside the puzzled Constanze sat a small mechanical box. Said box shifted and turned, unfolding into a tiny body with arms and legs.

Stanbot #1 shrugged at Jasminika's question, its movements sluggish and choppy due to the fact it was still a few adjustment away from completion. " Unit is unable to answer inquiry. Possibility of subject Amanda discovering tracking device is minimal ," it spoke for its master with a sharp tongue.

"We'd better hurry then, where's the last place she was at?" Jasminka asked.

The duo quickly moved to the last known location of their wayward roommate, although they were delayed when they hid from Professor Ursula who was passing by the area. Eventually they reached the spot where they lost the signal, the fallen memorial tree.

German tinker scrunched her brow, her annoyance on full display. She scanned the area for any sign of Amanda or the tracker before noticing something red and black...

" Signal lost. Unit is unable to continue tracking subject Amanda, " Stanbot#1 reported.

The bot's master pointed to the tree truck, asking her creation to examine the anomaly.

" Scanning… Scanning... Error– unable to detect anomaly... " Stanbot #1 said, slumping over in a display of sadness.

Unable to detect anomaly…? But that was impossible! There was tear in space right in front of them! Constanze turned to her roommate, ready to ask if she could see the tear…

She didn't expect to Jasmanika hunched over, hands on her knees and her breathing heavy. The pink haired girl clenched her jaw, her knuckles white as she attempted to right herself.

Constanze rushed to her side, rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to sooth her pain.

"What…?" Jasmanika murmured through gritted teeth. "I ate myself full didn't I…? Why is it…"

Constanze didn't understand a word that was coming from Jasmanika's mouth. She knew her teammate really liked food, but what was she talking about?

She didn't get her answer as Jasminka seemed to have gotten lost in her own thoughts.

 _"_ _Другая сторона…? Вы… хочу пойти?! … Вы обещаете, что будете вести себя после…?_ _"_  Jasmanika gritted through the pain, muttering in Russian.

Constanze couldn't understand a word she was saying but whatever it was it didn't sound good...

 _"_ _я… я… нет…Теряя контроль..._ _"_ she muttered as she shambled, a blank expression on her face.

Alarm bells began to ring in Constranze's head as she rushed to stop her roommate. Unfortunately, Jasminka under whatever influence she is under coupled with her monstrous strength, was easily able to shove her aside.

 _"_ Inquiry: Are you alright,  _"_ Stanbot#1 asked.

The tinkerer recovered quickly. She picked up her bot and pressed a button on its head, shutting it off and transforming it back into box mode.

Jasminka shambled towards the opening in the tree trunk. Her behavior is down right bizarre now; crawling up the tree trunk on all four like a lizard, just moments away from throwing herself into the tear in space.

The German girl mustered as much strength as she could and leap after Jasminka, latching herself onto her long pigtail with her tiny hands as the larger of the two flung them both into the tear in reality...

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Enemy Shadows :

Kobold(Chariot) 

Resist: Gun

Weakness: Psy, Curse

Skills: Bush, Resist Exhaust, Rebellion

Profile : A German fairy commonly depicted as a small creature with doglike face. They appear in mines and switch out valuable minerals for useless one, thus acting as the namesake for cobalt.

[]

Bilwis(Magician) 

Resist: Fire

Null: Wind

Weakness: Electric

Skills: Poison Skewer, Rakunda, Garu

Profile : A creature said to appear in German grain fields. It comes at night and damages crops. It is tall and emaciated with an ugly face. Scythes are tied to its toes, and by walking through fields with them on, it mows down the grain.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Sucy's Equipments :

 **Weapon** \- Sagittarius Blade: A dagger forged from the stinger of Pabilsag. Medium chance to inflict Fear or SP Poison.

 **Firearm** \- Glock 18: Replica of a type of polymer pistol that is easy to use.

 **Body** \- Zero Kosode Kai: Kosode with zero flaws. Its color is eternally white. Magic Evasion Rate UP (Med).

 **Accessory 1** \- Sucy's Treasure: A bottle of unidentified poison that Sucy treasured dearly. Increase Luck.

 **Accessory 2** -

 **Accessory 3** -

 **Accessory 4** -

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

**AuthorNCS : Sorry, I know I should be at Shadow Diana by this chapter... butttttt it balloom out of control it is best we cut it... So please draw another set.  
**

**Artist741 : =_=**

****AuthorNCS : Anywayyyyy! Sorry this took a while, beta's busy an stuff. Not to mention I messed up and have to rewrite a good chunk of this... So not as emotional as we wanted it?  
** **

****Sorry for the 7k, the tart wasn't cut so well...** **

****Designing Sucy's transformation was a challenged, but we are proud of it. Can't wait until Artist741 draw it~** **

****Also to** ** ****Keisuke Satō's manga: "I NEVER SAW IT COMING~ WHAT YOU DID WITH JASMINKA~ WAS UNEXPECTED~" Also, hope the google translation did the Russian right.  
** **

****Another thing; sorry Diana, we totally missed your birthday. Happy April 30.** **

****************See y'all next time!** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	11. CH10: Aim to be the Top Part 4

Ursula exited the office, having dropped her report off by the staff.

"Akko…" she sighed as she looked out of the window toward the general direction of the Tree of Heart.

These past few days had been a rollercoaster of emotions. The arrival of Akko and how she became the new wielder of the Claiomh Solais, or the Shiny Rod as most knew it as... The meeting with her ancestor's supposed Goddess Aradia... _the realization_. The entire fiasco with Diana was just the icing on the cake.

 _"All those months of fighting and earning money. Was all that for nothing?"_ she understood what those words meant now. The Cognitive World, an alternate reality filled with dangerous monsters born of human emotions. She still couldn't believe Akko had and continued to risk her life exploring such a place! What sort of thing would drive her to do such a thing in the first place...? Just what happened in her past...?

The ache in her heart grew worse the more she thought about it. She was supposed to be the adult here; as the teacher she had the responsibility to look after her students. But here she was, stuck and incapable of doing anything. "What exactly are they up to right now...?" she worried. "They could be injured or worse and I would be powerless to help."

A tear steamed down her face. She felt so… _useless_.

Was this her punishment for her past failures, to forever be condemned to the sidelines, unable to atone for her past mistakes no matter what she does...?

For not the first time within the past few days a single, self-loathing thought entered her mind:

**"You never should've become Shiny Chariot in the first place..."**

She shut her eyes and shook her head, pushing the dark whispers back into the deepest pits of her mind.

 _"What's done is done,"_ she thought. That one particular day aside, she did not regret a second of her time as Shiny Chariot. All the smiles she had created and the people she had convinced to give magic a chance… They were worth bearing this pain.

Looking away from the window, Ursula went to the nearest bathroom, hoping to wash her face and maybe calm her frayed mind. She stood before the sink, a hand reaching for the tap-

**"That's right. As long as you remain as Ursula Callistis there is nothing you can do. That's why I will step in myself."**

Astonished, the young teacher's head perked up and gazed into the mirror. The person in the reflection was… well herself, _yet not_. Short, fiery red hair and a round, youthful face of a young teenager gazed back. Her eyes however, rather than the energetic crimson she had, were replaced with pools of piercing gold.

"Wha-" Ursula stepped back as a piercing migraine tore through her head. Her doppelganger stared at her downed form, a pitying expression splayed across her face.

 **"At last, after ten years I finally got a chance,"** Shiny Chariot tips her witch hat. **"She is our dear pupil. Only through her can we atone for our failures, that's why I will keep watch on her in your stead. Go rest."**

"In my... stead…?" Ursula muttered weakly, utterly puzzled.

The doppelganger didn't say another word before turning her back and vanishing from the mirror.

As she left, Ursula felt her headache subside, a deep exhaustion now taking its place. The spell she had cast to mask her hair had also weakened, specks of red peeking out from the black strands.

"Dear pupil…? Did she… mean A-Akko…?!" the teacher muttered weakly as she recast her disguise and rushed out of the bathroom and heading out of the school ground.

Finneran will be extremely cross with her for disappearing without a word, but she couldn't risk blowing her cover. Besides, it's not like she could do any paperwork now since her body felt like jelly. It reminded her of all the Umbrian exercises from her youth. Truly her ancestors were cruel to design such methods of torture and called it training.

_"I still need to check on Akko… but I'm so… exhausted... I can barely stay awake..."_

**"I said go rest."**

" _Yeah, I guess should go rest…"_

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Navigating to the stairs leading down to the basement was fairly simple. Move, hide from Shadows, repeat. Thankfully with Sucy's awakening, the process was far easier.

"Fwah~ We managed to make it without alerting anything," Akko sighed in relief.

"The amount of workers roaming around skyrocketed. She's definitely increased the security," Sucy nodded. "Having three of them patrolling back to back was an annoying waste of time."

"Ain't that the truth," Amanda groaned before smiling. "But whatever, let's kick her stupid butler's ass!"

The girls looked at the entrance of the basement and realized the door was already half opened.

"That's strange, did someone go in before us?" Akko asked.

"Probably, what else could it be in this place though?" Sucy drew her dagger as she slowly approached the door. "If they think they can ambush us then they're going to regret it, kekeke!"

Pushing open the door fully, the girls entered the deepest room in the mansion. Except, rather than a basement, they were greeted by an extremely ornate trophy room. Dozens of ancient artifacts, priceless antiques, and various treasures rested atop of luxurious desks and tables. Breathtaking pieces of fine art lined the walls, each a masterpiece from various artists old and new.

"Holy crap," Amanda gasped. "This looks even more expressive than outside! There must be millions in here!"

"This is probably where she keeps her family's valuables," Lotte suggested. "I'd keep this kind of stuff hidden too… Ah..."

As the blonde answered her teammate's question, her eyes caught something on the ceiling above them. She tugged on Sucy's sleeves, her voice stuttering. "Ah… S-S-Sucy…? You know a lot about magical plants right…?

"Yeah, why…?" Sucy slowly turned her head towards what was holding Lotte's gaze. "Oh…"

Golden vines snaked their way across the ceiling, many dangling as if reaching out to ensnare whatever they find. The way the tendril-like plant had taken over the room could only be described as... parasitic.

It was unnerving to say the least. Just what was going on in Diana's head?

"Well, this is interesting. Are these Larking Vipers?" Sucy muttered. "But Larking vipers aren't gold..." Lost in thought, she cupped her chin. "I wonder if I can harvest them?" she pondered.

"Larking... Vipers?" Akko asked.

"A type of carnivorous magical plant you can find in dark caves," Sucy explained. "They grow along walls and ceilings, and their vines spread themselves everywhere… They make some very potent ingredients if you can harvest them without getting killed."

"Okay..." Akko nodded, "But why are they here-" _._

Her question was answered as a nearby door slowly creaked open, revealing a middle-aged woman in an elegant aquamarine dress and a black feathered scarf. Her relation to Diana was made apparent due to her platinum blond hair, fair complexion, and light blue eyes.

Yet there was something very wrong with this woman. Her movements were jerky and ridged, her expression dull and lifeless. What was supposed to be skin was instead replaced with worn, faded limestone. Her outfit, upon closer examination, was made of cheap fabrics. The tendrils of golden Lurking Vipers anchored themselves in her joints as they pulsed, acting as the strings of some twisted marionette.

Lotte felt a chill crawl down her spine as the puppet shambled by, quickly putting Akko between herself and the monstrosity. "W-What is that!?"

The puppet turned her head to face them making the girls tense up, readying to face the possible threat. Seconds that felt like minutes passed before the puppet turned away and shambled past the group. She walked over to pick up one of the more expensive looking antiques– a porcelain vase with a masterfully painted unicorn, and then left for the door.

The girls watched as it disappeared before Amanda spoke up. "T-that was Diana's aunt, Daryl Cavendish!" she announced. "She even still had that condescending look on her face!"

"... Diana's family is messed up," Sucy frowned. "In some way, I'm glad that I never have to deal with crap like this."

"... We definitely need to follow her," Akko stated. "I have no doubt she'll lead us to what we're looking for."

After catching up with the puppet, the girls followed it past various rooms and down a flight of stairs, ultimately leading to a long hallway with a massive stone door open at the end. The two slabs of stone were engraved with magical patterns and archaic runes. The beauty and craftsmanship of it all would have been absolutely breathtaking had the parasitic vines not covered the designs and made it a golden mess. The girls watched as Puppet Daryl shambled in.

"Well… I guess we're going in…" Akko sighed, calling forth Aradia.

"Be on your guard," Sucy advised as she called forth Angitia. "Let's just say Larking Vipers can get... vicious. I hope these aren't like the real deal."

The girls cautiously entered the room, Akko and Sucy in front with Lotte and Amanda following closely behind. They had expected the vines to lash out at them, yet none ever did. Aradia tested the water by slashing at a cluster of vines in an attempt to get a response, yet none came. Upon discovering that the vines were rather docile, Sucy went wild. Occasionally slashing her knife around and collecting good quality samples as they walked. "Let's see if cognitive Larking Vipers are better than those harvested from the wild. If not, I wonder how much I can sell these for?"

"What kind of potion can you make with them?" Akko asked.

"It's a base ingredient for a lot of different potions, remedies, and toxins. But I want to see what kind of effects it has to the anti-Shadow toxin," Sucy replied. "That mixture still has lots of problems and I want to see if this will fix any of them."

For the better part of an hour, the group followed the puppet through long hallways and dozens of different rooms before finally arriving at what they could only assume to be the very bowels of the manor.

They stood within a grand room, dozens of three meter high bookshelves stood on either side of the room. In the center sat a masterfully crafted marble statue depicting a woman in a long fur coat and a white hat styled like a bonnet. Yet like the rest of the basement gold vines ensnared the statue, completely covering the base and worming their way up. The stone became dull and brittle where the vines touched.

 _"One of the Nine Olde witches, Beatrix Cavendish of the Affectionate,"_ Aradia scoffed.

Hearing that Angitia giggled. _"Does it strike a nerve, false goddess? Kyuufoofoo!"_

 **"Well, well, what do we have here?"** an elderly voice called out.

The girls turned to their right and spotted an older man in a three-piece suit with light brown hair and mustache. White gloves covered his hands, one of which he held a pair of gardening shears. Alongside him, a pair of gardener Shadows busied themselves with tearing away the vines.

The old gentleman lowered his shears and gave a formal bow. **"Pardon my manners. As you all can see, we are rather busy with the task bestowed on us by Lady Diana."**

"You... look normal. Are you… someone Diana knows?" Akko muttered before narrowing her eyes, recognition setting in. "Wait…! From that photo…! You're that butler that went with Diana that day!"

Sucy rolled her eyes. "Is there a limit to this? Are you going to be an instant expert to everything Shiny Chariot related? "

"Hehe! Of course! How else am I going to become her successor?!" Akko proudly said.

The butler chuckled. **"Hoho. A Chariot fan... you reminded me when m'lady was young,"** he recollected fondly.

"Wait. _Hold it_." Sucy raises a hand. "First of all, who are you? Second, you seem reasonable, so what _is_ going on in this room?"

 **"My name is Alfred Elias, although you may call me Alf for short. I am the Cavendish estate's head butler,"** the gentleman answered. **"I have loyally served the Cavendish family for 40 years and have attended to m'lady since her birth. As for your question about what my task is…"**

Seeing Alfred was busy talking, the Daryl puppet jerkily flung the priceless vase towards the cluster of Lurking Vipers. A vine whipped out and coiled around the antique before dragging it into itself. As the monstrosity broke it down and feasted the vines pulsed and grew, gold tendrils crawling further up the Beatrix statue. Another vine slithered from the ceiling and embedded itself into Daryl's body, the puppet's movements visibly livelier as she turned and left.

Alfred let out a deep sigh. **"Task never ending…"** He gestured to the gardener Shadow behind him. **"Please continue."**

"Has… Diana's aunt been doing something to harm her family?" Akko asked.

**"If by harm you mean selling the legacy of the Cavendish family then yes, you would be correct, young lady."**

"Ah, shit. Guess the tabloids _were_ telling the truth this time," Amanda muttered. "I know some witches would _flip_ if their family heirlooms were touched the wrong way, let alone sold. Diana really got the short end of the stick having that bitch as an aunt…"

 **"'Flip' is an understatement I would say,"** the butler answered in a dejected tone. **"This is the effect Lady Daryl's actions have had on our esteemed house… this great parasite that that leeched off m'lady's remaining relatives."** He open his shears and began cutting away at the vines, no end in sight. **"No matter how much we cut away, it will never be subdued so long as Diana's reality remains so..."**

"Please… ah, Mister Alf?" Akko began. "We came here to save Diana from herself. We heard that you might know where she is and…"

 **"Ah, so you lot are the cause of all the commotion that are happening as of late."** the old gentleman realized. **"M'lady has already tested you all, I presume?"**

"If by test you mean try to kill us with an unicorn, then maybe?" Amanda grumbled. "I still don't have god damn clue what her Shadow's end game is here! What's up with that?!"

 **"Is that so…?"** the butler pondered to himself. **"** _ **I see.**_ **"**

Suddenly, Alf tossed away his garden shears as the gardener Shadows now stood behind him. A red aura burning over his body like an inferno.

**"You, who have journeyed so far and faced many trials for m'lady… fight me!"**

"What?!" Akko exclaimed. "Why the sudden hostility!?"

 **"Lady Diana wished only for the worthy to know of her pain,"** the man answered. **"She valued worth earned by ones merit above all else! So come! Show me you have what it takes to reach out to Lady Diana! My destruction will be the key for your success!"**

"What kind of logic is that!?" Akko exclaimed.

 _"A Shadow is a Shadow,"_ Aradia shrugged. _"Can't escape their base instinct no matter what form they take."_

"Picking a fight with us, old man?" Amanda twirled her weapon. "If you are really the last thing to Diana, then we are more than willing to kick your ass!"

"Fire support ready!" Lotte said with a nod. "I am sorry, Mister Alf! But we will save Diana today no matter what!"

"I'm fine with beating up an old man." Sucy spun her dagger, pointing it at the Shadow. "This better be the last thing we have to do before we reach Diana. All this fighting is starting to get annoying."

Akko looked at everyone before pulling out her bat. "Y-Yes! No matter what, we will save Diana! So bring it on!"

The butler's form burst, transforming into an elderly angel with white robe and wings. In his hands was a scale and a tome. The gardeners followed suit, transforming into towering monsters. One was a green skinned fat man with the arms as thick as tree trunks, the other was a goat headed behemoth with a similar physique.

 **"I, the great Dominion shall pass Judgment upon thee!"** the butler Shadow declared. **"Come! Show me the strength of thine will!"**

 _"Nice, that completes the set with that Lailah,"_ Aradia humored. _"That girl's sub consciousness has some great aesthetics."_

"A Troll and a Fomor…" Akko labeled with a sigh. "This shouldn't be too bad. They're usually pretty easy to deal with."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "That's a Troll and a Fomor!? Seriously, can we have a cognitive version that looks the same as the real thing?" she grumbled. "The Fomors that worked at my relative's homes were pretty nice dudes. Why can't we have them instead?"

The angel acted first as his scale tipped down and a wave of red energy enveloped his allies, turning their dopey expressions to ones of rage. Their muscles rippled as veins pulsed and became more defined. **"Fight with all your might!** _ **For Diana's sake**_ **!"**

The two Shadows let out a earth-shattering roar as a wave of power crashed into the girls.

"Oh are you serious?!" Akko cried. "You can cast _Balazac_?!"

Sucy whistled. "So you can use that spell this way?-"

Quickly, Akko grabbed Lotte as the group retreated from the Shadows. Both monsters rushed in and slamming their powerful fists into the ground, creating a crater where the gang once stood.

"Holy shit they hit hard!" Amanda exclaimed as she landed on her feet.

"Yeah, don't fight them directly! Even with the Zero Kosode I gave you they can easily crush us while under the effects of Balzac!" Akko warned, Aradia already moving her scepter. "Join us, Lotte! They're weak to fire and light! Aradia! _Makouha_!"

At Akko's command a barrage of light spears and a torrent of green flame surged towards the group of Shadows. Both roared in pain as flame and light seared their flesh, cauterized puncture wounds and burns littered their hides. Small embers dotted where both attacks hit as clusters of Larking Vipers were ignited.

But while his servants had been brought to their knees Dominion stood tall, having shrugged off the magical assault. **"You have to do better than that."**

"...What?" Akko looked at the damage with confusion. "Are these extra tough!?"

" _ **Now it's my turn**_ _,"_ the divine servant interrupted and brought up his scale. **"** _ **Witness the lord's judgment**_ **."**

The group felt a mass of energy gather above them…

"DUCK!"

Aradia and Angitia disappeared in a hurry. The group scattered and dove out of the way as bolts of lightning rained down upon them. More lightning struck as Akko ducked and weaved to avoid them, giving the Troll and Fomor ample time to recover. Upon getting back to their feet, both of their wounds rapidly stitching themselves closed, they once again bellowed in rage and charged for Akko's group.

"Oh piss off, you fat bastards! Who said you could regenerate!?" Amanda yelled and kicked back. "Yo, Sucy, Lotte! Let's use this place to our advantage and barbecue these guys!"

"I like how you think, keke!" Sucy called as quickly dashed towards Lotte, picking her up with ease. The Troll attempted to pound Sucy into the dirt only for her to sidestep the attack. "Catch us if you can," the enraged monsters gave chase as Lotte, Sucy, and Amanda turned a corner and drew them away to the back of the room.

"Angitia!" Sucy called, as the snake goddess using one of her mushroom tentacles to create an impromptu trip wire.

As the hulking beasts turned the corner Lotte courageously stood behind Angitia's tentacle. "Come get me, you big bullies!" she shouted.

Both massive Shadows roared as they barreled towards Lotte, ready to smash her into paste.

"Hey! Dumbasses!" Amanda called, appearing behind them right as the Shadows reached Angitia's tripwire. Using her spear, the redhead pole vaulted and delivered two strong kicks to the back of the Shadows' heads. "Get rekt!"

The Shadows fell forward as the tentacle threw them off balance. Sucy zipped by and pulled Lotte to safety. Both monsters fell into a group of Larking Vipers, entangling themselves in the parasitic vines.

"Sucy, Lotte! This is our chance! Let's finish this with our own All-out Attack! ! !" Amanda yelled, wand ready. " _Semina Flammae_!"

A torrent of green and red flame consumed the Shadows as they roared in pain, the Larking Vipers serving as fuel for the raging inferno. Not a few seconds later, dark partials rose from the pyre as the screaming stopped.

"Ha… ha…" Lotte panted as she hunched over her knees, a smile on her face. "I think… I'm starting to getting used to fighting Shadows!" she breathed. "They aren't that scary when we're together!"

Meanwhile back with Akko, she continued to dodge thunderbolts, taking potshots with her bow whenever she could. Dominion grumbled when he felt his Shadows perish. **"Impressive. Your friends have bested my servants."**

"And you're going to be next! Let's go, Aradia! _Maeiha_!"

**"Your darkness cannot hurt me! Come, the Lord and m'lady's light!"**

Scepter and scale came together as a great pillar of light tore a hole through the surge of advancing darkness, blinding both Akko and Dominion with its radiance.

As the energy of light and dark subsided, Dominion attempted to locate his target again-

Aradia blindsided the old angel and grappled him, forcing him to stare into her face and using Evil Smile, pumped his mind full of paralyzing fear.

 **"N-No-! You will not affect me!"** the Shadow roared out in rage. **"MY WILL IS STRONG!"**

Aradia lightly shoved him away before slamming her hoof like foot into the side of his head with a powerful roundhouse kick.

In a burst of blue flame, Lilim took the false goddess' place. "Let's end this before he pulls something else," Akko called. " _MUDO_!"

The lingering effect of the Evil Smile coupled with Aradia's bone crushing kick left the Shadow unable to escape the powerful curse as the eldritch runes of Mudo gathered around his fallen form and locked him in place. Dominion watched as a low pitched hum rang in his ears, his widened eyes staring intensely at Lilim as she waved him goodbye.

**"... Lady Diana... I... I..."**

**" _I refuse_ -"**

The rune embraced the Shadow with death and his body went limp.

Except he didn't fade.

"Wait- What?! It connected didn't it!?" Akko exclaimed in confusion. Talismans of light swirled around the surprised Lilim. Fortunately, the devil managed to evade the attack before Alf had a chance to return the favor. Dominion stumbled back to his feet, his face a mask of rage as he shakily took flight again.

 _"To be able to withstand such an attack,"_ Aradia commented. _"What a tenacious Shadow."_

 **"Not yet! You will not best me so easily!"** the Shadow roared. He raised his scale again, ready to cast his magic.

*Bang*

The angel plummeted, crashing into the ground with a loud thud. He looked down to his chest and found a hole in the center, black particles escaping from the wound.

Akko looked to her left to see the others reappear from the hallway, Sucy stowing her pistol back into her sleeve. "I don't like things that don't stay dead. Had enough yet old man?"

 **"Ahaha..."** A cloud of black particles burst from the angel's body, reverting his form to that of a human on his keels. **"It cannot be helped after all... What is done is done..."** He brought his head up and faced Akko's group. **"Do you all... truly desire to save Lady Diana from herself?**

Akko nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

 **"Alf, you fool..."** a very familiar voice interrupted.

In a flash of green light, the mistress of the manor made her grand entrance, her expression hidden underneath her hair. **"Why did this happen…? I put you here specifically to avoid this from happening..."**

 **"I needed to personally see the strength of those that would free Lady Diana from** _ **you**_ **…"** the old gentleman answered. " **I am more than satisfied... She is… in good hands..."**

In a cloud of black mist the Shadow vanished, a content smile on his face.

 **"... Your words wound me, Alf."** Shadow Diana sighed with genuine sadness. **"Even now, you still see my weaker self as your mistress…"**

"Because you're nothing but her darkest thoughts," Akko confronts the Shadow. "Please... go back to Diana and make peace with her."

 **"So you think I'm the evil one, that I did all these out of sheer malevolence?"** Shadow Diana demanded, pure rage on her face. **"How** _ **dare**_ **you?!"**

Dark aura blazed around the Shadow as her anger soared. **"For the sake of the Magical World and the legacies of my family, I have sacrificed the entirety of my youth! You don't understand** _ **anything**_ **! All the suffering… all the hardship… my personal misery have no bearing if it meant everything I held dear remains safe!"**

She turned and glared at the clusters of parasitic plants invading her ancestor's statue with utter hatred, her hands shaking intensely.

**"But eventually, I realized I was fighting a losing battle. The structure of the magical world has long since rotted. There's no more love for magic in the major powers of the world. We are an obsolete race and the only reason we remained relevant was because powerful witch families still generate great income for the corrupted officials."**

"You serious?!" Akko exclaimed. "I know magic isn't popular right now, but this can't be true right?!"

"It's a pretty accurate description of the real state of the magical world right now in all honesty," Sucy confirmed. "For example, my home country has always had a plethora of legal issues making and selling potions. It was thanks to a few rich witches bribing the governments and creating loopholes that people like me don't get arrested for practicing our craft."

"Taxes on my family's shop were really hefty too…" Lotte frowned. "It's unfair that we have to pay extra for selling magical items…"

"Ah… yeah… not gonna talk about my side." Amanda groaned. "I don't feel like getting really _pissed_ off. Let's all agree the noble life sucks balls and move on."

**"I whole-heartedly agree… Perhaps we've struck a common ground, Amanda O'neil, daughter of the president of the fabled O'neil Company?"**

"Whoa," Sucy's eyes widened. "No wonder why that last name sounded familiar. Can I get a discount?"

"God freakin damn it!" the red head groaned. "Of course you had to go and bring it up! Just to be clear, I don't give a rat's ass about all that, you hear me!?"

 **"Is that so…?"** the Shadow self said with disappointment. **"Can't say I am not jealous. To be so heartless as to be able to leave your own legacy for hedonism."** She frowned. **"It is something I could never bring myself to do. I have fully devoted my being for the preservation of my family's legacy, it is a path only I and I alone can take..."**

"That's not true!" Akko interrupted. "No one is ever alone! If you wanted a friend, you just have to ask! I'll be your best friend and stand by you forever, so let's deal with this crisis together!"

 **"Such kind words… But it's far too late!"** Shadow Diana now chuckled. **"The climax of this party cannot be stopped! Once I rid myself of my weaker half and became my own being, I will take control over the Magical World myself! Only then can I stop the rot and begin the first steps toward recovery! My entire life has been building up to this very moment!"**

 _"What fearsome pride… It's comparable to the sin that fell the Morning Star…"_ Aradia commented. _"This has to be it. The Distortion binding this girl isn't Want… it's_ _ **Ambition**_ _!"_

 **"Atsuko Kagari and company,"** Shadow Diana announced, bringing out her tree root Shiny Rod. **"For slaying the head members of my staff and ruining the party's schedule... You have forced the early start of our main event!"** She waved her catalyst towards the group. **"I will see you all at my stage! Don't be late~!"**

In a flash, the Shadow vanished before the girls could stop her. A few seconds later, her voice boomed across the mansion.

 **"Greetings my fine guests. This is your Mistress speaking. My dear, beloved guests, as unfortunate as it is to say there has been…issues concerning tonight's events,"** the voice relayed in an annoyed tone. " **I am sad to say but it seems that these issues have gotten to the point in which my staff can no longer handle on their own, as I have been forced to deal with it personally. But worry not,"** she said in a condescending tone. **"For in ten minutes from now, tonight's events will reach its grand finale, so don't be late~ I welcome you all with open arms... Come witness your Mistress ascend beyond all limitations..."** The voice fanatically bellowed before cutting off.

"... That's as obvious as it can get," Sucy sighed.

"Yeah... And I have no doubt that it is not going to be easy," Akko replied, facing everyone. "Guys, this is probably gonna be this Distortion's last battle. So let's do our best!"

Amanda punched her palm, "Heck yeah! Bring it! I'm sick of her condescending tone! Time to shut her up once and for all!"

"Give me a few seconds so Wispy can recharge and I'll be ready," Lotte said, pulling open her wand and allowing her pet to drink from the battery. "Alright, let's go!"

"Actually, we should probably come up with a plan first. Diana is going to face her Shadow and from my friend's past experiences, they tend to go south _fast_."

"Good idea," Sucy nods. "What's the plan then? Please tell me it is an actual plan this time."

"Okay so here's what I got..."

Akko gathers her friends around her, whispering between each other about the things her friend in Japan once told her...

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

A teacup dropped to floor and shattered, earning a gasp from Cognitive Hannah and Barbara.

Shadow Diana took a deep breathe, claiming her nerves. With a wave of her Shiny Rod, the mess vanished.

 **"Please Mistress… Do not feel angry,"** Cognitive Hannah soothed.

 **"Yeah! Alf didn't really matter to be honest! He's already failed you bad time anyway-"** Cognitive Barbara nodded eagerly.

 **"No, I am not angry. Quite the contrary in fact,"** the Shadow said shakily. **"In fact, I haven't felt so excited in such a long time! Fufu... haha... hahahahahaha!"**

They didn't comment how Shadow Diana's expression gradually went from excitement to insanity. How could they when they were only able to feel adoration for her. The master of the Distortion stood and readjusted her dress. **"Now, let us go fetch her. The faster my party reaches its climax, the better. I can't wait to be rid of this weakness..."**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

When Diana awoke she caught the sight of her mother's eyes staring straight into her own.

"Are you all rested up?" the older woman asked lovingly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"... I am still dreaming…?" the she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "I don't even know anymore…"

"Is that so bad?" Bernadette asked gently. "You've already worked so hard... you deserve to rest…"

"I… suppose," Diana frowned. "But... there's still so much to do... I… really need to return."

Bernadette didn't answer to that, all she could do was pat her head. "... I am truly sorry, sweetheart-"

Suddenly the bedroom door slammed open, revealing the brilliant figure at the door.

 **"Save your breath. I don't need to hear meaningless apologies from ghosts of the past,"** Shadow Diana sneered.

Diana gasped, her eyes widening with realization. "You-"

 **"Did you have a nice nap?"** her clone smirked. **"I would have offered you tea, but of course someone had to interfere…"** she sent a glare toward Bernadette. " **I suppose it doesn't matter in the end. You managed to stay quiet until the big event."**

"W-What are you talking about?!"

The Shadow clapped her hands, signaling her towering security guards to separate the mother and daughter.

"Hannah…? Barbara…? No, you are not them…! What are you all?!"

The servants didn't answer. With ease, they hefted Diana off the bed, her frantic kicking doing little to aid in her escape.

"Where are you taking me-?! Mother, no!- Let me go!"

"D-Diana!" Bernadette exclaimed, still clinging to her daughter. "Please don't-"

With a quick and merciless tug however and Diana was ripped from her grasp. As the girl was dragged off, still calling out to her mother, the older woman glared at her daughter's clone, anger burning in her eyes. "Is this still your choice...?" she asked, "It doesn't have to be this way... You are both Diana-"

 **"Be quiet! Don't you dare lecture me pretending to be my real mother,"** the Shadow self barked. **"What I am doing with my weak self is none of your business, remain in this room as you should and don't you dare interfere with my plans."**

The bedroom door slammed shut, leaving the former head of the Cavendish to herself.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

The door to the auditorium burst open as Akko's group forced their way in.

"Shadow Diana, we are here!" Akko demanded. "Your distorted ambition ends here! Where's your real self?!"

The auditorium had already been filled with eager guests, the clamoring from beforehand silenced by Akko's abrupt entrance. The guests turned their attention back to the stage as a blinding green light flash in its center, the crowd giving tidal wave of applause to the girl who stood there.

 **"Welcome, Atsuko Kagari, to the parties' grand finale!"** the Shadow welcomed. **"Despite your rejection of my invitation, by passing my test you and your friends have earned the right to witness my rebirth!"**

With a snap of her fingers, Cognitive Hannah and Barbara appeared in another flash, dropping Diana on the stage. They bowed loyally to their mistress and before vanishing, their presence unneeded.

"W-What…?" the honors students stuttered, her eyes blinded due to the large amount of colorful lights shining on her. "Where am I...?" she pleaded, scanning the auditorium. "W-Why is everyone…?"

"DIANA!" Akko exclaimed. "Stay there! We'll come get you!"

 **"Fufu. Please be quiet, the audience's job is to watch!"** Shadow Diana swung her tree root Shiny Rod towards the group. **"Protect us! Prevent any interruption, my dears!"**

In an instant, a swarm of white birds about twenty strong swirled in the space above the stage. All of them had mohawks resembling a miniature nurses hat as well as a tiny stethoscope around their necks.

"Caladrius…? Ah, okay?" Akko labeled, confused. "One _Maeiha_ should wipe them all out! Aradia!"

Her main Persona appeared and raised her scepter, unleashing a flood of dark energy, intending to the smother the swarm.

However, one of the white birds flew out from the swarm and into the attack, its body charged with azure energy as its frame began to swell. Not long after, the Caladrius exploded in a shower of white feathers and liquid darkness, gifting each of its comrades a bright blue barrier. _Maeiha_ slammed into the flock, before being reflected back to Aradia.

The false goddess dispelled the attack with a flap of her cloak, but was astonished when none of the barriers faded away. _"These are not normal Makarakarn!"_ Aradia gasped. _"Don't tell me a mortal managed to..."_

 **"Oh, how naive~"** Shadow Diana chuckled. **"The magic of the gods is truly incredible. If only I had more time to master and improve upon it… Oh well, all in due time."**

 _"Fufu,"_ Aradia chuckled, impressed. _"I see the blood of a Nine Olde flows strong in your veins."_

Another Caladrius sacrificed itself and enveloped the remaining Shadows in a crimson barrier. Colored by red and blue, the eighteen birds circling the stage created a nearly indestructible dome.

"This is freaking cheating." Amanda groaned, lowering her now useless submachine gun.

"No kidding," Sucy deadpanned in annoyance. Any ideas on how to get past this Akko?"

"Thinking, thinking!" Akko grumbled, brainstorming a possible solution while shoveling her hand inside her cape. "Great. Just when I needed Smart Bomb the most! Stupid Cognitive Tokyo!" She with a flourish pulled out her bow instead. "Fine, Plan B! If magic won't work than I'll just shoot you down! Your Tetrakarn can't stop Angus Sniper-"

**"Do what you will. It will all be for nothing!"**

Sensing danger, Akko and Sucy quickly grabbed their other team members and dove out of the way, narrowly avoiding the new foe that had crash-landed to where they once stood.

 **"We meet again, you pests!"** Minotaur roared, with a black skinned, golden version of himself by his side. **"I shall have my revenge! Together with Asterius, we are the ultimate combination that shall annihilate you all!"**

"Oh _good_ ," Sucy grinned as she put down Lotte and pulled out two test tubes. "Let's see how much faster the improved mix melt you again, kekeke!"

Diana moved to the edge of the stage, watching in awe as the group clashed with the were-cows. "Just… W-What… is going on?!"

 **"Oh~ Don't mind them. They are unimportant to what we are doing,"** the Shadow self waved off. **"Your main focus should be me."**

"Who… what are you!?" Diana exclaimed in shock. "What manner of vile creature are you?! Why are you wearing my face?! Why are you dressed in that mockery of Founder Beatrix?!"

 **"I am you of course. I too, am Diana Cavendish,"** her clone answered. **"I, however, am the you that needs to be in charge of everything."**

"In charge of… everything…? I don't understand!"

 **"That's what you wished for right? You know, the goal I poured my heart and soul into, sacrificed my entire childhood for?!"** her clone snarled. **"When other children were playing outside, laughing, having fun, I locked myself in the library cramming every chapters, every sentences, and every tiny little details into my tiny little head!"** Her voice became more frantic, her movements more erratic as she continued her rant **. "Study, practice, study, practice... for almost an entire decade; those were the only actions I knew from the moment I woke up until the moment I went to bed!"** Her breathing grew faster as her voice rose in pitch, becoming a yell. **"I practiced so much. I even managed to revive my own attunement to magic! There is nobody in the world more worthy than me, Diana Cavendish, to be at the top!"**

"At the top…?" Diana's eyes narrowed in confusion.

This is bad… whatever this faker was clearly did her homework on her life. She needed to talk to her rationally. Diana took a breath in an attempt to calm her nerves and quickly formulate an intellectual reply. "If you mean being at the top of the class, then yes. I believe my hard work has achieved exactly that. Thank you for describing-"

 **"Quit acting like you are humble!"** the Shadow bit back. **"I am so sick of you! Acting like the Witch of Affection will get me nowhere in this day and age! Do you know how many times I've wanted to call out those so called "leaders" of the magical world, on their** ** _nonsense_** **!? It's utterly infuriating! They don't care about anything besides what money or benefits they can leech off me! It's time to stop the** **façade and finally tell those parasites how _I_ really feel!"**

"... Excuse me?" Diana replied, frustration raising. "Yes, I suppose the nobles can be… two-faced at times. But that's just the unfortunate nature of politics. There's no reason why I shouldn't continue strive to be like the Witch of Affection and treat everyone with kindness and respect."

 **"Fufu hahahaha!"** the copy burst into hysteric laughter. **"Oh my goodness, you're such a hypocrite! Of course you'd say that! You're so humble and kind to everyone you meet. That's why you keep around those two little minions! What were their names again... Hailey and Bailey?"**

"M-minions!?" she gasped in shock. "What are you talking about!? Their names are Hannah and Barbra, and they're my friends!" Diana bit back.

 **"I kid of course. But why are you being so defensive? I'm just pointing out the obvious. I already knew from the start they only befriended me because I am a Cavendish. Who wouldn't want ties with the famous Diana Cavendish, am I right?!"** The Shadow mocked. **"They're just like all the others!"**

"NO! You are wrong! Hannah and Barbara befriended me because they want to be my friends…!" Diana denied.

 **"Oh yeah? IF you're so sure, then what is their favorite food? Their favorite books series?"** The Shadow asked with a smile. **"What are their dislikes? What type of boys they are interested in- No, never mind. Stupid question. Still, you wouldn't be able to answer them anyway!"**

"Hannah's favorite-! Ah… is it..." Diana struggled, dawning realization washing over her. She… She actually didn't know the answer to any of those questions!

**"Fufu~ See~? I don't know and I don't care, because I only see them as toys for my convenience! Keeping a lifelong relationship was never the plan with those people!"**

"... You're wrong!" Diana replied, unable to say anything to get an edge.

 **"Just keep telling yourself that, you know the answer deep down,"** the Shadow sneered. **"But I suppose I have to thank Hannah and Barbara... for helping me realize how truly alone I am. You know what they say, its lonely at the top. I am _the_ greatest witch of the modern age, and everyone else is nothing but a stepping stone for me to reach my full potential!"**

"How could you say something like that with my face?!" Diana yelled back, mortified at what the thing in front of her was saying.

 **"You know it's true!"** her copy laughed. **"There are so many things I want to say! Like how I really feel about Luna Nova!"** memories of the school flood her mind. **"Dear, sweet Luna Nova… the legendary school established by the Nine Olde witches… Housing professors at the top of their field who are said to have educated countless prodigies, including my beloved Idol herself..."** she recited with romanticism.

The Shadow then gazed deep into Diana's eyes, snapping out of her dream. **"But guess what?! Luna Nova is but a shadow of what it once was! The best witch academy in the world?! What bollocks! Luna Nova is nothing but a crumbling institution, collapsing under the financial strain of keeping itself afloat! The professors are nothing more than old hags that are mediocre at their jobs! Witchcraft is my life! My passion! But they see it only as a means to keep food on the table! They go on and on about preserving the tradition of my ancestors, but they're only doing it so they can pay the bills! It's the exact attitude as that bitch Daryl!"**

"D-Do not insult Luna Nova... and Aunt Daryl too!" Diana bit back, her voice shaking. As more time passed, Diana found it increasingly difficult to disagree with her copy.

 **"Why shouldn't I?! To hell with manners! I should know, without any harsh criticism, flaws of the system can never be fixed! The hags of Luna Nova are doomed for as long as they refused to get with the times! Magic is becoming more obsolete by the year! I can kiss centuries worth of my family's work goodbye so long as people like them are the leading figures of the magical world!"** the Shadow explains as a wide grin split her face. **"That is why the only way is to see them as tools!"**

"T-Tools?!" Diana gasped.

 **"Yes! So easy to manipulate too! Remember the day I arrived at Luna Nova? How all the teachers looked at me like a golden goose ready to lay them riches? I bet you anything that they must be drooling at the mere thought of a Cavendish in their academy! Imagine the prestige that would come if** **_WE_ ** **graduated from** **_THEIR_ ** **school! Just a few words from my lips and they did everything to keep me satisfied; unlimited access to the library, freedom to roam the school after curfew, instant assistance from any department on campus. I didn't even do anything yet! People like them are the perfect tools, only worthy of worshiping the ground I walk on. As long as I am Diana Cavendish, they'll do anything to get on my good side!"**

"No…" Diana murmured in horror. "I made a vow to myself, that I would never be anything like what Aunt Daryl became…!"

 **"I guess it must run in the family then!"** Shadow Diana laughed. **"But unlike that bitch Daryl who lives only for wealth and material gain, barely surviving in this failing system. I act out of the necessity for saving the Magical World! I am the Diana Cavendish you know you have to become to fight this rotten mess, but keep refusing to embrace!"**

Diana nervously look around her, feeling utterly exposed by the piercing glaze of all the cognitive students and teachers surrounding her.

"No... don't listen to that fake! I don't think of you all like this...!" she yelled to all the guest watching.

 **"Ahaha! They already knew!"** Shadow Diana laughed. **"That is why they are all eagerly waiting! All ready to serve, all ready to become my stairways to the top!"**

"NO! You are sprouting nonsense! I will not accept this!" Diana bit back harshly, "there is no way…!"

Sucy sighed in relief at the two holes on the floor; one filled with blue liquid and one with gold. "If these cows were any smarter we might have had a hard time."

" _AURGHHHHHHHHH! FEATHER ENERGY FULL CHARGE! ARGUS SHOOTING, MAXIMIZE_!" Akko screamed as she unleashed a charged volley from her bow, wiping out the Caladrius wall with a shower of pink beams. "Oh no! Diana please, listen! I know what you're about to say but DON'T say it! That's exactly what she wants you to do-"

"I WOULD NEVER ACT LIKE THIS! STOP SAYING YOU'RE ME!"

Akko let out a deep, tired sigh. "Kuma-kun was right… they never listen..."

The Shadow began to chuckle, eventually turning into manic laughter. **"Fufu… haha... AHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! Well said! Now I can finally have full control!"**

A powerful dark aura exploded from her, the resulting force slamming into Diana and launching her screaming off the stage.

"DIANA!" Akko screamed and threw out the Chariot arcana. "CATCH HER, Slime!"

The gelatinous Persona managed to appear just in time to cushion the girl's fall.

"Are you alright Diana?!" Akko asked as Pixie took Slime's place, the green light flowing from her tiny hands to the downed blonde.

Diana groaned in response, a headache tearing through her skull. Fatigue plagued her as she teetered on the edge of consciousness... It's like…. It felt like something was ripped away from her very being…

Under the raging black aura, the Shadow's form began to morph. Her body grew, suppressing even the height of Aradia and Angitia. Her already pale skin paled further, becoming white as polished marble with zero flaws. Her outfit glistened, as the light was reflected off of platinum folds. Her hair lengthened into a great mane as her forehead split open a large, green glowing unicorn horn made of a pure crystal—a sorcerer's stone in fact, bore its way through her skull. Tree roots burst from the stage and coiled around her lower body and legs. Once her metamorphosis was complete, the vain Shadow called out to all the guests in the auditorium.

**"BRING ME TO THE TOP, SO MY LIGHT MAY SPREAD TO ALL!"**

One by one, the guests melted into pools of liquid gold and flowed toward Shadow Diana. Slowly the viscous liquid collected at the base of the tree, forming into four mighty horse legs that her roots quick combined. The completed form of the Shadow resembled that of a centaur– one about 4 times either of her foe's Personas' height.

 

 **"I am the Shadow, the true self!"** The monstrosity roared with widened arms. **"Gaze upon me from below and follow my shining guidance! FOR I AM A BEACON OF HOPE THAT WILL RETURN WITCHCRAFT TO ITS FORMER GLORY!"**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Enemy Shadows:

Dominion (Justice)

Repel: Bless

Null: Electric

Weakness: Wind, Curse

Skills: Hamaon, Kougaon, Zionga, Balzac, Survive Dark

 

Profile: The fourth class of angels, ranked first among the Second Sphere. Their name signifies control and rule. They serve to convey the will of God to lesser angels and see that it is carried out. They are said to receive orders from the Cherubim, angels of wisdom, and faithfully obey them.

 

[]

 

Troll (Fool)

Resistance: Phys, Gun

Weakness: Fire, Bless

Skills: Lucky Punch, Rampage, Vicious Strike, Regenerate 1, Life Gain

 

Profile: A giant that appears frequently in European folklore. It is often depicted blocking the way of a bridge or narrow road. Although strong, it is stupid, so it has been defeated many times by weaker humans. Its regenerative abilities suit it to close combat.

 

[]

 

Fomor (Moon)

Resistance: Ice

Weakness: Fire

Skills: Bufu, Dream Needle, Rampage, Regenerate 1, Life Gain

 

Profile: Evil giants of Celtic lore. They are often depicted as goat- or horse-headed barbarians. They were led by Balor of the Evil Eye.

 

[]

 

Caladrius (Priestess)

Resistance: Bless

Weakness: Gun, Curse, Electric

Skills: Dia, Me Patra, Null Mute, *Tetradra, *Makaradra

 

Profile: A mysterious bird that can tell the severity of one's illness as well as heal sickness itself. A Caladrius draws illnesses into itself with its beak and flies away, healing the sick. But if the sickness is too far advanced, the bird will refuse even to look at the sufferer.

*Tetradra\- Enemy only skill. User sacrifice itself and cast Tetrakarn that last 3 turns on all allies.

*Makaradra\- Enemy only skill. User sacrifice itself and cast Makarakarn that last 3 turns on all allies.

 

[]

 

Asterius (Fortune)

Repel: Fire

Weakness: Ice

Skills: Charge, Assault Dive, Auto-Matarukaja, High Counter, Life Gain, Resist Phys

Profile: The name of the Minotaur in Greek myth, meaning "starry." Poseidon created a special bull as a gift to King Minos of Crete so that he could sacrifice it to the gods. But Minos kept it for himself and sacrificed a normal bull instead. Angered, Poseidon cursed the king's wife and the bull-headed Asterius was born.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 

**-WARNING - WARNING - WARNING-**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Distorted Ambition Surfaced! Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**-WARNING - WARNING - WARNING-**

 

Shadow Diana/Amduscias (Reversed Priestess)

?

Weakness: ?

Skills: ?

Profile: One of the 72 demons of the Goetia. His true form is that of an Unicorn, but he usually appeared as a human when summoned. He governs twenty-nine legions of hell with the power to manipulate trees and familiars. Sounds of musical instruments accompany his every action.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

**AuthorNCS: Fun Fact; Diana's butler in the OVA is different from the one seen in the anime. *wink wink nudge nudge**

**Thanks Junji Ito.**

**Evil cliffhanger is evil. Next chapter: 13k+ conclusion to Diana's Shadow. See ya all next time~**


	12. CH11: Aim to be the Top FINAL

Constanze slowly opened her eyes as she awoke, a dull throb assaulting her head as she rose. What greeted her threw her mind into overdrive. She rushed to her feet as she took in the sight of the massive courtyard she found herself in. The lush, well-kept lawn that stretched on and on, the massive structure looming in the distance, the feeling that something was horribly wrong that hung in the air; all of it served to pile questions upon questions that the girl wanted answered.

But those questions could wait. She needed to find Jasminka.

Scanning the courtyard, she caught the sight of her pink haired roommate on her way towards the distant mansion, still charging forward on all fours.

Instinctually, Constanze's hand reached for her robot. At her command, Stanbot#1 reactivates and attempted to access the internet, but to no avail

"Error. Unable to access Internet. Zero Access points found." the robot reported, seemingly puzzled at the lack of hotspots. Constanze's brow tightened in annoyance at the report. Whatever, she could worry about their whereabouts after she got Jasminka back to her senses. Picking up Stanbot#1, she latched it to her back and snapped her fingers.

"Jetpack mode initiating…"

The box shifted as two large thrusters emerged from the side, green energy collecting within each. In an instant she was airborne and flying towards the mansion. She only had about an hours' worth of magic to work with, even less if she wanted Stanbot#1 to remain online. _"Better make this count,"_ she thought.

Chasing after Jasminka, who under whatever influence was controlling her, was able to _outrun_ her on her fours. Constanze understood that Stanbot#1's jetpack mode wasn't the best she had built… but this was ridiculous.

Constanze caught up with Jasminka as she reached the mansion, stopping at the entrance as pools of liquid darkness suddenly formed underneath them. Constanze couldn't believe her eyes when two towering figures emerged from the ground. Both wore overalls with a large sun hat and well-worn boots, one with an orange mask with Roman numeral XIII and the other with a purple mask marked with XIX.

Landing, the German girl didn't have any idea on what they were. They didn't resemble any magical creatures she knew. Well, at least Jasminka stopped… What was she doing just staring that them?

" **What!? More intruders?!"** the purple masked one bellowed in anger. " **Why must rats keep infesting our mansion!?"**

" **Why else? Our mistress' light is too great. People with ulterior motives flock to her like moths to an open flame."** the orange masked one replied as he cracked his knuckles. " **Little girls like them need to know their place. Trespassing on such a sacred place is crime worthy of death…!"**

Constanze didn't like where this is going. She retrieved her wand and with a wave and a flash of green light, a shotgun appeared in its place. As she approached the two in an attempt to help her friend, she noticed that Jasminka was just standing there… eyeing the two figures in front of her, her expression unreadable.

" _... зло человечества ..."_ the Russian whispered, as she licked her lips. " _... Вы хорошо на вкус…?"_

As Constanze prepared to defend herself and her friend, both masked beings burst into laughter.

" **You think that gun is going to save you both, little girl~?"** the purple one mocked. " ** _How cute_!"**

" **Do you honestly think you can stand up to us, the servants of the great Cavendish, with a mere firearm?"** the orange one sneered. " **How _foolish_!"**

Constanze's eyes widened as the beings before her exploded into black sludge. Two massive dog like creatures took their place; one with green fur with wing like ears, and the other a large blue hound with thick and long fur coat.

The beasts sneered with blood lust. The green one spoke up with excitement. " **I, Cu Sith, shall savor the taste of your flesh!"**

" **And I Barghest, shall have the greatest honor delivering your souls to the Reaper!"** the blue one finished, his frame already to rip and tear.

Constanze released the safety on her shotgun, preparing for the confrontation-

Jasminka merely grinned as she began to giggle. The grin stretched into a wide, unnerving smile as her giggles evolved into hysterical laughter. Louder and louder her laugh became as her eyes went completely white, saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth.

" ** _влезть в мой живот! ! !_** "

In that split second, neither Constanze nor her foes knew what happened as Cu Sith's head vanished in a cloud of black mist, his decapitated body slumping over and then dissolved into particles. Barghest was lifted into the air, his legs torn from their sockets like how one would took apart a fat juicy turkey. His agonized screams being silenced shortly after.

 

  **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

An explosion rocked the manor as Berith emerged from the dust and galloped out of the crumbling building with Akko and her friends mounted on his back.

" **Ah… look what you made me do…"** Shadow Diana cooed with an amused tone. Her towering body smashed completely through the wall and stomped out of her estate. " **But then again, I no longer need to limit myself to Luna Nova."**

"What do you mean by that!?" Akko yelled. "Don't tell me you're going to-"

" **That's right Atsuko Kagari,"** the Shadow chuckled. " **With the power of the Tree of Heart, leaving this place would be a child's play! Once I am there, I will give that bitch Daryl and her good-for-nothing daughters the long overdue punishment for ruining our family! After that I will go make the real Luna Nova mine! And the new generation of witches will worship my brilliance as I lead the magical world away from the rot!"**

"Wow, nice monologue. If I didn't know any better I would have mistook you for a Saturday morning cartoon villain," Sucy deadpanned.

"... No… that… _thing_ is not me…" Diana weakly whispered, her mind a wreck. "... I'm not like that… Even with everything that they've done, I would never wish death on my aunt and cousins…"

"You say that but," Amanda shrugged, "if Akko's right than right there," she pointed her thumb back at the hulking monstrosity, "is how you _really_ feel deep down." She crossed her arms and continued. "I mean… I can relate. I have a few relatives like Daryl too. I wouldn't hesitate to smack them if I am ever given the opportunity."

Diana meekly lowered her head, unable to formulate a reply to the red head.

" _The Tree of Heart…?"_ Aradia pondered. " _Don't tell me the hags had a hand in-!"_

"Aradia…?" Akko muttered.

" _... It's nothing,"_ the false goddess replied. " _Let's focus on taking down that Shadow first."_

Akko leaped forward and gestured with her off hand. "Let's go Sucy, Amanda! We'll keep it distracted! Lotte, keep an eye on Diana! Remember the plan everyone!"

"Leave it to me!" Lotte nodded, pointing her wand forward. "Go Wispy!" The Will-o'-wisp gave her owner a look of determination before flying to Amanda's side.

" **Come, Atsuko Kagari,"** Shadow Diana beckoned. " **Show me your full power so I can prove you are ultimately nothing before my wealth of knowledge!"**

"GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE HAVE, ARADIA! _MEIHA_! "

" _MAPSI_!"

""Ah... what's the chant again…? Right! _IOISG SAIGHEAD_!"

Both goddesses channeled as much of their user's power as they could into their spell as dark spikes followed by orbs of rainbow energy converged on their target. A torrent of crimson and emerald fire followed suit. All the magic surged toward Shadow Diana's marble body.

As the element attacks connected however, the Shadow's legs- massive golden pillars entangled in roots and depicting witches extending their hands to the sky – began to radiate light. As the light from the pillars dimmed and the group's attack dissipated, her marble body still remained smooth and beautiful.

"YOU KIDDING ME?!/Here we go again.../THIS IS BULL SHIT!/Ah… What happened?!"

" **Hehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Shadow Diana mocked with maniacal laughter. " **I have earned this place at the top through my own blood, sweat, and tears! How naive do you have to be to believe you can just casually reach me at your level?!"**

"Damn it! Is that a barrier?! Try again, Aradia!" Akko ordered, nocking an energy arrow on her bow. "Take this! _Argus Shooting_!"

Curse and Psychic spells surged toward the prideful Shadow as Sucy and Amanda unload their firearms into the beast. However, once again, neither magic, feather energy, nor bullets had any effect just like before.

"What the hell!? Nothing we throw at it is working!" Amanda snarled as she lowered her gun.

"I could try to poison her? But probably wouldn't be able to get through that marble body," Sucy noted. "Beside, knowing her, she already knows a few spells that can cancel it."

"There's got to be some… wait a minute." Akko focused on the legs, taking in every minute detail.

_Of course!_

"Look at the legs, you see how the light around them is getting dimmer?" she reported.

"Yeah, what about them?" Amanda asked.

"We aren't doing no damage- the pillars are transfer them to themselves! And now I can see cracks are forming. So there's a limit to this! Let's break those first-"

" **Fufu… hahahaha!"** the Shadow mused. " **The endless struggle for the top… oh, how fondly I remember it... I'll see to it that you suffer that pain as well!"**

One of the three gems on the triangular pin that secured the Shadow's fur coat began to glow blue as it called forth the replica Shiny Rod. She began chanting...

 **"The winter Spirits that govern the frigid cold, hear my call… _Reothaair!_** "

Sensing danger, Akko and Sucy backpedaled away from the Shadow, both of them dragging Amanda out of the way, just barely managing to avoid the massive iceberg that had erupted from the ground and shattered where they once stood.

"It's…c-cold…" Akko shivered, a thin layer of frost on her body.

Amanda began breathing into her hands in a desperate attempt to warm them up. Wispy flew into her palms, the heat radiating off the small spirit's frame and fighting off the cold. "Oh, thanks buddy."

"Reothaair…?" Sucy groaned. "No surprise you know that high tier ice spell."

" **That's right~ It took hundreds of hours, but it was worth it,"** the Shadow scoffed. " **Now be cooperative so I may show you all the fruits of my labors, and perhaps some of my vast knowledge may rub off on you!"**

"Oh screw you! I'd rather go to detention then learn something from you!" Amanda retorted, pulling out a small green object. "Akko, Sucy, let's cut down this stupid tree!"

Sucy eyed her dagger with an annoyed expression before shrugging and pulling out a small blue object.

"Right! Just like how we planned!" the brunette responded, retrieving a small red object. " _Team Attack Maneuver_!"

"Super Sonic!"

"Diamond Shield!"

"Assault Signal!"

The cognitive treasures crumbled to dust as waves of red, blue, and green washed over the girls, the effects of _Tarukaja_ , _Rakukaja_ and _Sukukaja_ empowering them.

"Hell yeah! That's what I am talking about!" Amanda slammed her fist into her palm. The trio rushed toward Shadow Diana, taking advantage of their superior mobility and Shadow Diana's large size. They weaved between her legs as they began their joint assault.

" _The bat doesn't have enough power for this"_ , Akko thought as she returned her weapon into her cape and swapped it for a large silver axe composed of shifting mechanical parts built around a large silver edge. This beast of a weapon was almost as wide as her back, and weighed about a third of her weight. "Time to test this thing out for Daidara-san! Aradia, _Terror Claw_!"

Both Persona and Persona user cried as they ripped and tore into the solid golden pillar. Aradia specifically slashed away at the tree roots that controlled them. As she swung her axe, Akko repeatedly transformed it _between swings,_ the metal monstrosity shifting its parts back and forth, changing from between axe and great sword, green energy radiating from the weapon as she went.

"Well…" Sucy deadpanned. " _I guess I'll have to step up my game."_

" _Right you are, my dear little Sucy! Let's show them our power!"_ Angitia laughed as the ends of her mushroom tentacles began to glow with a deep purple light, the name of the new ability entering Sucy's mind.

" _Venom Claw!"_

The snake goddess and her summoner tore into the leg with a flurry of precise cuts, leaving purple scratches all over the pillar.

"Can't have you both stealing my thunder again!" Amanda hollered as she held her weapon and wand parallel to each other. "Come forth, the Great Saber! _Altaich Claidheamh_!" she chanted.

Her wand began to glow as it merged with the haft of her spear. Its mass melting into the weapon and transforming it into a large swordspear.

"Yo, Wispy! _Buff me_!"

The tiny spirit nodded and twirled around the swordspear, coating the blade in green flame. Amanda's smile widened into a cocky grin. _Time to show off this badass attack she dreamt up yesterday in the shower!_

"AAAAAAUUUURRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" The redhead rushed towards her target and, with a single twirl of her swordspear, carved a large vertical slash from the ankle of the Shadow to the base of its foot.

Sucy and Amanda backed away and landed side by side. "Well, someone's been hiding some useful spell," Sucy remarked, honestly impressed.

"Ha... hah... Old…family…spells." Amanda panted, catching her breath. "Top secret, ya hear…!" she said with a grin. "Did we take it down-?"

As if to spite her, the scar she carved slowly got smaller, roots and vines steadily knitting the gash closed.

"Oh, it's one of _those_ fight, _wonderful_ ," Sucy groaned with her rarely shown anger.

"Oh come _ON! What a cheating bitch!_ " Amanda kicked the ground and shouted.

"HRRAAAHH!" Akko pressed a button on the haft of her weapon, a green explosion erupting from where the weapon, currently a greatsword, connected. From the dust cloud came the retreating brunette, who upon landing her backflip, hefted her weapon onto her back. "This is bad, the legs can regenerate too…" Watching with annoyance, the trio can only groan as their hard work was slowly erased.

"You wouldn't happen to have something stronger inside your cape, Akko? Like do you have dynamite or something?!" Amanda asked. "We clearly need to destroy them all in one fell swoop!"

"Please don't pull out something that could endanger us as well," Sucy chided.

" **Fufu, finally realizing how useless your effort it is?"** Shadow Diana mocked. " **I've shaped myself into the perfect idol! With the support of the masses under my control, I am the Shining Guidance that shall lead our kind to a new age of magic! You have no chance of toppling me!"**

"What a narcissist," Sucy replied, disguised.

" **Fufu... Me, a narcissist? Perhaps."** the Shadow laughed at that. **"However, am I not entirely justified when I have sacrificed so much to become this perfect?! I needed- NO! I DESERVE to be on the top, for everyone's sake!"**

The blue gem's color vanished as the next gem lit up with vermilion light.

" **Come forth, the all consuming fire, and reduce all that stands before me to cinders... _Dubh Loisg!"_**

The girl's eyes widened as they felt the _heat bubbling_ beneath their feet. They scrambled to jump back and avoid the volcanic wrath boiling beneath them. However, due to her exhaustion, Amanda wasn't fast enough…

"SHIT-"

"WISPY PROTECT HER!" Lotte screamed.

"BERITH!" Akko called as the Hierophant manifested.

A pillar of fire erupted from the ground, scorching the courtyard as it raged on. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Wispy now at least five times her size with a ballooned abdomen. She dropped to the ground, having did her part and swallowed most of the flame for Amanda.

"OWWWWWW! ! !" Amanda cried, her face covered in soot and tinted orange. Berith's mount collapsed to its knees as smoke wafted from it and it's rider's frames.

"Ha… ha… Aurgh… that was close…" Akko grunted.

 _"To burn even a Duke of Hell... This is bad, Akko,"_ Aradia warned. " _Fire spells are a common threat to most of us, if even Berith could barely take it..."_

" _Media_ ," Sucy commanded as Angitia appeared and bathed everyone in smoothing light. "You need to be more careful, that was too close a call," she chided.

The redhead didn't reply, merely gritting her teeth and nodding.

" **Drag this on all you want~ you only delay the inevitable!"** Shadow Diana chuckled as the gem changed color once more, this time to brilliant yellow. A shift in the air filled it with static.

" **Lord of the storm, grace us with your mighty weapon of judgement…"**

"No…!" Realizing they couldn't dodge this, Akko dismissed the wounded Berith, the Devil's arcana taking its place. As Lilim manifested above Akko, she anchored her foot into the ground and then straightened her arms and tail.

" ** _Tein Edhair Dan_!"**

The thunderbolt slammed into Lilim, her body acting as a pseudo lightning rod and sparing the party from the majority of the damage. Both Persona and Persona user screamed (in Lilim's case, she moaned) as the electricity coursed through them. When it ended, Akko struggled to stand, her muscles spasming from the electricity. Lilim collapsed to her butt, the electricity still coursing through her form, a blush dusting her face of pleasure.

"Not the time… you pervert…" the brunette sighed and dismissed the troublesome Devil.

" **Tsk. Keeping an image of me like that?"** Shadow Diana sneered as Sucy reapply more healing. " **You are no better than the droves of shallow suitors seeking my hand!"**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Is that… a succubus with my face…?" Diana whispered.

"Ah…" Lotte avoided eye contact with the British girl. "It's... uhm... complicated…?"

"I-I don't understand what is going on anymore…" Diana said, rubbing her temples, "Nothing makes sense!"

The cacophony of explosions and clanging weapons caused Lotte to turn to face her companions. " _Oh no, at this rate everyone…!"_ She turned to face Diana, grabbing her shoulders. "Diana, please listen to everything I have to say! It may sound crazy, you have to have faith in them!"

The blonde recalled what they had planned, determined to succeed in her role.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_ Flashback: Group Meeting Fifthteen minutes ago _

_With a smile, the brunette pointed directly at Lotte._

" _Wait- What!? Me?!" Lotte exclaimed in confusion. " **I'** m the backup plan?!"_

_Akko nodded. "That's right, Lotte. Long story short, Shadows increase in power the more their original rejects them. If Diana holds that feeling during the fight… it's mostly likely game over for all of us," she said morbidly._

" _Seriously?!" Amanda groaned. "Can't we just knock out Diana or something before that happens?"_

" _Well that's one way of doing it…" Akko scratched her cheek, processing the idea. "We could… But we honestly shouldn't."_

" _What…?" Amanda questioned._

" _Look. This is the best opportunity for Diana to overcome her negative emotions." Akko reasoned. "Even if we managed to grab Diana and escape here, as long as her heart remains distorted Cognitive Luna Nova won't be free from this. We need to end the problem at the root." she stated, before looking at the blonde again. "That's where you come in, Lotte! If Diana does reject her Shadow and she goes berserk, the only person that could possibly talk and calm her down will be you." she then frowned. "I… I'm probably out of the picture. Sucy and Amanda, no offense, would probably just make her angrier."_

" _None taken," Sucy shrugged._

" _Can't argue with that." Amanda admitted._

_Akko continued, "Besides, both of you need to be on the front lines with me. You are the nicest and friendliest person in the group, Lotte. Only you can do this!"_

" _I…" Lotte hesitated before nodding in determination. "I got it, everyone! I will try my best to comfort Diana in the worst case scenario!"_

_"That Child's Shadow is Ambition isn't it?" Aradia pondered. "That… could be troublesome."_

_"Indeed. Ambition is a problematic distortion," Angitia added. "Some mortals make their Ambition their entire reason for living. Once one's life is consumed by it, the only escape is to forgo or renew it."_

" _But… would Diana be willing to do that?" Akko asked as she relayed her Persona's words to her friend. "What do you think, Lotte? Do you think you can do it?"_

_Lotte pondered a bit as a quote from the legendary psychologist Karla Majolie, a character from her favorite book series entered her mind, "Humans always want unreasonable things and would cry a river when they realize the world doesn't revolve around them. Sometimes someone just needs a healthy dose of reality to see the truth."_

_Huh… now that she thought about it, one of her favorite character sure did have a lot of good quotes that could apply to what she was experiencing currently…_

" _I… I believe I know what to do…" Lotte nodded with certainty. "Doctor Majolie will guide me there!"_

_Sucy sighed. "We're screwed." She looked at Akko. "Whatever, let's also make a backup plan to this backup plan."_

_The group discussed for another five minutes. Akko sharing and teaching the other three on how to use some of her special items._

" _Here Lotte! Hold onto this! Eh…?"_

_Akko's cheerful expression took a nose dive the longer she rummaged inside her bottomless cape. As her frown devolved into full blown frustration she could only pulled out a single Magic Mirror._

" _Oh no," the brunette gasped. "I only have one left?!"_

" _That skeleton wasted most of them, remember?" Aradia sighed. "Wasted another one with that ice barrage... Thou should consider thyself lucky there is any remaining at all."_

_Akko sighed, handing the blonde the single blue mirror and some red ones too. "Here, you hold on to these, Lotte."_

" _B-But…!" Lotte took the mirrors. "What about you and everyone else?!"_

" _We'll be fine, don't worry about it Lotte..." the brunette answered with an uncertain smile. "You are the most vulnerable out of any of us, so these are for emergencies… Let's hope what you have in mind works."_

" _We'll just dodge…" Sucy deadpanned while tugging her outfit. "Better pray these things function correctly the entire fight."_

" _Great! I better not get burnt to a crisp because I don't have super speed!" Amanda complained. "Again, where the hell is my Persona!?"_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You see that thing?" Lotte pointed towards the towering Shadow. "You have to accept the fact that the thing over there is you Diana!"

"Why are you all agreeing with that fake?!" she yelled back, making Lotte flinch. "There is no way… that _thing_ is me! I've never thought of anyone like that! All I wanted to do was to be the best and to set an example-"

"STOP! Don't panic! _Listen to me!_ "

Diana paused, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Sorry…" the blonde sighed. "Let's start from the top okay? Take a deep breath and listen to what I have to say..."

Diana frowned for a bit, before doing as instructed.

"Okay… are we good? Ok. First do you know where we are, Diana?" the Lotte began.

"I… I actually don't know…" Diana replied, her eyes peeking around. "This looks like my estate… but I'm certain it's anything _but_."

"Yep." Lotte nodded. "This place is known as the Cognitive World."

"Cognitive… World? _What_?"

"I know. It's very complicated and I'm not going to bother..." the blonde agreed. "I'm just going to get to the point, alright? All you need to know is, this is the place where people's hidden thoughts become monsters like that thing!" she pointed to the towering Shadow. "This place is a representation of your mind. And that thing, is the embodiment of your dark thoughts!"

"A… representation of my mind…? My dark thoughts…?"

Diana looked at her Shadow, a complete mockery of her family's founder and their symbols. _"That came from me?"_ she thought.

"No! Something has to be wrong!" Diana denied. "I would never view my family's legacy like that!"

"No! You are jumping to the wrong conclusion-"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Shadow Diana chuckled. " **Another surge of power?"**

The Shadow raised her arms, as if praying to the crystal above her forehead. Her unicorn horn began to glow even brighter as a familiar electric blue energy gathered at its tip, charging the very air with power... " **Amazing…! The magic of the gods! I grasped them at last!"**

The girls regrouped a good distance away from the Shadow, once again watching in annoyance as the damage they inflicted was slowly regenerated.

"Lotte! What the hell!?" Amanda shouted. "Are you sure you're doing this right!?"

"Please stop, Diana!" Lotte shook the struggling ace student. "You have to calm down-"

"No! Something had to be wrong! I would never treat my family's legacy-"

The pressure in the air was getting heavier as the glow grow brighter.

"Crap, this is the same spell as that unicorn right?" Sucy commented. "Hey Amanda."

The red head turned to the gloomy witch with frustration. "WHA-"

"You look tired. Take a break, would you?"

Before Amanda could react, she was tackled by Angitia and dragged away by her mushroom tentacles.

"Lotte! Use the Magic Mirror!" Akko ordered while she called mandrake. "Please tell me that the legs can't stop this…! Mandrake, _Tarunda_!"

Thankfully, her gamble paid off and the red wave of energy landed on the Shadows main body.

" **Fufu… A commendable effort… But your efforts will be fruitless."**

The Snake goddess dropped Amanda by Lotte's side just as she activated her item, encasing themselves in the blue barrier. "Akko, Sucy!"

The brunette and the gloomy witch exchanged a quick look. "RUN FOR IT!" they screamed.

The magic at the tip of the horn condensed as it reached its boiling point.

" ** _Mafreila_!"**

With that one incantation, a flash of blue light engulfed the area as the lawn beneath the towering Shadow was scorched by the nuclear fire.

Akko dropped to her knees, clutching her head as Slime dissipated, having done its job in tanking the majority of the damage. Agonizing pain pulsed through her skull as she panted in pain.

"I am glad I didn't get hit," Sucy noted as she helped the brunette to her feet while Angitia appeared to healed their burns. "Watching your break your Persona clearly tells me to never let it happen to myself."

"... Yeah, trust me, its definitely something you don't want to experience." Akko responded weakly, her offhand reaching into her cape, and pulling out a green hooked bead, and then crushed it. "This is bad. I only had three more full heals left…" she groaned as her pain and injuries were relieved.

" _Thou must dodge the next one, Akko."_ Aradia said. " _Even weaken by Tarunda it still held way too much power."_

 **"Pretty impressive that you survived that, Atsuko! I am actually starting to enjoy this!"** the Shadow scoffed. " **But my schedules are tight! So let's finish this, shall we?"**

Her Shiny Rod shifted, as the roots that weaved it reformed into a massive longbow. Pulling back the bowstring, the Shadow let loose a volley of arrows, Akko and Sucy rolling out of the way to avoid becoming pincushions.

"No!" Akko glanced in horror, anger rising. "It can't be! Is that-!?"

" **That's right~ _,_** " the Shadow replied. " **It's Shiny Chariot's signature spell! Ahh~ this is so nostalgic!"** she bellowed.

"Using that spell, for something like this!?" Akko seethed. "You call yourself a fan but you're doing nothing but insulting Shiny Chariot's name! What would she think if she saw this!?"

 **"To be honest, Atsuko Kagari, I don't _care_!" ** Shadow Diana retorted. **"This is nothing more than a means to an end! Now, as a greeting from a fellow fan, how about I show you my beautiful improvement of this iconic spell!"**

Her horn began to glow with a brilliant green as the shape of an emerald arrow begin taking shape on the bow.

"Improvement?!" the brunette roared. "How dare you! ! ! I'll show you! Some fake copy of Shiny Arc will never beat us! Because you know why? _Because I have the real deal with me!_ " She reached into her cape and retrieved the Shiny Rod, its vibrant green gems glistening with the purest magical light.

" **What a cute toy you have there,"** the Shadow mocked. " **I would have loved to have one when I was younger."**

"This is _not_ a toy! It's really Chariot's magic rod!" Akko bit back, holding the staff high. "Shiny Rod! Let's do it! We'll defeat that fake and purify her with Chariot's magic! _Noctu Orfei... Aude... Fraetor_!"

Akko held the staff aloft, expecting a flash of green light and a boost in power. Seconds ticked by as she kept the staff up in the air, just staring at the beautiful gems while nothing happened.

"Eh...EH!?" Akko shook the catalyst, hoping to get some form of reaction. "Come on, Shiny Rod! Wake up! What are you doing!? _NoctuOrfeiAudeFraetor! NoctuOrfeiAudeFraetor_ …!" She repeatedly chanted the spell and swung it up and down, yet her idol's treasure remained inert.

" **Oh… I was hoping for something interesting at least,"** Shadow Diana cooed. " **No, matter, _let me show you how it is really done_."** She took aim with her arrow.

"Oh...!" Akko begrudgingly returned the rod to her cape, retrieving her Argus Sniper instead. "Okay fine! Then how about this?! Sucy, take cover! I will handle this!"

"Okay," the gloomy witch nodded and leapt back.

She nocked an energy arrow of her own, staring down the Shadow as pink energy gathered around.

 

" **The arrow of wonder that shines light upon my childhood… Strike true at my enemies and banish them from my sight!-**

"Feather Energy FULL DRIVE! Armed and ready-"

 

Akko locked eyes with the emotionless marble face of Shadow Diana as the energies of their attacks reached a crescendo. Not a moment later, they both let their arrows fly.

 

" ** _Noctuorfei! Arc of Cherished Memories! ! !_** "

 

" _OVERLOAD! ! !"_

Green and pink clashed as a shockwave tore through the cognitive space. Both projectiles struggling for dominance as the colors mixed and blended. The light grew brighter and brighter before one final shockwave pulsed throughout the area. The arrows imploded in on themselves just before a massive explosion boomed, blasting Akko back.

Akko tumbled backwards before backflipping back to her feet. Glancing at her bow, she discovered that it was broken once more. The weapon had been bent out of place at certain points and the bowstring snapped.

The brunette sighed with sadness as she put the remnants of her weapon away. "Oh man... I honestly hoped that I could pull that off without breaking you again… I am sorry, Angus Sniper..."

Turning her attention back to her opponent, she noticed that the explosion had barely affected the Shadow self at all, the pillars taking the damage in her stead. She backflipped to avoid another shower of arrows.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Amanda grabbed Diana's collar in frustration, shaking the distressed girl. "Hey Mrs. Perfect! Get your goddamn act together! _You're going to get us all killed_!"

"Miss O'Neill- Please l-let go of me...!" Diana pleaded, too exhausted to pry her off.

"Amanda stop!" Lotte intervened. "You're not going get her to calm down using force!"

"Tsk!" Amanda glared at Diana before roughly letting go of her collar. "Do you have any idea what we went through just to find you!? We did not come all this way just to be killed by your inner demons! What happened to all that confidence you had! _Stop running away like a goddamn coward and face yourself_!"

Lotte placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amanda put it pretty rough, but I have to agree. The more you deny your Shadow, the stronger she will get. This can't go on…"

Diana's turned her gaze to the towering monstrosity. "That thing," she began, "did that really come from me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. "How did it become like this?!"

Lotte sadly nodded. "Akko told me she was your ambitions gone out of control."

"My… ambitions…?"

"Um-hum," the blonde confirmed. "Let's think back alright? Maybe we can find out what went wrong. What was your biggest goal in life, Diana?"

"My biggest goal in life..." Diana pondered. "... to be a proper head of the Cavendish."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Shadow Diana paused as she felt a small, but undeniable drop in her power. A sliver of her power had slipped away back to her useless self. Shifting her vision to what lay behind her opponents, she found her original talking to her foes, her expression gradually lifting.

" **I see your plan now!"** the Shadow growled. " **This was all just a distraction! You were merely buying time for that useless child, weren't you?!"**

Akko landed on her feet, her eyes looking the other way. "Umm… no?"

**"Is that so? Come forth my servants!"**

With a snap of her marble fingers, black puddles formed around Lotte and Amanda. Lotte let out a gasp as the pools bubbled and boiled, forming themselves into humanoid shapes.

" **Leave it… to us… Mistress…"** A cacophony of voices, both male and female, echoed from the puddles. As the figures clawed their way out of the puddles.

"Oh, you bitch!" Amanda cursed, placing herself between the figures and the girls.

Shadow Diana chuckled. " **Face it! This is the end of the road! You cannot hope to fight me AND protect my useless self! Submit to my Shining Guidance and be a part of the new age of magic!"**

"God damn it…!" Amanda took a step back as the Shadows clawed their way towards them, black ichor still dripping from their forms.

"Guys!" Akko shouted as her and Sucy rushed to defend them, only for a massive of iceberg to block their path.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** the Shadow burst into laughter. " **I WIN, ATSUKO-"**

She was suddenly interrupted by a low rumble and the sound of pounding flesh. Seconds passed as the sound grew closer and closer before a high-pitched screech tore through the area.

" **Угоще́ниеeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ! !"**

A gelatinous mass about the size of a van leapt from the top of the mansion and crashed between the girls and Shadow Diana's miniature army. If it weren't for the fact that it had no mask and its pinkish-purple coloration, Akko would have mistook it for a massive Shadow of its own. Dozens of stubby legs sprouted from its form, pulling it forward at a speed impossible for a creature its size. Two pupil-less white eyes the size of dinner plates shifted at the slightest movement.

*Schklikt, klikt* *BANG*

With a single retort of the shotgun, one of the Shadow's heads exploded as a tiny figure jumped from their perch atop the gelatinous monstrosity. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger reloaded as her jetpack broke her fall.

"C-Constanze!?" Amanda exclaimed in shock. "Why are you here?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!"

Constanze ran to Amanda's side and checked on everyone's condition, her hardened gaze easing as she found that they were unharmed for the most part.

" **Угоще́ниеeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ! !"**

With another screech the gelatinous monstrosity charged into the group of Shadows, its stubby legs elongating into sharp tentacles. Each tentacle than lashed out with amazing speed, either ripping a Shadow apart or stuffing it into the beast's gaping mouth.

"How is this possible?!/ **No… No way!"** Both Diana and her Shadow exclaimed in unison. "Is that a demon!?/ **A-A demon?!"**

"Wait, that thing's a D-Demon?!" Akko muttered. "What's your input Aradia!?"

" _This presence…! There is no mistake about it!"_ Aradia said. " _I know not what exactly it is, but that monstrosity has the aura of an Embodiment of Death! "_

"Embodiment of Death?! So like that skeleton!?"

"Embodiment of Death?" Sucy parroted, surprised how Angitia was freaking out inside her head. " _Oh..._ That sounds really bad."

" _Tis not all bad."_ Aradia replied. " _Keep watch, Akko! This could be our chance to turn the tide!"_

"Sucy, Amanda! This is our chance!" Akko called, retrieving dual pistols from her cape. "Let's even the numbers!"

" **What are you all doing!?"** Shadow Diana commanded her servants. " **Kill it!"**

Despite their Mistress ordering them to fight, the Shadows hesitated. Nevertheless, nether fully formed nor particularly powerful, they loyally charged at the beast, fully knowing it would be nothing short of suicide. Firearms barked as the girls gunned down as many fledgling Shadows as possible, Aradia and Angitia bombarding the rest with dark and psychic energies. Constanze raised a questioning eyebrow at Amanda, glancing at her then to the gun at her hands.

"I'll tell you later!" Amanda answered. "Just keep shooting!"

Bullets and magic mowed down the army as the massive blob feasted on Shadow Diana's servants that strayed too close. After devouring the last few Shadows and clearing the field, the monstrosity turned its hungry gaze towards the Mistress of the manor. The demon pounced and latched on to one of her legs, molars emerging from its mouth and grinded the gilded surface in an attempt to eat it.

" **Disgusting."** Shadow Diana sneered, waving her Shiny Rod. " **Die, Foul beast! Come, my indestructible guardians! In the name of the Cavendish! Brandish your swords and strike down the vile creature before me! _Fineltina la Serana!_** "

Nine swords made of light manifested above the Shadow and with a swing of her rod, they all slammed into the demon's hide.

" **aййййййййййййййййййййййййййййй** йййййййййй…!"

The demon screeched in agony as it released its hold and slumped over. Its body twitched as pinkish-purple wisps of smoke wafted from its rapidly shrinking form. Within seconds a cloud of smoke dissipated into the air, revealing a pink haired girl with holes in the back of her uniform.

"JASMINKA?!" Amanda exclaimed. "THAT THING'S JASMINKA!?"

The Russian groaned in pain as she slumped to the ground.

" **C-Curse you!"** Shadow Diana roared. " **Come forth again, my servants!"**

Yet no one came.

" **Impossible!"** the Shadow roared in disbelief. **"How were all of my servants were just gone like that!?"**

Rushing to the pink haired girl's side, Amanda and Constanze breathed a sigh of relief as they found her to just be unconscious. "What happened to her!?"

The German girl merely shrugged.

"We're going to have a long talk after this is all over!" Amanda sighed, shaking her head.

In a flash of light the familiar visage of Cognitive Hannah and Barbara manifested atop Shadow Diana's legs. " **Mistress Diana! We are here!"** They both yelled in unison.

" **Y-You two!"** Shadow Diana exclaimed. " **I told you both to not interfere!"**

" **I am afraid that is an order we cannot follow, Mistress Diana,"** Cognitive Hannah started.

" **Just this once, for your own well-being, we will have to disobey,"** Cognitive Barbara finished.

Red aura blazed around both Shadows as their will to protect their Mistress came to a boiling point.

" **How dare you all, Attempting to harm our Mistress Diana!"**

" **You will not beat Mistress Diana! _We shall destroy you_!"**

Hannah and Barbara's forms exploded, transforming into two dog like creatures the size of horses. Cognitive Hannah transformed into a muscular pug while Cognitive Barbara had become a hairy poodle. Both Shadows growl at the group, snarling and glaring with a fire in their eyes.

" **You think you have the advantage in numbers? Think again!"** Cognitive Hannah sneered. " **We will make sure you both know your place beneath us, you losers!"** Cognitive Barbara finished.

" **Both of you..."** Shadow Diana muttered before nodding in acknowledgment. " **Yes. Go, my loyal servants! Let nothing stand in our way!"**

"Oh the irony," Sucy commented. "Those forms fit those two way too well."

 **"Your cheap tricks won't work on us!"** both loyal pets howled. Multiple pops echoed through the area as the girls' and their Mistress' strength returned to normal.

The gem lit up with an ethereal red light. " **Fufu… Just how much longer can you last now without your pesky enhancements?"** Shadow Diana mocked as she chanted, the heat in the area rising. Cognitive Hannah howled again, causing a wave of _Tarukaja_ to wash over her Mistress. This time, a torrent of fire shot out of Shadow Diana's staff, Akko and Sucy braced themselves for the impending impact... That is until they realized that attack wasn't aimed at them.

"Shit-!" Amanda panicked, scrambling to run back to Lotte and Diana. Constanze tried and failed to move the unconscious Jasminka, her weight proving too much for the smaller girl.

"Wispy-" Lotte called, only for the bloated spirit to shake her head. Clearly unable to absorb such an attack a second time nor could she even get there in time.

Akko turned back and rushed towards the other's, Sucy following suit.

" **Where do you Losers think you're going!?"** Cognitive H&B barked. The hounds pounced at the retreating Persona Users, baring their fangs and claws. Aradia and Angitia manifested to intercept them as their summoners made a break for it.

" _Go Akko!"_

_"Keep going, little Sucy!"_

" **What do you hope to accomplish?"** Shadow Diana mocked. " **This is where this ends! Be incinerated alongside my weaker half! _Dubh Loisg!_** "

Both Akko and Sucy landed in front of their retreating friends, bracing and preparing to make sure that at least the other's remained unharmed-

"That is ENOUGH!"

A voice boomed as a red barrier suddenly appeared before the incoming inferno, blocking the assault.

"F-Fire Wall?!" Akko muttered.

Walking through the lawn draped in a flowing white pajama gown alongside fluffy slippers was an adult woman very similar to Diana.

Diana's eyes widened in disbelief. "M-Mother?!"

"That's your mother?!" Lotte asked. "I thought she passed away!"

The older woman walked to her daughter's side and brought her into her hug. "I am glad you are all right, my darling…"

"Mother!" The ace student said shakily as she leaned into the warm embrace, a few tears streaming down her face.

Watching the entire scene, Shadow Diana could only scoff. " **Oh my... you left your room? Something like you should've stayed remain inside that bedroom!"**

Diana harshly turned her head towards her Shadow, glaring daggers into her other. "How could you say that to my mother?!"

 **"Oh _wake up_." ** The Shadow sneered, annoyed at her original's reaction. **"That _thing_ is nothing more but a childhood memory of mother. She is merely a ghost of the past crafted to help you sleep at night during the younger years."**

Diana looked at her mother expectantly as a sinking feeling entered her stomach. "M-mother?"

Bernadette(?) frowned as she turned her sight away from Diana. "She speaks the truth. I am not Bernadette Cavendish, not truly. I am a mere echo created from the cherished memories you had of her..."

" **Precisely!"** The Shadow declared. " **I don't need the warmth of my mother anymore! While her passing truly saddens me, I've learned to move on and become an adult! Such emotions will only make me weak and distract me from what's important... like saving the Magical World!"**

"How could you say that?!" Akko yelled. "Your ambitions are eating away at your humanity!"

" **This was the world that I grew into, Atsuko,"** the Shadow answered with a bitter, cold tone. **"There is no place for emotions here, only stoicism and deceit. If throwing away my emotions and personal happiness is what it takes to save the Magical World, then so be it!"**

Bernadette reached out and wiped away her daughter's tears. "Don't worry my darling. I may be nothing but a remnant of Bernadette, but I will do everything in my power to help you face your other self..."

" **Because what mother would sit by and watch her daughter doom herself to a loveless future?!"**

Diana watched in shock as Bernadette's body darkened before exploding into a black viscous liquid. Arising from the resulting puddle of liquid darkness and hovering in the air came her mother once more, only now the same height as Aradia. Beautiful golden bracers adorned her wrists and ankles, her modesty barely preserved due to an extremely large sheet of white that draped over her nude form. Two horns sat atop her head, concealed by the hood of the sheet.

" **I Hārītī, the parental goddess, have come forth,"** the Shadow declared, sparing a glance to those in her charge. **"Children gifted with my blessing shall suffer no wounds!"** Bernadette spread out her arms and unleashed a wave of healing light, revitalizing the party and the unconscious Jasminka.

Akko smiled. "Cavendish obaa-san…!"

 **"Brave young witches,"** the Shadow requested. " **Until she can face and accept her other half, I shall aid you in battle."**

" **How dare you!"** Shadow Diana shouted with rage. **"A mere memory standing against _me_ , with my own mother's face no less? The _nerve_!"**

" **Then perhaps I am not so much a memory but another part of your heart that does not agree with your ambitions,"** Hārītī replied. " **No daughter of mine should ever come close to resemble my sister and her abhorrent actions."**

" **And whose fault was it!?"** Shadow Diana bit back, venom dripping from her words as her horn began to glow yellow.

"Aradia/Angitia!"

Both Personas shoved the hounds away before bombarding the Shadows with elemental magic.

" **Ahhhhh!"** Cognitive Hannah and Barbara screeched as they were brought down. " **Damn you, losers!"**

"Oh lucky, they're weak to our elements," Sucy grinned. "Let's keep going then."

"Right behind you Sucy!" Akko cheered, her sliver weapon ready.

"Yo, Constanze," Amanda asked her teammate. "We could use another set of hands!"

The German nodded eagerly, her shotgun transforming into a small chainsaw with burning mystic flame as fangs.

"Hell yeah! That's what I am talking about! Rip and tear Constanze!"

Lotte watched as Constanze's jetpack carried the unconscious Jasminka to their side, which upon arriving, detached from the chubby girl and transformed into a tiny robot. " _Please look after subject Jasminka._ "

"Leave it to us… ahm…" Lotte hesitated.

" _This unit is a prototype for the upcoming series of artificial intelligent robots developed by Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger to assist in daily activities. This unit is designated [Stanbot No.001]._ "

"Okay, leave it to us, Stanbot," the Finn nodded. With its task completed, robot sifted back into a jetpack and flew for its creator.

 **"Be gone!** **_Tein Edhair Dan_!"**

The great thunderbolt hurtled down at Amanda and Constanze only to impact a yellow barrier and fizzle out.

" **Annoying!"**

" **A mother knows her daughter well,"** Hārītī smiled. Pointing an open palm at her foes, a wave of _Matarunda_ washed over the enemy Shadows.

"How did things become like this?" Diana sobbed.

The mother goddess turned to look at Diana, weeping into her hands with Lotte comforting her.

"I truly held the well being of our family above all else..." she sobbed. "I thought if I focused on witchcraft, aiming to become the best witch the magical world has ever seen, I would keep our family safe..." she questioned, "So why did my Ambition still ended up being so ugly? Her attitude… her mannerism… It resembles Aunt Daryl too much... Mother... please tell me... Am I doomed to succumb to the corruption of our world just like she did? Do I have to sink to her level just to have a chance to make a change...?"

" **... I have no idea,"** Bernadette responded honestly.

Diana picked up her head, shocked, "Mother-"

" **Because it is not my place to answer that question. Only you yourself can answer that, Diana,"** she replied. " **I've said it already, I am merely an echo of the past made from the memories of your real mother. My appearance and actions are a construct of your mind. I only know as much as what you think Bernadette would know,"** she continued, " **Perhaps that is why your Shadow despises me. Her current actions reminded me of a temper tantrum you once had,"** she chuckled, " **You have every right to be mad at your mother. I died so early and left you alone and ill prepared to deal with the darker side of the Magical World…"**

"Mother… Please don't blame yourself…" Diana said.

" ** _However_ , I despite me being mere a copy, I can say for certain I know exactly what Bernadette Cavendish would have said." **Offhandedly, she cast an Ice Wall, blocking a massive iceberg ice meant for Sucy.

The towering goddess floated over and gently cupped Diana's cheek. " **She would've said: You are still a child, my dear Diana. The world of adults can wait, so take your time to grow into the best person that you can be."**

"T-That's right!" Lotte chimed in. "E-Excuse me for adding my opinions but I fully agree with that. It honestly feels wrong for someone our age to shoulder such a heavy burden."

"I… I…" Diana looked down, gritting her teeth. "What choice do I have then?!" she shouted. "No one else is even trying to save witchcraft! Aunt Daryl, Maril and Merrill, and the rest of the nobilities... our arts could fade away into obscurity and none of them would even bat an eye!" she screamed. "I can't even do anything to stop it. The best option I could think of was to lead by example and try to become the best witch in our generation. I'd hoped to inspire others to take up the art and perhaps stop the decline..." she sighed. "But everything was so grim... the average scores of magic academies all over the world have been dropping for the last five years. The number of enrollments become less and less with every passing year. People are honestly satisfied with just the bare minimum required to graduate and never delve deeper into our craft... Would I even have anyone to stand by me in the future...?"

The British girl's rant was suddenly interrupted when someone grabbed her hands. Looking up she saw Lotte's determined eyes staring intensely into her own. "I'll help you!"

"M-Miss. Jansson…?"

"I-I can't say I'm the best witch nor that I would be of much help to someone of your ability," Lotte began. "But I heard your goal... And I want to help too. If not as a witch, then as a friend. And I'm sure the others would agree." The blonde turned towards the battlefield. "Isn't it right, guys? We're more than willing to stand by Diana's side, right?"

Akko backflipped over the snapping maw of Cognitive Hannah just as Aradia blew the beast away with a blast of _Eiha_. "That's right! Diana! I said it before and I'll say it again! If you need a friend, you just have to ask! I have your back, _forever_!"

Sucy scraped her dagger across one of Shadow Diana's legs, leaping away as it kicked in retaliation. "Uh… _yeah…_ Let's go with that."

"Wait… what…?" Amanda panted. "You guys heard that?! So Personas give you super hearing too?! Did you hear what they said, Constanze?"

The German girl shrugged, due to the noise of her chainsaw blocking out most of the conversation.

"See? You're not alone, Diana!"

"I… I…" Diana said, conflicted.

Hārītī eyed her daughter, " **There no more need for hesitation, my darling. You are not alone in this."** She said, eyes focused on the towering monstrosity. " **Go! Face your twisted ambitions with the support of others! Tell her that she does not control you, and that you are Mistress of your own heart!"**

Lotte gently pressed an item into her hand. Her wand.

"I believe this is yours," Lotte smiled. "Don't worry, I charged it already."

The British girl nodded with relief. "Thanks, Miss. Jansson-"

The blonde shook her head, "Just Lotte will do. No need to be formal between friends… if you're willing call me a friend that is…"

Diana looked at the blonde for a few second before smiling back with gratitude. "Thanks, Lotte."

An ear splitting screech tore its way across the battlefield as Shadow Diana's form began to ripple and fade. Her massive body stumbled back weakly. " **No… this cannot be…!"**

" **MISTRESS DIANA!"** Cognitive Barbara exclaimed, releasing a wave of healing light. Yet no matter how much energy the hound put into the spell, it did nothing for her Mistress.

Akko landed on her feet as Aradia clashed with Cognitive Hannah and knocked her aside. "YES! IT'S HAPPENING!" she cheered. "GO DIANA!"

Diana Cavendish stood tall as she gradually walked toward her Shadow. "That's right… My entire life was filled with misery and hardship," she muttered to herself. "Father died when I was barely three. I hardly even knew him. And then mother was gone too, ripped away from me thanks to that dreaded disease…" she frowned, sparing a glance at Hārītī. "But above all else, I inexplicably lost my ability to wield magic after going to Japan..."

Eyes widened at that revelation, the ragtag group not expecting to hear such a thing from a prodigy like Diana.

"I wanted to give up back then… For what is a Cavendish without her magic?" she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "But I refused, and I clung to the hope that I would eventually get it back, sacrificing my childhood in the process. I was forced to grow up whether I wanted to or not. No time for fun or friends, just an endless cycle of study, practice, study, practice… It was painful. I'd be lying if I didn't say that deep down... I hated every minute of it."

She reopened her eyes. "I should be happy right? I am now a magical prodigy, the most promising up-in-coming witch within England, if not, _the world_. What else could I hope for? Well, that is until I _realized one, single problem_ …" she sighed, "The art of magic is dying. There's no argument to be had there. Everywhere I look I see the decline of our craft and culture. It's absolutely infuriating!" She clenched her hands in an attempt to stop them from shaking. "I secretly thought to myself, if only I could do more. If only I could show people the true meaning of witchcraft…!"

She looked at her Shadow, smiling. "I understand now… You were that idea, aren't you? You are my wish to be the head of the Cavendish, just like Founder Beatrix, right? My hope to restore order to our world."

" **T-That's right!"** Shadow Diana bellowed back. " **Everything is falling apart as we speak! If I have to sacrifice everything I have in order to save it then so be it!"** raged, pointing a finger at her original. " **Including myself! I cannot display any weakness! So don't you dare ruin this for me! Only I, and I alone can accomplish this grand vision!"**

"You're wrong!"

Akko appeared by Diana's side, clasping the girl's hand with a fire in her eyes. "You're the only one that can do it!? How selfish can you get!? You are turning yourself into an emotionless statue while the people who care about you are forced to watch! What are you, stupid!?"

"Akko…" Diana whispered.

" **Shut up, SHUT UP! ! ! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY!? YOU'RE JUST SOME CLUELESS PEASANT FROM JAPAN! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE HARDSHIPS I WENT THROUGH!"** the Shadow roared, blue static appearing around her crystal horn.

" **Both of you!-"** Bernadette called, scrambling to erect a barrier.

" **That's not happening!"** Cognitive Hannah snarled. A howl resonated through the battlefield as the manifested azure barrier cracked and shattered. The beast was subsequently tackled by Angitia, but the damage was already done.

"Crap!" Sucy growled. "You better live through this!"

"Diana! Akko!" Lotte screamed.

" **DIE ALONGSIDE MY WEAKNESS! _MAFREILA_!"**

In a flash of blue fire, Aradia manifested in front of Akko. Using her back and cloak, she shielded her user and Diana from the devastating spell. The brunette stabbed her large weapon into the ground as another layer of protection. As the azure fire washed over them, Akko let out a scream as hot lances of pain pierced her skull. When the destructive magic died down, she fell limply to the ground, her main Persona fading in wisps of blue fire and shards of ethereal glass.

Battered and beaten, the Japanese girl glanced at Diana from her position from the ground. "You're… alright," she smiled weakly.

"AKKO!" Diana cried and ran to her side. "Stay with me! I can heal you!" she exclaimed, reading her wand.

"I'm…sorry," Akko rasped.

"W-What are you talking about!?" the British girl said frantically. "You're hurt, don't try to speak!"

"Y-Your Shadow was right… There's no way I could know exactly what you went through…" Akko said, biting back a yelp of pain. "But… that doesn't mean I can't relate…! I worked so hard to be where I am too... like getting that English certification..."

Diana soaked in the words, a smiled appearing on her lips. "I know. I am sure you went through your own struggles too... Especially with your own... power."

"I'm… sorry… for what I did…" Akko sighed, her eyelids growing heavy. "I was happy that I found another Chariot fan… I never thought that it would end up like this… If only I had known better… I wouldn't have provoked and exposed you like that..."

Consciousness left Akko shortly afterward, her head down as her costume faded, leaving her only in the Zero Kosode.

"Akko…? AKKO!" Diana screamed as she and Hārītī began casting healing spells. Her wounds vanished at a rapid pace, yet she did not wake. "Hey! Wake up! Wake up! Don't fall asleep here…!"

" **AHAHAHA, AT LAST! With that nuisance out of the way,"** Shadow Diana bellowed, turning her attention to the rest of her foes, " **now I can focus on all of you!"** She begin chanting, nine swords of light manifesting around her.

"NO YOU DON'T! _Fineltina la Serana_!"

Diana pointed her wand forward as nine swords of light collided with the Shadow's own, mutually destroying each other and breaking the Shadow's spell.

 **"Tsk...! Stop interfering!"** The Shadow shouted, venom dripping from her voice.

"I won't let you lay a finger on anyone here!" Diana declared.

 _"Akko,"_ she thought, _"Please wake up soon..."_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Akko awoke with a jolt as she examined her surroundings, finding herself in the center of the Velvet Room.

"What-"

"Pardon our interruption, Accused," Igor greeted, opening his eyes. "But we wish to offer you some assistance."

"The Shadows before you are powerful and unrelenting," Larvenza said. "Despite your previous reservations, I believe it is time to unleash the true power of the Wild Card. Otherwise, lest your efforts be for naught."

Akko looked at her Persona seated in the jury's stand. "Y-you are talking about Fusion, right?"

"You are correct, Accused," the attendant responded. "By creating a new and powerful Persona, you may be able to stand up to your foe's superior strength."

Biting her lower lip as she stared downward, she mulled over her options. Eyeing the jury's stand one last time, she saw her Personas looking back, small nods of approval and the occasional smile being sent her way. Letting out a deep sigh, the brunette reluctantly nodded. "Ok, let's do it!"

"Our pleasure, Accused," With a smile, the attendant opened her large, levitating grimoire. Frantically its pages flipped as a tarot card formed above the tome.

" _You idiot, you better get us out of this!"_ Sucy's voice echoed within her ears.

"The Devil Arcana has answered the call… Court is now in session!"

All around, the blue flames that lit the courtroom flared.

"Let the fusion trial begin!" Lavenza declared and closed her eyes, surprising Akko as her body began to glow a deep blue. Suddenly her form burst, a swarm of countless butterflies splitting into two large groups and gathering at opposite sides of the court. The butterflies dispersed, leaving a pair of identical twins with a resemblance to Lavenza in their place.

The girl in front of her and to the right had an eyepatch on her right eye. She wore a set of blue lawyer's suit consisting of blue long sleeved shirts with a light blue vest, side loose shorts, and black gloves. She however, didn't wear her suit's top, but instead used it like some shoulder cape. She had an aura of rebellion and power. Her hair was styled in buns. "I am prosecutor Caroline!" she declared energetically.

The girl to the left was dressed similarly. But compared to her twin, her uniform was properly worn and buttoned and she carried an aura of intelligence and grace. Her hair was tied into a long braid. "And I am your Defense Attorney, Justine." she greeted in a quiet and calm voice.

Both of their jacket had an armband. Caroline had the letters "X-M-R-N" written on it, while Justine's was "O-Y-O-O".

"L-Lavenza-chan?!" Akko exclaimed in confusion. "W-What happened?!"

"I _am_ Lavenza!" Caroline huffed.

"As am I." Justine added with a nod.

"Lavenza is us. We are Lavenza," they said in unison.

"Huh?!" Akko said. "I don't understand!"

Caroline groaned, palming her podium. "Accused! You can get a proper explanation later. Stop wasting the court's time and get on with it!"

"Indeed. Time is of the essence. Let us begin the trial so you may gain a newfound strength." Justine politely agreed.

"The case is the Devil Arcana." Igor said, closing his folder. "Has the Jury settled on a verdict?

Arising from the seats, Aradia, Berith, and Mandrake answered.

"Understood," Igor continued. "Is there anyone who objects?"

"Nope!" Caroline shrugged. "Fused!"

"Everything seems to be in order, Master Igor," Justine said as she flipped through her file. "Fused."

"What kind of trial is this!?" Akko asked, confused. "What about the evidence, the counter arguments, the initial accusation... All that stuff?!"

Caroline laughed at that. "This is a witch trial, Accused! All it takes is a verdict!"

"You kidding me!" Akko eyed her three Personas with a worried expression, expecting them to say something. They looked back at her with a calm expression.

 _"Worry not Akko. Focus on releasing thy power!"_ Aradia said.

 _"It has been an interesting ride with thee. May we meet again, should fate allow it!"_ Berith added.

 _"I may disappear from your heart, but may the scent of my flower remain in your memory."_ Mandrake finished.

Akko shook her head as she looked away, unable to meet their gaze. "You all..."

The three Personas condensed into card form as a large iron cage was lowered into the court. Igor slammed his gavel onto his desk, a loud crack echoing across the room as the three tarot cards entered the cage. As the cage creaked closed, the rattling of chains and the clanking of machinery blared to life. Pulled by chains, the cage was dragged into the bonfire at the center of the room.

"Y-You are going to burn them?!" Akko exclaimed.

The fire roared as it consumed the cage, a burst of brilliant blue light illuminating the room. As the fire died down, a new card emerged from the flame; the Devil Arcana.

"The power of your bonds has given birth to a new Persona," Justine commented as the card flew into Akko's chest. "Now go, return to your battle. We wish you the best of luck..."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Akko's eyes fluttered open as a dull pain pulsed across her body, but she didn't care. Shifting her eyes to the left, she caught the sight of Diana in the process of healing her.

Noticing that Akko was awake, the ace student gave the girl a small smile of relief. "Akko, you're awake!"

Akko didn't say anything as she rose to her feet. Blue wisps of flame encompassed her form as her costume returned. She swept her right hand across the air, three Tarot cards forming in front of her in a triangle. Blue fire flared as a complicated ritual circle formed around them. Power and wind radiated from Akko, drawing Shadow Diana's attention.

"A… Amazing…" Diana whispered in awe and curiosity. "That azure light… Just what is this power…?"

" **Damn you, Atsuko!"** the Shadow roared. " **When will you learn to just stay down!"**

The Shadow formed her rod into a bow once more and took aim at her nuisance. " **Whatever it is you're planning, it won't come to fruition!-"**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Standing on top of the distant castle wall, a lone figure dressed in white raised their majestic bow.

**_"Noctu Orfei."_ **

Their crimson cape blowing in the wind as a brilliant green arrow manifested between their fingers.

**_"Aude."_ **

Drawing the bowstring back, the mysterious figure notched the arrow and took aim at the rampaging Shadow.

**_"Fraetor!"_**

_" **Strike true, Shiny Arc!"**_

A flash of green tore through the cognitive space, barreling toward its target.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" **... Noctuorfei- "**

Sensing something amiss, Shadow Diana spared a glance to her left, catching a glimpse of a lance of green soaring across the sky towards her.

" **WHO GOES THERE?! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE-!"** In a split second decision she turned away from Akko and fired her spell at the lance of green energy instead.

Both arrows stopped as they collided, the force of which caused a blast of air from where they struggled for dominance. But the Shadow's own spell couldn't hold back its competition, for a vague mimicry created from mere impression stood no chance against the reminisce of the real deal. The magic arrow tore through the opposing falsehood, continuing on its path, destroying Diana's bow and annihilating her left arm. Her leg's defensive abilities were completely trumped by the sacred spell.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!"** the Shadow wailed in agony at her missing appendage. " **WHO… WHO!?"** she glared at the distance, spotting the figure in white and red.

" **W-Why…?! Why do you show yourself now?!"** the Shadow's screamed, anger and fear coloring her words. She reached out with her remaining arm, grasping at the figure in white.

The distant figure shook her head before she vanished into the shade of the surrounding forest.

" **So cruel… You abandoned us again..."**

A pulse of power brought the Shadow's attention back to the fight just as Akko brought both hands together, combining the three cards.

*Shatter*

"…Come forth… My new Persona!"

Emerging from the blue fire was a blue skinned beast. Tusks jutted from its elephant like head as its long trunk snaked downward. Muscular arms and legs ended in sharp claws and talons. A golden, beautifully crafted Indian style pauldron covered its left shoulder, a vambrace of similar design protecting its right forearm. Upon fully materializing, the summon flexed its toned frame as its trunk trumpeted its arrival.

" _I AM THOU, THOU ART I. FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL, I COME! I AM VETALA, THE STRONGEST OF THE PRETA! GIRL! I SHALL LEND YOU MY STRENGTH!"_

"Vetala…" Akko looked at her new Persona with a nod before sending a hard glare at the foes before her, determination burning in her eyes as she threw out her hand.

"The Distorted Ambition of Diana! YOU'RE COMING DOWN!"

" **A-Atsuko!"** the Shadow growled. " **NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO IT WILL ALL BE FOR NOTHING!"** she yelled back.

" **Stay away from Mistress Diana!"** Cognitive Hannah yelled as she pounced straight for Akko.

" **Die, loser!"** Cognitive Barbara joined.

Akko simply raised a hand, the Persona behind her mimicking her movements as his claws began glowing with purple energy.

 

"Take this! _VENOM ZAPPER_!"

 

As one, Persona and user swiped their hands through the air, creating a crescent of purple energy that that cleanly cut through everything in its path.

" **No… we have failed you… Mistress Diana..."** Cognitive Hannah wailed, tears leaking.

" **We are… unworthy servants… Forgive our failures..."** Cognitive Barbara whispered with the tone of looses.

Both Shadows gave out one last growl of regret before their body broke into two pieces and evaporated into dark particles.

The wave continued forward, severing all four of Shadow Diana's legs at the knee and causing the main body to drop helplessly to the ground.

" **AHHGGGH...!"** Shadow Diana wailed as pain emanated from the stumps of her legs. **"HOW!? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"** She screamed in disbelief. Hugging herself tightly with her remaining arm, while she attempted to nurse her wounds. **"This is a nightmare,"** she whimpered " **How...?"** she began before locking eyes with Akko. **"You!"** she growled. **"How dare you! How could this happen to me? _ME, OF ALL PEOPLE!?_ I…am the best witch… of this generation… I'm objectively better than _all of you! ! !_ "**

" **No… You're wrong,"** Hārītī shook her head, a sad smile on her face. " **You still have a long ways to go, my child..."**

Akko watched as Sucy, Amanda, and Constanze came to her side.

The gloomy witch took a peek at the new Persona behind them before shrugging. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Akko smiled. "Hehe... Everyone... _Let's end this._ "

Amanda grinned, and recast her spell. Transforming her weapon into a massive swordspear once more. "Come on Constanze!" she called. "Just follow our lead!"

" **NO! I can still- _RECARM_ -!"**

"YOU WOULDN'T GET THE CHANCE! ALL-OUT-ATTACK! THIS IS THE FINALE!"

The four girls tore into the Shadow, frantically slicing, stabbing, and shooting the downed enemy as their combined efforts kicked up a plume of dust and dirt. The clanging of metal and the flash of gunfire continued for a few seconds before the girls emerged from the cloud. As the dust settled, it revealed the battered form of Shadow Diana, the roots binding her lower body were severed, resulting in the marble idol collapsing onto the ground.

"DIANA! SHE'S ALL YOURS!"

Walking towards the downed idol, Diana held her wand with both of her hands as she pointed it forward.

"That's right… This is just the beginning. I am not at all the perfect person and I still have much to learn, both from wisdom of old and other people..." Diana smiled. "I will reach the top with the help of others from now on. I don't need to fight this battle alone."

_"The sacred arts... Oh the nine olde witches, I pray for your blessing! Lend me power to vanquish the evil before me! Deamhan Léirsgrios!"_

A massive beam of magic cascaded towards her Shadow. The energy engulfing her form, resulting in an massive green explosion.

"I've got you," Lotte said, catching Diana before she could collapse.

"Is... it finally over...?" the ace student huffed as Lotte helped her to the rest of the group.

"Gonna be soooo sore and tired in the morning…" Amanda groaned, "But hey, we won and that's all that matters."

"Don't worry, Amanda. I'll cast Energy Drop before we leave." Akko reassured.

Sucy whistled as she looked upon the aftermath. "Deamhan Léirsgrios huh? Just how many dusty old tomes did you read?"

"It wasn't that difficult…" Diana sighed.

Hārītī's form dissolved, reverting to that of the Cavendish matriarch. She ran up to her daughter and held her in her loving embrace. "Diana, my darling...!" she cooed. "It's finally over! You are free at last!"

The British girl didn't answer, opting to simply enjoy the warmth of her mother.

"However, Diana, it's not over yet," Bernadette's warned.

"W-What is it mother?"

The older woman turned and pointed to the fallen Shadow Diana. "Go my darling, she is waiting."

The dust settled. Revealing Shadow Diana clawing her way out of from beneath the rubble of her previous form. Her dress was torn in various places, her massive fur coat and hat no where to be found. Her hair was frayed, and dirt clung to her form.

" **It's all over..."** she mummured, shambling towards the group. **"The Magical World is doomed... And it's all thanks to YOU!"** she said, accusatorily pointing a shaky finger at the group. Taking a few steps forward, she continued. **"All of my hard work, for _nothing_..." ** She stumbled weakly and fell to her knees. **"All for nothing…"** she sobbed, covering her face with her hands as she wept.

Watching the scene unfold in front of her, the real Diana took a deep breath and steadily made her way towards her Shadow.

"Ah, Diana?" Lotte tried to stop her, but Diana just kept moving.

Everyone watched with anticipation and worry, but Akko understood; she knew what was about to happen. [Diana knelt down and brought her Shadow into her arms.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK1GMHKIGTc)

"I'm sorry." Those two words made the Shadow's eyes widen.

Diana continued. "I understand now. You are me, the part of me that I tried to bury. You're my anger towards the nobility we have to deal with, the anger towards our aunt and cousins for what they've done to our family."

Diana tighten her embrace, placing her Shadow's head right over her heart. "You're the sadness that came from our parent's early death, the loneliness that I felt when I distracted myself with countless books."

Tears began to flow freely down both Diana's faces. "But most importantly, you're the innocence that I thought I'd lost. The innocence that I thought I had to discard in order to grow up faster, to take over the family," Diana said gently and closing her eyes. "It must have been so hard, all of those years of me rejecting you, too blinded by my own ambitions to notice you are calling out for help. It really consumed me..." Diana said dejectedly. "I am truly sorry... You can rest easily now..."

 **"Fufu... haha..."** the Shadow self closed her eyes with a contented expression. **"Ahhh... That's right... I was meant to be your innocence..."**

*CRACK*

Diana reopened her eyes in shock and quickly looked down. Her Shadow's entire body suddenly whiten into marble limestone. This surprise caused Diana to back off, worried as she watched the statue crumble into countless shards, revealing it is in fact empty inside.

A tiny figure emerged from within by pushing herself out of the dissolving shell. She looked exactly like the girl seen in Akko's photo; the younger Diana that attended that Shiny Chariot show, even sporting her own hat and cape.

"… **Thank you…"** The child cheered and wiped her eyes of her tear. " **I am free from that twisted ambition at last... I can finally symbolize your true self."**

"Ahhhhh~!

Suddenly interrupting, Akko rushed to pick up the tiny Diana, embracing her in a bone crushing hug. "YOU. ARE. SOOOOOO. CUTE! ! !" Her eyes widened at the sight of the signature on her Chariot hat, causing her to gasp. "No way! You have one of the limited Alcor hats signed by Chariot herself!? There's only 50 of them in the entire world!" She puffed up her cheeks and sulked. "I am so jealous…!"

" **You like it?"** the Shadow giggled. " **Uncle Alf got it for me, I can't thank him enough!"** she then pointed to Akko. " **... Never forget…"**

Akko grinned, knowing exactly what to answer.

" **A** believing **heart** is **your** magic!"

They both said it in unison, in the exact tone, pointing at each other before bursting into pure, joyful, laughter.

Amanda looked at Diana, suppressing a giggle. "I didn't know you two were secretly related, Diana~"

"Please tell me you're not going to start acting like that," Sucy rolled her eyes. "I can only handle one fangirl."

"O-Of course not!" the British girl denied, but her bushing face said otherwise...

"... **So you going to ignore me again?"** the small child frowned, glaring with her yellow eyes. Akko joined her quickly, and together they looked at Diana with the eyes of sad puppies.

The ace student lot out another sigh as she approached her Shadow. "When I was young, I truly loved Shiny Chariot," Diana admitted. "Her magic was what I would consider to be what witchcraft is in its purest form; the ability to inspire. However, the same can't be said for my peers. Needless to say I had to withdraw myself when I became the laughing stock of my class."

"Diana…" Akko could relate. She placed the girl's Shadow down as Diana kneed down to face her.

"I was forced to grow up fast. And I know I couldn't let anything childish become a crutch for others to discredit me. So I have to hide my love for Chariot and beautiful magic shows, giving harsh criticism to anything that didn't follow the image of the "ideal witch" to keep up my façade..."

The British girl then looked up at the brunette. "For that Akko, I want to apologized to you too."

"Eh? What for?"

"Deep down, I was... jealous of you," the ace student admitted with a frown. "Not just because you had some unknown power and was able to put a dent in my pride and name. But most important of all I was envious of your ability to publicly talk about something you love so passionately, not caring about what other people thought of you... a privilege of which I was completely denied of having...

" **It was so painful,"** Shadow Diana added. " **Watching you say such mean things about Chariot, and then feeling horrible about it deep down. Eventually I couldn't even reach you anymore, buried completely by that ambition and twisted into a horrible person..."**

Diana looked back to her other half with a promising smile. "I am sorry, you must've suffered so much… I swear, from now in I'll always be true to myself. You are me, and I am you. We still have a long way to go and so much to learn. But I promise that we'll become the best witch we can be, together."

 **"Yes! Let's show everyone the true beauty of witchcraft! Just like Chariot had!"** The young Shadow eagerly nodded. She walked up and cupped Diana's face with a content smile. Her body dissolved into blue motes of light soon after.

 

 

From the light emerged a new being that shared many similarities to Diana's Shadow. She too was made of marble, but was a far cry from being the cold and detached statue her Shadow was. Her eyes were clear blue gems that glistened with warmth and wisdom. The same shade of platinum colored the shoulder length hair she had tied into a bun, two strands of which, rather than being shoulder length, extended to her ankles. A platinum diadem sat atop her head. A toga, the top of which was styled after Shiny Chariots robes, extended towards her legs and opened up at about mid-thigh, revealing slender legs adorned with six inch heels. The drape of the toga consisted of three layered fur capes, with each layer being red, light blue, and warm yellow respectively, hung over her left shoulder. She wielded a lance, the shaft of which was weaved of tree roots and a sharpened sorcerer's stone served as the head. However, the weapon was turned over to be used more like a magic staff, the end having a Cavendish emblem.

" _I am thou, thou art I. The vow to be true to thyself has been made. I am Minerva, the goddess of wisdom and art. I shall bear witness of your journey to the top. Under my guidance, thou shall never again be lead astray, so long as thou would uphold thy promise."_ With that, the Persona dissolved into motes of blue light, leaving behind a tarot card in her place; the Priestess.

"This is my… Persona?" Diana sighed, awestruck as the card descend onto her waiting palms before disappearing as it made contact. A wave of energy washed over her body as she felt a warmth emanate deep from her being. Despite her exhaustion, Diana felt… refreshed.

Akko cheered as Lotte clapped, a smile plastered across the bespectacled girl's face. Sucy sighed, relieved that the whole ordeal was over, eager to just get back to her room and take a well-deserved nap. Amanda buried the haft of her spear into the ground, wiping the sweat from her brow as she caught the expectant stare of Constanze. _"Later,"_ she mouthed.

Accepting that for now, Constanze nodded and redirected her gaze back to the scene before her. Despite lacking context, she felt happy for Diana.

"Well," Akko began with a sigh, "All's well that ends well, right Aradia?"

Silence was her only answer.

"Aradia?" called again, dread building in her stomach. Diving into her soul, she searched frantically.

"Come on Aradia... this isn't funny!"

She searched and searched, desperate to find any inkling of her Persona, hoping, praying, that her first Persona was just keeping quiet as a sort of mean prank. Yet she found nothing. Her soul only contained Pixie, Silky, Lilim, Slime, and Vetala now.

"Aradia…" Akko sobbed. She was gone. Aradia, the one that was there since the beginning, the one that pushed forward, the one that was by her side through thick and thin, the one she confided in for guidance and wisdom, was gone. "I-I shouldn't have..." yet before she could finish the thought, a voice echoed through her mind.

" _Oh my, what a sight. I've not seen thee cry for ages. What is the matter, Akko? Are thou not supposed to possess that strength of heart?"_

"A-Aradia?!"

With a shatter of glass and a burst of blue flame, the aforementioned Persona materialized in front of her user.

" _Hello my Shining Star."_

"A-Aradia?!" She gasped, wiping away her tears. "I thought you got fused away?!"

" _Why are thou so shocked to see me? I am thou, thou art I. I am the Persona closest to thine heart. Even if you were to cast thee aside, so long as thou are your true self, I shall always be there."_ Aradia chuckled. " _Besides, your journey has yet to reach its conclusion-"_

The Persona didn't even get to finish before Akko buried her sobbing face into the fabric of her dress and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid…! Don't ever leave me again!"

" _Never Akko. I am thou, thou art I. And I am here to stay."_ The Persona cooed, gently pating her sobbing summoner's head.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The Cognitive World rippled as the collective unconsciousness of Luna Nova reclaimed its territory, the false Cavendish Manor gradually fading out of existence. The looming manor, the fields of lush lawn, the painting like sky; they all slowly dissolved as wisps of blue broke of their forms and floated into the air.

"It's finally over right?" Sucy asked. "Thank goodness."

"Yeah..." Akko nodded. "I've actually never watched a Distortion fade before. It's really pretty..."

"Mother!" Diana screamed. "Whats happening to you!?"

The group turned at the sudden yell from Diana, finding her desperately clinging to the woman's hand as the Cavendish Matriarch's body, flakes of blue rapidly breaking off of her.

Bernadette looked at her now transparent hand as a sad yet fulfilled smile found its way on her face. "It seems that my time is up… It's time for me to go..."

"No!" Diana cried desperately, "Don't go! There has to be something I can do-"

Bernadette sadly shook her head. "Remember, I am merely a construct created from the memories you had of the real Bernadette Cavendish. Without the support of your Distortion, I can no longer sustain myself. Even if I could, I would eventually degrade into a hostile Shadow... This is for the best…"

Diana sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her mother one final time.

"It's okay," her mother cooed, returning the hug. "Even if I'm not there physically, I will always be with you, in your heart and memories. I don't deserve your love, it is the real me that rested in the Sea of Souls that does."

"But I… I wanted you to be by my side!" Diana begged.

Bernadette smiled, holding Diana closer and petting her hair. "Do not be afraid, my daughter. Look behind you…" Letting her go, she gestured towards Akko's group. "You are fortunate to have meet such great friends. I am sure that with their support you can face anything that lies in your path."

"We aren't-" Sucy was about to began as Lotte, of all people, rushed to cover her mouth.

"Please don't ruin the moment!" she said, tears flowing down her face. "This is so sad, so beautiful! It's just like volume 167 of Night Fall! Where Belle confronts her dead grandmother's ghost at the edge of heaven after time traveling back to her childhood!"

Diana rubbed her eyes as she took in what was said, reluctantly nodding after a few seconds.

"That's my girl..." Bernadette closed her eyes, fully content as she grew ever more transparent. "I will always watch over you from within your memory… as well as the real me in the Sea of Souls... I love you, my daughter... Always."

With one final puff of blue flakes, the Cavendish Matriarch ceased to be.

"Mother…" Diana whispered, wiping away her tears. Lightly slapping both her cheeks to snap herself out of her depression, she nodded as determination blazed in her eyes. "I will continue to make you proud, I swear on it…!"

Akko laid a hand gently on Diana's shoulder, the ace student's face turning slightly to look at the Japanese girl.

"Let's go back to Luna Nova, Diana. Everyone is waiting for us." The brunette stated with a smile. The girl had already changed back to her school uniform. Pixie sat atop her shoulder giving both girls a thumbs up and a wink.

Taking Akko's hand was her only answer.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Alcor the crow was worried.

Ignoring the fact he's well… a crow, one could say Alcor had been on this earth for a rather long time. Magical crows like him had a surprisingly long lifespan considering their close relation with Phoenixes. He had served under the Umbrian clan as their familiar for three generations now, dutifully watching over each member that came under his wing with care.

About three hours ago, Ursula burst into her room and collapsed on her couch, completely exhausted. That, combined with the fact that her hair had regained its natural red coloring, had him worried. The bird rushed to check on her, relieved to find that she was just sleeping. What happened? Wasn't she supposed to be working still?

Regardless, he set off to fulfill his duty as her familiar. Using magic to adjust her body so she wouldn't wake up with back pain, he brought her a pillow and bedsheet, removed her hat, boots, and glasses and placed them on a nearby table.

As the bird rested atop his perch, he watched with worry as various troubled expressions made their way onto his master's face. Although relief flowed through him once he determined that she wasn't having a nightmare.

Alcor may act like a grumpy old man, but he honestly cared for his master and her wellbeing. Watching her like that made him sad, both toward what she had suffered in the past and his inability to do more for her.

Deep in his thoughts, the bird almost didn't notice their door opening by itself...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ursula had an amazing dream.

She was sixteen again. Young, fit, and mobile, and she could leap and run great distances without much enhancement magic. She could wield the Claiomh Solais once more; although the rod didn't feel quite as she remembered. It simply felt amazing just to be back in her prime.

The dream played out as such: She was leaping tree from to tree towards the distant mansion with tall castle walls. Once she arrived on the top, she saw a towering monstrosity made of marble and gold.

**_"Noctu… Orfei… Aude… Fraetor! Strike true, Shiny Arc!"_ **

She actually missed firing that spell, if she was honest. The soaring arrow's beauty really couldn't be matched by any other spell. Being able do so, even in a dream, was nice to experience once again.

The dream ended when her foe was wounded and she made her leave. Just what was that about...?

" _Cawww! Cawww! CAwwwwwwww! ! !"_

The squawking of a grumpy old crow snapped her out of her slumber. Forcing herself off the sofa, her body immediately tensed, scanning the room for possible danger.

In front of her stood… _Shiny Chariot_. Not a hazy image in the bathroom mirror anymore, but a solid, living figure.

" _Caw~"_ Alcor squawked again, as the rubbing and scratching he was receiving from Chariot turned him to putty in her hands. The massage was a bless for the old bird's bones.

"W-What?!" Ursula muttered.

" **Why so shocked?"** the yellowed eyed doppelganger asked in a dry, multitoned voice. " **You haven't groomed Alcor in so long, so I figured I might as well since I'm here."**

"Wha- W-Who are you!?" the young teacher asked, shocked.

" **Who else?"** her clone deadpanned, unamused. " **Chariot du Nord, one of the last members of the Umbrian clan and world's most popular magic performer, Shiny Chariot."** she answered. " **Also the girl that scarred the moon herself."**

"But… I'm Chariot!" Ursula exclaimed.

Her cloned unhanded her familiar, her golden orbs gazing intensely into her own. The old crow flew back to his stand, his good eye switching between the both of them, utterly puzzled as to why there were two familial bonds linking to him at this moment.

" **Are you though?"** Shiny Chariot asked. " **I thought you went by Ursula Callistis now?"**

"I… I…" Ursula stuttered. "... It's complicated…"

" **Oh I know, I'm you after all."** the clone sighed, looking the other way. " **Look, we'll need to have a talk sooner or later but right now I believe you have something important to attend to…"** she pointed her thumb at the door, a smirk on her face. " **I've done my part and ensured her safety, so go be a good professor and go welcome your dear pupil."**

"T-That's right!" the young teacher exclaimed. "Akko-!" She grabbed her hat, boots, and glasses, and rushed out of her room. Just as she grabbed her doorknob, Ursula turned to look at Shiny Chariot one last time.

" **What are you waiting for? Go on, she's waiting."** the clone chided. " **Or do you want Finneran to find her first and make everything a pain to deal with afterward?"**

Ursula nodded and ran out of the door.

" _Caw…?"_ Alcor demanded. " _Caw caw!?"_

" **It's too complicated to explain, let's wait for her too,"** Shiny Chariot sighed. She went to take a seat before patting her lap. " **Come here, let me make up for all the times she forgot to groom you, how's that sound?"**

" _Caw~!"_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ursula ran as fast as she could towards the Tree of Heart, arriving just in time to see multiple bodies tumble from the hollow stump.

"Akko!" she called.

"Professor Ursula!" the brunette exclaimed happily, showing her a peace sign. "Mission accomplished! Everyone's safe and sound!"

The Professor sighed in relief. "I'm glad…" She then noticed the extra people, "Wait, when did you two…?"

"Long story…" Lotte replied. "But please don't punish them… Everything would've gotten a lot worse if they hadn't come…"

"Excuse me, but unless you had something important to say, then I really need to get tubby here back to her room," Sucy grunted, struggling to carry the larger girl on her back.

"Don't call Jas that…" Amanda said, Constanze in tow. "But yeah, Professor Ursula… we're really freakin tired, if you need us can you wait until tomorrow…?"

"Alright girls," the teacher conceded, "rest well..."

The other girls left for the dorms as Akko and Diana stayed behind.

Ursula gave Diana a once-over. "I am glad you're back for real, Diana. The school had run itself ragged looking for you..."

"Professor Ursula..." Diana began, "If you're here does that mean the school…?"

"No… the school doesn't know about… this." she said, waving a hand at Tree of Heart. "Thanks to everyone's efforts, they managed to cover up your disappearance. Your perfect attendance record is undamaged. I am the only Professor in the know of this event."

"Is that… so?" Diana sighed in relief. She looked at the brunette, "Once again, Akko, thank you... Words cannot describe my gratitude…"

"No need to thank me!" Akko said with a grin. "You know who you should thank the most actually?" she said, pointing a finger at the dorms. "Hannah and Barbara!"

"Hannah and Barbara…? Are they in on this?!"

"Well, no… but they had to put up with a lot for you… Blame Lilim," Akko answered, annoyed. "From what I've seen they do think of you as a friend. So go talk to them. Prove that your Shadow's words are wrong!"

Hearing that, Diana closed her eyes and nodded. "You're right Akko. A wonderful night to you then." She began walking, turned to wave her new friend goodbye, and headed for the dorms.

As soon as she left her line of sight, Akko let out a deep sigh before unceremoniously dropping to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhh…! Its finally over! I'm beat!" she sighed.

"You did a great job Akko," Ursula said, reaching out a hand to help her up. "... Was it difficult?"

"Totally!" Akko replied, clasping her teache's hand. "I probably couldn't have done it without everyone's help. I can't thank them enough!"

"I myself wished I could have done more on my end…" Ursula frowned. "You said those Shadow are extremely dangerous, right? It really didn't sit well with me knowing a group of children was forced to go in there…" she explained, "sure, you had your Personas, but still…"

She looked straight into Akko's eyes, her hands placed firmly on her shoulders. "Please Akko. If something like that ever happens again, please come talk to me before you do anything rash..." she requested. "Bold words considering I don't have a Persona, I know, but-!"

"Of course, Professor Ursula!" Akko smiled. "The secret's out of the bag, so it can't be helped. You're more than welcome to join our little group and help in any way you can!" She held out her pinky finger. "I promise I'll come talk to you about things like this next time. Just don't let words spread to the public though... please."

The young teacher raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded and wrapped her finger around her student's. "Thank you Akko... I promise, your secret's safe with me."

**_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] Hermit Rank 2 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_ **

Suddenly, a loud growl echoed from Akko's abdomen. A blush formed on her face as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Uhh… I haven't eaten anything all day… hehe…"

"There's strawberry shortcakes in the cafeteria tonight," Ursula suggested. "They only have a limited number and its first come first serve. Want to go?"

"They actually have something other than tarts!?" Akko exclaimed.

"Yes," Ursula grinned. "I know their menu like the back of my hand. Let's not waste any time Akko."

"Yay~!" she cheered. "While we eat, I can tell you what happened today! Like… _I honest to god believe Shiny Chariot herself may have saved us!_ "

"Yeah… I would love to hear that."

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Hannah and Barbara woke up about two hours ago. Since then, they had been waiting for their friend to return to their larger than average dorm.

"Barbara…"

"Please… don't sit next to me," the dark haired girl snapped. "I am sorry... I need to… I still need time."

The brown haired girl sighed. She looked towards the vanity in the corner of the room and groaned. "God damn it!" she snarled, poking at the red marks dotting the nape of her neck. "How long are we going to have to hide these?"

"And whose fault was it… _you perverted vampire…_ " Barbara bit, still trying and failing to cover her own red marks with mascara.

"This again?" Hannah sighed. "If you recall, I have it _way worse_. If I'm a perverted vampire then you're a thirsty leech in heat!"

Barbara turned to her partner. "How many times do I have to say it!? I didn't know what had gotten into me at the time-"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hannah? Barbara? Are you there?" asked the muffled voice of Diana.

"D-Diana!" Both girls called. "Y-Your voice is back?!"

"Y-Yes. Are both of you busy?"

"W-Wait! Give us a minute!" Hannah called, scrambling into the back and rummaging through their dresser until she found what she was looking for. Two turtleneck sweaters. Barbara reached into her drawer for more makeup. Both worked in tandem, doing each other's face and neck while throwing the sweaters on.

"You can come in now!" Barbara called, the two sitting in their respective beds and pretending everything was normal.

Their friend entered the room with a frown. Hannah and Barbara couldn't mentally gasping at her ragged appearance. She looked like she'd ran a marathon through a hurricane.

"D-Diana?! What happened to you?!" Hannah asked. "You were only gone for like three hours!" They got off their beds and rushed to their friend, check for injuries up and down. They didn't expect Diana to suddenly pull them into a tight hug nor the intense sobbing that came soon after.

"D-Diana!? What happened!?" they asked.

"I… I've been a horrible friend to you both..."

"Huh?! I don't understand," Barbara said.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Hanna asked.

"D-Despite the fact I knew you both since elementary school, the fact that I know nothing about either of you is embarrassing to say the least." Diana admitted as she calmed herself. "I was so immersed in my study and responsibilities that I didn't even bother to remember about my best friends…"

They both remained silent as she continued.

"In truth… I've only treated you two as sidekicks. People to be kept around so I didn't feel like I was completely alone. I was so jaded from everything my family and the other nobles did… I even secretly believed that you were just like the people that wanted to take advantage of me…"

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other, stunned.

"I was pathetic…" Diana finished, releasing them from the hug, her eyes cast downward. "I-I don't deserve either of you. And after hearing all of this, I'd understand completely if you both wanted nothing to do with me..."

She expected anger, sadness, perhaps even disgust at her and her actions. Yet what she got instead was them pulling her back into the hug.

"I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden, Diana. Acting all sad and mopey just isn't like you," Hannah said.

"Right? You're supposed to be strong and cool, not all wishy washy." Barbara chuckled and continued. "First of all, why would we want to leach _anything_ off of you? Our families are already filthy rich."

"You both… aren't angry?" Diana asked, looking at them intently.

"Well, I mean… If we're being super honest here. _Yeah_. I guess we originally wanted to hang around you because you're an extraordinary witch and had amazing grades. But isn't that how a lot of friendship started?" Hannah reasoned.

"So… you think we're sidekicks?" Barbara laughed again. "Well, I don't mind being the sidekick of THE Diana Cavendish. I think it's pretty cool, right Hannah?"

"Yeah!" Hanna grinned. "It's an honor to be your follower, oh great and wise Diana!" She then bowed with mock reverence.

"B-But… I-I don't even know anything about either you! Your favorite food, hobbies, books..." Diana listed. "I'm a horrible friend! Why do you still insist-"

"Well if were going by that logic, then it's safe to say that we're just as terrible as you!" Hannah replied. "We don't really know anything about you either! Other than the fact that you're a secretly a Chariot fan."

"Yeah… my favorite book… let's not talk about that alright?" Barbara murmured, looking the other way. "A-Anyway, Hannah's right!"

The duo leaned closer, clasping Diana's hands in theirs.

"So… I guess it is safe to say that our relationship needs a bit of a rework?" the brown haired girl admitted. "Especially... ahm…"

Barbara sent a glare to her partner, pink dusting her cheeks, as Hannah scrambled to drop the tropic.

"So how about this. If we're going to rework our relationship, be real friends to each other, then let's start over." Extending a hand towards Diana, she said, "Hi, I'm Barbara Parker."

Catching on to what she was doing, Hannah did the same with a smile. "I'm Hannah England."

" _See, you were never alone."_ Minerva's voice echoed in her mind. " _You need not walk the path to the top alone. Congratulations on taking your true steps towards the salvation of witch kind."_

Diana's closed her eyes, as her lips curved into a contented smile. Opening her eyes and grasping both of their hands, she spoke:

"I'm Diana Cavendish."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Angitia has gained a new Skill!

Current Skills: Mapsi, Media, Venom Claw, Stagnant Air, Rakunda, Makajama, Balzac

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Akko's Personas:

 

Vetala (Devil)

 

Null: Curse

Resistance: Phys

Weakness: Fire, Bless

Skills: *Venom Zapper, Poison Boost, Evil Touch, Life Drain, Tarunda, Energy Drop, Rakukaja

 

Profile: The most dangerous of all Preta in Hindu and Buddhist myth. Classified as "powerful ghosts," they have varying shapes and forms. They can control the dead and eat humans.

 

*Venom Zapper is the Japanese name for Blight. Does medium Slash physical damage to all foes with chance to poison.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Shadow Diana/Amduscias (Reversed Priestess)

Resist: Nuclear

Weakness: None

Skills: *Idol's Arc, Mafreila, *Reothaair, *Dubh Loisg, *Teine dhair ban, *Arc of Cherished Memories, *Fineltina la Serana, *Witchcraft Prodigy, Recarm

 

*Idol's Arc\- Normal attack. Does Gun damage.

*Reothaair\- Shadow Diana only skill. Medium Ice damage to one foe, high chance of Freeze.

*Dubh Loisg\- Shadow Diana only skill. Medium Fire damage to one foe, high chance of Burn.

*Tein edhair Dan\- Shadow Diana only skill. Medium Electric damage to one foe, high chance of Paralysis.

*Noctuorfei\- Shadow Diana only skill. Disable user for one turn. Medium Almighty damage to one foe the next turn.

*Fineltina la Serana\- Shadow Diana only skill. Disable user for one turn. Randomly inflict 9 mini Bless damages on all foes the next turn.

*Witchcraft Prodigy\- Shadow Diana only skill. Boost all magic damage by 15%. Hard mode or above only.

 

Profile: One of the 72 demons of the Goetia. His true form is that of an Unicorn, but he usually appeared as a human when summoned. He governs twenty-nine legions of hell with the power to manipulate trees and familiars. Sounds of musical instruments accompany his every action.

 

[]

 

Pedestals of Adoration X4

Weakness: None (+25% on Physical and Gun skills)

Skills: *Faith on the Shining Star, *Life Gain, *Life Surge, *Regenerate 1/**Regenerate 3

 

*Faith on the Shining Star- Pedestals of Adoration only skill. All attack directed at Shadow Diana will be nullified. User takes the damage instead.

*Hard mode or above only.

**Expert mode or above only.

 

[]

 

Cognitive Hannah (Lovers)

Weakness: Everything beside Physical and Bless

Skills: Tarukaja, Double Fangs, *Headbutt, Dekaja, Life Grain, *Life Surge, *Fire Break, *Nuclear Break

 

*Hard mode or above only.

 

Cognitive Barbara (Lovers)

Weakness: Everything beside Physical and Bless

Skills: Rakukaja, Media, *Diarama, Dekunda, Life Grain, *Life Surge, *Ice Break, *Electric Break

 

*Hard mode or above only.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Enemy Shadows:

Cu Sith (Sun)

Null: Bless

Skills: Garu, Pulinpa, Skull Cracker

 

Profile: A dog fairy in Scottish folklore. Its main duties are to transport fairies and be a watchdog. It can transfix a target it's chasing by barking three times.

 

[]

 

Hairy Jack (Death)

Resist: Curse

Weakness: Bless

Skills: Eiha, Sukunda, Counterstrike

 

Profile: A demon dog of England. It is a type of black, demonic hound known as a Barghest and is covered with mounds of hair. It's said to appear commonly in deserted farmlands and wastelands. It can take human form. Although it has helped people in some cases, in general they are dangerous and will attack with fierce strength if provoked.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Ally Shadow:

 

 

Hārītī (Priestess)

Resist: Nuclear, Psy, Bless

Weakness: Curse

Skills: *Media, Healing Boost, Matarunda, Nuclear Wall, Fire Wall, Ice Wall, Electric Wall

*Only on Hard Mode or above, on lower difficulties she have Mediarama instead.

 

Profile: A Buddhist goddess also known as Kishimojin. She is revered as the goddess who protect the growth of children. She once was an evil demon feeding on the children of others, but Buddha changed her ways. She symbolized both the responsible and irresponsible aspect of parenthood.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Embodiment of Death:

 

Holodomor (Death)

 

Resist: -50% Almighty

Weakness: Aliments

Skill: *Starved One's Banquet, *Starved One's Menace

 

Profile: A man-made famine that starved millions of Ukrainians from 1932 to 1933. An act of genocide from the communist regime at the time. The name is derived from морити голодом, "to kill by starvation".

*Starved One's Banquet\- Holodomor only skill. Heavy strike physical damage to all targets. Instant kill any foes below user's level.

*Starved One's Menace\- Holodomor only skill. Randomly cancel any surprise attack from foes below user's level. Chance to infect Fear or Despair to the offender.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Shadow Chariot/Shiny Chariot/? (Star)

 

Absorb: Bless

Null: Curse, Aliments

Resist: All elements

Weakness: None

Skill: *Memory of Arcturus, *Recollection: Shiny Arc, ?, ?, ?, *Umbrian Arts, *Risky Combatant, Angelic Grace

 

Profile: A magic performer that had become an international hit in the late 2000s. One day, she suddenly vanished, her whereabouts unknown. Some said her tricks were becoming stale, and she left out of declining popularity. Other suggested she simply couldn't take the criticisms from her fellow witches, whom saw her as a disgrace to their craft. Regardless, she left a shining impression on countless children and young adults across the globe, as well as the moon itself.

 

*Memory of Arcturus\- Shiny Chariot only skill. Change all Magic skills to Almighty and boost them by 30%.

*Recollection: Shiny Arc\- Shiny Chariot only skill. Heavy Bless damage on one foe. Trumps any defensive passives.

*Umbrian Arts\- Shiny Chariot only skill. 2~4 medium Strike physical attacks on one foe. High chance to Stun.

*Risky Combatant\- Start battle with Tarukaja and Sukukaja, but suffer the effect of Rakunda.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Diana's Persona:

 

Minerva (Priestess)

Resist: Nuclear

Weakness: Aliment, Psy, Curse

Skills: Mafreila, Bufula, Agilao, Zionga, Diarama, Me Patra, Posumundi, Dekunda

 

Profile: The Roman goddess of art and wisdom. She is considered the equivalent of Athena from Greek myth. Later the Etruscan had their own equivalent with goddess Menrva. Possibly she was derived from the obscured Italic moon goddess, Meneswā, who's name meant 'She who measures', but evidence were inconclusive. She formed the Virgin Trio with two other important goddesses.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Daidara Metalworks Special:

Zōma (Slash Axe): An artist's imagination contained no limitation, only the material he had does. One day, Daidara caught a glimpse of his grandson's handheld. Seeing this weapon in the game battling massive monsters, he knew he have to bring it to life…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**741AuthorNCS : Oh hi, post episode 25 Diana, glad you can join us this early.**

****Aurgh... took an entire year to finish one arc and it's longer than** ** ****_The Hobbit_... This entire thing is gonna take at least 5 years isn't it...?** **

**Yes. Fool+Hierophant+Death= higher level Devil in P4.**

**Do I even need to give Jasminka a Persona…?**

**Pretty sure I used the Russian wrong in some way. Looking forward to people correcting me.**

****Knows half the elemental chart… OP glass cannon Diana is OP glass cannon…** **

**Scared you a bit, huh? You think I am going to do the P5A thing? Nah, that would've been lame. (Poor Arsene… ;_;)**

**Hārītī appeared much closer to her Shin Megami Tensei design, that's why her cloth is white instead of magenta.  
**

**Warning to all Shadows; DON'T FIGHT THE CHARIOT. The mama bear will murder you! (Someone's going to piss off the mama bear...)**

**Thank** **RiceFieldRenegade again for putting up the time despite his busy schedule. As well as adding an extra scene in here that made everything flow much better. This fic wouldn't be this good without ya, buddy.  
**

**Anyway, I am going to take a break off for this fic since I am pretty close to a creative burnt out. It's best I go easy for now and plan the next arc. But don't worry, we have ton of slice of life to go through. So stay tune!**

**Artist741: YES! I AM FREE FOR NOW! I CAN GO DRAW SOMETHING ELSE THIS MONTH!**

**Anyway I usually don't like review begging. But since this is the end of the arc and all… I will appreciate that you all drop kind comments on mass.**

**See'ya all next time~**

************************************09/02/2018 Edit: Thank the people at Sufficient Velocity for grammar checking this. Should be free of grammar mistakes now. Unless you have god's eyes and find something else, this chapter is now grammatically perfect.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

* * *

[ **Since writing can take hours and illustrating could take days, it's pretty taxing on both of us. If you want to support us with your generosity, it will be appreciated! Even if you don't, its still the best to keep and eye on it since that's where we post the latest news on this project!** ](https://www.patreon.com/Artist741and741AuthorNCS)

* * *

 

 


	13. -Mourning Unshō Ishizuka

****

***On Aug 13, 2018, voice actor Unshō Ishizuka (石塚 運昇) passed away due to esophageal cancer, aged 67.***

He was a prominent voice actor that had lead his voice to many famous characters over the year. For the Shin Megami Tensei series however, he voiced Ryotaro Dojima in Persona 4 and later Commander Gore in the rerelease of Strange Journey.

741AuthorNCS: DOJIMA-SAN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! TToTT

Poor Nanako...

Heihachi Mishima and Joseph Joestar just lost their voice, again.

Your manly voice will be missed...

Next update: For ao3? I don't know. But I will see you for sure soon... After my mourning... I need a drink... *opens soda*


	14. Aim to be the Top OMAKE & Bad End

OMAKE: Matchmaker~

Lilim quite liked being in the real world. Teasing her cute little summoner till she went beat red was always fun. And this brand new appearance she had gotten from a powerful bloodline was great. Sure she had to fill in for the blond little know-it-all, and attending classes and note taking was _awful_. But this form did have its perks, and role playing was honestly fun. It was something she _knew_ she would put to good use in one way or another. _fufu~_

One thing she noticed during her small, but enjoyable amount of time as Diana Cavendish, was her two little sidekicks; Hannah England and Barbara Parker-

Hannah and Barbara… hmm… where had she heard that combination of names before…?

Anyway, yes, Hannah and Barbara. At first glance they seemed to nothing but shallow, surface level "friends" that rich people like to keep around. The type that would throw you under the metaphorical bus if it meant saving their own skins. However, upon further interaction with them, she realized they were actually anything but that.

She remembered the first time she stood in for Diana, how those two ran into the infirmary, teary eyed, and thanking to high heaven that she was all right. She remembered how worried they were when she began her little coughing fit, how angry they were at Akko when they thought she was behind her mute illness. How they spent no expense to get her a variety of medicines. She could feel how whole heartedly they cared for Diana, so much so that she almost blew her cover.

This Diana girl was lucky, and she wondered if she realized it herself.

Lilim maybe a demon, but there was no way she could ignore how much these two cared. Genuine gratitude filled the succubus. And what better way to return their kindness than by doing what she does best.

"Ah… Diana? Did you want something?" Hannah asked as Lilim beckoned her over.

"Does your throat still hurt?" Barbara added. "My family said that the medicine would be here tomorrow, so wait just a bit longer!"

Lilim shook her head as she sat up, gesturing them to come sit beside her.

"What is the matter?" Hannah softly asked as she sat down. Lilim laid a dainty hand on Hannah's cheek, making her arch an eyebrow. "Uhh, Diana?"

A dim blue glow radiated from her hand as the brown hair's eyelids droop. Her unconscious body dropped peacefully to the bed as she doze off.

"Hannah-?!" Barbara called just as a finger gently pressed against her forehead...

Lilim licked her lips as her tail and wings spouted from behind her, barely able to contain her excitement. She carefully positioned the two girls side by side and cupped both their cheeks as she delved deep into their mind.

She skimmed their memories, searching for anything of interest. Girls at their age always had such _delicious_ fantasies and she wondered what theirs would be. Tall, dark and handsome boys with a glistening smile and a mischievous glint in their eye? Big, muscular and heroic men who would protect and care for them? A prince charming who would whisk them away to a life of royalty? Anything they want in a nice dream of _ecstasy!_ While personally she would've preferred to make their fantasies a reality, her killjoy summoner would probably freak out and kick her out again if she did, and she didn't want to return to the Sea of Souls just yet...

She saw scene after scene as she scanned through the girls' memories before finally coming across what she was looking for.

" _Oh my~"_

By her mother's name, _these two were really into each other_ …

While yes, they certainly had an interest in the opposite sex, they are into each other _waaaay_ more.

Lilim recalled the limited amount of time she had spent with them, and from what she could remember, Hannah and Barbra were almost inseparable. She remembered how their eyes would linger on one another for just a bit longer than normal, how they would naturally gravitate towards each other whenever possible, how brightly they smiled when in each other's presence. If that didn't say something about their relationship then the shower they took together this morning definitely did. Save time and water, huh? _Who were they fooling over here?_

Lilim honestly didn't understand humans.

As a creature of desire, there was nothing more confusing to her than seeing people not enacting on their want. These two girls were yearning for each other deep down, and yet somehow they're completely ignorant of how the other feel...

Now that, she _refused_ to let stand!

And with that, she flooded Hannah and Barbra's minds with wild fantasies between themselves. An experience that she guaranteed would feel so real, that you couldn't distinguish it from the real thing (Or your money back!). Let's see them ignore their feelings after this!

Taking a step back to marvel at her handy work, she nodded to herself as pink began to dust their cheeks. She positioned them onto the bed within each other's arms, and for added effect, loosened their uniforms just a _little bit_.

She may have preferred the essence pf young males, but the essence of bright young girls like them was just as good. As a bonus, the energy she got from them would help Akko recover from her fatigue. With a smile on her face and the whimpers of ecstasy echoing from the two in front of her, Lilim just sat back and enjoyed the show.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Omake: DLC Purchased #1

"I made plans and tried my hardest to not reveal myself! But noooo…! Things just have to go out of their way to ruin me!"

The blue flame surrounding her body gathered around the girl's outstretched hand, coalescing into the shape of a card. The card was a clear light blue, almost as if it was made of glass. Upon closer inspection, one would realize it was a Tarot card of the Judgement arcana.

"Persona!"

Divine. That was the only way to describe being before them. Towering over Akko at twice her height, was a white mechanical being with short blonde hair. He kneeled as if in prayer while a chain dragging multiple miniature coffins coiled around his left arm. With his appearance came a thrum of power, charging the very air with magic.

With her resolve steeled, Akko issued her command. "Get rid of that oversized chicken! Messiah! _Agneyastra_!"

The Judgement Persona raised an arm skyward, making the sky turn red and the air press down upon the area.

The cockatrice didn't even get a chance to flee as it, and everything behind it were annihilated by a hail of truck size meteors. A few yards worth of the Arcturus Forest were reduced to ash in a matter of minutes…

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Omake: Diana/Dianna

With a nod, the Shadow's form condensed into the Empress arcana.

Shattering, Diana's Persona was a marble, partially nude, feminine figure dressed in a long dark cloak carrying a majestic bow weaved from roots. Her face was hidden by a veil and a beautiful moon crown seat atop her head. Gold, silver, and other precious metals and gems decorated her body and glistened like stars in the night sky as a large fur coat, equally as decorated, draped her form…

 _"You've set your vows and have accepted yourself for who you are … I am thou. Thou art I… I am Dianna, the Goddess of the Moon and the Queen of all witches. I as the great night, shall watch over your journey to the top…"_ The Persona stated.

In a burst of blue flames, Aradia suddenly manifested. Her obvious confusion turning to fear as she realized what exactly just happened. _"NO! NO! PLEASE NO! CURSE YOU GREAT WILL! ! ! "_

"Aradia, what's wrong?' Akko asked, concerned at her Persona's out of character behavior.

Dropping any presence of formality, Aradia dropped to her knees, stared her user in the eye, and griped her shoulders. _"DISMISS ME, AKKO!"_ she begged, _"OR BETTER YET, FUSE ME AWAY! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

"A-Aradia?! W-What are you talking about?!" Akko asked, beginning to panic too.

The Fool Persona was swiftly tackled to the ground by the new Empress Persona, who proceed to embrace her lovingly. Aradia thrashed and squirmed in her embrace, doing everything in her power to escape.

_"DAMN YOUR AUTHORITY OVER THE PSYCHES OF WITCHES! LET GO OF ME YOU HAG!"_

_"Oh… how I missed you, my dear sweet child… My little shine..."_ Dianna whispered lovingly to Aradia. _"But mama is here! See! The Fates even let me take the form of a teenager! Oh what fun we'll have, spending quality mother-daughter time together until the end of our summoner's lives~"_

_"THAT CAN BE UP TO 200 BLOODY YEARS FOR WITCHES! LEAVE ME BE YOU INSUFFERABLE CRONE! ! ! !"_

Aradia's screamed echoed throughout the Cognitive World. So intense, it was even able to pierce through the boundary between the dimensions, causing wide spread panic amongst the student body and faculty of Luna nova…

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Dianna (Empress)

Resistance: Ice, Electric, Nuclear

Weakness: Fire

Repel: Bless, Curse

Skills: ?

Profile: Originally the Roman virgin goddess of hunt, moon, and nature. She was adopted by Wiccan witches and became a creator night goddess after the spread of Christianity. She is the mother of Aradia.

 ** 741AuthorNCS ** **: Hell no. Too op.**

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

OMAKE: Tracker…?

Amanda patted herself down, checking every inch of her frame. "Uhh, Constanze?" she began. "You put a tracker on me, right? Where is it then?"

Constanze flicked her wand towards her teammate as flash of green stuck the tomboy on the mouth.

"OW!"

A tiny piece of metal forced its way out of her lips, returning to the German girl's palm.

"WHAT THE HELL!? SO IT WAS ON THE CHIP!?"

"Correction: _It is the chip_. " Stanbot#1 added.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

OMAKE: Ingredient of Fear #1

Angitia skimmed through the recipe her summoner had concocted. " _Impressive. Try as I might, I can find no short comings in your formula. To create a formula as complex as this at such a young age… You've already surpressed many prodigies of old…"_

"It means a lot coming from you, Angita," Sucy said, allowing a genuine smile to grace her lips. She looked at the flower pot in her hand, the tiny, skull shaped fungus cultivating within. "I can order most of the ingredients from associates or from online… which left us with only this."

" _The Nakakatakot na labis, a fungus that only grows from the terror of man,"_ Angitia mused.

"I wanted to ask Akko and Aradia, but then I remembered a study that said magic induced fear wouldn't work very well. I'm sure you know what I'm getting at, right?"

The ancient snake goddess smiled, exposing her many sharp, jagged snake fangs. " _Which poor group of mortals do you have in mind, my little Sucy?"_

A toothy grin split Sucy's face, mimicking the sinister smile of her Persona. Truly, a match made in hell...

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Aim to be the Top- Bad End

"Diana" made another violent cough as she, Hannah, and Barbra rushed out of classroom, Marking the sixth sick leave in the past two weeks.

"This is ridiculous," one of the student said to her friends. "She is just making excuse at this point. Why did we ever think she was a genus again?"

The rumors continued to spread like wildfire. At this point that even if Diana had returned safely, her reputation and academic score were beyond the scope of repair.

Akko clenched her teeth. "Just one more day… We will get to her today!"

"I have no idea why you decided to take so long," Sucy complained. "If you had just gone in earlier instead of dragging me and Amanda to do whatever arbitrary thing you came up with we wouldn't be in this mess."

Suddenly, a loud explosion rang out from the forest area of the school, rocking the building and causing a few of the students to scream.

"Everyone, please remain calm!-" Professor Finneran yelled. Turning her eyes to the windows, she didn't know what to make of the explosion or rapidly reddening sky. "What in the world…"

"W-What?!" Akko exclaimed, eyes widening, "This feeling…! The Cognitive World…!"

"M-Miss Kagari! What are you doing?! Please sit down-"

Everyone in class grasped in shock when Akko inexplicably burst into blue fire, her cloths transforming into her cognitive outfit.

"I-I can transform so easily…" the Brunette stuttered with unease and fear.

Stepping onto the table, the girl kicked off with inhuman strength, soaring through the air and crashing through the window. _"I am sorry, I'll pay it back later...!"_ Her apology trailing off into the distance.

A few seconds later Diana herself, sporting a pair of bat wings and a barbed tail, kicked open the door. She gestured for Akko's teammates and Amanda to follow her.

Akko ran as fast as she could toward the Tree of Hearts. When she arrived, however, it was already too late.

Hundreds of Shadows were dragging themselves out of the tree stump, many of which having already formed into servants that were led by Shadow Diana.

 **"Ah… There you are Atsuko Kagari,"** the shadow self greeted, **"How rude could you be? I send you a formal invitation yet you never came… But no matter, I am a kind Mistress, so I have brought the party for everyone here to enjoy, fufu~"**

"I-I…" Akko clutched her fist. "W-Where's Diana!?"

 **"Oh… that weak little thing? Here she is,"** the Shadow shrugged and then snapped her fingers.

In a flash, the real Diana Cavendish appeared, garbed in an ornate white dress, bolero jacket with gloves, and a boater hat. Tree roots bit weaved through her exposed flesh like parasites. Her eyes blank and fixed forward in a thousand yard stare.

"No… Noooooo!" Akko took a step back in horror. "This can't be… D-Diana… I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

Shadow Diana brought her silenced half to closer to herself. **"That's right… this me can rest in my place. Never again will I have to sleep and I, the true self, will use my new found time to lead our world into a new era of magic… Fufu… FUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! ! !"**

Afterward, the invading Shadows swarmed Akko and Luna Nova, she along with a few others barely managing to escape through a Ley Line after a difficult battle.

A few days later, Daryl Cavendish and her daughters vanished without a trace, resulting in Diana Cavendish becoming the sole heiress of the Cavendish family. Soon after, the Cavendish family had become the newest and largest investor of Luna Nova, purging most of its debts via an unknown source of funds. Now wealthy, applications to enroll somehow skyrocketed despite the new stricter guidelines. Students now required to have almost perfect marks for all subjects to even advance to the next year, and everyone were oddly compelled to overachieve... was it because of these tree roots that were on their faces?

This was just the beginning however, for the war against the taint of the Magical World still had a long ways to go. But Diana Cavendish were more than willing to fight on… one mountain of paperwork at a time...

 

 


	15. Extra Boss: Melody of Fear of Death

"You've met one in the past haven't you...? An Embodiment of Death."

"Huh? Yeah, why the sudden interest?" Akko asked, surprised at the question.

"Just curious," Sucy shrugged. "Angitia already explained it to me, but I wanted to hear what you knew. Since apparently Jasminka has something like that toiling inside of her, I thought it would be a good idea to know everything before we go talk to her. You definitely have experience with something like that in the past, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have freaked out the way you did back then."

"Yeah, I want to hear it too," Lotte chimed in. "With a title like "Embodiment of Death", it has to be something really dangerous… Just what are they Akko?"

The brunette crossed her arms and pondered, her expression souring at the unpleasant memory. "Alright... It happened about three months ago, before I came to England… That's where I met _that Skeleton_..."

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

_ -Three months before Akko attended Luna Nova, Cognitive Tokyo _

"Faster, keep going!"

Berith galloped through the twisted streets of Cognitive Tokyo, his summoner goading him to run faster as a hoard of skinny humanoids with rotting green skin and large floating masses of decaying limbs gave chase.

"That's it! I not coming back here unless I have someone else with me!" Akko vowed as she pulled a few hooked beads from her cape. "Berith, _Maragi_!"

The duke of hell waved his trident with his offhand while Akko crushed the beads in her hand, throwing the resulting red dust at the hoard. Several waves of flame washed over the undead Shadows, their screeches of pain accompanied by the crackling of fire.

For good measure, Akko threw out three small balls attached to small balloons. The harmless looking projectiles gently floated over their targets before suddenly exploding in a surge of pure white energy. Finally erasing all with the white flare of Armageddon.

Berith came to a stop as Akko let out a sigh of relief.

" _It seems we've made it, if not without a little hassle,"_ Aradia commented. " _At least I was not without due compensation."_

"... Due compensation, huh...?" the brunette groaned, rummaging through her cape. "Yeah right, using those San-zun Tama and Smart Bombs felt like such a waste… Wish I can buy them back somehow..."

The Persona user went back to collect her loot, netting her wallet about ¥23,000 and a ton of disguising bits of rotting flesh that she refused to take.

"Well, that's done." Akko sighed as she smoothed out her outfit and dusted her hands. "Let's go home now, I can't wait the watch the newest episode of Featherman!"

Her main Persona metaphorically crossed her arms. " _What was thy schedule, Akko?"_

Akko puffed up her cheeks. "But… But…! Today was so tiring and-"

" _Thou has a test next week. Remember the consequences should you fail it… Since it was thy decision to come to the Cognitive World, you now have to do both."_

"Fineeeeeeee… I'll watch it after I study, _again_ ," the brunette grumbled. "Even though I'm sure I've already got it in the bag…" she pulled out a GOHO-M and raised it into the air…

The item sparkled, before suddenly the light radiating from it sputtered and died.

"Huh…?" Akko paused and examined the item. "Come on, work!"

No response.

"What the…" Akko flicked the item a few times. "Is this one a dud-?"

Just then, a single, drawn out note echoed through the streets. One note became two, then three, and continued to grow in volume and variety until a haunting melody played through the streets of Cognitive Tokyo

" _Damn!"_ Aradia exclaimed. " _Here, now, of all places?! How is this possible?!"_

"Uhh... Aradia?"

" _This is bad, Akko!"_ The fear evident in her voice, the false goddess continued. " _We need to leave! Call out Pixie and use Traesto!"_

"A-Aradia?! What's wrong?!" the brunette asked as her eyes widen with worry. "What are you talking about?! Whats coming?! Is it the Reaper-"

" _JUST LISTEN TO ME! We need to leave, **now** , before it's too late!"_ the goddess yelled.

" **Kaka… now naive. Escaping a meeting with Death is impossible…"**

Without warning, the streets of Cognitive Tokyo shifted. In a flash of white light, the streets became a grand theater with Akko standing center stage. Columns of skulls, walls lined with ribs, spinal cords lining the floor, and other miscellaneous human bones constructed the macabre room.

"W-What is this?!" the brunette stuttered. "A Distortion?!"

" _CURSES!"_ Aradia exclaimed, " _Akko, keep your wits about you and prepare for battle! A EMBODIMENT OF DEATH IS COMING!"_

[Akko let out a gasp as clusters of black aura manifested before her, solidifying into a levitating humanoid and confronting the Persona user.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NL6pfxhW47k)

The being was a skeleton garbed in a hat decorated with a feather, a red pink-ish outfit that resembled medieval musician and white gloves. In his hands was a violin.

Beside him were two identically tall figures in jester outfits. They were both faceless and had a red question mark on their head. They carried deadly looking scythes as they stood upon a single leg.

Akko reactivity brandished her bat and readied herself for combat.

" **Greetings to you, Wild Card, and welcome to my domain. I am David, he who plays the melody of Fear of Death,"** the skeletal Shadow politely greeted.

"David…?" Akko pointed her bat that the musician. "What do you want with me?"

" **Simple, really… It is the duty of all Embodiments of Death, to help you meet your end!"**

"My end!?"

" **That's right… you, who have escaped your demise is an abnormally to this world,"** David pointed his violin bow at Akko, condemning her. " **And I am very interested to see if you can achieve such a feat a second time! So come, show me if it was merely luck or the result of your own power!"**

David began playing his violin, a long, dragged out note echoing throughout out the theater. In response the jesters rushed Akko, following haunting melody as they begin their dance of death.

Akko crushed the Fool arcana. "ARADIA!"

Using her larger size, the false goddess manifested to intercept the scythes that would've dismembered her summoner, using two precise claw swipes to parry the deadly weapons before retaliating herself. Akko joined in with her own bat swing.

David responded with another melody. His music changed so naturally and seamlessly that most normal ears would never tell the difference. The shift in tone caused his followers to doge the counter attack.

"They're fast!"

" _Expect nothing less from the fable Macabre."_ Aradia responded as she summoned her scepter, sending a spear of light a one of the jesters only for them to step out of the way again.

" **Now… don't be like that…"** David chuckled. " **The dance of Death should be enjoyed. Move your body, immerse yourself in my music… _and enjoy the last few moments of your life!_ " **His muttered as his hollow eye sockets flashed red...

Akko managed to just barely dodge the small iceberg that erupted under her feet,

"This isn't good. You thinking what I'm thinking, Aradia?" the brunette cried.

" _Always."_

They clashed with the jesters again, the clang of metal ringing with each strike met. Both Persona and user were forced back towards the edge of the stage as the jesters rushed in for the kill, both of them leaping through the air for a powerful, overhead cleave...

_*Clank_

Thanks to their predictable swing, Aradia managed to catch the handles of the scythes, the tips of the blade almost touching her shoulders. Her scepter levitated before her, its satanic goat head had a mocking grin as its eyes flashed. Two light spears slammed into the jesters' body, leaving a crater in each of their chests. Yet despite the seemingly mortal wound, the jesters continued to stand, still attempting to pressed down their weapons.

Akko, frustrated at their durability, reached into her pouch and retrieved a handful of rice. "Expel them! _Segaki Rice_!" Throwing a handful at the Macabres, the grains transformed into tiny needles and slammed into their marks, before erupting into massive pillars of holy light, erasing their existence.

The brunette lets out a sigh in relief before directing her attention David. "Your move!" She pointed her bat the Embodiment of Death.

The violinist didn't cared from Akko's threat, however, as he finished this melody first before addressing her.

" **That was a wonderful first song…"** he responded. **"A shame my dancers were unable to keep up,"** the skeleton mused. " **But no matter, it's time for the second act."**

His prepared to draw his bow again.

" _Be on your guard Akko. He's stepping up his game!"_

"Yeah!" Akko nodded and rushed in with Aradia, preparing to stop the dreaded music.

 **"The Fear of Death appears before man time and time again, its forms ever shifting,"** the violinist chuckled. " **Just as I am here now! Listen to my violin and succumb to the sweet embrace of your demise! BEHOLD… MY _HAUNTING RHAPSODY_!"**

[David played with inhuman accuracy, bringing forth a complicated melody.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyknBTm_YyM)

 

As the music played, Akko felt her body weaken substantially. Fear welled up inside her and her mind became uncleared. Both Persona and user dropped to their kneels, struggling to stand.

"W-What… is this…?" the brunette muttered weakly. "It's like… I got hit by all of the weakening spells…"

" **All that live fear their end, and Life is but a distraction that helps the living forget that fact. My song has the power the harness the Fear of Death,"** David explained. " **Did you honestly think you are above it? _Foolishness_."**

The skeleton's eye sockets flashed, an explosion engulfing Aradia. The false goddess lets out a squeal of pain as she shattered into countless glass shards.

Akko screeched in pain, clutching her head and collapsing to the floor. Her eyes watery and her breathing rapidly panting.

Without mercy, a hunk of ice followed and slammed into her midsection, rocketing her painfully through the air and dropping her harshly onto the stage floor.

The skeletal musician at this point seemed bored, tilting his head lazily. " **It would seem my beautiful tune has captured your heart completely. Then victory is mine, Wild Card."** The music slowed as David sang something akin to a lullaby. " ** _Paix à son âme_."**

His eyes flashed as the eldritch circle of _Mudoon_ span around Akko. With Aradia broken, there's no way she could block the incoming instant death...

"This isn't… over yet…!"

Akko struggled back to her feet as she shakily brandished her bat. "Don't you... dare put me to sleep just yet…!"

" **So you still have some fight left in you. _Impressive_ ,"** the musician mused. " **But you've lost. Accept you end and-"**

Akko shot down the skeleton's smirk face by tossing out a white fleshy humanoid thing at the incoming Mudoon, the curse magic being absorbed into the artifact as it crumbled to dust.

David laughed, giving Akko a slow clap. " **Nicely done, Wild Card! If you're so insistent on our dance continuing, then I am happy to oblige!"**

The embodiment of Death played his _Haunting Rhapsody_ at full blast again, causing Akko to buckle under the force as it washed over her. Through sheer force of will, she remained on her feet, limping her way towards David.

" _Aradia… are you ok?"_ Akko whispered into her mind.

" _Somewhat,"_ the false goddess whispered, still weak. " _However I am too injured to be of much help-"_

" _I don't think so… he has spells to hit everyone's weaknesses… I am too weak and too slow to change Personas without him interrupting me…"_

" _We need to think of something quick then,"_ the false goddess muttered.

" **Even now you resist the Fear of Death and you mind is cleared…"** David muttered in disbelief. " **Ah… I see now…! This is how you lived through your destined end, _wasn't it_?!"**

With a quick flash of his eyes, a chill crept down Akko's spine...

"Magic Mirror!"

The cognitive treasure blocked the powerful ice spell, sending it back full force at its caster. The musician took no damage from the reflected attack.

" _He's immune to his own elements… so that rules out Fire and Ice…"_ Aradia thought. " _And the Embodiments of Death are surely immune to Light and Darkness… that would leave us with four options left for his possible weakness…"_

" _So a gamble huh…?"_ Akko frowned. " _Yay…"_

" _Thou apologize… if only thou have more luck to offer you…"_ the false goddess sighed.

" _It's okay… we are here today because of luck too right?"_ Akko shook her head as she smiled to herself. " _So you are already my lucky goddess, Aradia!"_

" _Akko…"_ the false goddesses' face spread into a grin. " _Then let's go, my SHINING STAR! Make your choice and live for your dream!"_

A massive explosion of fire rocked the theater as Akko defended against it with another Magic Mirror, causing many flickering embers to cover David and the stage.

" **Kaka… KAKAKAKAKAKAAA…!"** the skeleton laughed. " **My _Haunting Rhapsody_** **continues to lose its grip on you! That unshakable will… no wonder you are the Wild Card!"**

"That's right, David! I have no reason to fear anything, let alone Death!" Akko lightly beat her chest, letting it illuminated her Believing Heart's azure light. Standing half a meter before him and her eyes glaring intensely into the Embodiment of Death's sockets. "So long as I am pursuing my dream, I FEAR NOTHING!"

" **Then show me, Wild Card!"** David's eyes glowed, ready to end the brunette where she stood. " ** _Show me the melody of your life!_ "**

Akko retrieved a a hooked bead with divine aura. She clutched it to her chest as she activated the cognitive treasure.

 

_Please work… pleasebeweaktolightningpleasebeweaktolightningpleasebeweaktolightning…!_

_"ROAR! SHIDEN NO MAGATAMA!"_

 

A massive purple thunderbolt engulfed David, forcing him to the floor with a scream of Agony.

"YES! WE GUESSED RIGHT!" Akko cheered. Not wanting to waste her chance, she leap in with her bat using all of her remaining strength.

"Take this! _Tatsumi style Mad Assault_!"

The strike slammed into the skeleton's violin, destroying it and sending wood splinters scattering across the stage. The Embodiment of Death let out an ear piercing screech, black smoke leaking from his body as his bones and clothes began breaking down.

" _It seems the violin is where his essence is,"_ Arada commented, relieved. " _We won Akko. We actually beaten an Embodiment of Death!"_

Akko was panting but still worriedly glared onto the disappearing Shadow.

" **Kakakakakaka…"** the fading David hollowly humored, " **... to gaze upon the Fear of Death unflinchingly with those eyes... Your heart is the bravest humanity has to offer… You have continue to do well living on, Wild Card… Well done in overcoming the fear one have toward their inescapable end..."**

Weakly, he took his cap off his head and bowed to Akko gracefully. " **But do not think you have won with this victory... The Fear of Death is inescapable to all life, and I will be sure to appear before you one day, in another form… Farewell for now, Kakakakaka…!"**

With that he, along with the theater, faded. Akko found herself on lonely streets of Cognitive Tokyo once more.

Akko let out a tired sigh, relieved that the whole ordeal was over. "That was too close for comfort…"

" _You are a lucky girl, my Shining Star,"_ Aradia comforted. " _We shall continue to push forward, no matter what life may throw at us…"_

"That sounds good and all... but I'm suddenly not all that interested in traveling around the Cognitive World…"

" _Indeed, let's go home… You can also take a break and watch your show."_

_Akko smiled at that._

"YAY!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"After that Aradia told me in detail what an Embodiment of Death was. I'd hoped I would never have to see one again, but I guess that's not happening."

Silence lingered when Akko finished her story. Lotte swallowed a lump that built in her throat and sighed. "It must have been hard, going solo like that for so long. Promise us you'll never do anything like that again!"

Sucy nodded, agreeing. "Honestly, the fact that you lived this long by yourself is a miracle onto itself."

"Hehe…" Akko rubbed the back on her head, lightly laughing. "No need to worry guys, my usual runs were nothing like that at all! That skeleton was honestly an unexpected surprise…" she sulked.

" _The Wild Card's story foretold a dangerous future..."_ Angitia whispered. " _If Embodiments of Death are appearing in the perception of mortals, a great calamity are surely upon all of humanity."_

Sucy relayed her Persona's comment. "So if I am hearing this right… these Embodiments of Death things are warning signs for something way worst that is coming?"

"Aradia said the same thing too… so pretty much…" Akko sadly nodded. "Let's hope there's something we can do about it…"

Sucy and Lotte trade looks of uncertainty between themselves before returning their sights to their friend.

"Whatever, no use worrying about it now. We will deal with whatever when it happens." Sucy shrugged, yawning.

"It's a scary thought… but Akko, let's do our best to find out what it is!" Lotte said, showing her rare brave expression.

The looks both of them were giving to Akko were genuine and full of support…!

**_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [0] Fool Rank 2 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_ **

Akko eagerly nodded, planting herself between her friends and pulling them close. "Muhumm! No worry guys! There's nothing we can't overcome!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Embodiment of Death:

 

David (Death)

Null: Aliments, Fire, Ice, Bless, Curse

Weakness: Electric

Skills: *Haunting Rhapsody, Mudoon, Agilao, Bufula, Dekunda

 

Profile: A violinist of inhuman power who appears as a skeleton. He travels around Europe with the Romani and plays his enchanting violin that causes people to dance the “Dance of Death”. He embodies the fear men feel toward their inescapable end.

 

*Haunting Rhapsody\- David only skill. Reduce all stats of target with high chance of Fear or Confusion. Affected by Ailment resistance.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Enemy Shadows:

Legion (Fool)

Null: Curse

Resistance: Psy

Weakness: Bless, Fire

Skills: Rampage, Life Drain, Mamudo

 

Profile: The spirit who said, "For we are many," in ancient scriptures. The name comes from the Roman military term for an army unit of 3,000 to 6,000 men.

 

[]

 

Ghoul (Death)

Resistance: Curse

Weakness: Bless, Fire

Skills: Bash, Poisma, Sukukaja

 

Profile: A cannibalistic demon from Islamic lore. It feeds on the flesh of both the living and the dead. It is indistinguishable from normal humans and prefers to prey on children and travelers.

                                                                                             

[]

 

Macabre (Death)

Null: Curse

Weakness: Bless

Skills: Kill Rush, Stagnant Air, Dodge Phys

 

Profile: An evil spirit with the same name as the Death appearing in medieval oratorios. It dances the feared "Dance of Death”.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

**741AuthorNCS : There we go, Krimzon Flygon. You didn't really touched the Fiends in your fic so...**

**Again, go check out my friend, Krimzon Flygon's, SMT fic[ _Megami no Hanabira_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8804250/1/Megami-no-Hanabira). The poor guy wrote 200k words of entertainment through pain and suffering and got like no popularity what so ever. Life is so unfair... **

**Fun fact: Smart Bombs' Japanese name is** **風船爆弾, which is the name for that Japanese WW2 weapon, that's why they are air ballrooms.**

**Thank my beta for the umpteenth time for helping out despite his busy life.**

**[BTW, there's a poll! Go vote for it if you want to influence the next chapter! See ya all next time!](https://www.fanfiction.net/~741authorncs) **


	16. X-mas OMAKE: Inaba's Secret Santa

Five months before Akko attended Luna Nova

Inaba, Japan

Ayame Okui no longer had a dream.

Ever since she was young she had always been shy and quiet, always struggling to maintain any form of social presence. She's not bad looking girl. A bit skinny and plain perhaps, but far from ugly. She just had a hard time connecting with people.

Deep down, she knew why. It was because of her more "exotic" interests kept her from letting people know her better. How could she really? What would people say if they found out she was a hard core otaku, especially when it came to the Yaoi/Bara genre? It was her one true passion at life, and she couldn't tell a soul.

Like many of the people she knew growing up, she was born into a strict household. Her parents would never understand her love for watching, drawing, or basically anything involving two hot boys doing some _very_ not safe for work activities. She could never tell her parents about her hobby, not if she wanted to keep up the good girl image they had of her.

That's not to say she was completely alone. By chance, she stumbled upon a senior of hers, Yuri, who rivaled her in her consumption of all things BL. Instantly, they became the best of friends. They would share each other's secret collection of manga and anime. They would buy human anatomy books and then furiously practice drawing together. They would argue which pairing was the one true canon, get mad at each other and then laugh about it the next day. They even produced their own doujinshi and sold them at cosplay conventions.

Ayame fondly remembered those days, a time when she truly felt alive. All good things must come to an end however, and Yuri's graduation from high school marked that end.

Her senpai moved away for college, but she promised to keep in touch. She vowed to meet up with her one day so they could form a doujinshi circle, where they would truly began their dream and produce comics that would rival the best in the market.

And Ayame waited for her. She continued to develop her drawing skills between studying for her own college and her part time job. She worked hard to save enough money to rent a studio and purchase all the supplies they would need. Everything was looking bright!

Then she bombed her entrance exam. It was not the worst thing in the world, she had another chance next year right?

Well, she bombed that one too and the year after that. At this point the stress was starting to build up. By the fourth time she received something in the mail, a wedding invitation from Yuri. She saw Yuri again before their promise, looking absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. She introduced her fiancé, an honest, dorky guy that was admittedly kind of cute.

She asked about their dream again, requested her nicely to help her with the upcoming Comiket, where they could make their true debut!

 _"Aya-chan, are you still on that?"_ her friend sighed. _"I left that all behind when I met my fiancé. It's time to move on… You should start thinking about your future too..."_

The motherly smile she had while she rubbed her stomach said everything to Ayame. Her best friend, someone who she connected with, laughed with, shared a hobby with, had left her behind.

That night, she returned home with Yuri's collection, its entirety having been gifted to her since Yuri had no interest in them anymore. She crawled under her futon and cried herself to sleep.

The next day when she attempted to draw again, she realized she simply couldn't. _"What's the point?"_ she thought. And in her bitter sorrow, she cleaned out her drawer and threw out her sketchbook. She sold her costumes, unable to look at them without the bitterness eating away at her.

And, for the next few years, she did nothing but waste away. She had a few part times here and there to pay her parent's rent, giving up on going to college all together. She spent all of her time watching the anime and eating junk food.

Her parents tried to understand her situation and helped in any way they could, like looking a husband for her. But due to her timid and hard to approach nature, inability to open up to strangers, and lack of any housekeeping skills whatsoever, any would-be suitors eventually moved on.

Ayame thought that will be her life. Wasting away in her room, leaching off her parents and drowning in her sorrow, imagining what she could've been if her best friend just hadn't abandon her…

When she hit 27, her grandmother living in Inaba passed away. In her will, she left Ayame her house, the small surrounding land, and a sum of money that could last her about a decade and a half if she spent them sparingly.

Not wanting to trouble her aging parents anymore, she packed her bags and left. She had always been fond of the quietness of Inaba anyway, and if she's going to waste away her life, she might as well do it in a peaceful little town.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It has been a month since she moved into the rural town, and December was fast approaching. Ayame could only sigh to herself. Another year… Wasted.

On her way to Junes, the retired mangaka was surprised to find a gathering in front of the entrance. Despite the frigid weather, a dozen excited children and their parents waited in front of the store.

"Ho ho ho! Everyone's sure is exited today!" A girl cheered. She was dressed in a Santa outfit, consisting of a mini-skirt, caplet, mittens, stockings, and fur boots. She's rang a bell as she stood atop a Christmas colored mailbox _. "How is she not cold?_ " Ayame thought when she noticed the exposed skin.

Ayame felt like she'd seen this girl a lot since she began living here, sometimes in the Shopping District, sometimes near the path to the Amagi Inn. It was a small town after all. Whoever she was, she sure knew how to get people's attention, if the gathering crowd was anything to go by.

She watched as one of the children walked up to the mailbox and dropped in their postcard. "Will Santa-san get my request, onee-chan?"

"Of course!" the brunette winked as she posed. "As Santa's helper this year, I'll be sure to get it to him! So don't worry about it! Count on Kagari Atsuko!"

Ah, so that's her name...

The children laughed, some at the girl's over the top antics, others merely having fun.

 _"Is this some kind of promotional stunt for Junes?"_ Ayame thought to herself.

She went about her business. After doing some light shopping, she walked home while lost in thought. Christmas with her family was always plain, as her father went out to work to take advantage of the sales. She and her mother usually just bought some KFC (if they weren't already sold out), said some holiday greetings and call it a day. They never did childish activities like writing to Santa…

… Maybe this time she'd do something different. Perhaps she could ask for part time there? That Atsuko girl's outfit was very cute and it brought back some good memories of going to cons with Yuri…

With her decision made, she returned to Junes that evening. She found the children were all gone, and that Atsuko girl was in the process of collecting a bag of mail from the box.

"E-Excuse me…" She asked shyly. "A-Are you guys hiring…?"

"Oh?" the girl was surprised. "You wanted to help gather letters for Santa?"

"Y-yeah…" she nodded. "I-I used to cosplay. I thought that, m-maybe I could help draw in customers…?"

"Hmm…" Atsuko pondered for a moment. "Sure! But let me make this clear first. I am not really working for Junes."

"What do you mean…?"

"Well, do you know the Prince of Junes?" Ayame shook her head, and the brunette explained. "Well he's the son of the manager. I'm his kohai, and he's letting me host a Christmas event here. I don't actually get paid."

"Oh… is that so…" she sighed. "I was hoping…"

"Wait, wait! Don't be disappointed yet! I'll still help!" Atsuko laughed again. "If you really wanted help spread the holiday spirit, you can still join me! I'll just pay you myself!"

Ayame was surprised again, this girl looked like she was still in high school. Did she really have the cash to employ her…?

"Then again, I only doing this until tomorrow. So I don't know if you would want to help me for only a day…"

"I'll do it," she answered immediately. "My name is Okui Ayame, and I am in your care Kagari-san-"

"Oh just call me Akko!" the brunette cheered again. "Welcome to the team Ayame-san! We will be sure to collect all the hopes and dreams of Inaba's children!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next day. She arrived at her new work place as scheduled. Her new boss offered her the holiday costume.

"I forgot to ask for your measurements yesterday, so I had to guess. I hope I got it right." Akko said apologetically.

She didn't, but it wasn't unwearable, albeit a bit tight. After some preparation, it didn't take long for the first batch of children to arrive.

"Santa! Send your letter to Santa, right over here!" Atsuko rang her bell, yelling with enthusiasm.

As she worked and watched the children by the portable heater, all their smiles on their face and letters in hand, she couldn't help but revel in the festive atmosphere. It wasn't quite the same as cosplaying at a massive convention, but it still sparked memories in Ayame. Her and her best friend dressing up as their favorite characters, people lining up to take pictures with them, it was almost as if she were reliving that.

Time flew by without her realizing and the day ended. After packing up, Akko invited her to have dinner at Aiya.

"C-Can I really have this!?" the thick envelope that was her paycheck made her dropped her jaw. "This has to be at least 30,000 ¥ in here! Isn't that a bit too much for just ringing a bell?!"

"Well, it's 35,000¥, so good guess," the brunette said. "Money's not an issue for me! So use that to have fun this Christmas! It's my thanks for volunteering!"

"Ah… is that so…" She couldn't believe it, was she the daughter of some rich businessman? If she was, why was she even working to begin with?

"So… Akko? I saw you drag off that sack of letters. What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to give them to the real Santa!" Her one day boss proudly answered.

"Uhhuh… You do know Santa isn't real? He's just a fairy tale," she timidly responded. She wasn't one of those types right…?

"Don't worry," she said with a chuckle. "Come Christmas, you'll see!" she said with confidence.

Oh god… she honestly didn't know how to feel about that. She hoped she didn't just help the girl commit some kind of weird Christmas wish list theft (Was that even a crime?) ...

"So Ayame-san, how about you tell me about yourself!" Akko asked as their food arrived. "I know a few interesting people in this town, but it never hurts to get to know more!"

"I don't know about that…" She murmured. "I am anything but interesting..."

"Nonsense!" Akko told her. "Not just anyone would offer to help some random girl take letters in the snow! You mentioned you were a cosplayer right? The way you interacted with the children, you seemed like you know what you were doing."

This girl's surprisingly sharp, considering she had that airhead face going on. "Hehe… you got me I guess. I suppose I do know how to please a group while dressed in a cute costume, it was a part of the job..."

"Wow!" the brunette gasped. "Can you tell me all about it!?"

Someone actually wanted to know how she lived her utterly insignificant life huh…? What a holiday miracle.

So she gave her new acquaintance a rundown of what she used to do, minus most of the negatives. By the time she finished, they were halfway through their meals. Much to Ayame's surprise, she listened to it all with complete interest.

"No way! You were a mangaka on top of being a cosplayer!?" she asked with enthusiasm. "Can I see your drawings!?"

"... Maybe not…" She frowned, looking the other way.

"Eh…? Why not?!"

A frown appeared on her face. "... I just can't alright…!" her voice stuttered.

"... Did something happen?" Akko frowned. "... Something sad?"

"You can say that. So please don't push me anymore…" she pleaded. "I haven't drawn anything in six years." she whispered, "… My passion is long gone… I'm sorry to disappoint you."

 _"Not that she would want to see my art… unless she's also into hardcore Yaoi,"_ she thought.

Hearing that Akko frowned again. She looked away from her and muttered to herself, deep in thought. A few seconds later, she looked at Ayame again, her expression filled with kindness.

"Ayame-san would you like to write a letter to Santa?" Akko asked. "You can request to get your passion back!"

"What do you even mean by that?" she almost wanted to laugh. "You're just being silly now… Santa's not real and even if he is, I don't think that would be in his power-"

"Well Witches and Magic exist! And they can do anything!" Akko argued, "If that's the case then Santa exists too! All you need to do is believe!" she pointed to herself.

Was this where her life had sunk to? Arguing with a teenage girl about the existence of a fairy tale…?

She stared at Akko, Her eyes brimming with absolute certainty in what she was saying... This girl honest to god believed everything she said in the bottom of her heart…

What the heck, why not.

"You're really into this huh?" she sighed, getting an eager nod in response "Alright, Santa's little helper. Tell the old man- if he really exists, rather than a give me some useless crap, I want my life back." she said bitterly. "I want a dream, something I can strive for… I want to feel like I have a purpose again. I want to draw my doujinshi and have people line up to read them… I want to be able to bravely go to Comiket in my costumes and not feel hollow!" she growled, tears flowing from her eyes. " _I want my best friend back!_ That's my Christmas wish, Akko! Can Santa do that for me!?"

Was she too harsh? All of her demands were utterly impossible and she was just venting her buried anger. She felt bad yelling at a girl with an infinitely brighter future than her.

"I got your request, Ayame-san."

She looked up at Akko again, astonished as the brunette smiled back. "I know how you feel now! Santa and I will do our best!" she declared. "Please look forward to Christmas eve!"

Ayame observed the strange girl for few seconds before laughing with relief. "I hope so too, Akko. Either way, thanks for listening… it felt nice to be able to have a conversation with someone..."

"No problem! Let's finish our meal. It's getting late, and I really need to get those letters over to Santa!"

Some cynical parts of her wondered if she was just saying that so she could get away from the crazy ex-mangaka… but for some reason, she didn't believe that was the case.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dec 21, 2017 Cognitive Inaba

"Hello, Ayame-san. Sorry it took a while, but I am here..."

Ayame Okui… or more accurately, her Shadow, glared at Akko with distaste. **"What are you doing here, Akko?"**

"I should be asking you that," Akko shrugged. "It's rare for Shadows to manifest in Cognitive Inaba. That only happens in the worst of cases," she frowned. "Your heart must be in so much pain… "

 **"Hehe…"** the Shadow chuckled with malice. **"OF COURSE I'M IN PAIN! How do you feel if your BEST FRIEND, the one person you truly felt like you connected with, breaks your promise and tosses you to the side, all because she wanted to have a shotgun wedding?!"** She sneered. **"All that talk about drawing doujinshi with me was just a lie in the end! What a bitch!"**

Tears of liquid darkness leaked from her eyes. **"My entire life was nothing but a waste! Screw my parents for forcing me to go to college! Screw Yuri for pretending to be my friend! And screw you for making me feel there's any hope at all!"** she screamed at Akko. **"I am so fed up with everything! Life sucks! I can't even kill myself because I'm too much of a coward. I just wanted to be left alone… Please… just leave me be… Haven't you bothered me enough?!"**

"Ayame-san," the brunette muttered. "It sounds to me you're just an idiot who can't think for herself!"

**"What-!"**

"You heard me. I don't know about you, but your life story so far just sounds like you let others push you around," Akko glared. "Why does your life feel meaningless? Because you didn't fight to make your dream a reality! You dummy! Of course you felt directionless!"

**"Shut up-! You don't know anything-!"**

"Oh yeah? Then why did you let your parents control you instead of telling them how you really felt?" she argued. "I admit, having a friend throw you and your dream under the bus hurts. But if she's did it without any remorse, then perhaps she wasn't your friend to begin with! Either that or you didn't make it clear enough to her how important your dream was! If I was in your shoes, I would've just kept going. Perhaps you'll meet other people that also share that dream too!"

 **"Shut up! SHUT UP!"** the Shadow selves sobbed. **"You don't understand anything. You will never understand-"**

"Oh, but I _do_!" Akko yell back. "I have a dream that nobody else seems to understand! I thought it was impossible, that I was just fooling myself… but then something happened that changed my life! I realized that I would have to achieve my dream with my own hands, otherwise it'll never happen! I meet many great people like my senpais and they offered me help that put me one step closer towards it!" Akko pointed at the Shadow." And I want to do the same for you, Ayame-san! I hope after I deal with you, you can finally get some peace! I will help you _advance_!"

 **"Lies! You're a LIAR!"** liquid darkness bubbled around all over her body. **"GET. OOOUT!"**

As the shadow burst, a beautiful floating version of the ex-mangaka confronted Akko. Her dark blue hair reached all the way down to the ground and she wore flowing dress and a silver anklet. In her hands she held a fountain pen once used to draw her manga.

"Leanan Sidhe fits you, Ayame-san…" Akko smiled. "Let's go, Aradia! LIGHTS UP! HONKI…. MOOOOOOODOOOOOOO!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The defeated Shadow dropped onto the soft grass, her form bursting and returning to normal. She let out a tired sigh.

 **"You're right…"** She sobbed, an arm covering her eyes. **"Never once in my life have I ever stood for myself. I was always too timid, too scared to be my own person and just went along with others. No wonder I didn't have any friends… who would want to be around someone like me right? When I met Yuri I became dependent on her… that's why I wasn't able to move on since…"**

"It's not too late, Ayame-san," Akko reached out her hand. "As long as you still want it, your dream can still come true! I'm sure of it!"

 **"..."** she accepted her hand and returned to her feet. After that, she bowed to Akko. **"Yeah. I think you're right. I will be sure to try my hardest from now on."**

Her form began fading into blue light.

**"Please… hand this over to my real self. She'll know what it is…"**

What remained on the grass was an old sketchbook.

"Oh~ Finally! I get to see what kind of artist Ayame-san is!" Akko happily picked it up and began flipping through its pages…

And immediately slammed it shut. "Oh… so that's what she meant by doujinshi… "

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dec 25, 2017 10:14 pm

Ayame had finished binge watching for the day.

For some reason, she felt...lighter recently. Like a rock had been lifted from her shoulders. She couldn't put it into words, but it felt good.

It was snowing pretty hard outside, a blanket of white powder carpeting the ground as flecks of white floated down. She had stayed up longer than she normally did and couldn't place why.

Maybe it was because, deep down she wanted to see if that Akko girl was telling the truth… Despite all reason and logic saying otherwise.

Speaking of the brunette, she hasn't seen her around town since parting with her... Just where was she...?

Deep in her thoughts she was startled hard when she heard a noise down stairs, and it sounded like the window was being forced opened… _"A robber?!"_

A metal ruler in right hand, and phone ready to call 110 in the left, Ayame ventured down the stairs with her body shivering from both fear and cold. Hoping ever so desperately it was not the worst case scenario…

When she arrived however there was no one there. Her dining room windows were opened, a cold breeze bringing white powder in. After closing the window and a thorough scan of the house, she breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the dining room… Only to be utterly surprised when she noticed a small, thin package resting on her table.

"What the…" Ayame was utterly baffled. Where did this come from, and how had she missed it. Just then she heard the vague ringing of bells in the distance.

Rushing outside, she scanned the sky, but the snow and darkness made it difficult to see anything. Just as she was about to give up however, she spotted a red trail of sparkles and something flying off in the distance

"Is this real?" Ayame gasped. "Or am I just dreaming?"

Retreating back to her room with her gift, she noticed the small card attached and read it:

 _(_ _｡_ _•̀ᴗ-) ✧ I told you Santa would be able to fulfill your wish! Hope this sparks something in you! Merry Christmas, Ayame-san! -Kagari Atsuko, Santa's helper_

"T-That girl… Just what is she…?" she lightly chuckled to herself. She unpacked her gift and her jaw dropped. Inside was her sketchbook. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she hugged it close. How did anyone get this back!? She had tossed it in a dumpster years ago!

She flipped through the book, and every sketch, every detail, even her hand writing, was exactly as she remembered. It was no doubt this was her sketchbook, the one Yuri bought her...

With a fire in her eyes, she flipped to an unused page and grabbed a pencil. No more fear, no more regret… her heart was once again filled with the ambition to draw.

"Thank you Akko…" she muttered, wiping away her tears, setting to work. "I don't know how you did it, but I will never forget your kindness…!"

She didn't sleep that night. She needed to get back into the flow of things. She swore she will enter next year's Comiket and truly make a name for herself!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I hope Ayame-san gets her life back together," Akko said, flying over Inaba on the back of her main Persona dressed in her Santa costume.

Aradia went for a rather different approach since the beginning of December. Her normal colors had been changed to a dark red. White fur outline her cloak and witch hat. Her horns and claws were bright red with green linings. Her scepter's goat head had gained a fluffy white beard, its nose emanating a red glow while two bronze bell attached to the horns.

 _"That woman's Shadow admitted defeat, so it should."_ Aradia Krampus mode replied. _"What she does next however, is up to her."_

"Good! Now let's finish up the rest!"

This was the reason she was collecting letters. It was an event that her senpais had been doing in recent years. Through Junes, young children living in Inaba could mail in their letters alongside their address. And their parents would play along, either picking up their gifts to surprise them, or wait for delivery by her senpais.

She was saying the truth the entire time; Aradia was Santa and she was the helper!

"Just about 80 homes to go..." Akko looked at her list, on it a series of address. "Let's hurry Aradia! The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can meet up with the others for the Christmas party! We can't miss Kujikawa-senpai's new song!"

With that they flew through the snowy night. Ready to bring all the holiday cheer they could.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Akko's Personas:

 

Aradia Krampus mode (Fool)

Null: Curse

Resistance: Bless

Weakness: Fire, Psy

Skills: Eiha, Kouha, Evil Smiles, Sukukaja, Sukunda, *Evade Ice

Profile: With her user's heart filled with the ambition to give, Aradia temporary borrowed the power of a fellow pagan god! Time to celebrate the day of Yule!

*During this form, Aradia gains 10% VIT while lose 5% STR. She will also gain Evade Ice until she returns to normal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shadow Selves:

Shadow Ayame Okui/ Leanan Sidhe(Reversed Lovers)

Null: Ice

Resist: Wind

Weakness: Fire

Skills: Tentarafoo, Confusion Boost, Sukunda, Tarunda, Evade Phys, *Ali Dance, *Angelic Grace

Profile: A beautiful fairy of Irish lore that yearns for the love of a human man. She drains the life of her lovers in return for granting them artistic inspiration.

*Expert mode only

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

** AuthorNCS ** **: Oh hiiiiiii, _Hacka Doll_!**

**I upgraded Ayame a little bit compared to how she was over there. She still a sad Yaoi fangirl though, but at least Akko is here for her at X-mas! No point writing her fight though. It's just a stupid stall match.**

**Merry X-mas to everyone! Thank you all for sticking with me, and thank my beta for his loyal aid! Go over to my cousin _Artist741_ for a holiday illustration of this OMAKE! Come back at later this month or early Jan for CH12! **See y'all** next time!**


	17. CH12: Pappiliodya

Diana Cavendish let out a tired yawn as she forced herself awake. In the darkness, she caught the green numbers of her magic alarm clock in the corner of her eye; _11:02 PM_. That was a decent 4 hour nap, more than enough to keep herself functional for the next foreseeable hours.

Despite the fact she had just barely made it out of the Cognitive World alive and wanted nothing more than to just pass out for the rest of the night, her sense of duty demanded her to check what she missed during her two days of absence.

With a flick of her wand, an oil lamp on her desk lit up, its light illuminating her large dome room. It was one of the many perks of bearing the name Cavendish while also being one of the school's favorite students. It had enough room to house her, her books, and her friends. It even split off into two sections, the larger of which she left to Hannah and Barbara. She preferred being surrounded by her collection of ancient tomes and scrolls, it helped her focus, she found.

At first she was thankful that Akko took notes for her, but one look at the result caused her eyes to twitch.

Calling them chicken scratch would be putting it lightly. The handwriting was messy, barely legible, and the y's were indistinguishable from the g's. The content was disorganized with spelling mistakes littered about. At some point the information devolved into a scrawl of incomplete terms, as if the writer had given up on taking notes and just wrote down whatever they could.

And they got progressively worse as the days went on. Eventually they'd decided to just write down the title of the material they were covering and then just doodle. Diana really didn't want to know the reason why all of the drawings were figures with her hair style in _very_ revealing clothing.

With an irritated sigh, she ripped the pages out from the notebook and tossed them into the recycling bin next to her desk. " _I pray that nobody saw those."_

Thankfully it didn't matter much in the grand scheme of things. While she wanted proper notes since she was planning on creating some digestible student materials for the school, it's wasn't something she couldn't recreate on her own. That's what studying ahead was for.

She began working at the homework that had been piling up. A not so difficult task considering it was still the beginning of the semester and the amount was small. It would take her thirty minutes, an hour tops, to recreate the useless notes and get the assignments done.

Grabbing her feather quill she began to write. As the warm light of the lantern shone upon the opened textbooks, she fell into a near meditative state. Studying had always helped her relax. The sound of a pen gliding across paper as she learned about various subjects had always been cathartic to her after a long day of dealing with the nobility or keeping up her appearances. " _Not that I have to put up that face anymore... at least not around friends."_ she thought, a slight smile gracing her lips.

She continued diligently on her work until a muted buzzing rang in her ears as a wasp danced in the corner of her vision. She ignored it as best she could, but for some reason the sound of its buzzing felt as if it were right in her ear. Annoyed, she turned to the wasp, ready to shoo it away. In that moment time seemed to slow down for Diana as her eyes locked on to the insect. Barely registering what she was doing, she lashed out her hand and caught it between her fingers.

She was shocked upon realization. While witches were physically more capable than the average human, it was only slightly. They'd never be able to do something like catch a speeding wasp between their fingers without the aid of magic.

"I-I caught it…" Diana muttered.

" _Magnificent, so witches can utilize the blessing of a Persona outside of the World of Cognition…"_

Diana looked around for the sudden voice. It sounded like her own, but older, wiser, and more echoey…

"M-Minerva!?"

" _How cruel. For it to take you this long to realize the voice of your Persona. I am hurt, dear Diana,"_ the goddess said, feigning sadness.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm still getting used to this…"

" _Worry not child. I merely jest." Her_ Persona laughed. " _I was planning to have a discussion with you when you were fully rested, but since you were working so hard, I thought it would be rude, since disrupting the pursuit of knowledge is the action most sinful."_

"So, Minerva… is this your doing?"

" _It is merely the blessing of having a Persona and being true to yourself,"_ she replied. " _You have taken your first steps towards becoming your ideal self and this power is the result of that. I wonder how powerful you'll become when you reach your full potential. I can't wait to witness that day."_

"... Is that so…?" Diana said, gazing at the wasp intently.

Upon further inspection, she realized the wasp had fluorescent green eyes. With that revelation she crushed it in a hurry, the green mist of dissipating magic flowing through the cracks of her closed fist as she did.

"A magical projection!? Someone is spying on me then!" Diana rushed to close the windows.

" _Well that's troubling,"_ Minerva muttered. " _While I doubt the perpetrator heard much, let's hope they don't take you talking to yourself out of context and start calling you insane."_

With a flick of her wand, Diana then constructed a barrier within her room, one that would detect other intruding magic. It annoyed her to no end that it happened, but there wasn't much she could do at the time.

She continued working on her homework as it was dawned on her that her new found speed was actually affecting her in other ways. Diana looked at the finished papers and textbook, then turned her attention to the clock.

_11:24 PM._

"So… me getting my work done faster, was that you too?" Diana asked, sipping her tea.

" _Shouldn't you be happy? Many scholars would kill to have such efficiency,"_ Minerva laughed.

"Yeah… but… never mind…" Diana yawned. "I suppose I'll use this free time to get some much needed rest then… Goodnight, Minerva."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Somewhere in the school, a witch screamed as her voodoo doll busted into green flame._

_"God damnit! She found me out!" the owner sighed at the ashes before her. "Great, now I have to buy a new one if I want to spy again..."_

_The unknown finished her note, grumbling. "So Diana liked to talk to herself huh? Does she have a imaginary friend or something?! This year is really interesting! Scoops everywhere!"_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ursula left her bathroom, freshly showered and prepped for bed.

The attic of the observatory was the perfect place to set up a living quarters for herself, with its close proximity to her work and rather spacious size. She couldn't thank the Headmistress enough for going through the trouble of arranging this place for her. Miranda Holbrooke was honestly the only person she could turn to back then, and she couldn't be any more grateful for her kindness. This lonely part of the school offered her some much needed privacy, as she doubted hiding her true identity would be possible if she was forced to live with the other teachers...

As she made her way back to her room in her tracksuit, memories of her dinner with Akko flashed through her mind.

" _Oh! It was so frustrating!" Akko frowned. "I just don't get why I can't cast Shiny Arc again! What am I doing wrong? Professor Ursula, do you have any ideas?"_

" _Like… it was a really close call! If Diana's Shadow had been just a little bit faster we would have lost! But just as she was about to hit me…" Her eyes beamed as she paused for dramatic effect. "Woosh! Boom! This beam of magic slammed right into her!" she exclaimed._

" _That was Shiny Arc! There's no doubt about it!" Taking another bite of her cake, she pointed the fork at Professor Ursula and continued. "That had to have been Chariot! But that left me with sooo many questions! So does this mean Chariot is a Persona user too?! How is she able to cast Shiny Arc without the Shiny Rod!? Do I even have the real thing or is mine a replica?! I've got to know!"_

Smiling at the good time spent, she turned her door knob and entered her room. Within Alcor rested on his perch as usual, his feathers almost sparkling with how clean and well-groomed they were. Sitting on her couch was her, yet not. Shorter red hair, confident smirk, save for the glowing yellow eyes, she looked exactly as Ursula did ten years ago. She has exchanged her stage costume for a pair of hot pants and a loose tank top that felt a bit too revealing.

" **You should really let one of the workers know the tub needs a cleaning,"** her Shadow commented.

"Do… Do you have to wear that…?" Ursula asked as she sat next to her Shadow.

" **Fufu, that's funny. Isn't this the kind of things you used to wear to bed all those years ago?"** Chariot taunted, tugging her top and flashing Ursula just a bit of cleavage. " **Remember how mad our teachers used to get about it? That was great."** she reminisced. " **Of course, you wouldn't dare wear something like this now,** _ **am I right**_ **?"**

She reached a hand out and pinched Ursula on the stomach, grabbing an inch of belly fat through the tracksuit.

"Eep!" the teacher slapped the hand away, blushing. "D-Don't do that!"

Chariot frowned. " **Just look at you,** _ **what the hell happened**_ **?"** she sighed. " **How does one of the brightest girls on this side of the Magical World end up like this?!"**

Ursula took a breath and began. "... Just as you said, you are a part of me right? Then you know exactly what happened."

Chariot smirked as she leaned onto Ursula's side, her fingers drawing circles on her chest.

" **That's right, dear little Akko has done an excellent job explaining. So you know exactly what I, your Shadow, truly desires, right?"**

Red aura began burning around Chariot. Without warning, the young teacher quickly found herself being picked up by her collar.

Alcor cawed in outrage, fully intending to defend his master.

" _ **Stand down**_ **, Alcor! This is between myself!"**

The familial command was absolute, and the bird was stopped from intervening.

Chariot dragged Ursula close, golden orbs boring into her as their foreheads touched. " **That's right!** _**I am a Shadow, the true self!**_ **So perhaps I should do what's typical and finally return to being the person I should be!"** she threatened.

Ursula flinched at the raw emotion held within those words. She wanted to run, get away from the thing before her... but she knew she couldn't. She needed to deal with this...

" _A Shadow gains more power the more their original rejects them. If Lotte hadn't helped Diana relax, she would've won…"_

Thanks to Akko, she knew what her answer was.

Closing her eyes, Ursula steeled herself before staring right back at her other half.

"That's not possible… You know that..." she answered, stating the harsh truth that she had to endure for so long and had long since silently accepted.

The response seemed to have hit a sensitive spot as a frown formed on Chariot's face. Releasing her older self, she slumped down onto the couch.

" **You're right..."** Chariot sighed. " **I can forcefully take over,** _ **but then what**_ **? That won't erase what we did... The people we hurt won't just get their magic back in an instant..."** She clenched her trembling hand. " **What we've done is the single greatest sin as someone who was supposed to bring magic back into this world… Shiny Chariot… has no place in this world… Our time was over…"**

Ursula looked at her depressed Shadow. She honestly don't know what else to say except remaining silent and matching her frown with hers.

" **Ten years...** _ **For ten years**_ **I was trapped in your heart and watched as you became Ursula Callistis, completely helpless to do anything."** Chariot sulked. " **But when Akko appeared, everything changed! Somehow I was able to manifest on my own! And now that she has opened the Tree of Hearts, I can finally act!"**

" _Hm… so that memorial tree really is that important huh?"_ Ursula thought.

The Shadow jumped to her feet, thrusting a finger skyward as she made her declaration.

" **Listen!** **We may have messed up in the past but we can still make it right!"** her Shadow bellowed. " **If we play our cards right, we can fix what we did! Diana is the living proof! Dream Fuel Spirit is in fact reversible!** _ **We can save Akko's future**_ **!"**

Ursula looked at the beaming Chariot, before nodding with determination. She stood up and locked eyes with her other half.

"I will be the teacher she needs."

" **And I will work as your Shadow."**

With a nod, the two shook hands. At last, after ten years things were finally looking up.

Without warning, Chariot pinched Ursula on the stomach again, causing her to yelp in surprise once more.

" **Honestly though you really need to get back in shape. You've gotten way too pudgy."**

Alcor watched the interaction between the Shadow and Original, a wave of nostalgia washing over him. He felt the drive his master had, a drive he thought long lost, flare once more. He prayed for their success and swore to do everything in his power to help.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_ 6,988,310 _

_Голодать..._

_Нужно больше еды…!_

_ 6,987,574 _

_еды было недостаточно ...!_

_Больше еды!_

_Едаааааааааааааааааа!_

_… Слишком слабый ... Хозяин нуждается в восстановлении ..._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Yo, Jasminka! Wake up!" Amanda yelled as she poked her sleeping teammate. "It's morning already, goddamnit!"

Constanze entered their room having just returned from the cafeteria, both she and Stanbot#1 carrying trays of various breakfast foods, more than enough for the both her and Amanda and an extra-large serving for Jasminka.

"Thanks, Constanze," the redhead nodded as she grabbed a slice of toast. "Come on Jaz, get up. Breakfast." she called as she dangled it above her nose.

Without warning, the sleeping Russian lunged, snapping the food right out of Amanda's hand.

"Shit!" Amanda flinched. "What the hell!"

Jasminka flopped back down to her pillow, savagely chewing before going still, very much remaining unconscious.

"Constanze, has Jaz ever done that before?" Amanda asked, visibly shocked at what she had just witnessed.

" _No instances of such sleep eating has been previously observed,_ " Stanbot#1 answered while Constanze shook her head.

"Damnit, it's definitely that demon thing then…" Amanda sighed. "Let's just leave her alone today. Maybe she'll be awake by the time we come back. It's not like she cared about school works anyway." she leapt off the bed and stretched, a loud crack echoing out as she popped her back. "Then again, we should probably keep her away from other people, just in case."

The German tinkerer nodded in agreement as she sipped her coffee.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"How do you do this again, Sucy?"

The gloomy witch sighed, "Are you kidding me, this is basic stuff."

With everything that had happened the day before, homework was the last thing the trio had on their mind. So, with liberal use of Dormina and several alarms, the group woke up an hour early and divided the workload amongst themselves. Each of them got the subject they were most knowledgeable about in an attempt to save time.

Well… that was the plan anyway. In reality Sucy and Lotte were the ones that contributed the most while Akko struggled to answer a majority of the questions.

"Okay done," Sucy sighed, taking a sip from her juice box. "Be glad that I'm not one who stresses too much about their grades. Otherwise I would've thrown you two to the wolves."

"Yeah, thanks really." Akko said. "I couldn't have done it without you guys!"

"No problem Akko. Besides, you helped me a lot with Astrology." Lotte nodded.

"Yeah, just remember to do our chores this Sunday." Sucy grinned.

The brunette frowned, "Oh…"

Soon after, Diana, alongside Hannah and Barbara, entered the classroom. _Rejuvenated_ was the best way to describe her. No longer did she look exhausted, and glancing over her shoulders and sending people apathetic glances. She looked as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, finally able to stand tall after years of being shackled by it.

"Hi Diana!" Akko waved eagerly, "Good morning! You look so much better today!"

A smile appeared on the British girl's face as she brushed her hand through her hair. "Why thank you. Good morning to you too, Akko."

Hannah and Barbara exchanged looks of utter shock.

"What?!" Hannah girl blurted. "No. First you humiliate her, now you trying to be friendly... What's with the sudden 180!?"

"Yeah! She's the reason you lost your voice in the first place!" Barbara added before glancing towards Diana. "Right...?"

 _Uh oh_ , Diana thought

"It's… complicated. I will do my best to explain it a bit later," Diana said. She turned to face Akko again. "Can you all come meet with us during lunch time? I wish to speak with you all."

With that, she walked off, Hannah and Barbra following close behind and glaring at Akko's group as they took their seats.

"What are you going to tell them?" Sucy whispered. "That your succubus played them like fiddles for two days straight?"

Akko sighed. "I'll think of something..."

As time went on the class gradually filled, Amanda and her team entering last.

"Where's Jasminka?" Akko asked as she passed by.

"Out cold," Amanda grumbled. "No idea what's happening. It might be some Cognitive bullshit going on. Can you drop by sometime?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After another long morning of learning magic and watching Diana masterfully get back into the flow of things, lunch time began.

When Akko's team arrived at the ace student's table, they were amused to find her tearing into an extra-large helping of food with all of the grace befitting someone of a noble house. Hannah and Barbara watched in awe as their leader picked away at the small mountain.

"Hehe, I know that feeling," Akko sat down with her own extra-large lunch. "That's how I started out too!"

Sucy set down her extra-large bowl of mushroom salad. "I don't know how I feel about this."

Diana lowered her fork, seemingly a little embarrassed. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she began, "Pardon my rudeness... First of all, I am glad you all came per my request."

"No problem. That's what friends are for!" Akko smiled as she ate.

"F-Friends?!" Hannah exclaimed through her scarf. "When did that happen?! Hey, loser, don't think you can mess with us like that!"

"Yeah! W-When?! That's not true, is it?!" Barbara followed, looking at Diana and begging for an answer.

"Relax, I'm not-" Sucy deadpanned, seemingly annoyed. But then Lotte lightly elbowed her and whispered into her ear. "What? It's true- Agh… fine."

Diana sent Akko a look, which she responded to with a shake of her head. With a slight nod, Diana began speaking with a sigh. "Please listen to me, Hannah, Barbara… after reflecting upon last night, I've decided that on top of reforming our friendships, I would also like to create new ones… Starting with Akko and her team."

"Wh-wha!?" Hannah and Barbara stuttered.

"D-Didn't Kagari make you lose your voice?!" Hannah exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and pointing at the other team.

"Yeah! Yeah! Not to mention how she humiliated you in front of everybody!" Barbara agreed. "Why would you want to be friends with them after all that!?"

"Aww… Are the lapdogs jealous that they don't have their master all to themselves?" Sucy chuckled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LAPDOGS-!?"

Diana raised her hand, "Please, both of you… you are going draw people's attention."

Hannah and Barbara glanced around the room, noticing the looks being directed at them from all across the room. With a huff from Barbara and a sigh from Hannah, they sat back down.

Diana cleared her throat and continued. "First of all, I must state that Akko and her team had NOTHING to do with my supposed illness. To further elaborate, I believe the true cause or my condition was because I sent to much energy trying to master this…"

Before she even finished her sentence, Akko was already shaking her head. The British girl nodded in understanding.

_"Ahm… Minerva? How do I call the card out as inconspicuous as possible? Is it the same as my previous attempt?"_

_"Indeed. Move your hand underneath the table. Concentrate. Call upon the Priestess arcana and pour just enough power for it to manifest as a solid."_

Diana practiced a bit this morning on calling out her Persona and she managed to get a decent grasp on how to control her energy. She found it curious that it felt just like how she usually channeled magic from her wand.

With the faintest of blue light and the weakest burst of azure flame, the card materialized between her fingers. Pulling her hand from beneath the table, she presented the card to Hannah and Barbara.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Wow." Akko said. "I see you got control of your energy so quickly Diana. If you have any questions, just drop by!"

Diana nodded formally, "Thank you, Akko. I once again can't express my gratitude for what you have done for me…"

Hannah and Barbra shared a look, their attitude shifting to one of praise.

"That's our Diana, able to master everything so quickly!" Hannah said with a smile.

"Hehe! Now you're not the only one who can summon strange spirits, Kagari!" Barbara grinned cockily.

"Aww look at them, barking praises like good little lapdogs," Sucy snarked.

"STOP CALLING US LAPDOGS-"

Diana coughed again, garnering the attention of her teammates. She flicked the card into the air, which shattered and dissipated soon after. "I am truly sorry for the worry I caused you two," she began frowning. "I thought I could handle this new power on my own," said before turning towards Akko, "But in the end I bit off more than I could chew..." She sighed. "For that I am truly sorry. Thank you… thank you all for being there for me despite my attitude… "

Hearing that, Hannah and Barbra immediately gave her a hug.

"Didn't we already talk about this…?" Hannah said. "There's no need to thank us!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Barbara added. "We will follow you to the ends of the Earth. Because we're your friends!"

It almost brought a tear to Lotte's eyes. She'd read about friends reaffirming their unwavering loyalty in Night Fall time and time again. But to actually see it in real life? It was heartwarming.

"Akko, may I request something of you?" Diana asked. "Can I see your photos once more?"

With a smile, Akko set the photo album on the table and opened it to a photograph containing the passing young Diana with her loyal butler, and handed it over.

"You don't even need to ask," the brunette said with a grin. "Keep it. You didn't have any photos from that day right? Now you do."

"Thank you... "

Hannah leaned over, examining the photo in great detail. "I've never seen you this happy before," she noted. "Hehe… Can't believe a hack's magic show did what we couldn't… That's sure says a lot about our so called "friendship"..."

"Seeing your old butler made me sad…" Barbara sighed. "His baked goods were _godly_ …"

"A hack's magic show?! Oh really?!" Akko leaped onto the table, pulling out her Shiny Rod and pointed into the sky. "Hannah! Barbara! I hope you are ready! Remember! A BELIEVING HEART IS YOUR MAGIC!"

The brown hair girl sighed, about to lay into Akko for being so loud. "Ok loser, y-"

"A-A BELIEVING HEART IS MY MAGIC!"

Everyone on the table turned their head to their left, finding two girls had suddenly interrupted.

"Um… hi," said the first. She was tall, curvaceous, and fair skinned. She had wavy auburn hair that cascaded down her back and her eyes were a deep hazel.

"Ah… who are you all?" everyone on the table asked.

"We…umm…we..."

One of the girl stepped in. She was a head shorter than the other girl, skinnier too, and radiated energy. Her eyes were green, and her hair, wild and unkempt, went all the way down to her knees. "... We saw what happened a few days ago and we just want to say... we were fans too! So you are not alone Diana!"

"OH MY GOD! YES! YES! YESSSSSSS!" Akko jumped down and hugged the shocked Diana. "I knew it! There are other fans in this school! Shiny Chariot fan club is now a go!"

"Wait... hold it! Don't make your own discussion so quickly!" the British girl exclaimed.

"Oh my god…" Sucy rubbed her temples. "They are multiplying…"

Just then Amanda and Constanze walked up to them, the redhead whistling at the commotion. "Damn, what kind of party are you guys having?"

As the lunch period passed, the group and their new acquaintances chatted about Shiny Chariot and got to know the two girls. The taller one was named Leona while the shorter one was called Zoe. They too, were once bullied for liking Chariot and were forced to kept their interest underground. However, after seeing the entire thing with Diana, they were able to muster the courage.

Eventually the conversation shifted and the duo promised that they would go ask the school to see if they could actually make a Shiny Chariot club. They didn't believe it would be hard since Luna Nova was infamous of having lackluster clubs.

From the second floor of the cafeteria, Ursula watched the rambunctious group, a small smile gracing her lips. Golden orbs peered at her from her own shadow.

**"A wonderful sight to behold, is it not?"**

"Yes... Yes it is," the young teacher replied, moved.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It's surprising how fast time flies when you're having fun. And Diana had to admit, talking to people like that, about something she genuinely enjoyed was very fun indeed. It was a shame that some people would try to spoil that fun.

The ravenous harpies running rumor mills would churn out speculations and fabrications one after the other. No doubt about her and her interests. She could hear it now, "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Diana Cavendish Idolizes that hack of a Witch Shiny Chariot." Not that she cared. It was just saddening to see how all of her accomplishments suddenly didn't matter because she supported something most of her peers saw as an eyesore.

Had this been a few days prior, she would've been up the wall about what people were whispering. But now? All she saw was the sheer pettiness. Most of them haven't even seen a Shiny Chariot show, just following whatever the older witches said they should feel.

Was this how Akko and those girls felt?

Naysayers could spew their garbage all they wanted, but they would never say any of it to her face directly. One look from herself, Hannah, or Barbara stopped them dead in their tracks.

Wow, she never realized school was this… hostile. But then again considering how rough her preschool was… She guessed that was the price now for being true to herself instead of meeting other's idealized expectations.

"Miss Cavendish? Do you have some time?"

Diana turned to find the young teacher. "Ah, Professor Ursula… Do you have business with us?"

"As matter of fact, I do," Ursula frowned. "Do you remember the issue we had with Jennifer's Memorial Tree?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh… dear…! I can't believe I completely forgotten about it!"

Ursula frowned with understanding. "I don't blame you, considering what you went through… Let's hope we can still make it in time."

"I-I understand, Professor!" Diana turned and run, gesturing for Hannah and Barbara to follow. "I'll go prepare immediately!"

"Alright, Diana. I'll meet with you there," Ursula said, waving her off.

As soon as they were out of eyesight, the teacher turned the other way to go find Akko.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

One could say Jennifer's Memorial Tree was one of Luna Nova's great guardian spirits.

Who exactly Jennifer was, no one was exactly sure. All they knew was that she was a great, powerful, and wise witch who lived around the time the Nine Old Witches were around, possibly as one of their most trusted followers, their best student, or even the school's very first Headmistress.

Legends and unclear ancient records told the story of a witch that loved Luna Nova so much that at her deathbed she transferred her spirit into her favorite tree, aiming to be its eternal guardian and as a way for her to see every great witch the school would produce until the end of time. However, considering powerful witches would often become trees after death anyway, it might just be where she was buried.

There were many success stories credited to this tree. Stories spread of how troubled students would gain inspiration after resting under it, resulting in the Botanical Gardens becoming a popular study spot all year around.

Well, not this spring unfortunately; because it was dying.

Nobody was exactly sure why their beloved tree was withering all of a sudden. Most accepted the theory of old age or disease. While the staff were willing to read old tomes for an answer, none were willing to examine the tree for the actual problem. Nobody wanted the title of accidental murder of the Jennifer's Memorial Tree.

But Diana saw it another way. She believed the tree just needed a boost of nutrients since she had concluded the nearby soil was extremely poor. She promised the school that she would handle it once her headache cleared up...

Of course, that ultimately didn't happen due to recent events.

Diana and her teammates placed down their last rock as they stepped back and marveled at their handy work. Using her family's magic, she had no doubt the tree would return to normal in no time.

"I hope we aren't too late…" she muttered, holding her wand high. "O, great mother earth, grant us thy blessing and revitalize this withering tree before me! _Louperial Ral_!"

She traced a circle in the air, leaving a ring of mana. Quickly, the ring of green split into eight spheres, each one entering a stone. Green light swirled around the dying tree as its life returned. Dry leaves once again become lush green as the paling trunk returned to turn a healthy brown. The tree stood straighter and visibly stronger.

"Looks like we made it…" Diana sighed in relief, bushing a hand through her hair. "I was right then, the tree just needed more nutrients."

"That's our Diana!" Hannah cheered.

"Yeah! Doing what every teacher in our school couldn't!" Barbara nodded.

Suddenly without warning, the soil underneath Diana's feet cracked as a small fissure split the ground.

"What the-"

Where she stood exploded as a massive tree root forced its way out of the earth, tremors shaking the ground as it did. Diana jumped back, pulling her teammates with her as more roots erupted from the dirt.

"W-What's happening!?" Hannah exclaimed.

"How are you carrying us both!?" Barbara shouted.

Diana looked down, astonished, before she quickly set her friends down. "I… I'll explain later… We need to deal with this first!"

More roots ripped themselves from the ground as the culprits behind their current situation made themselves known. Large green eggs latched onto the trees roots. They pulsed and writhed, leeching the life from their host. Jennifer's Memorial Tree began rapidly withering once more, returning to its pale, sickly form.

"P-Parasites? So that's the reason why the tree is dying!" Diana said angrily. The trio prepped their wands forward, ready to exterminate the eggs.

"WAIT! STOP! DIANA DON'T!"

The trio paused as Professor Ursula rushed in. Following closely behind was Akko and her teammates, as well as Amanda.

"Professor Ursula, you're here..." Diana muttered. "Wait… What are you are all doing here as well?"

"Yo, Diana," the red head greeted. "I was just hanging with these three since I'm bored. Although it looks like you found yourself in some interesting trouble. Looks like I hit the jackpot again~"

"Just as I thought…" the young teacher nodded.

"P-Pappiliodya…" Akko took her teacher's words right out of her mouth. "I can't believe it! It's actually their pupae!" Her eyes beamed.

"Pappiliodya…?" Diana muttered. "You meant that Chariot card?"

Akko nodded eagerly, showing Diana the card in question. "Yeah! _The butterfly that travels the world. They emerge only once every 120 years, and legend says they bring hope to the hearts of all who behold them!_ "

"Wait, I think I've heard of them." Sucy said, a grin splitting her face. "Looks like I just got lucky~"

The brunette rushed forward, placing herself between Sucy and the pupae as she spread her arms out wide. "No! DON'T YOU DARE EAT THEM, SUCY!"

"No you idiot, who cares about the stupid butterflies," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "The real treasure is the shells they leave behind."

"So… what are we supposed to do now?" Hannah asked. "Just leave them like this?"

"Would the tree even be alright by the time they hatch…?" Barbara questioned. "Maybe we should call the other teachers and think about this..."

"Akko, can I ask you something?" the young teacher began. "When you tried casting Shiny Arc back then, what was going through your head…?"

"Well…" Akko pondered. "I was trying to show that fake the real thing! I was telling the Shiny Rod to do it, since it worked with all my other items..."

"And… nothing else…?"

"Ah… yes."

"Okay… Remember back when you were trying to get to Luna Nova, what were your thoughts then?"

Akko pondered again. "I refused to give up; for my sake, for Lotte's sake, for Sucy's sake… I knew Shiny Chariot's spell was the only thing that could save us… So I… I did what Chariot would do at that situation and…!"

Then it clicked.

Ursula looked Akko dead in the eyes, a gentle smile on her face. "I believe you found your answer then."

"T-That's it!" Akko exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Professor Ursula!"

From her belt pouch, she retrieved the Shiny Rod and held it high. "That's right... Trying to force the magic out was the wrong move! I understand that now! What I needed to do was follow my heart and cast it with my own power! So please… answer me once more! Let's help these Pappiliodya! Shiny Rod!"

Silence lingered for a few seconds before a green aura radiated.

Akko's grin widened. She turned to her friends. "Everyone! All together now! We'll cast this spell as Team Dipper!"

"T-Team… Dipper…?" giggle escaped Hannah's lips. "Yep, you are definitely a looser."

"I-Is that the name she wanted for her club…?" Barbara groaned. "Diana don't listen to her!"

"Ah shit…" Amanda grumbled. "Just give me some more time… I'll come up with a better name!"

"I don't think Team Dipper is a bad name… it's just not…good," Lotte said.

"What's the spell again? Let's just get this over with quickly," Sucy deadpanned.

Pappiliodya that can fly across five continents… spread your wings, the magical butterfly! Fly toward hope!

_Papillio Fillio Nymphodya!_

The light radiating from the Shiny Rod was blinding as Akko swung it down, a surge of mana running along the roots and flooding the pupae.

Cracks echoed across the greenhouse as one by one, all the chrysalises hatched, releasing tiny, feminine humanoids with four arms and a pair of antennae. Their golden wings fluttered gently as they spread their arms, finally waking from their long slumber and bathing the greenhouse in their light.

"It's so… beautiful!" Lotte whispered.

"Kekekekeke…!" Sucy was almost drooling as she began harvesting the empty chrysalis shells, completely immersed in collecting her reagents.

"Beautiful isn't it, Diana?" Akko cheered. "The legend was true! Seeing them really fills your heart with hope!"

"Yeah…" Diana said. "And to think I would've accidentally exterminated them if you hadn't come…"

"Oh... Diana…"

"It's fine," Diana smiled to herself. "The fact I didn't know about the Pappiliodya just proves that I still have much more to learn… And that's never a bad thing." she handed Akko's card back to her. "So let's continue to do our best, _friend_."

_*Shatter*_

_Thou art I... and I am thou..._

_Thou hast acquired a new bond…_

_It shall aid thee in thy journey to inspire._

_With the blessing of the Priestess arcana, thou shalt ignite the fires of inspiration in the hearts of the people.…_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [II] Priestess Rank 1 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Silky gave Akko a metaphorical smile, promising she will use her new strength to be a better maid for her.

Akko smiled back, hugging her. "Yeah! Let's do that!"

"Not again! Please let go of me! You hug too tight!"

Afterward, she called Amanda. "Mind giving me a lift? We can't let this go by without taking some photos!"

"Only if you take cool shots of me too!" the red head grinned.

As if on queue, Pixie manifested with a salute as Akko handed her one of her spare cameras. "You know what to do. I think only you can get close without frightening them!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent following the trail of golden butterflies through the sky, the rest following suit soon after. The girls escorted the swarm just past Luna Nova's boundary and had a great time watching them disappear into the distant orange horizon.

Definitely one of the most memorable sunsets Akko had ever seen.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] _ **[II]**_ [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The Priestess Arcana has empowered Silky! New Skills have become available to her!

Current Skills: Bufu, Dia, Dormina, Ice Wall, Sleep Boost

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [IX] [0] [II] [VII] [XV] Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**AuthorNCS : A bit short, but let's keep it simple for the start of Arc 2.**

**Don't ask, Beta is a huge LoL player. Cameo is cameo. It's nice to be able to add some western reference too.**

**So in the poll I did, Diana's choice won by a land slide. You people really want more of her huh? I am cool with that since I am having a lot of fun writing her journey down the rabbit hole. (Muhahahaha~!)**

**Can the translator team for LWA manga work faster...? At least give me the raw, I can read that!**

**See y'all next time!**

 


End file.
